L'ombre derrière toi
by artemis69
Summary: HPDM,BZTN Ennemi fidèle, je suis resté dans ton ombre pendant six longues années. Mais trop habitué à te haïr de face, j’en avais oublié de t’observer de dos…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, même pas le titre…

Couple : HPDM, comme toujours

Rating : T pour l'instant, possibilité de changement (selon le bon vouloir de Sean :p)

Commentaire du champi : Eh voui, me voila avec une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai deux autres en suspend (qui avancent à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique, mais qui avancent je vous le jure dans les tréfonds de mon ordi). Mais cette fic est spéciale car, en plus d'être déjà finie (mwahaha), elle est surtout écrite pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un de très particulier : Sean Conneraille, mon zombie préféré (oui, bon, des puristes me feraient remarquer que l'anniversaire de la demoiselle est déjà passé depuis des mois, je leur répondrais que nous avons eut beaucoup de mal à trouver un titre…).

Sean, dont je ne ferais pas l'éloge ici, ceux fréquentant Manyfics sont au courant de sa répartie assassine, de son sens de l'à propos et de son humour…ahum, douteux :p Pour les autres, ben vous ne savez pas ce que vous loupez. Pour d'autres compliments plus personnels, je les lui feraient en privés :p Mais pour résumer, elle est la preuve en chair et en clavier qu'il est possible de se créer la plus belle des amitiés par le biais du net ^^ Elle rox quoi \o/

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et bon courage (vous allez en avoir besoin :p)

**Chapitre 1**

_Certains tombent amoureux au premier regard, d'autres au second. Au premier regard il m'a intrigué. Au second, je l'ai détesté._

_Et pourtant, il n'aura fallu qu'une minuscule fixation, une ridicule obsession pour ronger complètement une haine de plus de six ans. Si ça n'est pas malheureux…_

Nous étions en fin de septième année. En mi-mars, le soleil semblait se croire en août et une chaleur inhabituelle enflait depuis l'aube. Depuis la mort de celui-dont-on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le temps était devenu comme flottant et il régnait une atmosphère d'irréalité stupéfaite. Il y avait une étrange retenue dans chaque rire, chaque sourire, comme si l'idée même d'avoir survécu et que la guerre appartienne au passé était tout simplement impossible à croire.

Rien n'avait profondément changé à Poudlard. Le corps professoral était toujours l'un des plus hétéroclites de l'Histoire d'Angleterre. Le vieux château était toujours le rêve ultime de tous les petits sorciers. Et surtout, Gryffondors et Serpentards s'écharpaient toujours à coups d'insultes perfides, sous le regard craintif des Poufsouffles et celui condescendant des Serdaigles.

Seuls quelques petits détails différaient légèrement.

Le silence qui régnait à présent dans les classes de potions n'était plus fait de terreur mais d'un certain respect teinté d'admiration chez les plus jeunes. Et l'irascible professeur Snape avait beau tout faire, l'image de héros de guerre que lui avait forgé la presse résistait, quels que soient ses efforts.

Quelques septièmes et sixièmes années avaient également été affectées par ce phénomène. Ils s'étaient tous tenus à l'écart du battage médiatique qui avait entouré la Chute du Lord noir, mais cela n'avait pas empêché la presse d'en encenser ses principaux acteurs. Les Serpentards passés du côté de l'ordre acceptaient avec un flegme impressionnant l'hystérie que provoquaient leurs apparitions et l'accroissement exponentiel de leur popularité. Il en allait de même pour les membres de l'AD et les autres résistants, qui affrontaient néanmoins leur soudaine célébrité avec nettement moins de sérénité.

Ronald Weasley surtout avait eut son petit succès, en tant qu'acteur principal dans la recherche des horcruxes et combattant de premier ordre. Pour la première fois de sa vie il put expérimenter par lui-même les affres du succès. Evidemment, en grand maladroit devant l'éternel, la situation l'avait vite dépassé, lui qui n'osait même pas repousser les trop nombreuses filles qui le harcelaient. Heureusement, Hermione Granger y avait rapidement mit le hola à sa place, en l'embrassant furieusement devant un parterre de fans désappointées. Ce à quoi le rouquin avait répondu avec enthousiasme, bien trop heureux de trouver un moyen légal de repousser les mâles qui commençaient à tourner de trop autour de sa préfète.

Et celui qui l'emportait bien évidemment dans la catégorie de la démesure du succès était le « sauveur », Harry Potter. Ce n'était plus de l'hystérie mais de la folie pure. Chacune de ses sorties était accueillie par une foule en liesse, et généralement en pleurs, alors que chacun de ses mots avaient force de loi. Un simple doute de sa part sur un membre du gouvernement en place et ce dernier était congédié dans l'heure.

Tous ceux connaissant un tant soit peu le brun devinaient que cette vénération aveugle le rongeait. Et qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle il ne quittait presque plus Poudlard, l'un des derniers endroits au monde où il pouvait trouver des adultes s'adressant à lui sans trembler de peur à l'idée de lui déplaire.

Mais malgré ces quelques incohérences, la vie avait reprit son cours normal dans le château centenaire. Et la journée commençait de façon très ordinaire dans le domaine des vert et argent.

***Toc toc TOC***

« Draco, debout!! »

« Grmph »

Un oreiller que l'on plaque violemment sur une tête blonde alors que le mouvement plissait l'océan de soie noire dans lequel baignait l'endormit.

« Draco, fait pas le con. Si tu n'es pas levé d'ici…47 secondes tu ne seras jamais prêt à temps pour arriver à table avant les gryffis » Insista la voix, amusée, avant de frapper à nouveau sur le panneau de bois.

« Zabini…Si ta main heurte encore une fois ma porte je te jure que tu devras tirer un trait sur toute idée de descendance » grogna le corps en se roulant en boule sous sa couverture.

Le dit Zabini eut un sourire attendrit derrière la porte, du genre qui s'entend dans un silence et que Malfoy lui aurait fait ravaler sans hésitation s'il n'avait pas été dans un état proche du coma.

Puis l'avalanche douloureuse de mots finit par prendre un sens et il s'étira avec un gémissement d'animal blessé.

« Je te hais Zab' » Geint-il avant de s'extirper de son lit.

Quatorze minutes et trente-six secondes plus tard, ce fut un Draco Malfoy bien éveillé et tiré à quatre épingles qui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sur un Blaise nonchalamment appuyé au chambranle et visiblement hilare

« Blaise » Le salua sobrement le blond

« Draco » Le serpentard jeta un regard inquisiteur par-dessus l'épaule de son préfet avant que son sourire ne s'étire, carnassier. Il se retourna et lança « Theo, tu me dois cinq gallions! Il en a fait des pièces détachées de ton fameux réveil incassable »

Il y eut un juron étouffé dans la salle commune et Draco se contenta de hausser un sourcil blasé.

« Bon, on y va? Je croyais qu'on avait pas le temps de trainer »

Sur ce commentaire morne, Malfoy quitta la pièce, son meilleur ami sur les talons qui adressa un dernier sourire triomphant au perdant dépité avant de refermer le tableau.

L'arrivée des septièmes années de serpentard fut accueillit par un léger flottement dans le brouhaha habituel de la grande salle. Des têtes se levèrent par dizaine, le regard suivant la progression des vert et argent entre les tables, mais ces derniers ignorèrent royalement l'attention focalisée sur eux.

Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle, celle qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur toute la pièce. D'un geste à la fois négligent et agacé, il délogea le tas de lettres posé en équilibre instable devant lui. Dans un réflexe instinctif et machinal, rodé par l'habitude, Goyle tendit le bras pour endiguer le flot de parchemin, avant d'en tendre la moitié à Crabbe. Theodore poussa à son tour son courrier en direction des deux colosses, l'air piteux, qui lui adressèrent un hochement de tête rassurant. Blaise lui s'était mit à décacheter les siennes avec un enthousiasme effrayant vu l'heure, tout en taquinant Theo à propos d'un certain réveil. Sans tenir compte des rires qui commençaient à s'élever à sa table, le blond se pencha sur son café avec un soupir. Alors que sa fatigue débattait avec sa fierté sur l'idée de piquer du nez dans son bol, il sentit un regard peser sur lui.

Il releva la tête et eut comme un électrochoc. Aussitôt le sommeil s'évapora, laissant place à un fourmillement familier. Il se redressa, son visage se figeant en un masque froid et hautain alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux trop verts d'un certain Gryffondor. L'échange de regards ne dura qu'un instant avant que Potter ne se détourne pour parler à son ami miséreux.

Pensif, Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas cette nouvelle manie du rouge et or de le snober. Certes, Blaise avait une autre interprétation: Il lui soutenait que le brun avait tout simplement muri et que _lui_ au moins avait arrêté cette guéguerre débile.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'obtenir une bonne bagarre avec les gryffons et cela commençait à l'énerver prodigieusement.

Un rire un peu plus fort que les autres l'arracha à ses réflexions. Il observa avec détachement Theodore littéralement allongé sur la table, tentative désespérée pour empêcher un Zabini très fier de lui de continuer à lire à voix haute ce qui ressemblait au poème d'amour le plus niais depuis celui envoyé par la belette femelle au balafré quelques années auparavant. Encore Potter. Toujours Potter. Et il n'était même pas huit heures… La journée promettait d'être longue.

---

Et effectivement, elle s'était avérée très éprouvante…

En sortilège, le pauvre Theo avait voulu montrer à Draco qu'il maitrisait à présent parfaitement ce sort que le blond avait prit le temps de lui décomposer et lui expliquer durant le week end. Mais le professeur Flitwick étant un être terriblement discret et le petit châtain étant lui, les événements s'enchainèrent avec une fluidité dramatique. Au moment de jeter le sort, Theo s'aperçut de la présence du professeur dans son dos. Il sursauta, surprit, et le blond eut juste le temps de contempler avec angoisse la baguette pointée sur lui avant de se faire écraser par plusieurs centaines de litres d'eau. Glacée. Il s'était séché immédiatement, maudissant Nott et étouffant les rires des élèves d'un regard plus dur que l'acier. Cela n'avait évidement pas du tout perturbé Zabini, qui s'était ouvertement moqué du préfet, hilarité renforcée par le fait que le sort de séchage l'avait laissé certes exempt de toute humidité mais avec une coiffure façon Potter post quidditch.

S'il n'attendait évidemment pas grand-chose de son cours de divination-quand Dumbledore allait il enfin se décider à mettre à la porte cette vieille chouette incompétente?- ce dernier s'était révélé encore pire que prévu. Trelawney avait apparemment lu dans sa main que l'amour de sa vie lui apparaitrait le jour même. Aussitôt l'ambiance avait changée du tout au tout dans la pièce surchauffée, passant de capiteuse et endormie à capiteuse et fébrile. Estomaqué, il avait alors vu tous ces étudiants, qui ne cessaient en temps normal de se moquer de leur professeur, se rajuster, se remaquiller ou scruter fébrilement leurs mains avec l'espoir d'y trouver une concordance avec la soi disante prédiction faite au serpentard, le tout plus ou moins discrètement. En observant les regards concupiscents que lui jetaient toutes ces Serdaigles depuis leurs poufs, Draco regretta un court instant, Salazar lui vienne en aide, les bon vieux cours de divination avec les Gryffondors.

La rumeur s'était bien évidement répandue à une vitesse ahurissante comme toujours à Poudlard. Et il fut durant toute la journée la victime d'une série de tentatives de drague et flirt en tous genres, tous moins subtils les uns que les autres. Ce qui, en plus de lui râper sûrement les nerfs, lui avait attiré une réprimande amusée du directeur après qu'il eut malencontreusement privé l'un de ses prétendants un peu trop insistant de ses virils attributs.

Heureusement, il avait ensuite eut droit à un peu de répit, lors du double cours de potions avec les Gryffondors qu'il en était venu à attendre avec fébrilité. Un serpentard prononçant cette phrase quelques mois plus tôt aurait immédiatement été trainé à l'infirmerie, encore plus s'il s'agissait de leur prince. Mais il s'avérait que les Gryffondors possédants leur propre contingent de héros, la totalité des lions de septième années et la moitié des sixièmes avaient participé directement à la bataille finale, les filles se contentaient en général de rester loyales à leur maison et n'harcelaient que les rouges et or.

Malheureusement, les cours de potion étaient devenus nettement moins divertissants. Non pas que Snape n'ôtait plus un déluge de points aux Gryffondors, c'était un fait qui était resté immuable, même au cœur de la guerre.

Cependant son sarcastique parrain avait une nouvelle tendance à laisser aussi tomber ses foudres sur certains serpentards qui, aveuglés par les récits de la presse, en avaient oublié de craindre le sombre maitre des potions. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment apprécié et s'acharnait désormais sur ces inconscients avec autant de hargne que sur Longdubat ou Weasley. Quant à Potter, ils continuaient bien évidemment à s'envoyer piques cinglantes et commentaires moqueurs, le tout finissant inéluctablement par une retenue. Mais le fait que deux ou trois de leurs camarades récurrent régulièrement les chaudrons en sa compagnie les empêchait désormais de se moquer trop fort.

Il y avait ensuite eut l'entrainement de quidditch. En tant que capitaine, le blond n'avait pu se défiler et l'heure et demie lui sembla interminable. Le soleil de plomb les engourdissait, et même la vitesse ne parvenait à créer des vents rafraichissants, perturbant un air semblable à de la mélasse portée à ébullition. Il y avait déjà eut sept chutes, beaucoup préférant le choc de plein fouet avec un cognard plutôt que de faire l'effort de l'éviter. Et la mauvaise fois ayant beau être une de ses qualités premières, il n'était pas parvenu à sermonner ses poursuiveurs qui fixaient d'un air torve le souaffle reposant sur le sol ensablé du terrain, débattant mollement sur la personne qui irait le chercher. Après tout, lui-même avait aperçut le vif d'or 17 fois, et s'était contenté de grogner et d'effectuer un geste vague et peu convaincu de la main, sous le rire moqueur de Blaise. La petite balle ailée avait même finis par venir carrément vrombir sous son nez, perplexe de recevoir si peu d'attention.

Et, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert, il avait eut le droit à un ultime coup de grâce le soir même.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se rendait bien compte qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que sa vie ne soit pas autant chamboulée. Tout tenait à une décision tout à fait anodine: celle de ne pas attendre que Blaise sorte de la douche et d'aller prendre à la place un bon bain chaud dans la salle des préfets. Il était bien connu chez les serpentards que Zabini mettait plus de temps dans la salle de bain que toutes les filles de leur maison. Le laisser passer devant soi vous exposait à une attente sans fin et à un début de crise de nerf. S'il possédait bien une chambre personnelle, il s'avérait que les deux préfets en chefs se partageaient la grande salle de bains des préfets. Quatre étages plus haut. Il évitait au maximum d'y aller, préférant se doucher dans le dortoir des septièmes années, mais il était bien trop épuisé pour lutter contre Zabini, tellement en forme après cet entrainement de l'enfer que cela en devenait indécent.

Il s'était donc littéralement trainé le long des escaliers sans fin, avait grimacé en passant devant la statue aux traits disgracieux de Boris le Hagard pour s'arrêter enfin devant la quatrième porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant, après que Malfoy eut donné le nouveau mot de passe « aurore boréale ». A cet instant précis, tout aurait pu encore s'arrêter. Si seulement en entendant le bruit de l'eau qui coule, il avait tourné les talons. Mais non, il avait préféré s'avancer pour voir qui occupait la salle de bain, et s'il n'y avait pas possibilité de l'effrayer assez pour libérer la place.

Il se souviendrait longtemps et à la perfection de l'ambiance aquatique qui régnait alors dans la pièce. La lumière bleutée, liquide, qui ondulait sur les murs, se diffractant à l'infini sur la surface de la gigantesque baignoire pour se refléter sur les murs de marbre blanc. La sirène peinte qui se brossait les cheveux avec application, observant la scène avec avidité tout en fredonnant dans une langue étrange. Ces sons totalement incongrus qui se répercutaient contre le plafond pour se disloquer en un millier d'échos qui s'entrecroisaient. L'eau brûlante qui coulait des dizaines de robinets, formant un léger brouillard qui rendait l'atmosphère suffocante et estompait les détails du décor, n'en rendant que plus férocement réelle la personne qui se tenait juste devant lui.

Une personne qui ne l'avait visiblement pas vu, retirant avec nonchalance sa robe de sorcier. Il reconnu tout aussi rapidement les lunettes posées sur le bord du lavabo que la coiffure ébouriffée. Une jubilation sauvage s'était emparée de lui, balayant aussitôt toute trace de fatigue. Potter n'avait aucun droit d'être là, et il allait se faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler.

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le brun retira son tee shirt. Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge avec un couinement de souris, qui fut camouflé par le clapotis de l'eau et la litanie presque mystique de la peinture.

Il avait devant ses yeux son ennemi juré, à demi nu et totalement inconscient de sa présence. Il aurait pu- dût- se moquer de sa silhouette androgyne, de sa taille trop étroite pour un homme. Il aurait pu, réaction anormale de sa part mais légitime pour le reste du monde ou presque, s'extasier sur la musculature moins inexistante qu'il ne le supposait, sur une nuque fine balayée par des mèches d'encre ou encore sur l'ombre d'abdominaux durs qui lui était apparue fugacement alors que le brun se détournait pour poser son haut sur l'étagère à sa gauche.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. A la place, il se contenta de dévorer du regard la première chose qui s'offrait à lui, son dos. C'était pourtant un détail sans importance réelle dans la physionomie de quelqu'un, son dos. Ceux qui pensaient ça n'avaient jamais aperçu l'envers d'Harry Potter.

C'était un dos mince, presque trop, aux lignes fluides et gracieuses. La lumière mouvante accrochait ici et là à la peau d'or, dévoilant sans aucune pudeur de nombreuses marques.

Tapi sur l'omoplate gauche, un petit magyar à pointe d'à peine dix centimètres était roulé en boule comme un gros chaton vaguement dangereux. Les traits étaient racés, épurés, si réalistes qu'il s'attendait à le voir rugir. Deux minuscules yeux émeraude le fixaient, répliques miniatures de ceux de son porteur. Dans le tracé délicat des écailles dorés se dévoilaient des motifs, qui se révélèrent être des initiales entrelacées. Aux creux et déliés de ces RW, HP, HG mêlés, il vit passer des rires et de l'amour cristallisés dans une amitié plus pure et dure que le diamant.

Et autour de ce noyau de chaleur indestructible serpentaient de longues estafilades argentées, occupant son dos comme autant de tentacules spectrales. Une déchirure crénelée et torturée courait sur son épaule droite et le début de son bras avant de disparaitre sur le torse. Entourant le tatouage du dragon, une corolle parfaitement ronde et lisse se détachait, vestige d'une brûlure qui avait du mordre jusqu'à la chair et dont même la magie ne pouvait effacer les dégâts. Quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement voulu détruire le saurien, mais celui-ci avait résisté, probablement protégé par un sort. Au niveau de ses côtes gauches une série de cicatrices parfaitement parallèles indiquaient sans doute possible l'utilisation d'un sortilège de sectumsempra non soigné. Enfin, sur la hanche droite, presque invisible, se dessinait un assemblage maladroit de traits tordus, qui ressemblaient soit à un triangle déformé soit à un « D » loupé.

Elle était là cette guerre, que tous cherchaient fébrilement à oublier, résumée en filigranes d'argent sur le dos de celui qu'elle s'était désignée comme héro volontaire.

L'examen dura bien plus longtemps que ce que lui dictaient les règles élémentaires de prudence. Il était le premier à savoir que le gryffondor était quelqu'un de dangereux quand il s'énervait réellement, et quelque chose disait au préfet que ce qu'il venait de voir le mettrait à coup sûr dans une rage folle. Pourtant, il était incapable de détacher les yeux de ce corps-carte, de ce territoire doré, marqué et mouvant.

Une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge et un gout amer dans sa bouche l'arrachèrent finalement à sa contemplation, et il s'enfuit de la salle de bain en courant. Il avala les étages sans réfléchir, arrivant dans sa salle commune l'air fou. Sans même ralentir, il percuta Blaise, qui venait de sortir de la douche, pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. A peine eut il claqué et verrouillé la porte de ses appartements qu'il relâcha sa magie, faisant exploser vases, cadres et autres objets fragiles en hurlant de rage.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour évacuer sa frustration, et quand il s'arrêta il était debout au centre d'une pièce dévastée. Il resta totalement indifférent aux coups angoissés tapés contre sa porte, ainsi qu'aux cris de ses amis derrière.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy expérimentait une envie qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir un jour: celle de protéger quelqu'un. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce besoin presque viscéral de le protéger de tout, de ne plus laisser le moindre regard l'effleurer. Comment trouver une explication logique au fait que lui, serpentard pur et dur, aurait à cet instant donné n'importe quoi pour enfermer dans ses bras ce garçon au dos violenté et ne plus jamais le lâcher ?

Sans même se déshabiller, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Agacé, il hurla à ses amis de se taire, et le vacarme dans le couloir cessa, laissant place à un silence à la fois stupéfait et outré. Allongé sur ses draps de soie noire, le blond tremblait imperceptiblement de froid, malgré la cheminée qui ronflait à seulement quelques mètres. Son bras droit l'isolant de la lumière, il se surprit à être parfaitement incapable de passer sous la couverture. Il blotti farouchement son visage dans le creux de son coude, tentant de combattre une subite et inexplicable envie de pleurer. Et c'est ainsi qu'il tomba dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêve, accompagné de l'étrange impression d'avoir une petite sphère de néant qui gonflait dans sa poitrine

---

Le lendemain, l'ambiance à la table des serpentards était bien éloignée de celle enjouée du petit déjeuner de la veille. Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson paraissaient inquiets et jetaient des regards prudents vers leur ami blond. Un silence pesant et angoissé écrasait les plus jeunes vert et argent, la rumeur selon laquelle leur préfet en chef avait piqué une crise de nerf dantesque s'étant répandue comme une trainée de poudre et chacun s'effrayant à l'idée de pouvoir attirer tout le courroux du prince sur lui.

Draco Malfoy, donc, qui fulminait sans même se rendre compte de la tension de ses camarades. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre hier ? Il avait _admiré _Potter, putain, il avait même voulu le _prendre dans ses bras_ !! Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Tout ça c'était encore de la faute de ce sale balafré, comme toujours. Surement une blague douteuse d'un nouveau genre, il avait prévu son arrivée et avait jeté un sort de fascination à la pièce…Bon d'accord, ça n'existait pas. Mais connaissant Potty, il serait capable d'y parvenir rien que pour lui faire chier !

Le brouhaha habituel du débarquement de la meute Gryffondor dans la grande salle le tira de ses pensées. Avec un sourire cruel, il redressa la tête pour croiser le regard trop vert de sa némésis, dans un rituel qui se perpétuait depuis plus de six ans déjà.

Mais tout dérapa et Draco eut un hoquet d'horreur quand, dans un flash d'une intensité incroyable, se superposa l'image d'un corps tout en muscles fins et durs, à la peau mate baignée d'une lueur fantasmagorique, striée d'argent et tatouée d'or.

Il se leva violemment, percutant la table avec force et provoquant un fracas qui fit sursauter tous les élèves qui somnolaient au dessus de leur assiette. Sans se soucier des regards braqués sur lui il quitta la grande salle, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas céder à la panique et se mettre à courir. Alors que sa silhouette crispée disparaissait au détour du couloir sombre, il n'assista pas à l'ouragan de commentaires stupéfaits qui se déclencha ni au regard franchement surprit derrière des lunettes rondes.

---

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir. Peut être que Blaise, ce cher Blaise, accepterait de lui lancer un petit impardonnable. Sinon il restait toujours l'option tour d'astronomie, mais l'idée d'une chute de cinquante mètres ne l'attirait pas follement.

Voilà quelles étaient les pensées qui tournaient sous les cheveux parfaitement coiffés du préfet de Serpentard alors qu'il attendait seul devant la salle de potion.

Au souvenir de sa réaction quelques minutes auparavant le désespoir l'envahi de nouveau. Des années d'efforts pour se créer un personnage glacial, imperturbable et voilà qu'il s'enfuyait de la grande salle comme un poufsouffle effarouché. Merlin, son image ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il loucha vers le mur aux pierres disjointes, caressant soudain l'idée de s'y fracasser méthodiquement le crâne avec l'espoir de s'en sortir amnésique. Mais il ne put mettre en œuvre son alléchant projet, gêné par l'arrivée des élèves de Gryffondor dans une cacophonie aux relents d'hystérie. Il sut immédiatement qu'il devait en être le principal sujet. A nouveau, la paroi suintante d'humidité lui fit de l'œil.

Quand à son tour le groupe des septièmes années de Serpentard l'atteignit il l'aspira, l'intégrant avec naturel à leur conversation sur le devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain. Faire comme si de rien n'était, conserver les apparences, tel semblait être le mot d'ordre et Draco aurait bien adressé un fervent regard de remerciement à Pansy, il se doutait que l'idée devait venir d'elle, s'il n'avait pas si peur d'intercepter le regard de Potter qui riait juste derrière la jeune fille.

Il déglutit et s'engouffra dans la salle dès que son parrain ouvrit la porte, sans prendre la peine d'écouter les habituelles remarques acerbes du sombre maître des cachots en direction de ses proies favorites. Il ne décrocha pas un mot alors que Zabini, qu'il sentait de plus en plus inquiet, s'installait à côté de lui en lui jetant un regard scrutateur.

Bien décidé à empêcher son esprit de vagabonder il se concentra sur la voix de velours de Snape, qui détaillait les composants de la potion du jour d'un air sadique.

Mais quand apparurent sur le tableau noir les mots « trois écailles de sirène » la mélopée envoutante lui revint, ainsi que le bruissement affolant d'un tee shirt frôlant la peau avant de s'échouer au sol en une flaque de tissus sombre. Il retrouva instantanément l'atmosphère saturée d'humidité brûlante et l'éclat ambré d'un dragon.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un gémissement de désespoir, avant d'abandonner et d'enfouir son visage entre ses bras croisés, affalé sur son bureau.

Blaise lui jeta un regard effaré et partiellement terrifié alors qu'au fond de la classe un petit brun ébouriffé fronçait les sourcils

---

Effondré dans l'un des fauteuils de velours vert disposé autour de l'immense cheminée de pierre, Malfoy essayait de diluer sa journée dans un verre de whisky pur feu. Il savait qu'il avait l'air pitoyable, mais s'en fichait royalement. Il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait vivre un calvaire semblable à celui de la veille, et pourtant il venait de passer ce qui comptait parmi les pires heures de sa vie. Il avait oscillé toute la journée entre paranoïa, déni et désespoir profond. Pour être honnête, l'alcool ne l'avait pas vraiment avancé dans son analyse de la situation mais il lui apportait un certain réconfort.

Trois coups secs contre sa porte et un mot de passe prononcé avant même qu'il n'ai eut le temps de les autoriser à entrer. Inutile de se retourner pour savoir exactement qui étaient les personne se tenant sur le seuil de sa chambre, et il les invita à s'asseoir d'un geste désabusé de sa main libre. Il s'attendait à leur venue, il devait même avouer qu'il l'espérait. La situation commençait à le dépasser et il avait besoin d'avis extérieurs. Ses deux meilleurs amis prirent place en face de lui, le fixant avec inquiétude. Draco les dévisagea longuement, pensif.

A sa gauche, Théodore Nott. Theo qui la plupart du temps semblait autant à sa place à Serpentard qu'un ange ayant loupé une marche et s'écrasant en enfer. Trop doux, trop naïf au sein de cette maison dangereuse, n'autorisant aucune faiblesse. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce petit châtain fragile aux yeux bleus qui amadouait les plus revêches. Un charme fragile, corrosif, qui ne laissait personne indifférent. Theo, c'était le petit protégé du groupe les premières années à Poudlard. Il était le petit frère de toutes les filles et tous les serpents mâles montraient les crocs à la moindre attaque sur leur mascotte.

Le temps était passé et s'il était resté très fin et d'une taille modeste, il s'était suffisamment serpentardisé pour pouvoir se défendre seul. Sa naïveté déchue s'était changée en une sensualité acérée, son intelligence s'était encore aiguisée et la guerre l'avait endurci. Malgré tout, il gardait un caractère très doux, qui poussait toujours ses camarades à le surprotéger, comme autant de mères poules possessives et hargneuses, situation qu'il acceptait avec un flegme amusé.

Sur le second fauteuil était assit Blaise Zabini. Un métis à la beauté sulfureuse, au grand corps musclé et au sourire communicatif, et son meilleur ami devant l'éternel. Un être qu'il savait être très dangereux quand il le voulait, aussi doué que lui pour se créer un personnage et maniant les mots à la perfection, les utilisant comme autant de poignards pour détruire quiconque le dérangeait. Le genre d'homme qu'il valait mieux compter parmi ses amis.

Mais pour Draco qui l'avait connu enfant, il restait ce petit garçon à la bouille ronde et à la voix chaleureuse, et il lui vouait une confiance absolue. Car autant Blaise Zabini aimait à détruire ses ennemis, autant il était un ami hors norme. Du moment qu'une personne lui plaisait, il l'acceptait entièrement, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Il riait souvent du caractère extrême de son préfet, disait apprécier la voix parfois désagréable et perçante de Pansy, ne se moquait jamais des éventuelles difficultés de compréhension des deux géants patauds mais aux grands cœurs qu'étaient Vincent et Grégory et il était le premier à rattraper les gaffes que faisaient de temps à autre Theo. Il était un conciliateur surdoué, usant avec génie de son autorité et de son charme pour maintenir uni leur groupe aux caractères explosifs.

Le blond jeta un regard presque tendre à Blaise qui croisait ses jambes interminables avec grâce, dans un mouvement vif qui sembla fasciner un instant Theo. Ils avaient toujours été proches, mais d'une façon étrange, que Draco ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cerner. C'était différent de l'amitié, tout aussi fort pourtant. Ces deux là changeaient toujours imperceptiblement en présence l'un de l'autre. C'était dans leur regard, dans leur attitude, chaque fois que l'autre pénétrait dans la pièce. Comme s'ils s'éclairaient de l'intérieur.

Le préfet l'avait constaté pour la première fois durant la fin de leur sixième année, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard pour aider l'ordre du phénix. Même dans ces réunions morbides, où le sujet principal consistait à dénombrer les pertes et à mettre sur pied des plans désespérés, ces deux là rayonnaient littéralement. Juste parce qu'ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver entre deux missions.

De retour à l'école, cette particularité n'avait fait que s'accentuer, au grand amusement de Draco. Il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de mettre un nom sur leur relation exacte, et pourtant elle lui échappait toujours. Quoiqu'il en soit, il aimait observer les petites différences, de moins en moins discrètes, qui s'opéraient chez ses amis dès qu'ils étaient réunis. Theo se faisait plus lascif, plus posé, comme si la seule présence de Blaise pouvait l'apaiser, alors que Zabini ressemblait de plus en plus à un fauve, possessif, emporté, tout en regards feutrés et mouvements félins.

Un peu comme Potter en fait…

Les longs doigts blancs se serrèrent brusquement autour du verre vide, lequel éclata sous la pression.

Le châtain se précipita vers lui, paniqué, alors que Blaise se contentait de le fixer les yeux ronds du fond de son fauteuil. Draco rassura Theo, lui assurant qu'il ne s'était pas blessé et lui montrant sa main pour preuve, avant de soupirer, las

« Je crois que j'ai un énorme problème »

Nott haussa un sourcil ironique- c'était définitif il déteignait trop sur ses amis- mais garda son air inquiet alors que le regard de Zabini se faisait soudain sérieux.

Draco s'accorda quelques secondes pour essayer de formuler ce qui le hantait d'une façon moins effrayante, mais abandonna.

« Je fais une fixation sur le dos de Potter »

La bombe était lâchée, et leurs réactions furent exactement celles qu'il soupçonnait. Theo avait l'air sous le choc alors que les sourcils de Blaise étaient remontés si haut qu'ils semblaient essayer de s'arracher de son visage. Il en aurait rit si la situation ne le désespérait pas autant

« Eh bien…Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça _du tout _» Commença prudemment Blaise avant de se corriger « Enfin si, je m'attendais évidemment que ça ait un rapport avec Potter. Mais pas avec son dos… »

Captant le regard étonné du préfet, Theo compléta

« Ca a toujours été Potter Draco »

Cette affirmation sereine mit le blond mal à l'aise et il chercha en vain quelque chose à répliquer, mais ne trouva rien. Il mit cette information de côté, bien décidé à leur demander des explications plus tard

« Et si tu nous racontais tout depuis le début ? » Proposa le châtain.

Malfoy hocha la tête

« Hier soir, après l'entrainement, j'ai décidé d'aller me laver dans la salle de bain de préfet vu que Blaise squattait la douche » Le métis eut un sourire en coin et le blond continua son récit « Quand je suis arrivé la bas, elle était déjà occupée et je suis tombée sur Potty en train de se déshabiller. C'est là que… » Draco s'interrompit et hésita. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de cacher des choses à ses amis, mais il sentait confusément qu'il devait garder pour lui ce qu'il avait découvert, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de révéler ce genre de choses aux autres. Cette simple pensée le stupéfia : voilà qu'il se mettait à dissimuler une faiblesse des gryffis pour protéger le garçon qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Interprétant de travers le silence soudain de son ami, Blaise s'écria les yeux écarquillés

« Tu as vu Potter complètement à poil ? »

« Ca va pas non ? » S'offusqua Draco, s'apercevant avec horreur qu'il rougissait. Les yeux de son meilleur ami devinrent soudain deux fentes noires calculatrices et le blond détourna la tête, gêné, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que son ami lise en lui.

« Et après ? » Le relança Nott, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu chambouler à ce point Draco

« Ben après rien, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis rentré » Répondit le préfet en haussant les épaules

« Et c'était pour ça ta crise de diva d'hier ? On aurait dit ma mère quand elle accusait mon père de la tromper » Se moqua Blaise

« Je t'emmerde Zab' »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? » Reprit-il sans se démonter

« Eh bien tu vois, j'envisageais de noyer mon malheur dans cette merveilleuse bouteille de whisky pur feu de dix ans d'âge » Lui confia Malfoy en faisant apparaître un autre verre plein du précieux liquide ambré d'un gracieux geste de la main. Alors qu'il en buvait une gorgée, appréciant à se juste valeur la morsure de l'alcool et la douce chaleur qui se rependait dans ses veines, Blaise continua avec un sourire matois

« Tu vas te le taper ? »

Aussitôt Draco recracha sa boisson à la tête d'un Zabini impassible et tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale

« Non mais ça va pas toi ? » Siffla-t-il une main sur le cœur « Dois-je te rappeler que je suis hétéro Blaise ? Je pensais que tu étais pourtant le plus au fait de ma vie sexuelle vu que tu es aussi celui qui encaisse les paris »

« Et je t'en donne la moitié » Rappela t'il en s'enfonçant voluptueusement dans le fauteuil moelleux alors qu'il remerciait d'un clin d'œil complice Theo qui venait de murmurer un sort de récurage et de séchage « Et puis, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, jusqu'au jour où… »

« Zab', aux dernières nouvelles tu courrais toujours les jupons il me semble »

Le métis repoussa l'argument d'un geste nonchalant de la main

« Détail mon cher, un détail »

Malfoy jeta un regard torve au brun avant de hausser les épaules, renonçant provisoirement à comprendre la logique tordue de son ami

« Et puis de toute façon, c'est Potter » Conclut t'il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation, buvant d'un air distrait une autre gorgée d'alcool.

Ses deux invités n'ajoutèrent rien, se contentant de d'échanger un regard éloquent. Ils connaissaient Draco, et savaient que vu son état d'esprit actuel il serait parfaitement imperméable à toute argumentation. Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de le distraire mais leur tentative tomba lamentablement à l'eau, le blond se contentant de décrocher de vagues onomatopées de temps à autres. Ils finirent par le laisser, leur ami ayant visiblement besoin de solitude pour essayer de faire le point.

---

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard, il y eut ce jour là un second évènement choc. Gregory, Vincent et Pansy discutaient dans la chambre des garçons de l'attitude étrange de leur préfet et ami quand débarquèrent en trombe Zabini et Nott. Ces derniers semblaient perturbés par quelques choses, comme en témoigna le dialogue de sourds qui s'engagea

« Ca va les gars ? » Demanda Goyle, question légitime s'il en est

« Tout pareil » Lui répondit distraitement Blaise

« A dix heures, en salle 208 » Fit simultanément le petit châtain

Puis, plantant là leurs amis désarçonnés, ils plongèrent dans le lit à baldaquin du métis et tous purent entendre nettement un sort de verrouillage et de silence. Les trois adolescents jetèrent un regard de pure incompréhension aux teintures vertes

« Que.. » Commença Vincent, stupéfait

« Je ne veux pas savoir » L'interrompit Pansy d'une voix froide « Apparemment ils ont décidés de tous devenir fous aujourd'hui, et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de les suivre dans leurs délires. Il faut bien que quelqu'un sauve l'honneur de notre maison »

Elle se leva, lissa un pli imaginaire sur sa jupe noire et sortit de la chambre d'une démarche royale. Cependant, juste avant de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna et lança, les yeux pétillants de malice et un sourire narquois aux lèvres

« Je serais vous, je jetterais un sort de silence sur les rideaux du baldaquin. Les sortilèges de Blaise ont une fâcheuse tendance à s'estomper quand son attention flanche. Croyez moi, nous ne voulons _vraiment pas_ savoir ce que ces deux là sont capables de faire dans un lit insonorisé »

---

Loin de ce qui pouvait naitre dans l'imagination fertiles de leurs amis, Theodore et Blaise était en plein débat sur le thème « Malfoy/Potter ».

« Tu vois Theo, c'est pour ça que j'apprécie autant Draco : Dès que je crois avoir cerné parfaitement sa personnalité il arrive à me surprendre. Mais je dois avouer que cette fois je n'avais pas vu le coup venir… Merde, c'est Potter quoi ! »

« En même temps, ça n'est pas comme si la vie de Draco n'avait pas toujours tourné autour de Potter. On aurait quand même put s'en douter pourtant. Il doit être la seule personne au monde à se délecter autant d'une haine réciproque. A détester aussi…passionnément quelqu'un. »

« Non. Ils sont au moins deux. »

Ils restèrent songeurs un moment

« Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire à ton avis ? » S'inquiéta le châtain

« Hum… Je suis pour rester spectateur un petit moment, le temps de laisser Draco démêler un peu tout ça dans sa tête. Le connaissant, il est capable d'en tirer des conclusions surréalistes, il va donc falloir qu'on lui ouvre les yeux petit à petit. Surtout ne pas le brusquer, il serait capable de se refermer comme une huître »

« Une huître ? » Releva Theo.

Il n'était toujours pas au courant de toutes les expressions moldues utilisées par son ami. Le métis éprouvait une fascination étrange pour les non-magiciens, et passaient des heures durant les vacances devant sa télé. Au début, Malfoy grognait tout ce qu'il pouvait et refusait d'entrer dans la même pièce que la chose, mais le temps aidant il s'était laissé amadouer. Il n'était désormais plus rare de le surprendre en train de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à l'écran, pensant que personne ne s'en apercevait, tandis que Blaise était avachi sur le canapé de cuir fatigué et fixait la télévision avec une attention proche de la vénération.

« Un coquillage qui se mange vivant. Très bon d'ailleurs avec un peu de citron » Expliqua ce dernier

Il haussa les épaules alors que le visage fin de Theo se tordait en un rictus écœuré. Il y eut un silence confortable avant que Blaise ne reprenne la parole, la voix soudain incertaine

« Dis-moi Theo… »

« Hum ? » Fit distraitement son camarade en se calant plus confortablement entre les coussins. Blaise hésita, se racla la gorge avant de détourner les yeux. Theo haussa un sourcil surprit

« Eh bien, je me disais… Nous sommes dans mon lit, protégé par un sort de silence…On pourrait, je propose ça comme ça hein, se trouver une occupation plus…agréable que de parler de fruits de mer dévorés vifs… »

Il osa enfin se retourner vers le châtain, et son cœur loupa un battement à la vue du sourire sensuel qui étirait paresseusement les lèvres de son ami. Il se sentit sourire à son tour alors qu'une tempête d'une rare violence gagnait les yeux bleus, les transformant en un vortex sombre.

« En voilà une bonne idée Blaise » Ronronna Theo en lui ouvrant les bras dans une invitation explicite à laquelle le métis s'empressa de répondre.

---

Le lendemain midi, un Draco Malfoy au bord du gouffre n'accueillit l'arrivée de ses deux meilleurs amis que par un borborygme rauque. Il ne remarqua absolument pas que ces derniers étaient aussi heureux que s'ils venaient d'avaler un plein chaudron de felix felicis et qu'ils semblaient étrangement complices. Pas plus qu'il ne s'intrigua du fait qu'ils ne se soient pas levés avant onze heure, fait rare même pour un week end, ou que Blaise dissimulait relativement mal un magnifique ovale tirant sur le mauve à la base de son cou.

Non, toute son attention était focalisée sur le fait de ne pas regarder Potter, même si le regard vert visiblement frustré était rivé sur lui depuis ce matin. Il ne céderait pas. Si cette stupide scène lui revenait dès qu'il était en présence de sa némésis, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'éviter jusqu'à ce que le phénomène cesse et voilà tout.

Malheureusement la cause du dit phénomène ne paraissait pas vraiment coopérative. Et du haut de leur petit nuage, Theodore et Blaise observèrent avec une hilarité contenue les tentatives désespérées du blond pour échapper à un sauveur de plus en plus perplexe.

Mais finalement il s'avéra que malgré tous les exploits inscrits sur son CV, le brun fut incapable d'obtenir une confrontation avec un serpentard perturbé.

A suivre

Note du champi : Voila voila, juste pour vous faire remarquer que toutes les tomates sont à envoyer à Sean conneraille, 12 avenue… :p

Merci (et bravo) à tous ceux ayant réussit à survivre jusque là. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont cette fic va être reçut (je suis si souvent absente du net en ce moment…) mais pour ceux à qui elle plairait éventuellement, le rythme de publication sera beaucoup plus régulier que mes autres fics ^^

Champignonnesquement votre

Temis ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter and co ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux.

Couple : HPDM, BZTN

Rating : toujours T, toujours soumis à condition :p (oui Sean, je ne relâcherais pas la pression *w*)

Dédicace : Pour Sean, dont je n'ai pas le droit de dire à quel point elle est géniale, à quel point elle peut me faire rire et me réconforter et à quel point je l'adore parce que je l'ai promis. Et il ne sera pas dit qu'un champi brise ses promesses :p

Note du champi : Et voilà le chapitre deux, sans retard (et oui, les miracles arrivent). Cette fic sera donc publiée tous les Samedis soir, et devrait comporter entre 9 et 11 chapitres.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec une citation précise en tête, celle de Jean-Marie Adiaffi : « Il y a des cicatrices qui saignent plus que les plaies elle mêmes ». J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 2

Cela dura exactement trois jours.

Ce fut au début de l'après midi du lundi qu'il y eut comme un accro dans le plan parfaitement huilé du serpentard.

Aux environs de 15 heures, Draco profitait d'une heure de trou avant son cours de métamorphose pour aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il avait bien essayé de réviser pour les aspics, mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il piquait du nez sur son parchemin. Au bord du lac déserté par les élèves à cause de la chaleur, le visage levé vers le ciel et se gorgeant de soleil, le serpentard avait l'impression que sa fatigue s'évaporait enfin.

Depuis deux nuits maintenant, son obsession le poursuivait même dans ses cauchemars. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour que la scène se rejoue sur ses paupières avec une régularité sadique.

Et quand il finissait par s'endormir, il observait avec horreur ses souvenirs se transformer.

Il se voyait, au lieu de s'enfuir, s'avancer d'un pas et poser ses mains sur le dos halé. Il sentait le grain doux de la peau sous ses doigts et les muscles puissants qui roulaient dessous. Parfois ses pouces allaient masser doucement la nuque fine, d'autres fois ses paumes allaient hanter la dangereuse chute de rein en une caresse possessive. Il lui était même arrivé de carrément se couler contre lui, ses bras se refermant autour de la taille frêle, ses ongles ras faisant contracter les abdominaux et frissonner la peau d'or. Il avait enfoui son nez dans son cou, respirant à pleins poumons une odeur dont il n'avait aucun souvenir mais qu'il savait exquise.

Mais quels que soient ses rêves, ils se terminaient toujours de la même façon : Potter finissait par se retourner, une lueur dans ses yeux verts impossible à interpréter et Draco se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur et horrifié. Il avait donc, pour sa survie mentale, dut se résoudre à passer ses nuits devant sa cheminée, alternant café apporté par un elfe de maison et alcool pour laver sa mémoire. Mais la situation devenait intenable, il s'était même endormit en cours de potion… Il avait bien cru que son parrain allait le dépecer vivant, filleul ou pas. Il faudrait qu'il pense à passer à l'infirmerie ce soir, demander à madame Pomfresh une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si l'infirmière n'en distribuait pas déjà des quantités industrielles, ni comme si les cauchemars ne venaient pas hanter toute leur génération…

Il s'affala dans l'herbe, le regard perdu au cœur de l'unique nuage de ce ciel bleu de mars. Il sentait le soleil imbiber ses vêtements et le contact du tissu brûlant aurait put être désagréable s'il ne s'accompagnait pas d'une torpeur bienvenue.

Une démarche assurée se fit entendre et il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, dans l'espoir de chasser cet énième cauchemar. Salazar, pourquoi toujours lui ?

« Malfoy ? » Fit une voix bien trop connue.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un grognement très peu Malfoyen.

« Décidément tu es bien étrange en ce moment » Commenta Potter alors que le bruit de l'herbe froissée indiquait au serpentard que le gryffondor venait de prendre à son tour ses aises au sol. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent si fort qu'il crut un instant que ses dents allaient céder sous la pression.

« Et bien Malfoy, je suis à côté de toi depuis approximativement une minute trente, à respirer _ton_ oxygène, et je ne me suis pris ni insulte ni coup vicieux. Tu es mourant ? » Reprit le brun après un silence. Si le ton était amusé, on sentait pointer derrière un peu d'inquiétude.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un grondement contrarié. Le calme retomba, incongru et tendu. Un vrombissement léger, une perturbation à peine perceptible de l'air finit cependant par attirer l'attention des deux garçons.

Une libellule curieuse se posa sur le nez pointu du Serpentard, ses longues pattes chatouillant la peau porcelaine. Draco fronça le nez, avant d'éternuer. L'insecte aux ailes filigranées s'envola d'un air réprobateur, regagnant le calme relatif du lac. Un rire chaud emplit l'air, avalanche de notes claires et allègres. Incapable de s'en empêcher, le blond entrouvrit ses paupières. A contre cœur, il dévora des yeux les traits fins, les lèvres pleines, la fossette esquissée sur la joue gauche et, cachées derrières les énormes verres ronds, deux iris couleur forêt pétillant de joie. Puis il les referma paresseusement, avec l'expression involontaire d'un chat repus.

« Malfoy, tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle » Insista le brun, taquin.

Le blond soupira lourdement, avant de tourner sa tête vers lui et de rouvrir lentement les paupières. Il constata, blasé, que le contact des yeux vert le renvoyait de nouveau à la scène qu'il commençait à haïr. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, elle était atténuée, adoucie, comme une ombre comparée à ces prunelles trop réelles. Un léger sourire satisfait vint flotter sur ses lèvres, perturbant la limpidité de l'océan vert.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Malfoy ? » Redemanda Potter d'une voix douce

« De quoi tu te mêles Potty ? » Attaqua le serpentard, retrouvant soudain toute sa verve

« Pour tout t'avouer, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais en tant que ennemi attitré je me suis dit que je me devais de venir aux renseignements. Alors, est ce que comme l'a dit Seamus on doit mettre au frais la bouteille de champagne pour ton enterrement ? »

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir mais il se heurta à l'étincelle d'humour tranquille dansant dans le regard vert.

« Oh, ta gueule Potter » répliqua t'il mollement, retenant de justesse un sourire amusé.

« Bien, vu que tu n'est absolument pas coopératif, je vais devoir utiliser mon intelligence suprême » Le serpentard ricana devant l'expression faussement vaniteuse du brun. « Alors, vu tes cernes et ton teint façon Snape, je dirais nuits agitées. Vu ton air dépressif, je pense que ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont partagées par une galante compagnie. Ou alors la demoiselle en question devrait se faire du souci. Je penche donc soit pour une peine de cœur soit pour des rêves pas très agréables. Comme tu es toujours aussi con avec les gryffondors et que je suis le seul que tu fuis, je suppose que j'ai fait quelque chose. Donc deux possibilités : Soit tu rêves si fort de me tuer la nuit que tu n'arrive plus à dormir, ce qui serait assez flatteur, soit je t'ai piqué ta proie. Alors ? »

« Tu es cinglé Potter » Hésita Draco, perturbé par l'analyse de sa némésis.

« Hum. Hermione m'assure que je me trompe totalement, et elle a toujours un petit rire amusé quand elle me dit ça, comme si elle savait une chose que j'ignorais. Enfin, une de plus que d'habitude quoi » Il jeta un regard torve au blond alangui dans l'herbe, tentant de voir si il était impliqué dans ce complot honteux. Il sembla satisfait de son inspection car il continua « Ce qui me rassure c'est que Ron n'a pas l'air plus au courant. Mais bon, Mione ne lui confie presque aucun secret parce qu'il est incapable de les garder. Dès qu'il s'agit de cacher quelque chose, Ron est plus transparent que le cristal »

« Dis-moi Potty, qu'est ce que tu fous là exactement ? Tu t'incruste alors que je prenais un bon bain de soleil dans le _calme_, tu sais, ce truc qui vous horrifie tant, vous, les gryffondors. Ensuite tu me parles comme si nous étions _amis _ou comme si la vie trépidante du trio belette-castor-balafré m'intéressait. Alors explique-moi : c'est un pari ou alors quelqu'un t'a coincé dans un couloir pour te tabasser et tout ceci n'est que le résultat d'un traumatisme crânien non diagnostiqué ? » Siffla Draco, d'une voix malheureusement beaucoup moins venimeuse que celle qu'il aurait souhaité.

Malgré l'irréalité de la situation, il était bien là, entre la chaleur qui l'engourdissait et la voix douce et légèrement éraillée de Potter. Il était paisible, un peu amusé et avait une furieuse envie de dormir. Il était tout à fait conscient que ce n'était pas normal, mais pour une fois il espérait presque que l'ébouriffé reste encore un peu. Il entendit de nouveau le rire tout en souffle du survivant et il plissa les yeux, sentant des étincelles danser paresseusement le long de sa colonne et des frissons courir sur ses avants bras.

« J'aurais plutôt penché pour une insolation durant un entraînement de quidditch moi. Honnêtement Malfoy, et ce sans vouloir me vanter, tu penses qu'un élève serait capable de me frapper et de s'en sortir sans aucun dommage corporel ? Je te rappelle que je suis celui qui a envoyé Voldemort bouffer les mandragores par la racine » Le préfet ne broncha pas à la mention du nom tant honni, et il crut voir comme une lueur approbatrice dans les yeux de son vis à vis. « Et puis, vu que tes deux meilleurs amis sont en couple, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'une épaule compatissante pour pleurer. Ma bonté me perdra » Soupira dramatiquement le lion.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Blaise et Theo se sont trouvés quelqu'un ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle rumeur idiote ? » Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil. Surprit, il vit Potter le fixer avec des yeux de chouette, déstabilisé.

« Heu…Malfoy, dis moi que tu es quand même au courant que tes amis forment depuis trois jours le couple le plus sulfureux et indécent de Poudlard ! Je veux bien que tu sois perturbé par je ne sais quoi en ce moment, mais tu ne peux pas avoir loupé le fait qu'ils disparaissent comme par magie dans le moindre recoin sombre. Je crois qu'ils ont du aveugler les trois quarts des premières et secondes années de serpentard, faut dire que ça grouille l'obscurité de par chez vous et que ces pauvres inconscients n'ont pas encore oublié d'être curieux. Personnellement, depuis hier après midi ma vision du monde, ou plutôt des réserves de Rusard, a radicalement changé. » Ses yeux brillaient d'hilarité alors qu'il disséquait avec méticulosité l'expression stupéfaite du blond.

Draco sauta sur ses pieds, et parti en courant en direction du château. Il lança un « A plus tard Potty ! » tout à fait inapproprié mais qui eut le mérite de faire rire pour la troisième fois le brun et lui accrocha un fin sourire aux lèvres.

---

Passant en coup de vent dans sa salle commune, le préfet remarqua qu'effectivement une dizaine de jeunes élèves lisaient avec application leurs grimoires, le rouge au joues et visiblement mal à l'aise. Il monta à toute vitesse la volée de marches menant aux dortoirs des septièmes années qu'il ouvrit en fracas.

Un instant plus tard il refermait la porte en grimaçant. Il venait de voir plus de l'anatomie de ses meilleurs amis qu'il n'aurait dut en connaître en toute une vie.

Il patienta trois minutes, tapant du pied, avant de rentrer de nouveau. Il tomba sur un Theodore rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, habillé mais le pantalon déboutonné. A ses côtés, Blaise portait une chemise bleu froissée, dont deux boutons manquaient à l'appel et gisaient pitoyablement au sol quelques mètres plus loin et il semblait autant amusé que frustré.

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez entre ses longs doigts fins, sentant déjà une migraine monstrueuse pointer.

« Depuis quand ? » Demanda-t-il simplement

« Trois jours » Répondit le métis avec un sourire narquois, avec un aplomb incroyable

« Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? » Soupira Draco, soudain fatigué

« Putain Dray sans vouloir te vexer, tu as vraiment une sale tête. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ces insomnies. En attendant, on ne te l'as pas dit parce qu'on pensait que tu t'en rendrais compte tout seul. Draco, on _s'embrassait _juste devant toi et Theo était assit sur mes genoux pour manger à midi. Tout l'école l'a comprit en quelques heures, on s'est dit que si tu étais trop perturbé pour remarquer quelque chose d'aussi évident, c'est que ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment pour t'en parler. En tout cas, crois-moi quand je te dis qu'on comptait tout te raconter avant la fin de la semaine »Expliqua Blaise très sérieusement. Le petit châtain lui, hochait vigoureusement la tête, ses yeux bleus assombris par l'inquiétude.

Draco les observa, longtemps, et le silence s'étira, inconfortable. Puis, avec un petit sourire en coin presque timide, une expression que le blond n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son meilleur ami, Blaise attrapa délicatement la main de Theo. Ce dernier détourna un instant son regard de celui accusateur de Malfoy et il se détendit visiblement, entrelaçant tendrement leurs doigts.

De nouveau, Draco soupira, incapable de se mettre véritablement en colère contre ses amis pour une telle raison. Surtout qu'à la base, c'était vraiment une très bonne nouvelle, et en réalité assez peu inattendue. La réponse était pourtant simple, mais étrangement elle ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Mais maintenant qu'on le mettait devant le fait accompli, en effet, la situation lui semblait on ne pouvait plus naturelle.

« Vous allez devoir être trèèès gentils avec moi si vous voulez que je vous pardonne un truc comme ça. Bon, je vous laisse finir ce que vous avez commencé. On a cours dans… Vingt quatre minutes. Je vous préviens, si vous arrivez en retard comptez pas sur moi pour vous couvrir. Et ce soir, je vous attend dans ma chambre pour que vous me racontiez toute l'histoire »

Et sur cette tirade, il sortit, grand seigneur, ignorant les deux sourires lumineux de ses meilleurs amis.

Pensif, il se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose où, avec surprise, il aperçut les gryffondor lancés en pleine conversation avec Pansy, Grégory et Vincent. Enfin, plus précisément, Pansy communiquait prudemment avec Granger, une moue vaguement dégoutée sur son visage fin, l'air dubitatif mais intéressé, alors que Goyle et Crabbe écoutaient stoïquement Weasley, une étincelle étrange dans leurs yeux noirs ne trompant pas : le rouquin avait trouvé le sujet favori des deux colosses, l'équipe des Canons de Chudley.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, essayant en vain de dissimuler son air interloqué, il fut accueillit par un sourire discret mais néanmoins éclatant du survivant. Décidant, en une seconde, que la journée semblait destinée aux changements brutaux, il haussa les épaules et se glissa dans le groupe. Il y eut un léger flottement, mais le rouquin était beaucoup trop enthousiaste à l'idée de trouver enfin des amis supporters pour être perturbé par l'arrivée de l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde et le reste des rouges et or l'imita avec plus ou moins de réticence.

Blaise et Theo finirent par les rejoindre, débraillés et essoufflés, et se mirent à discuter flegmatiquement avec Potter et Seamus de leur dernière blague pour Snape, qui l'avait laissé les cheveux longs et blond dans une curieuse imitation de Lucius Malfoy. La simple arrivée de Blaise, son sourire chaleureux et son charisme corrosif, et de Theo et son charme timide mais toxique, détendit encore un peu l'atmosphère, la suspicion fondant spontanément à leur contact.

Cependant, tous ignoraient prudemment la silhouette menaçante et indécise du préfet de Serpentard, chacun guettant du coin de l'œil un quelconque signe précurseur d'une explosion de colère imminente.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment que penser de cette nouvelle situation à la fois si anormale, presque blasphématoire, et pourtant si naturelle… Alors il se contenta de rester là, silencieux et attentif, sans approuver ou empêcher ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux, observant songeur les liens qui étaient en trains de se créer doucement entre les maisons à coups de conversations futiles et de rires encore un peu retenus.

Amusé, il vit une silhouette au haut chignon et encapée de bordeaux faire demi-tour au bout du couloir, se dissimulant dans l'ombre.

Elle arriva finalement avec dix minutes de retard, ouvrant la porte à une troupe d'adolescents au bord de l'émeute, persuadés d'avoir vécu dans ce retard de la si ponctuelle Mc Gonagall un évènement historique. Le préfet de Serpentard suivit le mouvement, empêchant de toutes ses forces ses lèvres de s'incurver en un sourire tout à fait inapproprié. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui, mais il était perturbant que le fait d'avoir reçu de nombreux coups d'œil amusés et sourires presque…complices de Potter durant ces vingt minutes le mette tellement en joie.

La professeur de métamorphose observa ses élèves s'installer à leurs places dans une cacophonie chaleureuse et son habituel air revêche s'adoucit. Durant un instant, elle contempla ses terribles enfants. Ronald Weasley répugnait à aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe et s'était contenté d'y jeter son sac avant de revenir parler avec Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe d'une quelconque équipe de quidditch. Pansy Parkinson venait de s'octroyer pour un moment la place abandonnée par le roux, et elle était lancée dans une discussion complexe à propos des runes serbes et de leurs applications en magie quantique avec une Hermione Granger presque extatique. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan était assis sur la table partagée par Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, les quatre riant aux éclats. Et, de sa place au second rang, Harry Potter, apparemment peu impliqué dans la conversation de Neville Longdubat et de trois serpentarde à propos de l'utilisation de plantes pour améliorer leurs crèmes achetées dans le commerce, guettait du coin de l'œil un Draco Malfoy de glace. Mais ce dernier avait beau contrôler à la perfection l'expression de son visage, il ne pouvait pas éteindre la lueur d'espièglerie qui brillait dans ses yeux gris.

Elle était tout à fait consciente qu'en tant que professeur elle ne devrait pas avoir de préférence, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, ces adolescents trop vite vieillis étaient ses petits protégés. Ces enfants un peu spéciaux, qui avaient non pas vécu comme d'autres cette peur injustifiée d'un croquemitaine caché sous leur lit, mais la terreur effroyablement réelle d'un tout autre monstre qui rôdait à l'extérieur. La génération précédente ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, les entrainant de force dans le monde adulte avec pour baptême le sang, la mort, les responsabilités et la culpabilité qui s'ensuivaient. Les combats. Le meurtre.

Et cette peur, constante, rampante, qui engluait leurs rêves, brisait leur sommeil, avait sculpté leurs réflexes, leurs esprits et entachait toujours leur paix. Y avait il plus triste vision que celle d'un première année jetant au milieu de la grande salle un Pétard mouillé du Dr. Flibuste, et de voir aussitôt des dizaines de baguettes fleurir aux différentes tables, des boucliers magiques s'élever automatiquement et des sorts crépiter ? Combien de temps faudrait-il encore pour que l'arrivée d'un hibou ne provoque plus chez eux une angoisse irrépressible ? Pour que leurs nuits redeviennent paisibles ? Pour que leur suspicion et leur peur de l'inconnu ne s'émoussent ?

Des mois, des années, toute une vie…

Tous avaient grandi avec la guerre, en avaient connu les pires atrocités et ils en portaient encore les marques, profondes, qui ne se refermeraient probablement jamais tout à fait. Pourtant ces enfants aux cœurs d'adultes n'avaient pas oubliés comment s'amuser, rire, aimer. Vivre, tout simplement.

Elle rentra à son tour dans la salle et d'un regard sévère rétabli l'ordre. Chacun regagna sa place, penaud, avant de suivre avec une attention plus ou moins feinte le début du cours. En voyant Gregory Goyle essayer d'envoyer le plus discrètement possible un origami légèrement froissé en forme de belette vers la table de Ronald, elle eut une seule pensée.

Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cette école…

---

Le repas du soir fut légèrement plus agité que celui habituel. Les septièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor semblaient étonnamment heureux et loquaces, et l'humeur de leurs ainés influençait celles des plus jeunes. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore dardait sur eux un regard pétillant de bienveillance, malgré les grognements de Severus à ses côtés qui apprécierait de manger dans le calme.

Il y eut juste un léger problème à la table des serpents, rapidement réglé.

Tout commença par un bruit sourd qui claqua dans l'air comme un fouet, tuant dans la seconde toutes les discussions. Tous se tournèrent vers Draco Malfoy qui venait de donner un coup sec sur la table, faisant s'entrechoquer les verres et tressauter les assiettes. Les regards naviguèrent de son expression figée par une fureur glacée à celle blême de Theodore Nott et meurtrière de Blaise Zabini. A côté d'eux se tenait un Serpentard de sixième année qui dévisageait son préfet avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la terreur. Malfoy l'observait avec un rictus dégouté, comme s'il avait devant les yeux un hybride de scroutt à pétard et veracrasse

« Scott c'est ça ? Tu passeras me voir après le repas. Je pense que devrions avoir une petite discussion sur le thème de la tolérance. En privé » Susurra t-il.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais elle trancha le silence lourd de la grande salle comme une lame de glace. Le ton doucereux, lourd de dangers, fit frissonner de concert sa victime et le reste des élèves. Les souffles restèrent en suspend le temps d'un sourire carnassier, proprement terrifiant, avant que le prince des vert et argent ne s'intéresse à nouveau au contenu de son assiette. Les conversations reprirent alors, tremblantes, le sixième année regagnant son banc les jambes flageolantes. Il vit avec effarement ses amis s'écarter sensiblement de lui, craignant d'attirer à leur tour les foudres de leur préfet en chef.

A la table Gryffondor, on venait de trouver un sujet presque aussi croustillant que la trêve de l'après midi. Personne ne pensa à se moquer de voir _Malfoy_ en grand défenseur de la tolérance. Non, le comportement complètement paradoxal du sang pur était on ne peut plus habituel, alors que le voir rabrouer publiquement quelqu'un de sa propre maison et défendre ses amis, ça c'était passionnant.

---

La soirée de Draco fut beaucoup plus longue que celles des jours précédents.

Il passa d'abord trois quarts d'heure à sermonner- terroriser- le vil embryon qui avait osé insulter ses amis. En sortant des appartements de son préfet, il avait bien intégré le fait qu'il venait de changer sa vie en enfer. Et il ne reçut pas une seule marque de soutien dans sa salle commune. Draco Malfoy avait parlé, et les serpentards obéissaient à leur chef aveuglément, on ne plaisantait pas avec la hiérarchie chez les vert et argent. Mais pour une fois, tous suivaient en approuvant la réaction de leur prince.

L'homosexualité étant assez bien toléré chez les sorciers, les homophobes étaient rares, encore plus dans les familles nobles. A coups de sortilèges et de potions, il était possible pour le couple d'avoir des enfants et il n'était donc pas rare de voir dans l'arbre généalogique des grandes familles de sang pur des enfants nés de deux pères ou deux mères. Le grand avantage étant qu'il était pratiquement impossible pour ces couples d'avoir des 'batards', comme ils étaient si agréablement nommés, ce qui garantissait la pureté du sang du descendant.

Quand ses meilleurs amis le rejoignirent dans sa chambre, les envies de dépeçage vif du blond lui revinrent à la vue de la blessure dans les yeux océan de Theo. Bien décidé à leur faire oublier tout ça, l'étrange tristesse flottant autour de Blaise ne lui plaisant pas plus, il les lança dans le récit promit de leur mise en couple. Quand, de longues heures après que le soleil se soit couché, Theodore et Blaise finirent par s'endormir sur son canapé, enlacés, il n'eut pas le cœur de les réveiller.

Et si cette nuit la Draco rêva qu'il caressait le dos de Potter et qu'il se repaissait de ses rires, il ne se réveilla pas quand le brun se retourna.

---

La relation entre les deux maisons ennemies continua d'évoluer, au plus grand étonnement des deux partis et de leurs spectateurs.

Ce fut Blaise qui transforma ce qui aurait pu rester une simple incongruité en autre chose. Le lendemain matin, le métis alla tout simplement poliment saluer les gryffondors durant le petit déjeuner. S'ils furent un instant surpris, ils ne tardèrent pas à réagir. Dean et Seamus allèrent même jusqu'à bousculer joyeusement les troisièmes années à leurs côtés pour laisser une place entre eux à Blaise et Theodore. Ces derniers s'étaient assis sans hésitation et avaient commencé à piocher dans la corbeille de croissants rouge et or.

Le signal avait été donné et Pansy fit de même près de Granger, contenant mal son impatience. Elle avait la veille relu un vieux grimoire offert par ses parents et elle souhaitait partager son analyse avec la brune, seule personne qu'elle connaisse à ce jour capable de comprendre sa passion pour les runes et autres idiomes disparus. Il y eut ensuite l'invitation de Ron à l'intention de Crabbe et Goyle, à grand renforts de signes de la main et de pseudo langage des signes. Ils se lancèrent immédiatement tous les trois dans l'édification d'un tableau de chiffres à même la nappe, ricanant sadiquement pour une raison connue d'eux seuls. Un autre groupe se forma timidement autour d'un Neville étonné, les trois filles comptant bien finir leur discussion de la veille à propos de cette fameuse plante miracle dont leur avait parlé le botaniste en herbe.

Avec un soupir las, le préfet de la bande de traître à leur maison s'apprêtait à regagner seul sa table quand il capta la proposition discrète du prince des lions. Le regard vert le fixa un instant avant de se poser sur la place qu'il venait de libérer à ses côtés. L'invitation était simple, mais elle lui permettait de refuser sans créer de conflit inutile. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de faire le tour de la table et de se glisser près du brun, entrainant un hoquet audible du reste des élèves.

Il les ignora royalement, tout comme il ne perdit rien de sa superbe en remarquant à quel point il était cerné de Gryffondors. Quand Potter lui tendit un pain au raisin sans un mot, le Serpentard le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de croquer dans la viennoiserie avec plaisir. Il ne se demanda même pas comment l'ébouriffé pouvait savoir qu'il préférait ça à un croissant ou à un pain au chocolat. Après tout, quand Potty lui demanda aimablement de lui passer la confiture, il lui passa naturellement celle à la mure parmi un choix d'une quinzaine de pots. Il n'était pas plus capable de dire où et comment il avait apprit que c'était la seule qu'il appréciait.

---

Son approbation envers le début d'amitié Gryffondors-Serpentards se fit nettement plus marquée en fin d'après-midi. Quand il apprit, en écoutant une conversation entre Severus Snape et Pomfresh, que le Serpentard homophobe gisait actuellement sur un lit à l'infirmerie en assez mauvaise état, et qu'il devrait être transféré à sainte mangouste car elle se révélait incapable de lever deux des sorts. Son directeur de maison ne parut pas réellement pressé de mettre sur pied une enquête sur les agresseurs mystères, et le blond ricana, sachant très bien que son parrain le pensait coupable.

Mais pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait. Blaise et Theo avait juste révélés aux Gryffondors les propos qu'ils n'avaient pas entendus la veille. Il soupçonnait fortement ces crétins au complexe de héros d'avoir voulut faire justice eux même. Et vu qu'eux ne possédaient pas de hiérarchie précise, chacun avait tenu à appliquer sa propre vision d'une punition adaptée aux faits, donnant ainsi un savant pot pourri de sorts vicieux.

Il eut confirmation quand, lâchant l'information avec flegme au milieu du groupe hétéroclite qui patientait devant la salle de potions, il ne vit aucune surprise dans les yeux des lions. Une exultation teintée de sadisme habitait en revanche ceux des garçons alors qu'il leur donnait tous les détails sur l'état de leur victime et il sut que Blaise et Theodore avait eux aussi rapidement compris la situation. Le métis, légèrement ému, donna une accolade bourrue à Ron qui sembla ne pas en comprendre la raison.

A l'étincelle de satisfaction profonde qui illumina fugacement leurs regards, Malfoy apprit aussi que le « cafard » qui défigurait à présent le sixième année et les magnifiques antennes et mandibules assorties, les sorts que ne savait pas soigner l'infirmière, étaient dus respectivement à Granger et Potter.

Et ce jour là, Draco Malfoy se mit à penser que l'impulsivité légendaire des Gryffondors ne possédait pas que des aspects négatifs.

---

Deux semaines passèrent, marquées par le rapprochement constant des deux maisons. Il se fit par étapes, petit à petit. Il y eut d'abord des balades en commun dans le parc ou de l'aide offerte durant un cours de potion ou de DCFM. Puis, l'apparition sporadique d'un blason étranger frappant à l'ouverture de l'une ou l'autre des salles communes. Des amitiés se créèrent chez les plus jeunes, suivant l'exemple de leurs ainés, au point que les premières années de Serpentard et Gryffondor ne formaient plus qu'un bloc homogène. Il y eut quelques histoires d'amour inter maisonnées. Les mots de passe furent échangés et il devint rapidement habituel de trouver un patchwork rouge et vert aussi bien dans les cachots que dans la tour.

---

Le mois de mars venait de s'achever, et la chaleur continuait à oppresser le château. Cependant, de plus en plus souvent de violents orages se déclenchaient, noyant le paysage sous des trombes d'eau tiède.

Draco descendait les escaliers menant à sa chambre de préfet, après avoir troqué son uniforme de Poudlard pour une autre robe de sorcier, plus fine et moins encombrante. Il sourit quand Pattenrond, le chat orange de Granger, vint se frotter contre ses jambes avec un ronronnement profond. L'animal l'adorait littéralement, ne perdant jamais une occasion de venir se coller à lui.

Le blond poussa un grognement, plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction, en trouvant Theodore plongé dans le début d'une énième partie d'échec. Le génie qu'il était avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur en la personne de Weasley cinquième du nom, et Blaise aurait presque pu être jaloux du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble s'il n'était pas lui-même réellement proche du rouquin. Un peu plus loin, Neville et sa petite amie serpentarde roucoulaient et bavardaient de tout et de rien. Pansy et Hermione s'étaient laissées entrainer dans un quizz arbitré par Seamus et Dean, et des paris commençaient à fuser parmi les spectateurs. Ne manquait en réalité qu'une seule personne au tableau…

« Dis moi Malfoy, tu pourrais ramener ses fringues à Harry s'il te plait ? » Demanda soudain Ron, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Il a oublié ses _fringues_ ? » Releva Blaise, désarçonné

« Oui. Il s'est changé dans la chambre, et vu qu'il était à la bourre il est partit en courant. Et évidemment il a oublié son sac. En général, il se douche le dernier dans les vestiaires, et je pense qu'il va avoir une mauvaise surprise en voulant se rhabiller. Il l'a déjà fait, mais la dernière fois il les a appelés d'un accio… Il a cassé deux fenêtres et Mc Go lui a passé un savon pendant une heure à propos du respect du bien commun » Rit le Gryffondor, vite suivit par Zabini, Finnigan et Thomas.

« Et pourquoi je devrais faire la commission ? Tu m'as pris pour un elfe de maison Weasley ? » S'offusqua le blond.

« Rooh, ça va, pas besoin de monter sur vos grands chevaux messire Malfoy. Si vous vous jugez beaucoup trop bien pour cette tâche ingrate, je la confierai à Colin. Je suis persuadé qu'il sera tout à fait disposé à aider Harry» Dit il en haussant les épaules, un immense sourire insolent aux lèvres.

Avec un juron, Draco arracha le sac des mains du rouquin, insultant à mi-voix ces Gryffondors à la manque et ces satanés serpentards qui se sentaient obligés de leur déteindre dessus. La sortie du blond fut saluée par des un concert de rires. Personne n'ignorait le fait que Malfoy vouait un mépris incompréhensible mais tenace à Crivey, ni que ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Alors qu'il traversait à grandes enjambées le parc, répondant aux saluts francs des joueurs de quidditch rouge et or par un hochement sec de la tête, il se fit encore la réflexion que cette amitié naissante avait de-rares- côtés positifs. En sept ans, il n'avait jamais vu la salle commune des serpentards aussi chaleureuse. Bon, certes, elle était aussi exceptionnellement bruyante et plusieurs meubles et objets de mauvais goût commençaient à s'installer, mais il pensait pouvoir s'accommoder à ces détails avec le temps. Ou réussir à y mettre discrètement le feu durant la nuit.

Il ouvrit la porte du vestiaire de Gryffondor avec circonspection avant d'y entrer sans grand enthousiasme. Il fronça le nez devant l'odeur de sueur et de poussière de l'endroit, et fut soulagé de repérer la silhouette de Harry.

Cependant quand il s'en approcha, il se rappela pourquoi céder à Weasley avait été une énorme erreur.

-

Autour d'un jeu d'échec, un certain roux s'étira dans son fauteuil avec un sourire calculateur et sadique. Le métis assit en face de lui l'imita, se coulant un peu plus contre son petit ami.

« Echec » Lâcha soudain Theo d'une voix détachée

Le sourire de Ron fondit comme neige au soleil et il loucha vers son roi en péril avec angoisse

-

Potter, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette blanche reposant en équilibre instable sur ses hanches, cherchait visiblement partout ses vêtements.

A la vue du dos qui l'avait tant fasciné des semaines plus tôt, la première pensée de Draco fut : heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas envoyé Crivey. La seconde était qu'il était gravement atteint.

Avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il dévora des yeux le dos offert et mouillé du Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas changé, évidement, et il retomba dans la même admiration béate.

Il retrouva le petit magyar blotti sur son omoplate, qui sous la lumière crue du vestiaire lui semblait encore plus acéré, plus dangereux que la dernière fois. Encore plus beau aussi. En observant les diverses cicatrices, il se sentit mal à l'aise de constater que, s'il ne les avait vu que pendant quelques secondes, il y avait de cela plusieurs dizaines de jours, il en connaissait déjà tous les détails, les courbes et les arrêtes, avec une précision presque chirurgicale. De ses cheveux, qui commençaient à devenir un peu longs, de lourdes gouttes d'eau s'échappaient, caressant le dessin de la nuque, parcourant les déliés de son dos comme autant d'exploratrice impudiques.

Cette fois ci cependant, ses yeux prirent des libertés et coulèrent le long de la chute de reins affolante, des longues jambes aux cuisses musclées par le quidditch. Il bloqua un instant sur le pauvre pan de tissus qui lui dissimulait un postérieur, qui, s'il se fiait au reste, ne pouvait être qu'indécent.

Son regard revint sagement au sujet de son examen premier alors que, énervé, Potter se passait la main dans ses cheveux, lesquels reprenaient déjà leur lutte perpétuelle contre la gravité. Le mouvement fit jouer les muscles de son dos et il sut qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus se débarrasser de cette image.

Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant, poussé par la simple envie de vérifier si la peau dorée était aussi douce sous ses doigts dans la réalité qu'elle ne l'était dans ses rêves.

Se rendant soudain compte qu'il était en train de faire une énorme bêtise, il fit marche arrière. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vu l'éclair de feu posé contre le banc et il se prit les pieds dedans. Sa chute fut tout sauf discrète et le brun se retourna en sursaut.

Voyant que Potter cherchait ses lunettes posées à côté de lui, il profita des quelques secondes qui lui restaient pour détailler le brun de face. Au point où il en était, ça ne pouvait de toute façon pas être pire…

Il lui fut difficile de superposer les traits fins et effilés à ceux qu'il avait sous les yeux quotidiennement. Stupéfait, il s'aperçut que s'il s'était vu grandir, ainsi que ses amis, sa vision de Potter était restée bloquée sur un gamin de onze ans à la timidité insolente, à l'air constamment perdu. Quand est ce que la figure ronde et brouillonne de l'enfant qu'il avait rencontré s'était elle changée en ce visage férocement ciselé, à la beauté à la fois discrète et sauvage ? Il n'avait pas sut voir que le corps sous ses poings se métamorphosait, et durant un instant troublant il eut l'impression que l'adolescent à l'assurance farouche face à lui lui était parfaitement étranger.

Son regard descendit, survolant le cou gracile, les clavicules bien dessinées pour s'arrêter au niveau des pectoraux musclés mais sans excès, la fin de la cicatrice crénelée débutant dans son dos épousant leur courbe avant de venir mourir entre les premiers abdominaux. Il s'usa les yeux sur le ventre dur et sur la fine raie de poils noirs qui disparaissait sous la serviette.

« Malfoy ?! » S'écria Harry pour qui le monde venait de retourner une certaine netteté

Et voilà, fin du spectacle. Il redressa la tête, honteux de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule affalé par terre, il se releva en vitesse. Anxieux, il observa à la dérobé sa nemesis et vit un tourbillon d'émotions traverser ses yeux.

De la surprise d'abord, mêlée à de la curiosité. Puis de la pudeur alors qu'il se souvenait de sa semi nudité. Et enfin, balayant tout, de l'horreur à l'état pur.

En balbutiant, le survivant se recula jusqu'à heurter violement le mur du fond. Il s'y laissa glisser, le regard fixe, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains avec un gémissement d'animal blessé.

Inquiet de cette réaction pour la moins inattendue, il se préparait en réalité à finir changé en une bestiole aussi minuscule que répugnante, il s'approcha prudemment du Gryffondor et remarqua, abasourdi, que ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Potter ?! Eh, Potter !» s'écria t'il, un début de panique le gagnant alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux devant le corps recroquevillé. Il écarta avec fermeté les mains crispées.

« Potter répond moi bordel !! »

Cette phrase sembla le tirer de son étrange crise et il releva vers lui un regard brouillé

« Tu… Tu as vu mon dos ? » Demanda t'il d'un timbre si rauque qu'il en devenait difficilement audible

« Heu, oui. Mais c'était tout à fait involontaire hein ! » Se défendit il, le défiant de lui affirmer le contraire. Mais le sauveur ne dit rien et Draco vit ses yeux se ternir brusquement à sa réponse.

« Je comprend pas quel est le problème Potter, explique moi » Insista le préfet, tenant toujours les poignets frêles entre ses mains.

« Tu as vu, tu sais quel est le problème Malfoy. Le problème c'est que je suis mutilé » Sa voix n'était qu'un grondement sourd, et soudain l'image d'un grand félin meurtri passa devant les yeux du blond. Affaiblit, mais terriblement beau dans sa douleur. Et capable de vous arracher la gorge d'un coup de patte.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Potter ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir quelques cicatrices. Je vais te confier quelque chose, j'en ai une aussi, sur la jambe, et on m'a toujours dit que c'était plutôt sexy au contraire. Le côté a-bravé-la-mort plait beaucoup tu sais »

Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire, mais un sourire si amer que quelque chose se tordit dans la poitrine du Serpentard.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Le brun eut un soupir lourd, terriblement las

« Je n'en ai pas honte, elles font partie de moi, tout autant que celle que j'ai sur le front. C'est la façon qu'ont les gens de les regarder que je ne supporte pas. Sais tu ce que c'est Malfoy, de se déshabiller devant une fille et qu'elle lise la guerre a même ton corps ? Pour chaque marque, je vois mes blessures réapparaitre et se rouvrir dans leurs yeux alors qu'elles essayent d'imaginer quelle arme est capable de laisser de telles balafres. J'ai gardé les traces de mon combat, c'est triste mais je m'y fais. Pourquoi les autres n'y arrivent t'ils pas ? Est ce vraiment trop demander de ne pas être poursuivi toute ma vie par les regards hantés de ceux qui m'ont aperçut à demi nu ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure douloureux, et chaque mot semblait lui coûter.

Stupéfait, Draco le fixa pendant de longues secondes, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à ça. Puis, il prit la couteuse décision de tout simplement lui dire la vérité.

« Bon Potter, écoute moi. » Il s'interrompit un cours instant, essayant de trouver une façon d'exprimer ses idées le plus clairement possible. Il reprit « Je dois avouer que non, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est. Je ne suis pas toi et heureusement, car avec des cheveux pareil je me serais pendu depuis longtemps »

Le brun eut un pâle sourire et le serpentard continua

« Je peux par contre te dire ce que je vois moi quand je te regarde. Et ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu décris. Ces cicatrices sur ton dos, je ne me suis même pas demandé comment elles avaient pu atterrir là tu sais. J'y vois la guerre bien sûr, mais plus précisément j'y vois sa fin. Elles sont comme autant de preuves que nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien. Tu as souffert, nous avons souffert, et pourtant nous vivons, nous allons de l'avant. Tu sais Potter, cette cicatrice que j'ai sur la cuisse, je l'ai reçu pendant le combat final. Quand l'infirmière de sainte mangouste m'a dit que la magie ne pourrait me soigner complètement, mais qu'avec le temps cela passerait, même si j'allais rester marqué, j'en aurais pleuré de joie. Pouvoir parler d'un futur qui se compterait en mois, en années, même si c'était pour une guérison, c'était si beau alors. Et chaque fois que je la regarde, ce n'est pas la douleur dont je me souviens mais cette sensation là. Après, si les autres la regardent différemment, je dois t'avouer m'en moquer complètement. Elle m'appartient, que ce soit physiquement ou le souvenir qui lui est affilié. La seule raison pour laquelle je la cache c'est qu'elle n'est pas très agréable à voir et que les gens sont en général mal à l'aise devant. Mais je vais te confier un truc, et profites en bien car ce sera la seule et unique fois ou je te ferais un compliment, tu portes les tiennes à merveille. Et tu n'as vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_, pas à en avoir honte. Convaincu ? » Lui demanda t'il, reprenant son souffle après sa tirade enflammée.

Sa voix était enrouée. Ce n'était pas le genre de discutions qu'il avait avec ses amis. Non pas qu'il ne les juge pas apte à comprendre, mais il y avait un abîme entre le comprendre et le vivre. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait gardé de trace physique des combats. Mais les pensées de Potter lui rappelaient trop celles qui lui venaient parfois devant un miroir pour qu'il laisse passer ça.

Le brun se mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure avant de hocher la tête. Satisfait, Draco se releva, grimaçant alors que sa douleur à la cuisse en profitait pour revenir. Il recula d'un pas ou deux, massant discrètement l'endroit où la flèche magique l'avait atteint, faisant fondre les chairs. Si le Gryffondor remarqua quelque chose, il n'en dit rien et n'essaya pas de l'aider, ce dont le Serpentard lui fut reconnaissant.

A son tour, Potter se leva, l'air gêné. Il aperçut le sac contenant ses vêtements et eut un étrange sourire proche du rictus.

Draco tourna les talons, bien décidé à faire cesser aussitôt cette étrange journée, mais la voix étouffée du Gryffondor l'arrêta.

« Tu m'attends ? J'en ai pour deux minutes »

Il était en train d'enfiler un tee shirt noir, ou plutôt en train d'en découdre avec le morceau de tissus qui coinçait sa tête au niveau du col. Un petit rire échappa à Draco en l'observant combattre en grognant le haut récalcitrant, rire qui se mourut dans sa gorge en un couinement peu viril quand son regard dérapa sur le ventre contracté et la serviette blanche qui commençait à glisser le long des hanches étroites. Retenant de justesse un glapissement, il s'enfuit pratiquement en courant du vestiaire avec un « Je t'attend dehors ! » qui sonnait très très étranglé.

Quand Potter finit par sortir, effectivement deux minutes plus tard, habillé de son tee shirt sombre distendu et d'un pantalon beige dans lequel aurait flotté Goyle, ses cheveux encore humides retombant en mèches lourdes sur son front, le blond décida sagement de ne plus croiser son regard. Décidément, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment mais il allait falloir qu'il se penche sur ce problème. Et quand le balafré se mit à lui parler du temps et de quidditch avec un sourire beaucoup trop éblouissant vu la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il se dit qu'il devrait s'en occuper _rapidement_.

A suivre

Voila voila, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais bon ^^ Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai choisi de ne pas m'étendre sur la réconciliation des deux maisons, car ce n'est après tout pas le sujet de cette fic (et surtout, elle était déjà assez monstrueuse comme ça sans que je ne me lance en plus la dedans v__v).

Merci à tous ceux qui seront parvenus jusqu'ici 3

Temis


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : pas à moi (pourtant, ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir un Snape perso *w*), si ce n'est le nouvel arrivant en fin de fic ^^

Couple : HPDM, BZTN

Dédicace : A Sean, encore, toujours. Merci d'être toi mon zombie 3

Note du champi : Bonjour ^^

Voici donc le chapitre 3 de l'ombre. Pour vous remercier pour vos reviews (je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir des commentaires aussi adorables pour cette fic o_O) ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les précédents ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 3**

_Quand Potter finit par sortir, effectivement deux minutes plus tard, habillé de son tee shirt sombre distendu et d'un pantalon beige dans lequel aurait flotté Goyle, ses cheveux encore humides retombant en mèches lourdes sur son front, le blond décida sagement de ne plus croiser son regard. Décidément, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment mais il allait falloir qu'il se penche sur ce problème. Et quand le balafré se mit à lui parler du temps et de quidditch avec un sourire beaucoup trop éblouissant vu la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, il se dit qu'il devrait s'en occuper rapidement. _

-----

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »Demanda Blaise, intrigué de voir que son meilleur ami le fixait en silence et avec une discrétion avortée depuis vingt longues minutes.

« Je me disais…Tu es vraiment bien foutu en fait » Songea le blond à voix haute. Les yeux du métis s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'ils semblèrent prêts à jaillir de ses orbites alors qu'une sueur glacée commençait à le gagner.

« Si...Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle du tout » Souffla t'il

« C'est juste une constatation. D'ailleurs, Theo est magnifique aussi » Ajouta t'il pensivement

« Si tu touches à Theo, je me verrai au regret de chercher dès maintenant un endroit pour dissimuler ton cadavre. Et tu as beau être, ma fois, un fantasme sur patte, ça ne va pas être possible entre nous Drakichou » Ironisa Zabini, une étincelle dangereuse au fond des yeux indiquant clairement qu'il ne goutait pas la plaisanterie

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis trop beau ? Trop intelligent ? Trop blond ? » Rit doucement Draco, désamorçant aussitôt la poussée d'angoisse de son ami

« Ben, t'es surtout pas Theo » Lui expliqua le métis, presque penaud, avant de jeter un regard tendre à son petit ami endormi sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes vomitifs » L'informa charitablement Draco. Il soupira lourdement avant de reprendre « Putain Blaise, je suis paumé. Je commençais à penser que je pourrais être gay….Je m'en serai remis, après tout je commence à avoir fait le tour des jolies filles de Poudlard et j'apprécierais d'avoir un nouveau terrain de chasse. Mais, alors que j'étais prêt à m'y résigner la mort dans l'âme, je m'aperçois d'un détail gênant…Je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs. Je reconnais objectivement que toi et Theo êtes de vraies bombes, mais ça ne me fais aucun effet. Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par vous physiquement » Il avait l'air réellement dépité

« Désolé, mais personnellement l'idée que tu ne bave pas sur moi ou Theo me soulage à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Sinon, tu m'explique comment tu as pu penser être homosexuel sans être attiré par les hommes ? » Le questionna Blaise, poliment incrédule

Stupéfait, il vit les joues de son préfet rosir alors que son regard se faisait fuyant

« Draco…tu _rougis_ ? »

« Non » Mentit il avec une mauvaise fois flagrante

« Par Merlin…Faut que je réveille Theo pour qu'il voit ça ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ! »S'offusqua Malfoy en attrapant son poignet dans un réflexe digne de son poste d'attrapeur et l'écartant fermement de l'endormi, faisant preuve d'une force surréaliste pour un corps si fin.

Avec un sourire canaille, le métis laissa retomber son bras.

« Tu m'explique ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain redevenu sérieux

Draco garda la bouche hermétiquement close. C'était la seconde fois que l'envie de cacher volontairement quelque chose à Blaise lui venait, et encore une fois au sujet de Potter.

Blaise le connaissait presque par cœur. Il savait tout de l'amour froid qu'il avait éprouvé pour son père et celui fusionnel, proche de la vénération, qu'il ressentait pour sa mère. L'héritier Malfoy de Lucius, l'enfant délicat et intelligent de Narcissa, le petit con acerbe des Gryffondors, le prince glacial et ensorcelant des serpentards, tous lui étaient familiers.

Mais cette fois, et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le sujet lui semblait trop personnel. Etrange comme une conversation douloureuse au fond d'un vieux vestiaire lui paraissait plus intime que n'importe quelle partie de jambes en l'air.

« C'est Potter ? » Proposa négligemment Zabini, souriant en voyant Draco sursauter comme si on venait de le brûler

« Quoi ? Que…Mais non, pas du tout ! » Bafouilla t'il, ne faisant qu'augmenter la perplexité de son ami

« Eh ben, si je pensais te voir rougir et bégayer en moins de cinq minutes… Bon allez, avoue moi tout. Il s'est passé quoi quand tu lui as ramené ses fringues ? Tu l'as trouvé en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre joueur de quidditch et ça a changé ta vision du monde ? »

« Mais non ! » S'horrifia Malfoy en blêmissant « Ca va pas bien ? Tu viens de me mettre une image atroce dans la tête ! »

« Ca t'apprendra à essayer de me dissimuler un truc. Bon alors, vous avez fait _quoi_ ? » Insista le métis

« Mais puisque je te dis que…Bon, d'accord. On…On a parlé » Avoua le blond avant de se racler la gorge, gêné

« Et ? » Voulut savoir Blaise, avide

« Et rien. On a parlé c'est tout » Répéta Draco en lui jetant un regard torve

« Je vois. Et c'est ça qui t'a perturbé ? Remarque, vous avez eu une discussion, dans un lieu clos et sans témoin, et tu reviens sans le moindre bleu ou appendice surnuméraire. C'est déjà un énorme progrès » Se moqua t'il, plissant ses yeux de chat pour observer la réaction de son meilleur ami

« Si on veut » Acquiesça le préfet, songeur, sans tenir compte du sarcasme explicite « On a parlé des conséquences de la guerre, du temps et du match Poufsouffle/Serdaigle de dimanche »

Il voyait presque les questions se bousculer aux lèvres de Blaise, mais ce dernier les retint, attendant visiblement que le blond continue de lui-même. Ce qu'il fit en effet

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser Zab' » Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et poursuivit d'une voix sourde « Je détestais Granger pour son sang, et Pansy, _notre_ Pansy, la première à insulter les sang-de-bourbes, ne jure plus que par elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elles passent des heures à deux le nez dans leurs vieux grimoires poussiéreux. Quant à l'autre miséreux là, je le trouve toujours aussi débile, fermé d'esprit et inintéressant. Mais pourtant toi et Theo semblez réellement bien vous entendre avec lui. Et c'est la première fois que Greg et Vincent deviennent amis avec quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas »

« Tu sais, il… » Voulut intervenir Blaise, mais Draco l'en empêcha d'un geste impérieux de la main.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je disais donc, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cette entente à put se créer. C'est complètement contre nature, une véritable aberration, et pourtant…pourtant je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Et si tu le répètes à Weasley, je te castre »Le menaça t'il. Zabini accepta avec un grand sourire idiot

« Mais…Et Potter ? » Le relança le métis en sachant très bien que Malfoy essayait de noyer le strangulot

« Tu fais chier quand tu veux…Ben, Potter j'en sais rien ça te va ? La belette, le castor, je gère parce qu'à la base ils m'ont toujours été plus ou moins indifférents. Alors que Potty, c'est le petit con qui me pourrit la vie depuis six ans, à la cervelle de moineau et à la réplique assassine, ce coincé au complexe disproportionné de super héro, aux chevilles enflées et profitant d'une célébrité qu'il ne mérite pas. Et là, en deux semaines, on me demande de le côtoyer et de l'apprécier. Mais le pire Blaise, le _pire_, c'est que je…Ben à force de le fréquenter, j'en viens effectivement à l'apprécier. Et ça c'est bien le pire qui puisse m'arriver »

Toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, il loupa le sourire de Blaise, dangereusement semblable au rictus d'un requin venant de repérer un baigneur inconscient : à la fois jubilatoire et sadique.

« Bah, tu finiras bien par t'en remettre » Commenta le métis, réussissant à empêcher son hilarité de percer dans sa voix.

«Dis-moi Zab' » Le blond releva enfin la tête, mais son ami avait déjà retrouvé un visage neutre « As-tu déjà détesté quelqu'un réellement ? La vraie haine, celle que tu crois indestructible, impossible à remettre en cause. Plus jouissive que n'importe quelle baise, plus possessive que n'importe quelle amitié. C'est ça que j'aime. Il suffit de voir le regard de Snape quand il parle du cousin de ma mère, Sirius Black, ou de Potter senior. Ils sont morts, tous les deux. Et pourtant, une personne au moins ne les oubliera jamais. Plus que leur famille, leurs amis, regarde bien notre cher prof durant notre prochain cours : ces deux fantômes ne quittent pas un instant son esprit. Et je pensais partager ça avec Potter. Mais la haine, la vraie, ne devrais pas se dissoudre en seulement deux semaines non ? Imagine que je devienne ami avec Potter. Je deviendrais, avec le temps, une vague connaissance. Et je refuse de devenir un parmi tant d'autre »

Stupéfié, Blaise écoutait son ami sans oser respirer. Theo avait raison, une fois de plus. Comment cela avait il put leur échapper ? Une telle obsession n'avait jamais été normale, alors pourquoi avait elle parut si naturelle depuis le début ? Ces deux là étaient deux aimants, s'attirant et se repoussant avec violence, dans un ballet presque passionné que tout le monde avait perdu l'habitude de remarquer. En entendant le timbre de Draco se faire plus doux, presque timide, il sortit de ses pensées pour se prendre cette question de plein fouet :

« …Dis Blaise, tu penses que lui il me hait ? »

Il fallut tout son self contrôle au dit Blaise pour ne pas secouer comme un prunier son petit ami pour obtenir un peu d'aide. Il savait gérer le Draco vaniteux, racoleur, sérieux, déprimé, mais le fragile l'avait toujours terrifié. Il était un Serpentard, par Salazard, et ce même si il se comportait de temps à autre comme un poufsouffle, et il n'était pas habilité à régler ce genre de situation. Et le Draco en face de lui, toute fierté oubliée, avec ses yeux remplis d'espoir et d'un soupçon d'angoisse, se torturant les mains avec une expression d'attente douloureuse sur le visage avait tout de l'amant trahi. Il sentait que, quoi qu'il réponde, il dirait une connerie.

« Draco, pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais que tu aimerais que je te dise oui, mais à mon avis ça serait très loin d'une bonne nouvelle. Quoique tu en dises, je reste persuadé qu'être réellement détesté ne rend personne heureux. En tout cas, il faut que tu arrêtes un peu de te prendre la tête. Si Potter et toi redevenez ennemis, tant mieux pour toi. Sinon, tant mieux pour nous. Moi je reste persuadé qu'il y a là une occasion à ne pas manquer. Nous savons tous les deux que si Snape est resté en contact avec Potter père et Sirius Black c'est parce qu'il aimait une femme dont ils étaient proches. Mais Harry n'a aucune raison de faire de même. Alors soit tu te débrouilles pour qu'il tombe amoureux de Pansy, Merlin ait son âme, soit tu te résignes à ne plus jamais le revoir. Tu sais parfaitement qu'avec son influence, personne ne te laissera l'approcher à moins de dix mètres s'ils savent que tu peux tenter de le blesser. Alors que si vous parvenez à vous supporter, rien ne t'empêchera de continuer à l'embêter pendant des années. Qu'est ce qui marque le plus selon toi ? Un ennemi de collège ou une connaissance de cinquante ans ? Et puis, tu pense vraiment pouvoir n'être qu'une personne parmi d'autre pour quelqu'un ? Pour Potter ? » Il eut un sourire doux devant l'air atterré de son ami.

« Alors, tu penses que je dois devenir ami avec lui ? » Insista Draco d'une voix apathique

« Heu, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Il se frotta les yeux avec les poings, frustré de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre « Tu ne _dois_ pas. Je te dis juste d'arrêter de te compliquer la vie. Si le Harry que tu découvres ne te plais pas, reste son ennemi. Si oui, deviens ami avec lui, comme tu le ferais avec n'importe qui. Pourquoi faut il que vous soyez si extrêmes tous les deux, hein ? »

Le préfet s'apprêtait à répliquer, et plutôt virulemment, mais un bâillement discret se fit entendre. Blaise, attendrit, observa son petit ami s'étirer comme un chat, avant de se tourner vers lui la mine chiffonnée, les yeux flous et les coutures de l'accoudoir incrustées dans la joue droite.

« Allez Zab', file d'ici avec ton prince au bois dormant. J'ai un devoir à finir et je vais me coucher, je suis un peu fatigué »

La voix était tendrement moqueuse mais une lassitude réelle ternissait les iris mercures. Theo, mal réveillé, fronça les sourcils en comprenant immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Mais voyant que Blaise se levait sans insister, il sut qu'il avait loupé une discussion importante. Et qu'il aurait droit à un compte rendu dans quelques minutes.

---

Resté seul, Draco alla s'affaler sur son lit. Il n'avait pas menti, il avait bien un devoir à finir. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à faire sa dissertation sur « Patronus, Théorie et applications »

Le choix de Dumbledore pour le poste de DCFM de cette année avait entrainé quelques haussements de sourcils étonnés. Ce n'était pas que Walter Thompson soit incompétent. Au contraire, il était même un très bon professeur, malgré son âge avancé. Il avait passé la majorité de sa vie dans les livres, accumulant des connaissances, et il avait accepté avec enthousiasme la proposition du directeur, la réserve de Poudlard contenant des ouvrages uniques en leurs genres. Mais il vivait depuis plus de vingt cinq ans à l'étranger, et la guerre n'était pour lui qu'un déplorable fait divers dans les journaux.

Il avait fallu peu de temps pour comprendre l'idée du directeur. Il souhaitait de toute évidence faire oublier la guerre au plus jeunes, et pour cela quoi de mieux qu'un vieil érudit qui enseignait une matière et non une façon de tuer et survivre ?

Mais si l'intention était bonne, les septièmes et sixièmes années commençaient à être proprement exaspérées. L'homme refusait de comprendre qu'ils se servaient déjà de sorts interdits du niveau d'une seconde année de l'école des aurors avec un naturel effrayant. Et il s'acharnait à leur enseigner des sortilèges de base que tous maitrisaient parfaitement. L'homme excluait catégoriquement l'idée de leur apprendre des sorts de plus haut niveau, suivant son programme avec entêtement. Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient ceux qui râlaient le plus, excédés de devoir assister à sept heures d'un cours qui ne leur servait strictement à rien par semaine, l'intégralité de leurs classes ayant été membres de l'ordre. Résultat, chaque séance se transformait en un bras de fer entre l'enseignant et ses élèves, dont certains parlaient même de recréer l'AD.

Un patronus…Non mais vraiment. Le fait que tout le monde, même Longdubat, ait réussit le sort dès la première fois ne semblait pas avoir déstabilisé plus que ça le vieil ermite. Et il n'avait pas plus réagit quand Granger, avec toute l'amabilité dont elle était capable, lui avait expliqué que tous communiquaient par le biais de patronus corporels depuis plus d'un an déjà.

Il repoussa ce problème dans un coin de sa tête, se concentrant sur l'actuel. Potter. Encore et toujours lui. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait. Il se passa une main lasse sur les yeux. Tout était pourtant si simple quelques semaines plus tôt…

Il se déshabilla avec efficacité, jetant ses vêtements sur la chaise à ses côtés avec une indifférence qui aurait épouvanté Blaise. Il se blottit sous ses draps, roulé en boule, avec la navrante sensation de se comporter ces derniers temps comme une groupie.

Le plus grave dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'à ce moment précis, au calme, dans son lit, alors que son esprit se permettait de divaguer librement, il se focalisait sur des détails troublants.

Plusieurs jours auparavant, à peine ses yeux se fermaient-ils que la vision d'un corps dénudé venait le hanter et cette idée seule le terrifiait.

Aujourd'hui, il aurait accepté ce fait avec reconnaissance. Il pouvait se faire à l'idée d'être attiré par les hommes, il refusait seulement de l'être par Potter.

Mais évidemment, vu que sa vie était _toujours_ simple, ce qui lui revenait à l'heure actuelle étaient plutôt la sonorité euphorisante d'un rire, un sourire de gamin, heureux et taquin, et une fossette enfantine et inattendue dans un visage aux traits vieillis. Il revoyait avec trop de précision la silhouette brisée, la voix éraillée menaçant de céder ou le vortex sombre de douleur dévorant des yeux habituellement lumineux. Un homme enfermé dans un corps s'accrochant à l'adolescence, à la beauté effilée et éphémère d'un sabre oscillant au bord d'un gouffre sans fond.

En vérité, ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que l'image de la peau humide et dorée, des muscles déliés et de la chute de rein meurtrière ne lui avait pas traversé furtivement l'esprit. Voir s'y était attardé un peu. Mais malheureusement, il commençait à devenir un habitué de ce genre de visions qui lui retournaient cerveau et hormones avec une facilité insultante.

Non, le véritable ennui, c'est qu'il avait aimé discuter avec Potter. Pour la première fois, il avait pu parler de l'après guerre avec quelqu'un apte à l'envisager de la même façon. Ses amis et lui avaient déjà abordé la question bien sûr. Mais ce qu'il voyait alors dans leur regard n'était qu'un mélange de compassion et de tristesse. Il leur manquait cette amertume de ceux dont les marques n'étaient pas que psychologiques.

Ils étaient censés avoir tous participé à la même guerre. Pourtant, quand ils en parlaient, Draco avait l'impression d'être le seul à s'engluer dans le temps, constamment ramené à ces longues années d'horreur.

Distraitement, il laissa ses doigts courir sur la surface lisse de la cicatrice qui ornait sa cuisse d'un motif torturé. Parfois encore, il lui arrivait de pulser douloureusement, et les souvenirs l'envahissaient immédiatement. Et à ce sujet là, et là-dessus seulement, il avait mentit à Potter. Ou plutôt, lui avait dissimulé une partie de la vérité. Car si le souvenir de cette annonce à sainte mangouste revenait la plupart du temps, il n'était pas le plus fréquent. Mais cela, il ne pouvait le confier au brun.

Il aimait ses amis, réellement, peut être plus que lui-même. Leur amitié était comparable, en intensité et en solidité, à celle que partageaient les trois fameux Gryffondors. Mais, et ce malgré la répulsion que cette idée lui inspirait, il ne pouvait contenir parfois une sorte de jalousie malsaine et amère à leur propos.

Durant la guerre, Parkinson père et mère avaient rapidement sentit le vent tourner et dès le retour du Lord noir avaient fuit l'Angleterre. Jamais Voldemort n'était parvenu à les localiser. Pansy lui avait un jour confié qu'ils s'étaient placés sous la protection des elfes blancs, avec qui son père entretenait des relations amicales dans le cadre de ses fonctions d'ambassadeur interespèce.

Ceux de Theo étaient des sang purs, certes, mais totalement ruinés. Ils tenaient une petite boutique sur le chemin de traverse et avaient traversé la guerre en restant totalement neutres. Ils n'avaient apprit l'implication de leur fils qu'après la Chute.

Crabbe et Goyle seniors avaient, eux, préférés suivre leurs fils plutôt que leur maître et étaient devenus espions pour l'ordre, sous les ordres du professeur Snape.

Quant à Blaise, il vivait seul avec son frère ainé depuis plus de deux ans. Leurs parents les avaient à l'époque purement et simplement répudiés, sans aucune explication, leur laissant un appartement grand standing dans le centre du Londres sorcier et un compte en banque bien rempli. Il avait détesté ses parents pendant longtemps, oscillant entre déprime et rage, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ce rejet brutal. La raison leur était apparue de la plus tragique des façons, six mois plus tard, par le biais de Dumbledore et de son réseau d'espionnage. Les deux adultes étaient décédés dans une tentative d'assassinat avortée sur le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. Du fait de leur disgrâce, ni Blaise ni Orpheus n'eurent à subir une quelconque vengeance. La détermination lumineuse et inébranlable qui brillait à ce moment là dans les yeux de son ami, alors qu'il lui annonçait le lendemain même qu'il rejoignait l'ordre, jamais Draco ne pourrait l'oublier.

Et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il avait été le mieux placé pour voir leurs douleurs, leurs peurs, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de les envier parfois.

Si Narcissa Malfoy avait à la base décidé que cette guerre ne la concernait pas, se contentant de tenir son rôle de sublime poupée de cristal aux yeux de la haute société, elle avait dut changer d'avis. Car si beaucoup de mangemorts avaient finit par trahir leur maître, Lucius Malfoy lui était resté fidèle jusqu'à la fin, refusant de commettre deux fois la même erreur.

Et il avait apprit juste avant la Chute, le surnom donné à la bataille finale, que si son fils renâclait tant à rejoindre les rangs du seigneur sombre c'était pour la simple raison qu'il était déjà passé à l'ennemi.

Etrange comme un souvenir ne dépassant pourtant pas la trentaine de secondes pouvait être plus douloureux que n'importe quelle blessure physique.

Celui du regard bleu glacier de son père, qui avait enrobé son enfance de sa protection distante et fière, à présent illuminé par la folie et qui accrochait le sien au milieu du chaos. Sa silhouette baignée de carmin, aux cheveux retombants sur ses épaules dans une cascade d'argent et de pourpre, son beau visage tordu en une expression de satisfaction cruelle.

Le sort, d'un rouge malsain, qui fonçait en crépitant droit son cœur, lequel battait contre ses côtes avec la frénésie de celui d'un oiseau en pleine agonie.

Puis la silhouette frêle de sa mère, dégageant une impression de force et de pureté déplacée, obscène, comme un lys solitaire au milieu d'une tempête de sang. Ses traits doux convulsés en un masque de panique terrifiée et son cri inarticulé qui déviait la flèche magique. Une douleur fulgurante qui lui déchirait la cuisse, une gerbe d'hémoglobine et sa jambe qui se dérobait soudain sous son poids.

Malgré le brouillard qui envahissait alors sa vue, il se souvenait avec une précision douloureuse des silhouettes de ses parents se faisant face, dans un étrange ballet. Lucius déstabilisé et désespéré, et sa mère, incarnation même de la colère destructrice, si ce n'étaient ses yeux noyés de larmes.

Juste avant que le monde ne sombre dans une obscurité bienvenue, il avait vu son père tomber, fauché par un étrange sort crépitant dans l'air, semblable au négatif d'un éclair, qui avait jaillit de la baguette de bois clair de Narcissa. L'ouïe et l'odorat ne s'étaient déconnectés qu'après lui avoir laissé le temps de respirer le parfum bien connu des bras qui avait bercé son enfance, celui de la rose fraichement cueillie et du lilas, gâché par l'odeur dérangeante et entêtante de la peur, alors que son prénom était chuchoté en une litanie sourde et angoissée.

Et en fond, des hurlements rauques de joie…

Etait il possible de continuer à respirer, jour après jour, en ayant vu sa mère tuer sans hésitation l'amour de sa vie pour le sauver ? Pourrait-il survivre en sachant être l'unique cause de la mort de son propre père ?

Ces questions l'avaient longtemps hanté, alors que, à la fin des combats, il avait passé quatre jours dans le coma. Aucune cause réellement physique, l'état, même grave, de sa jambe ne pouvant pas le plonger dans une inconscience aussi profonde. Son esprit fuyait tout simplement la réalité. Et en effet, il gardait quelques souvenirs vagues de cette période, où il dérivait mollement dans un kaléidoscope où se reflétait à l'infini la même scène. Il se souvenait aussi de la réponse d'une simplicité désespérante qui lui était venu à l'esprit. La bonne question n'était pas «Si ? » mais « Comment ? ».

Car il survivrait, il avait tout simplement trop peur de mourir pour pouvoir y échapper.

Puis, le temps passant, il avait cessé de chercher une solution. Il avait laissé les choses suivre leur cours.

Il avait observé sa mère remonter la pente au fil des mois, épaulé par celui qui était devenu son confident privilégié, Severus Snape. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs ce dernier de ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour la superbe veuve, mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, parrain ou pas.

Et lui ?

Il s'était abruti des rires tonitruants de Blaise, des sourires calmes et chaleureux de Theo, de l'amitié tape à l'œil mais sincère de Pansy et des attentions discrètes, effacées, mais si explicites de Vincent et Gregory.

Et il s'était brûlé les ailes au feu dévorant de Potter, encore et encore, jusqu'à s'en saturer les sens et s'en anesthésier la mémoire.

Comme quoi, même si ses nuits ne débutaient que lorsque son épuisement en bannissait tout cauchemar, condamnant Blaise à jouer le réveil humain, il était en effet possible de survivre. Et même de vivre. Il suffisait de dissoudre le passé à coups d'œillades complices, de silences partagés ou de querelles futiles.

Peut être qu'un jour il confierait tout cela à Potter. Il lui raconterait son histoire, et peut être qu'il se rendrait compte qu'au final il n'était pas le seul à expérimenter les affres de la culpabilité.

Peut être même qu'il lui avouerait que si lui voyait un monstre dans le regard des gens, le sien le guettait au détour d'un miroir.

---

Le lendemain matin, Blaise eut l'intense surprise, alors qu'il venait de frapper à la porte, de voir celle-ci s'ouvrir immédiatement sur Draco, tout sourire et prêt à descendre petit déjeuner. Il avait l'expression paradoxale de ceux qui se sont endormis très tard mais qui ont bénéficié d'un sommeil exceptionnellement réparateur. Il était étonnement joyeux, ce qui ne surprit le métis qu'à moitié, connaissant la propension de son ami à changer d'humeur sans raison apparente. Et, vu son air déterminé, il avait apparemment prit une décision importante, ou qu'il considérait en tout cas comme tel.

Satisfait de son examen, il courut à la poursuite de Draco qui ne l'avait pas attendu et était déjà en train de franchir le tableau d'un pas décidé. Il crocheta au passage le bras de Theo, qui s'apprêtait à lui poser une question, et sa course fut alors ponctuée d'un mélange de jurons surpris et d'éclats de rire.

-

Arrivé dans la grande salle, le regard de Draco se focalisa immédiatement sur la table des rouge et or. Cette dernière était presque pleine, et tous mangeaient dans leur habituelle cacophonie chaleureuse. Depuis que Serpentards et Gryffondors s'étaient réconciliés, un accord tacite s'était mis en place. Les lions s'étaient progressivement levés plus tôt alors que leurs camarades des cachots retardaient de plus en plus leurs réveils, leur permettant de manger ainsi tous à la même heure. Même s'ils déjeunaient en général chacun à leur table.

Le blond les observa pendant plusieurs secondes en silence.

Neville dormait presque, sa tête menaçant de glisser de sa paume d'un instant à l'autre, phénomène que décortiquait Ginny avec un intérêt tout scientifique. En face, Dean et Seamus étaient lancés dans une conversation bruyante, mais ils dardaient régulièrement Colin de regards amusés et sadiques, semblables à deux chats devant un canari inattentif. A leurs côtés, Lavande écoutait distraitement le bavardage de sa meilleure amie tout en hésitant mollement à mettre en garde le petit photographe sur son verre de jus de citrouille piégé.

Encore un peu plus loin, le trio le plus populaire de Poudlard ne dépareillait pas dans l'ambiance agitée de leur maison. Hermione, avec de grands gestes, sermonnait son petit ami à propos d'un devoir non fait et qu'il devait rendre dans deux heures. Lequel, mangeant avec la réserve et la délicatesse d'un aspirateur fou, essayait tant bien que mal de prendre un air penaud par-dessus ses joues de hamster. Indifférent à la colère de la brunette, Harry était, lui, lancé dans un combat épique contre une horde de hiboux qui le harcelait, tournant autour de sa tête comme autant de vautours, espérant tous être le premier à lui remettre son courrier. Finalement, le sauveur et les volatiles trouvèrent un accord, ces derniers arrêtant de l'agacer en échange d'un croissant chacun.

Sans hésiter, Draco se dirigea droit vers Harry. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il jeta un regard impérieux au quatrième année assit là qui s'empressa de se décaler pour le laisser s'installer.

« Bonjour Potter » Lâcha t'il simplement en attrapant un pain aux raisins, sous le regard fixe de la grande majorité des rouge et or et de la totalité de ses amis.

« Bon...Bonjour » Bafouilla le brun, déstabilisé « tu as bien dormi ? » Reprit-il courageusement, essayant de paraître aussi naturel que ne pouvait l'être le préfet de Serpentard

« Assez bien oui. Et toi ? » Lui répondit poliment Draco alors que Blaise et Theo le rejoignait sur les bancs Gryffondors en l'observant d'un air suspicieux.

« Bien, merci » Fit Harry, jetant un regard affolé à Ron. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ?

« Eh bien Malfoy, tu es bien étrange aujourd'hui ! Quelqu'un s'est enfin décidé à te droguer pour te retirer le balai que tu as dans le cul ? » Susurra le rouquin, avalant tout rond son déjeuner pour venir en aide à son frère de cœur

« Ca s'appelle être poli la belette. C'est très à la mode chez toux ceux possédant un minimum d'éducation. Et qui n'habitent pas dans une porcherie » Répliqua Draco d'un ton plat, sans même lever les yeux de sa viennoiserie dans laquelle il croqua à pleines dents.

Un silence de mort se rependit en vagues ouateuses le long de la table, tous guettant avec anxiété l'explosion du roux outragé. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la trêve que Draco Malfoy quittait sa neutralité effacée, et tous craignaient de voir leur si fragile entente voler en éclats. Mais, à la surprise générale, Ron Weasley éclata tout simplement de rire

« Ah, ben voilà ! Enfin on retrouve notre bonne vieille fouine ! Sans vouloir te vexer Malfoy, tu es vraiment d'un ennui à pleurer quand tu perds ta si fameuse langue de vipère » Le taquina le roux.

Draco haussa un sourcil avant de riposter de son habituelle voix trainante

« Ma langue t'emmerde Weasley, merci pour elle. Et un Malfoy est toujours passionnant, c'est juste que tu es trop bourrin pour en saisir toute les subtilités »

« Tu as surement raison, je n'ai pas du comprendre la nuance follement amusante de ton expression « je ne suis pas là, oubliez moi, je suis une plante en pot » » Ricana Ron. « Mais bon, trêve de plaisanteries… Passe moi les flocons d'avoine, Neville vient de laisser tomber sa tête dans notre saladier »

« Et 'S'il te plait' c'est pour les scroutts la belette ? » Ironisa Draco en lui tendant tout le même la nourriture

« Me-r-ci » Articula exagérément le Gryffondor. Le préfet lui jeta un regard polaire, mais ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin.

Comme si de rien n'était, Hermione reprit son sermon et le roux se ratatina, perdant immédiatement une dizaine de centimètres, sous le ricanement moqueur de Draco. Les discutions réapparurent, hésitantes, encore choquées de cet échange surréaliste.

Harry, lui, dévisageait Draco en clignant des yeux, ayant l'air d'un hibou violemment jeté dehors en plein milieu de la journée. Il finit par s'ébrouer, après de longues minutes d'observation, et hausser les épaules.

« Malfoy, tu peux me passer les croissants s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment

Le blond hocha la tête distraitement, occupé qu'il était à fixer Crivey avec un rictus qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire s'il ne charriait pas autant de mépris. Soudain, avec un « pouff »sonore qui fit sursauter une bonne partie de la salle, la silhouette du photographe laissa place à celle terrifiée d'un petit écureuil doré.

Toute la table éclata de rire, Draco le premier, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la perplexité de son voisin qui l'observait avec une expression à mi-chemin entre l'effarement et la fascination. Le préfet lui passa le panier de viennoiseries avec un sourire amusé, que Harry lui retourna, encore saupoudré d'une pointe d'incrédulité.

Mais la bonne humeur du Serpentard s'évanouit alors que le petit animal traversait la longueur de la table avec une vivacité étonnante. Il franchit les derniers obstacles d'un bond fluide, avant d'atterrir et de planter ses petites griffes dans l'épais tissus de la robe de Potter, poussant un faible « scrouiiic » de terreur très peu crédible. Avec agilité, il escalada le torse sous ses pattes, se fraya un chemin entre les mèches d'encre avant de se couler contre sa nuque. Là, il frotta sa truffe humide dans l'oreille du sauveur avec un son entre le couinement et le craquement de dents. Harry gloussa, chatouillé par les moustaches et la queue touffue, et il dégagea avec délicatesse l'animal pour le poser sur ses genoux. Puis il découpa avec sérieux un petit carré de pain qu'il tartina de sa confiture préférée, y déposa trois ou quatre flocons d'avoine avant de tendre le tout à Colin. Ce dernier s'en empara avec avidité avant de se mettre à grignoter avec enthousiasme, entraînant une nouvelle vague de rires masculins, ponctués cette fois des soupirs attendris de quelques filles.

Et Draco aurait juré que la bestiole le narguait, confortablement installé sur les genoux de son idole.

Avec un grognement, le blond saisit à son tour le pot de verre délaissé et en étala rageusement une épaisse couche sur le reste de son pain aux raisins. L'association s'avéra délicieuse, et il vit son voisin ébouriffé s'empresser de l'imiter.

Un raclement de gorge irrité le surprit dans sa dégustation et il se retourna, agacé. Il reconnut immédiatement l'air pincé et le regard glacial, et une fois de plus son professeur de métamorphose remonta en flèche dans son estime. Les longs doigts, semblables à une araignée blême, se refermèrent sur l'échine de l'écureuil qui poussa un cri plaintif alors qu'elle l'arrachait à son agréable fauteuil humain.

« Messieurs Thomas et Finnigan, veuillez me suivre. Nous allons accompagner votre camarade jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où madame Pomfresh se chargera de lui rendre son apparence initiale. Nous aurons ensuite une petite discussion » Déclara t'elle d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune contestation.

Avec un fatalisme enjoué, les deux élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas, sous les signes discrets mais plein de compassion, voir d'approbation, de leurs amis. Et de nouveau, beaucoup de rires fusèrent devant la sortie du professeur, la sévérité incarnée, tenant à plus d'un mètre du sol et par la peau du cou une boule de poils hystérique, se débattant tout en piaillant et crachant d'indignation.

« Alors Malfoy, à quoi est du ce brusque changement de comportement ? » Demanda Harry, visiblement indifférent à la disparition subite de Colin. Cette simple constatation rendit le préfet inexplicablement satisfait.

« Blaise est venu pleurnicher dans ma chambre hier soir. J'ai eu le droit à une grande scène mélodramatique, avec lui à genoux me suppliant de faire un effort. Ma bonté me perdra » Répondit Draco avec une assurance tranquille, tout en sirotant son jus de citrouille frais. Un cri indigné s'éleva à sa gauche

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! » S'offusquait Blaise, essayant en vain de se faire entendre malgré le vacarme qui régnait. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise dans un bruit sourd quand le blond lui adressa un clin d'œil taquin

« Ah, si ce n'est que ça » Commenta Harry, inconscient de l'échange entre les deux serpentards. Il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise, ébouriffant un peu plus sa tignasse indomptable « Enfin, tant mieux. J'ai cru un instant que ça pouvait être à cause de notre…discussion d'hier soir. Du coup j'avais préparé un joli petit discours et tout, parce que Ron ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si j'énervais ses nouveaux amis, je parle de Blaise et Theo. Je commence à les connaître tous les deux, et je me doute que t'éloigner reviendrait à les faire fuir eux » Il murmurait, craignant que quelqu'un ne les entende.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers la droite pour mieux l'entendre, Draco se surprit à s'approcher un peu trop, frissonnant quand le souffle chaud s'écrasait dans son cou.

« Huum ? » Jeta-t-il vaguement pour seule réponse, espérant que l'onomatopée songeuse lui suffise. Et en effet, car Harry reprit en se raclant la gorge d'un air gêné.

« Et…Malfoy ? »

« Hum ? » Répéta-t-il

« Merci pour hier »

La chaleur timide qui se dégageait de cette simple phrase lui arracha un sourire sincère. Le brun le lui renvoya, en beaucoup plus rayonnant. Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes avant que Harry ne s'aperçoive du ridicule de la situation

« Et…Sinon, cette trêve que tu nous accorde gracieusement, c'est du genre longue durée ou plutôt symptôme d'un manque de sucre qui se résorbera dès que tu auras fini d'avaler ton poids en confiture ? » Le taquina Harry en s'emparant de nouveau dudit pot de confiture

« Tout de suite les mots qui fâchent Potter. Sache que je peux manger autant que je veux sans conséquence, j'ai un métabolisme absolument parfait. Et si vraiment cela t'angoisse tant que ça, j'accepte de me tenir éloigné de tout objet contondant ou coupant dès la fin du repas. Juste en cas de sursaut de lucidité »

« Comme tu le dis si bien Malfoy, ta bonté te perdra » Conclut Harry avec le sourire bloqué de ceux qui s'empêchaient de rire.

« Bien puisque nous sommes d'accord sur ce point…Rends moi la confiture avant que tu n'engloutisses le pot avec » Trancha Draco en observant, faussement réprobateur, le brun qui léchouillait sa cuillère poisseuse de sucre d'un air coupable.

Theo, Blaise et Ron suivirent du coin de l'œil l'étrange échange des deux anciennes nemesis, Harry penaud tendant au blond un pot pratiquement vide.

---

La chaleur inhabituelle du mois de mars avait laissé place à un mois d'avril plus doux, même si le mercure dépassait encore de beaucoup la norme saisonnière. Une petite brise fraîche rafraichissait enfin l'air, chassant les élèves dehors à la moindre heure creuse.

Actuellement, c'était le préfet de Serpentard qui hantait la pelouse, entouré d'une aura négative qui repoussait automatiquement la totalité de la population estudiantine, qui, bien qu'abrutie par le soleil, n'en oubliait pas pour autant le danger que représentait un Malfoy en rogne. Le blond irrité traversait donc le parc, sa progression marquée par la disparition soudaine de tous les élèves, se rencognant dans la moindre tâche d'ombre épargnée par le haut soleil de ce début d'après midi.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait été encore pire que d'habitude, et il se sentait venir des pulsions de meurtre. Il avait tourné durant une heure dans sa salle commune, se défoulant sur des premières années terrorisées, avant que son meilleur ami ne le mette carrément à la porte en lui ordonnant d'aller passer ses nerfs ailleurs et de laisser les honnêtes gens bosser. Le fait que les jeunes effrayés le dévisagent pendant plus de trois quart d'heure avec espoir alors qu'il essayait d'avancer un devoir de potion particulièrement complexe avait tendance à le crisper légèrement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le vieux saule pleureur au bord du lac noir, il y aperçut une silhouette allongée au sol sur le ventre. En s'approchant, il reconnut Harry, la tête appuyée sur les mains et les jambes croisée, dans une attitude qui aurait parut efféminée sur n'importe qui d'autre.

Un soupçon de bonne humeur perça enfin sa carapace de morosité et un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait décidé de laisser faire et d'aviser au fur et à mesure. En plus de lui éviter d'atroces migraines, cette attitude présentait, bien que le fait même de le reconnaître lui donnait envie de se récurer le cerveau à l'acide, quelques avantages.

Il avait découvert, par exemple, que Ronald Weasley avait beau être un crétin de première, il était aussi l'un des seuls Gryffondors à ne pas le craindre et à répondre à chacune de ses piques. Il abordait continuellement un humour tranquille que le Serpentard ne lui connaissait pas et qui le laissait légèrement perplexe. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait qu'il se renseigne auprès de Blaise, il était certainement au courant de la raison pour laquelle sa simple existence semblait tant amuser le rouquin.

Sous l'impulsion, proche de l'ordre, de Pansy, il avait aussi dut apprendre à connaître Granger. Mais plus que sa perspicacité, son intelligence et autres qualités dont sa brune personnelle lui rebattait les oreilles depuis des semaines, c'était plutôt sa fantastique capacité à faire culpabiliser ses deux meilleurs amis en seulement trois mots, et ce sur le sujet de son choix, qui forçait l'admiration du préfet de Serpentard.

Il sortit de ses pensées alors que, assez proche du brun, il finit par s'apercevoir que ce dernier était lancé en pleine discussion avec… l'herbe ?

Interloqué, il fit un pas sur le côté et pencha la tête, essayant de voir ce qui pouvait bien passionner à ce point Harry. Quand il reconnut à la fois les étranges sons provenant de sa bouche et son interlocuteur, il fit un gigantesque bond en arrière. Dans sa précipitation, son pied accrocha l'une des racines de l'arbre et il s'étala, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à reculer à toute vitesse, dans une démarche oscillant entre la marche quadrupède et la course effrénée. Alertés par le bruit, deux regards stupéfaits l'observèrent se débattre avec la gravité.

« Malfoy ?! Mais…Qu'est ce que tu en train de faire exactement là ? » Demanda Harry, absolument abasourdi

« Et _toi _Potter ? Tu as vu à _quoi_ tu parles ? Mais t'es malade ma parole ! » L'invectiva Draco d'une voix de fausset

« C'est un serpent Malfoy, pas un Magyar à pointe. Je pensais, vu ta maison, que tu appréciais plutôt ce genre de bestioles » Le taquina le brun avec un sourire

« Elle est du genre rouge et bleue ta bestiole Potter ! Rouge et bleue ! On ne t'a jamais apprit que chez les animaux plus c'est coloré moins c'est fréquentable ? » Gargouilla t'il

« Tout de suite… Il est très poli figure toi. Il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de croc à Trevor, le crapaud de Neville, mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Très civilisé je te dis, nous débattions justement sur l'idée d'animaux domestiques, il a du mal à saisir le concept. Les reptiles sont fiables, s'ils disent quelque chose ils le font. La ruse leur est inconnue. Etrange que Salazar l'ait choisit comme symbole, il aurait du le savoir pourtant étant fourchelangue… » Songea Harry à voix haute

« Dis lui de partir ! » Exigea le blond d'une voix qui ne se décidait toujours pas à retrouver ses intonations graves et masculines habituelles.

Potter lui jeta un regard torve avant de se tourner vers le reptile. Il se mit à siffler, et, durant quelques instants, la peur de Draco fut submergée par la fascination alors qu'il écoutait avec délice la voix de velours entrecoupée de chuintements.

Des hautes herbes, une réponse vint, presque inaudible, à la limite de l'ultrason. Le reptile se redressa de toute sa hauteur, pas tellement impressionnante d'ailleurs, il ne devait pas dépasser la taille d'un avant bras, et darda sur lui un regard irrité. Enfin, aussi irrité que puisse paraître un iris doré, fixe et fendu de noir.

« Heu… Hem. Il dit qu'il était là le premier et que tu n'as qu'à te trouver un autre territoire de chasse » Traduisit Harry d'un air désolé, s'empêchant visiblement d'éclater de rire.

« Mais, pour qui il se prend cet espèce de lombric mutant ? » S'outra Draco en se rapprochant, toute crainte envolée.

Mais cette dernière revint bien vite quand Harry fit remarquer, penaud « Pour quelqu'un produisant un poison capable de te tuer en moins de six secondes, et ce juste par contact cutané ? »

Le préfet blêmit visiblement, s'éloignant encore un peu avant de marmonner un juron. Il observa, éberlué, Harry lui adresser un coup d'œil désolé avant de retourner à son débat, en l'oubliant complètement. Piqué au vif, Malfoy s'approcha de nouveau du duo.

« Si je vous rejoins, il compte me grignoter ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec pour camoufler son angoisse.

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard étonné puis se retourna vers son interlocuteur à sang froid. Il y eut un échange de chuintements avant que Harry ne repasse à un langage compréhensible des autres humains.

« Il dit qu'il ne te feras rien tant que tu ne l'ennuieras pas. Il a aussi ajouté que…Hem. Il accepte à condition que tu ne touches pas à son _shasserissalaah » _Le dernier mot ressemblait plus à un feulement qu'à un sifflement.

« Je ne demande pas mieux, mais c'est quoi exactement ce truc ? » L'interrogea t'il en se laissant gracieusement tomber à ses côtés

« Il n'existe pas d'équivalent en anglais. En gros, les serpents classent les autres êtres en quatre catégories. Les choses inanimées, qu'ils considèrent comme des éléments du décor, ni plus ni moins. Puis, aux deux extrêmes, les proies et les prédateurs. Et au centre, les shasserissalaah. Ce sont les animaux qui sont suffisamment puissant pour ne pas craindre leur morsure, mais pas assez pour être dangereux. En général, c'est ainsi qu'ils nomment d'autres membres de leur espèce de force à peu près égale » Expliqua Harry d'un ton docte, en remontant ses lunettes qui glissaient régulièrement le long de son nez

« Je vois. Et il parle de ? » Demanda le blond, envahi par un mauvais pressentiment

« De moi apparemment. C'est la première fois qu'il entend un humain parler, et il me considère visiblement comme appartenant désormais à son territoire » Rit le brun, alors que le corps écailleux à ses côtés se redressait avec ce qui s'apparentait énormément à de la fierté mélangée à un soupçon de suffisance, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement la teneur de l'échange des deux élèves.

« Possessif en plus le vers de terre » Grogna le préfet de Serpentard. Harry eut un rire de gorge qui tira un sourire satisfait au blond

« Bah, même si à la base c'est une grande marque de respect, je pense qu'il m'appelle comme ça pour m'amadouer. Pour lui, je suis juste un étrange phénomène, comme si un matin ton hibou se mettait à te réciter du Shakespeare »

Observant d'un air dubitatif le regard presque gourmand dont le serpent couvait le Gryffondor, Draco lâcha d'un ton détaché

« Si je peux me permettre, tu te plantes complètement. Enfin bon, ça n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de te toucher »

Le regard vert pétilla d'humour derrière les lunettes rondes, mais il retient le commentaire amusé qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, il a voulu bouloter le crapaud de Longdubat ? Comme quoi, pas besoin d'avoir un énorme cerveau pour avoir des idées de génie…. Mais au fait, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là la bestiole gluante ? Pourquoi ce crétin la laisse vagabonder aussi près de la forêt interdite ? » Demanda t'il en détournant la conversation du sujet glissant, tentant d'ignorer le regard figé du reptile qui le dévisageait sans ciller.

« Oh, ça n'était pas volontaire. Neville passe son temps à perdre Trevor depuis que sa grand-mère le lui a offert. La première fois que j'ai croisé Hermione, dans le Poudlard express en première année, elle l'aidait déjà à retrouver son crapaud fugueur. Mais d'habitude, il ne va pas plus loin que le tableau de la grosse dame. Neville était paniqué, il a organisé une battue dans tout Poudlard et je me suis proposé pour fouiller le parc » Lui raconta t'il

« Tu t'es dévoué pour retrouver un amphibien de moins de dix centimètres dans plusieurs hectares de serres, herbes, lac, plantes carnivores et autres buissons inextricables ? Ton abnégation à la limite du masochisme me stupéfiera toujours Potty » S'étonna poliment Draco

« Ta théorie est assez…intéressante » Sourit le Gryffondor avec malice « Mais non. Je me suis contenté d'un sort de localisation. Au début, je voulais lancer un 'accio' mais j'ai essayé une fois avec des vêtements et ils ont traversés plusieurs vitres avant de me rejoindre. Et si Trevor était resté à l'intérieur, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas aussi bien supporté ce traitement qu'un jean et un pull »

« C'est vrai que cela aurait été une telle perte pour l'humanité » Ironisa le blond

Il y eut un long silence, que le petit serpent vint combler par une litanie de sifflements continus et ondulants. Au bout de longues minutes, Draco s'arracha à la torpeur qui le gagnait lentement, entre la douce chaleur du soleil qui contrastait avec la fraicheur de l'herbe, le monologue du reptile trop coloré qui se transformait en bourdonnement engourdissant et le corps du brun appuyé légèrement contre lui.

« Il te parle de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il paresseusement

« Il babille. Il me parle de la plus grosse souris qu'il ait attrapée, du nid où il a passé l'hiver, de l'odeur du printemps qui revient… Il doit être vraiment jeune, on dirait même qu'il zozote quand il parle vite. C'est mignon » Répondit le Gryffondor d'une voix affectueuse, jetant un regard attendrit au petit reptile qui continuait à chuinter à tout va.

« Je vais faire comme si je ne t'avais pas entendu qualifier quarante centimètres de mort potentielle de 'mignon' » Commenta t'il d'un air blasé en laissant retomber son menton sur ses bras croisés

« Pourtant, c'est vrai… » Il pencha la tête sur le coté, souriant « Tu penses qu'ils ont connu la guerre au fond de leur forêt ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait de vivre avec seulement en tête ce qu'on va pouvoir se mettre sous la dent dans quelques minutes ou de penser à surveiller qu'aucune bête hérissée de crocs et de griffes ne tombe de l'arbre le plus proche » Songea Harry à voix haute

« Aucune idée… » Répondit simplement Draco, se penchant durant quelques secondes sur la question. Jusqu'à ce que le brun se remette à parler fourchelangue, attirant immédiatement sur lui son attention cotonneuse.

« Faut que vous arrêtiez vos petits apartés hein, ca devient agaçant. Vous discutez de quoi cette fois ? » L'interrogea t'il en retenant un bâillement

« Il voulait savoir de quoi on parlait nous » Rit Harry

« Je vois. Et donc, il a répondu quoi à tes pensées hautement philosophiques ? » Demanda le blond vaguement intéressé

« Il m'a demandé ce que c'était qu'une guerre »

« Ah. Sa question est pire que la notre » Commenta sobrement le préfet

« Je lui ai répondu que c'était quand beaucoup de prédateurs attaquaient beaucoup de proies sous les ordres d'une seule personne. Lequel serait une sorte de mélange entre un shasserissalaah et un super prédateur » Lui rapporta Harry

« Jolie répartie » Approuva le Serpentard

« Je trouvais aussi. Mais la sienne était aussi très sympathique »

« ? » Le relança Draco

« 'S'ils étaient plusieurs, pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas attaqué ? Même le plus fort des serpents ne survit pas à une meute de rats en folie'. Assez juste non ? » Lâcha Harry avec un sourire entre amusement et amertume

« Juste, mais peu commune. L'image est pour la moins…inhabituelle. Mais dis à ta bestiole que son serpent là, il était mortel. Ca n'était pas le cas du notre, ou en tout cas pas en théorie » Répliqua le blond en se redressant un peu

Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, et traduisit immédiatement. Quand il reprit la parole, il semblait vraiment interloqué

« Heu…Il me demande ce qu'est la mort »

« Oh. Bonne chance pour répondre à ça Potter » Ricana Malfoy sans daigner l'aider

« Merci » Grimaça-t-il. Il se mit à siffler de nouveau et il y eut comme un débat agité entre l'homme et le reptile

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Se renseigna le blond

« Je n'arrive pas à lui expliquer » soupira Harry « Je lui ai dit que c'était ce qui arrivait aux souris qu'il mangeait, quand elles arrêtaient de respirer »

« C'est une bonne définition je trouve. Peut être un peu réductrice, il manque la dimension paradis, anges et autres châtiments. Enfin bon, le principal y est » Le taquina Draco

« Oui, ben ça n'est pas vraiment son avis. Selon lui, il ne mange pas de souris mais une chose inanimée qui a l'odeur de la souris qu'il poursuivait. Il la touche et, pouf, elle disparaît, pour laisser la place à de la nourriture parfumée rongeur. Il dissocie complètement la cadavre qu'il mange de l'animal qui bondissait devant lui quelques instants auparavant » S'étonna le Gryffondor

«Ils n'ont donc aucune conscience de la mort… En voilà qui ont trouvé la vraie recette du bonheur. Quel meilleur moyen de profiter du présent si l'on n'a pas conscience que le futur peut s'interrompre à n'importe quel moment » Souffla le blond

« Eh bien Malfoy, te voilà bien philosophe à ton tour. C'est le soleil qui tape trop fort ? » Pouffa doucement le brun

« Oh, la ferme » Riposta Draco avec un geste approximatif de la main dans sa direction, ses yeux se fermant contre son gré

Le silence se réinstalla lentement, avec pour seul perturbation les respirations profondes et apaisées des deux adolescents

« Dis Potter, tu vas le garder ? » Demanda soudain le Serpentard alors qu'il voyait l'animal à sang froid venir se blottir contre Harry, la tête reposant sur la paume du brun. Il semblait parfaitement en confiance et il s'enroulait lâchement autour du poignet fin, laissant ses anneaux pendre dans une attitude de bien être ouaté. Le motif coloré du reptile contrastait violement avec le feutre épais et sombre de la robe du sorcier. Le soleil dansait sur le corps écailleux, lui donnant l'aspect scintillant d'un bijou simple et éthéré aux mailles de saphir et rubis. De temps à autre, il dardait une minuscule langue grisâtre, qui semblait gouter l'odeur de son porteur avec avidité.

Harry lui renvoya un regard interloqué, voir vaguement choqué, alors qu'inconsciemment il laissait ses doigts flâner le long de l'échine du serpent, effleurant à peine la peau de cuir glacé

« Bien sûr que non, c'est un animal sauvage, il serait bien trop malheureux en captivité » Lui répondit-il finalement

« Tu penses ? Il n'a pourtant pas l'air à l'agonie en ce moment. Tu l'as apprivoisé, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait tout à fait de vivre au château pour rester avec toi. J'ai l'impression que pour lui tu serais une parfaite compensation à une légère restriction de sa liberté » Observa Draco alors que, comme s'il le comprenait, le reptile resserrait son étreinte possessive sur le Gryffondor avant de glisser paresseusement sa tête triangulaire entre son pouce et sa paume, les yeux mi-clos sous la caresse appuyée.

« Rien ne vaut la liberté Malfoy » Le contredit doucement Harry « Il est fait pour vivre dans la forêt, à apprendre à chasser des souris ou à dorer au soleil sur un rocher, dans des endroits où aucun humain n'aura jamais accès. Le fait qu'il m'apprécie peut être un peu ne me donne pas le droit de décider pour lui. Et puis, avoue que le capturer ne serait pas la meilleur des preuves d'amour que je puisse lui donner » Sourit le brun

« Bah, il m'a l'air bien consentant pour une victime » Commenta simplement le préfet

« Il n'en resterait pas moins une victime » Releva Harry « Non, et puis si je le ramène au dortoir, Ron va me faire une crise d'apoplexie tout en m'assurant que, non non, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec le serpent _mortel_ enroulé autour de mon cou, seulement qu'il se découvre une allergie subite et foudroyante aux poils de Pattenrond. Quand à Hermione, j'aurais droit à un sermon de plusieurs heures, qui finirait par muter en une analyse psychomagique sur une obsession quelconque que j'aurais à vouloir retrouver un peu de danger dans ma vie trop calme, ou peut être un besoin inconscient de cajoler quelqu'un de Serpentard. » Il eut un éclat de rire, et Malfoy décida sagement d'effacer la dernière phrase du Gryffondor de sa mémoire. Beaucoup trop perturbante.

« Et tu as bien sûr conscience que s'il repart dans la forêt, rien ne te dis qu'il ne va pas mourir immédiatement, tué par les sombrals ou les hyppogriffes du demi géant ou tout autre charmante bestiole grouillant la dedans » Insista le préfet

« Bien sûr. Mais il y a toujours des risques à laisser ceux qu'on aime faire leurs propres choix » Une ombre vint flotter sur son visage, et Draco comprit soudain que la conversation allait en réalité beaucoup plus loin que le simple cas du serpent « Et puis, bonne chance pour lui expliquer, je te rappelle qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est la mort. Pour lui, le choix revient à choisir entre une vie encadrée par quatre murs, à manger de la viande trop cuite et avec pour seul terrain de chasse une chambre de vingt mètres carrés, et une autre, à tenter d'attraper les oiseaux au vol, dormir dans les nœuds de troncs qui auront changé de place le lendemain et redécouvrir avec émerveillement, chaque matin, le lever du soleil au dessus des arbres. Dis-moi Malfoy, que choisirais-tu à sa place ? » Voulut savoir le Gryffondor.

Le préfet ne répondit pas, se contentant de se rallonger, laissant tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

Les yeux toujours fermés, le petit serpent se remit à chuinter à tout va, et Harry lui répondit de la même façon, d'une voix que Draco devinait cajoleuse. Et si ses yeux étaient éclairés d'une lueur attendrie, ceux jaunes qui se rouvraient délicatement étaient rempli de quelque chose proche de la vénération

Potter avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'était pas en position de comprendre. Le reptile ne pourrait demander à venir vivre avec lui, son cerveau n'était pas assez évolué pour qu'il puisse concevoir une telle idée, qui impliquerait une projection dans le futur. Mais le blond savait pertinemment que si le choix lui était proposé, le serpent accepterait sans hésiter. Parce que son espèce avait beau être connue pour sa sauvagerie et son asociabilité, celui là s'était déjà intoxiqué à la présence de Potter. Et qu'il était bien trop tard pour qu'il puisse espérer s'en guérir.

Lui-même découvrait petit à petit, en se laissant aller à découvrir le prince des lions, qu'il agissait comme un poison vicieux et absolu. Par touches invisibles, il corrodait l'âme, jusqu'à ce que les dégâts deviennent irréversibles. Et plus le temps passait et plus il se révélait dur de s'en éloigner, comme d'un feu trop ardent que l'on voudrait craindre après s'y être brulé mais dont on ne parvenait pas à s'écarter, car le monde parait glacial loin de lui.

La pensée lui vint, fugace, que le rapprocher de Potter n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée que Blaise ait eu. Mais le bien être qui l'ankylosait la chassa bien vite, et Draco se laissa bercer par la voix sinueuse, chaleureuse, du brun qui alternait fourchelangue et anglais sans qu'aucun de ses interlocuteurs embrumés ne semble vraiment en saisir le sens.

Quand, une heure plus tard, Blaise et Ron vinrent chercher Harry dans le parc pour voir ce qu'il faisait, ils le trouvèrent assit en tailleur, avec dans sa main gauche la forme recroquevillée et endormie d'un serpent bariolé, tellement tassé sur lui-même qu'il ressemblait à une minuscule balle multicolore d'où dardait de temps à autre une langue fourchue. Et, alangui de tout son long à ses côtés, la tête blottie au creux de son coude, un autre genre de serpent était paisiblement assoupi. Sur son visage dansaient des flaques de lumière, épousant les mouvements tranquilles des longues branches molles du saule pleureur dérangées par la brise. Parfois, un rayon venait frapper un peu trop fort l'endormi qui fronçait alors inconsciemment les sourcils, des rides légères naissant sur son front dans une mimique enfantine étrangement touchante.

Le Gryffondor adossé au tronc caressait du pouce la tête du plus petit reptile sur sa paume, et, avec un sourire tendre et doux, passait distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux trop pâles du préfet abandonné, s'amusant à ébouriffer délicatement les mèches argentées avant de les recoiffer avec soin.

Sans un mot, les deux meilleurs amis tournèrent les talons, prenant bien garde à ne surtout pas se faire remarquer.

Cet après midi là, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy manquèrent à l'appel du cours de sortilèges

_A suivre_

Note du champi : voila voila ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu. Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, je suis si heureuse que cette histoire plaise à quelques personnes :)

Temis, votre champi 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, sauf un personnage qui fait une première apparition furtive dans ce chapitre (v_v)

**Couple **: HPDM, BZTN

**Dédicace** : A Sean, qui, la rectification se doit d'être faite, n'a absolument pas un humour douteux è.é C'est juste qu'il n'est pas destiné au commun des mortels =p Jte nem tu sais

**Note du champi** : Et voici le chapitre 4 de l'ombre ^^ Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu jusque là, ils me touchent énormément, tous, même si je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre (oui, des que je touche mon ordinateur je lutte pour avancer les autres fics XD). Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise :D

Merci, et bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 4**

_Le Gryffondor adossé au tronc caressait du pouce la tête du plus petit reptile sur sa paume, et, avec un sourire tendre et doux, passait distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux trop pâles du préfet abandonné, s'amusant à ébouriffer délicatement les mèches argentées avant de les recoiffer avec soin._

_Sans un mot, les deux meilleurs amis tournèrent les talons, prenant bien garde à ne surtout pas se faire remarquer._

_Cet après midi là, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy manquèrent à l'appel du cours de sortilèges_

____

Peu avant le dîner, la vue du préfet de Serpentard légèrement décoiffé, la chemise imperceptiblement froissée et le regard engourdi heurta avec violence la libido de ses nombreux fans au sein même de sa salle commune. Blaise et Theo l'observèrent amusés les rejoindre à leur table, complètement inconscient du tressaillement d'envie général qui avait secoué sa maison à sa simple apparition. Le blond tira une chaise, leur adressant un sourire en coin paresseux, avant de s'y laisser tomber avec grâce.

« Tu étais où? Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu au cours de Flitwick » Se renseigna innocemment le métis, alors que son meilleur ami s'étirait de tout son long, avant de bailler discrètement, les yeux plissés. L'image d'un grand félin comblé lui passa furtivement à l'esprit et il retint à grand peine un sourire sardonique quand Draco lui répondit avec un aplomb stupéfiant :

« J'ai fait un tour dehors et je me suis endormi sous le vieux saule »

« Seul? » Releva perfidement Theodore

« J'ai croisé Potter » Mentionna t'il en haussant les épaules

« Je voiiiis » Ronronna Blaise « Et Harry fait un oreiller confortable? »

« Aucune idée, j'ai pas testé. J'avais un truc infiniment plus intéressant à faire avant: m'ouvrir le ventre, en sortir tout ce que j'y trouverais et me pendre avec à l'arbre le plus proche » Répliqua t'il avec une grimace comique.

« Décidément traîner avec des Gryffondors ne te réussit pas. Tes métaphores deviennent atroces » Grinça le métis.

« Merci, j'y travaille beaucoup » Ricana son préfet

-

A l'autre extrémité du château, l'arrivée de Harry Potter provoqua une agitation assez semblable. Il avait un sourire rayonnant, ses yeux verts pétillaient de bonheur et il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil à sa main droite, serrant doucement le poing, avec une mine à la fois attendrie et réjouie.

A sa table, Colin laissa négligemment couler une énorme goutte d'encre sur son devoir, sa plume suspendue à quelques centimètres du parchemin, alors qu'il se dévissait le cou pour suivre l'avancée de son idole. Il semblait à la fois confus et fasciné par le ravissement qui émanait par vague du plus populaire des Gryffondors. Une rumeur chuchotée enfla sur son passage, que le brun ne remarqua absolument pas. Seuls Ron, Hermione et quelques septièmes années furent épargnés par la tourmente, observant avec une indulgence amusée les réactions extasiées des plus jeunes. Ses deux meilleurs amis, eux, se contentaient de le regarder approcher avec un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier sans peine de goguenard

« Alors Harry, comme ça on préfère passer du bon temps à cajoler des serpents plutôt que d'assister à un cours si déterminant à quelques mois des ASPICs ? » Attaqua immédiatement Ron alors le brun prenait place près d'eux, tentant en vain de réfréner le sourire niais qui se raccrochait à ses lèvres. La question de son ami alluma aussitôt une étincelle de panique dans son regard, et le rouquin eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de glousser

« Je t'ai vu bavarder avec ta bestiole colorée et venimeuse tout à l'heure. Tu sais au moins que c'est dangereux ce genre de comportement ? » Le sermonna t'il gentiment, amusé de voir son ami soupirer de soulagement

« Ma parole, vous n'avez que ça en tête c'est pas possible… Puisque je vous dis que je ne craignais rien » Grogna t'il

« Harry, sérieusement » Le coupa Hermione, jetant un regard noir à son petit ami, qui, dans sa précipitation à lui annoncer l'évolution de la situation avec le préfet des langues fourchues, en avait oublié de parler du passage reptile mortel, et pas au sens figuré du terme celui là.  
Ron jeta un coup d'œil désolé à son frère de cœur qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'y rentrer la tête, comme quelqu'un s'apprêtant à essuyer une violente tempête

« Je peux comprendre que l'aventure te manque, l'adrénaline, le danger » Reprit la brunette « mais il ne faut pas faire ce genre de choses stupides rien que pour ça ! Si tu veux des sensations fortes, tu pourrais, je ne sais pas moi, sauter en parachute-je t'expliquerais plus tard Ron- ou à l'élastique… » Enuméra t'elle

« Demander un autographe à Snape » Glissa sournoisement Ron. Sa moitié lui retourna un regard noir et il lui tendit un sourire contrit en levant les mains en signe de reddition alors que les épaules de Harry tressautaient, seules témoins de son éclat de rire silencieux

« Bref. Des choses que tu peux contrôler, et non pas t'amuser avec des serpents venimeux. Et non, je ne te parle pas des serpentards, ne joue pas sur les mots Ron. D'ailleurs, c'est peut être ça…tu as inconsciemment envie d'être plus proche des serpentards ! » S'exclama t'elle

« On en revient donc aux sensations fortes » Intervint à nouveau le roux sans que Hermione ne lui prête attention, continuant avec enthousiasme

« En fait tu te rends compte que les Serpentard t'intéressent, mais comme six ans de préjugés restent ancrés dans ta mémoire tu te jugule et te trouve des raisons de les éloigner. Tu ne peux pas te rapprocher d'eux, tu le fait donc symboliquement avec l'animal représentatif de leur maison ! » Jubila t'elle, très fière de son analyse

« Tu as tout à fait raison Hermione. D'ailleurs, tu te souviens des fabuleux moments que nous avons passés en quatrième année, sur cette montagne, alors qu'on accompagnait Harry dans sa recherche d'un aigle à capturer et câliner parce que Chang était inaccessible ? » La railla Ron

Hermione se retourna vers lui, furieuse, et s'apprêtait visiblement à lui tenir un discours dont les décibels dépasseraient de beaucoup la norme autorisée quand Harry se laissa enfin aller au fou rire qu'il contenait depuis le début de la diatribe de sa brunette préférée.

Il s'étouffait presque, sous le regard de pure incompréhension d'Hermione et les commentaires de Ron, qui affirmait qu'il savait bien qu'il avait un humour irrésistible, mais que si Harry pouvait éviter de serrer son devoir de potions dans ses mains pour se calmer il lui en serait infiniment reconnaissant. Relâchant son poing où l'on pouvait entrapercevoir ce qui fut dans un passé proche un début de dissertation maladroitement recopié, Harry se dit en se séchant les yeux d'un revers de manche qu'il regrettait vraiment qu'un certain blond Serpentard n'ai pas été là pour voir ça.

---

Les deux princes passèrent leur diner à s'observer fixement, avant de détourner le regard en souriant dès que l'autre se retournait. Le but du jeu étant apparemment d'arriver à piéger l'autre et de le surprendre en plein délit. Blaise, Theo, Hermione et Ron les regardaient faire en contenant un fou rire, ce dont les deux princes ne se rendaient absolument pas compte, trop pris par leur petit duel d'un nouveau genre. De son côté, Pansy Parkinson observait le manège de son préfet avec une résignation amusée, tentant de conserver le calme glacial qu'il se devait de régner à la table des Serpentards. Tâche plus difficile que d'habitude, la nouvelle complicité des deux némésis ayant fait naître des rumeurs compulsives à toutes les tables.

Il était étrange de voir le froid, distant et hautain Draco Malfoy laisser échapper des sourires de gamin. Mais pas plus que d'apercevoir l'idole de ce siècle, l'icône presque intouchable qu'était devenu bien malgré lui Harry Potter, qui gardait habituellement une politesse détachée envers tous, aussi excité qu'une puce et répondant, complètement hors du sujet, certes, mais avec de grands sourires brillants à la moindre question.

Ce dont Colin se dépêcha de profiter, entretenant avec un enthousiasme incroyable une conversation surréaliste où questions et réponses n'avaient strictement aucun rapport. L'arrivée de la groupie dans l'équation compliqua légèrement la tâche du Serpentard, qui se mit aussi à fusiller du regard la source numéro une de son mépris sans que sa nemesis éprise de justice ne s'en aperçoive. Il ne manquerait plus que Potter console le cafard après qu'il eut subit un traumatisme moral de la part du grand méchant serpent.

Mais le danger ne vint pas par le biais que redoutait le préfet. En réalité, c'est sous la forme de la nouvelle attrapeuse de Poufsouffle qu'il se présenta. Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la personne qui avait prit la place de Diggory, étant donné qu'elle était, en toute objectivité, totalement pitoyable sur un balai. Il savait seulement qu'elle se nommait Lysel Sahed, qu'elle avait des ancêtres aux quatre coins du monde mais qu'elle tenait principalement son physique de ses origines indiennes. Et qu'elle était très amie avec Lavande Brown.

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il ne sentait plus le regard de Potter dans son dos, alors il prit le risque de se retourner. Il plissait les yeux, prêt à se retourner à la moindre alerte, avant de pivoter plus franchement, manquant de tomber de son banc, en voyant que Potter semblait être en très bonne compagnie. Ce dernier bavardait gentiment avec une jeune fille élancée, à la silhouette fine et aux cheveux sombres qui lui retombaient en une lourde masse d'un noir bleuté. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils semblaient transparents, un petit nez adorable et une bouche soulignée par un peu de gloss irisé, qui dévoilait des dents blanches alors qu'elle riait à l'une des phrases du survivant.  
Jolie tout en restant naturelle, transpirant la bonté et la séduction discrète. Elle fixait le Gryffondor avec une envie non dissimulée, ce dont cet abruti ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte.  
Une rage sourde envahit le Serpentard, qui se sentit soudain des envies de torture. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Potter, dont ses deux fans se disputaient l'attention, avant de retourner à son repas avec une moue de dégout.

Il n'aperçut pas le regard entendu qu'échangeait le couple de ses meilleurs amis alors qu'il manquait de peu de planter sa fourchette dans la main d'un Serpentard de cinquième année un peu trop insolent qui lui avait effleuré la main en prenant le sel. Seuls les réflexes du jeune homme lui avaient permit d'échapper à une blessure douloureuse.

Jusqu'à la fin du dîner, il sentit le regard interloqué de Potter braqué sur sa nuque, qu'il ignora en serrant les dents. A peine le dernier plat fut il servit qu'il sortit de la salle à grands pas, passant devant Harry qui essaya de lui dire quelque chose. Le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps, continuant tout droit sans même daigner remarquer sa présence.

Le brun se tourna vers son meilleur ami, surprit et un peu blessé par le changement brutal de comportement du préfet des vert et argent. Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air à la fois blasé et amusé qui semblait signifier « C'est Malfoy… »  
Harry jeta un œil à la table des serpentards, où Theo et Blaise lui firent un sourire contrit, craignant visiblement que le Gryffondor ne se vexe du comportement de leur ami.

Le brun repoussa son framboisier, qui disparut dans l'estomac d'un Ron éperdument reconnaissant, et croisa les bras en boudant.

Décidemment, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre ce serpentard

---

Un feu crépitant, aux étranges flammes vertes que les septièmes années s'amusaient à teinter quotidiennement pour l'assortir à la couleur dominante de la salle commune. Si autour de la noble cheminée de pierre la chaleur était étouffante, la fraicheur des cachots situés sous le lac noir reprenait ses droits seulement quelques mètres plus loin. Un vendredi soir comme les autres, à la curieuse atmosphère de temps suspendu.

Sur un fauteuil de cuir noir et brillant, Blaise Zabini était assit avec, confortablement blotti entre ses jambes, Theodore Nott. Il l'étreignait délicatement par la taille, leurs doigts entrelacés reposant sur le ventre plat du châtain alors que la tête du métis reposait paresseusement dans son cou. Sur le canapé assortit, juste en face de l'âtre, était installé leur préfet, l'air bougon. Il dardait de regards noirs le fauteuil informe à sa gauche.

D'un marron passé, à l'apparence pelucheuse et râpée, il compensait ce défaut de taille par un moelleux presque indécent. Ronald Weasley était avachi avec nonchalance sur l'insulte visuelle qu'il avait osé apporter dans l'antre de l'esthétisme et du bon gout. Le fauteuil faisait parti des objets dont Malfoy n'avait pas put se débarrasser discrètement, ce qui n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais, sitôt son légitime propriétaire rentré dans sa tour, toutes les septièmes années s'étaient mis à s'en rapprocher pour l'accaparer. Il était devenu le sujet d'un combat intestin, véritable guerre des clans, menée tambour battant par un Blaise manipulateur et hilare. Il était même question de trêve et de garde partagée à présent.

Assise sur l'accoudoir confortable, Hermione Granger laissait reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Ils bavardaient de sujets et d'autres, profitant de ce calme inhabituel. Quelques heures plus tôt, Pansy était sortie avec un sourire machiavélique, encadrée par Vincent et Gregory. Les trois autres filles de septième année étaient soit sorties-Neville devrait d'ailleurs leur faire un compte rendu de sa soirée, foi de Weasley- soit dans leur dortoir pour remonter le moral de leur camarade qui venait de se faire plaquer par un Serdaigle. D'une voix froide, le préfet en chef avait envoyé tous les jeunes restants dans leurs dortoirs.

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure déjà, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres et Draco avait la désagréable impression de tenir la chandelle, ce qui était la cause de son actuelle expression bougonne.

« Je te rappelle que je t'ai vaincu hier encore Theo ! » Fit remarquer mollement Ron. La conversation avait visiblement profité de l'inattention du blond pour dériver sur le thème des échecs

« Tsss, tu sais bien que Blaise m'avait déconcentré » Répondit le châtain alors que le métis raffermissait sa prise sur le corps fin en lui susurrant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Draco se renfrogna encore plus, avant de changer complètement d'attitude, un sourire en coin venant orner son visage soudain illuminé, ce qui fit naitre quelques rictus gentiment moqueurs chez les témoins de la scène.

Harry descendait en aveugle l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la chambre des septièmes années. Ce dernier avait apprit par ses amis qu'ils passeraient leur soirée chez les vert et argent et les serpentards lui avaient charitablement proposé d'utiliser leur douche après son entrainement de quidditch.

Il était à présent vêtu d'un jean délavé dans lequel il flottait, retombant sur ses pieds nus en vagues de tissu usé. Dissimulant ses hanches dénudées par le vêtement trop lâche, un tee shirt d'un gris clair élimé et frappé d'un étrange motif à moitié effacé lui tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il se frottait vigoureusement le crâne avec une serviette d'un vert profond, ses lunettes oscillants sur son nez et manquant de tomber à chaque marche.  
Trébuchant à chaque pas, manquant de très peu de s'encastrer le tibia dans le coin de la table basse, il finit néanmoins par se laisser tomber près de Draco sans trop de dégâts, faisant crisser le cuir. Il plia avec soin la serviette, libérant les mèches de jais encore humides et une odeur piquante de menthe poivrée

« Ron, il faut absolument que tu essaye leur douche ! Non seulement elle est deux fois plus grande que la notre mais en plus elle a des jets massant, et leur eau est bouillante ! » S'enflamma le brun, faisant sourire toutes les personnes de la salle.

« Y en a qui ne savent plus quoi faire de leur fric » Grogna Ron avec un sourire torve

« Que veux tu, Blaise y passe la moitié de sa vie, on a finit par se cotiser pour lui offrir un environnement adapté à ses besoins » Rit Theo

« Tsss » Se contenta de siffler Blaise

« Bref. Vous parliez de quoi ? » Se renseigna Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur pour ne plus toucher le sol froid.

« De la raclée que j'ai mis à Theo l'autre jour aux échecs ! » Se rengorgea le roux

« La fois où Blaise a chuchoté à son oreille pendant toute la partie ? » Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de resituer l'événement

Ron ouvrit la bouche, outré par la trahison de son frère de cœur, mais la referma quand Hermione éclata de rire. Il l'observa un instant avec une tendresse palpable avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

Draco jeta un œil à gauche et à droite, se rappelant avec une acuité soudaine qu'il était un célibataire cerné par les couples. Il jeta un regard au Gryffondor à ses côtés. Ce dernier fixait ses deux meilleurs amis en penchant la tête, une expression de bonheur douce mais sincère flottant sur son visage.

« Vous avez terminé le devoir de métamorphose pour la semaine prochaine ? » Les interrogea brusquement Hermione, se détournant de son petit ami qui piqua du nez d'un air blasé.

« Non, je ne l'ai même pas commencé » Fit Theo, l'air contrit, alors que Blaise se contentait de ricaner

La brunette soupira

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas que les serpentards seraient aussi du genre à tout faire au dernier moment. A part Pansy bien sûr » Nuança-t-elle avec une satisfaction audible

« Oui, on sait, Pansy est notre modèle à tous et d'ailleurs nous passons habituellement nos soirées à brûler de l'encens en son honneur » Ironisa Draco avec un geste indifférent de la main « Mais dis moi, il a quoi de si fantastique ce devoir pour que tu détruises aussi brutalement la jolie petite ambiance romantique que ton rouquin s'escrimait à mettre en place ? »Se moqua-t-il

Ron lui jeta un regard à la fois désespéré et noir, qu'il dissimula sous un étonnement innocent quand Hermione se tourna vers lui, interrogatrice. Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre le fil de ses idées

« Il est vraiment passionnant. Les professeurs nous donnent rarement des devoirs qui demandent de lier deux matières ! Surtout métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal » Expliqua t'elle avec un enthousiasme déplacé

Tout le monde grimaça à la mention de la matière taboue

« Harry connaît quelques animagus, mais il n'a pas put me répondre. Et je n'ai pas réussit à trouver la réponse dans mes livres habituels » Continua t'elle sans se laisser distraire, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle annonçait la défaillance de ses alliés de papier.

« Eh bien, excuse-moi de n'avoir pas vraiment pris le temps de parler de ça avec mes nombreuses connaissances animagus. Mais disons que j'ai eu quelques difficultés techniques à chaque fois. Peter préférait de beaucoup me vider de mon sang que discuter et Rita Skeeters n'était pas vraiment pas mon interlocutrice préférée. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler avec Sirius, et j'ai malencontreusement négligé de le questionner sur sa condition d'animagus. Quant à mon père, disons qu'il ne m'a jamais connu vraiment bavard » Se vexa le brun

« Ne le prend pas comme ça Harry, je ne te reprochais rien » S'excusa Hermione avec un sourire gêné. Harry grommela pour la forme, avant de lui tirer puérilement la langue ce qui sembla rassurer la brunette angoissée

« Ton père était animagus ? » Releva Blaise, étonné

« Oui, comme ses deux meilleurs amis » Confirma le Gryffondor avec un sourire brillant de fierté « Ils ont passés leurs dernières années à Poudlard à s'en servir pour faire les quatre cents coups »

« Ils étaient animagus à dix sept ans ? » S'étonna Draco

« Non, à quatorze » Rectifia Harry avec fierté

« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'animagus si jeunes… » Songea Theodore « En général, cela demande des années de travail, une énorme motivation et une parfaite connaissance de soi-même. Je ne pensais même pas cela possible pour des adolescents »

« Disons qu'ils avaient une motivation suffisante pour surmonter les deux autres contraintes » Commenta le brun

« Et puis, rien ne résiste aux maraudeurs » L'appuya son meilleur ami avec un sourire dément

Le silence s'étira, les Serpentards les dévisageant comme s'ils venaient de leur annoncer qu'ils venaient de créer un fan club pour supporter l'hypothétique création du couple Rusard/Ombrage.

« Vous...Tu es le fils d'un maraudeur ? » Demanda Draco, stupéfait

« Heu, oui. Mais, vous les connaissez ? » S'étonna Harry, au moins aussi abasourdi que le blond en face de lui

« Evidemment ! » S'enflamma Blaise « Ce sont de vrais légendes ! Ils détiennent le plus grand nombre d'heures de colle et autres punitions jamais donnés à Poudlard ! Ils sont les seuls à avoir même étés collés par Pomfresh ! Le baron sanglant n'a jamais voulu nous dévoiler leurs vrais noms, mais il nous raconte souvent leurs aventures. Qui se finissaient, en général, par récurer des chaudrons alors que leurs victimes reposaient à l'infirmerie avec des excroissances étranges et un ego maltraité. Ah et puis, au passage, Draco est un de leur plus grand fan depuis qu'il est tout petit » Ricana Blaise en se calmant, désignant son meilleur ami renfrogné

Draco lui darda un regard noir, oubliant un instant l'ahurissante nouvelle

« Je ne suis le fan de personne » Assena t'il d'une voix qui frôlait le zéro absolu et que Blaise ignora dans un sourire narquois

« Ah oui, on parle bien de mon père » Rit Harry, jugeant plus prudent de ne pas relever la dernière remarque du métis

« Tu es le fils duquel ? » Demanda Theo avec avidité, détournant l'attention de Draco de son ami moqueur

Le brun eu un sourire mystérieux avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche arrière et de l'agiter délicatement. Une fumée argentée en sortit, et le patronus que tous commençaient à bien connaître prit forme. La silhouette éthérée du cerf s'approcha de son maître, ses sabots délicats flottants à quelques centimètres du sol, et frotta sa tête fantomatique contre le bras dénudé en un geste gorgé d'affection. Harry leva la main, dans un simulacre de caresse sur le museau impalpable.

« Mais encore ? » Insista Blaise, ne comprenant pas où le brun voulait en venir exactement

« D'où pensiez vous que venait le surnom « Cornedrue » ? » Se contenta de lui répondre Harry avec un pétillement amusé dans ses yeux verts.

Blaise réfléchissait si fort qu'il était presque possible de voir les indices s'imbriquer dans sa tête comme autant de petits rouages. Soudain, son visage s'illumina, exactement en même temps que ceux de ses camarades. Il y eut un « oooh » soufflé de compréhension et le brun pouffa

« Cornedrue était en réalité James Potter ? Mais alors, Lunard, Patmol et Queudver… » Commença Draco, les yeux écarquillés

« Eh oui »Confirma Harry « Sirius Black était Patmol, le chien loup, Peter Pettigrow était Queudver, en rat, et Remus Lupin était Lunard. Approprié pour un loup garou non ? »

« Lupin…Ce prof miteux était l'un des maraudeurs ? » S'étrangla le blond

« Il n'est pas miteux ! » Gronda Harry. Le préfet en chef leva les mains en signe de reddition, trop curieux pour risquer de braquer le Gryffondor. « C'est pour Remus que les trois autres sont devenus animagus. Un loup garou n'est pas dangereux pour les autres animaux, et sous cette forme ils pouvaient donc rester à ses côtés à chaque pleine lune »

« On a connu un Maraudeur pendant un an, on aurait donc pu avoir des récits de première main » Regretta Blaise

« Techniquement vous en avez connu deux » Sourit Ron

« De quoi tu parles Weasley ? »

« Vous vous souvenez de mon rat, que j'avais jusqu'en troisième année ? » Demanda le rouquin

« Le truc qui ressemblait à un croisement entre une serpillère et une brosse en chiendent ? » Tenta Theo

« Heu…Oui. Eh bien, c'était tout simplement Peter Pettigrow sous sa forme animagus » Révéla t'il triomphalement

« Tu as dormi avec un assassin pendant trois ans ? Votre famille est si pauvre que vous ne pouviez pas vous acheter un vrai rat ? » Le railla Draco avec une pointe d'effarement

« Toi blondie, je t'emmerde » L'informa obligeamment Ron « Sinon, je n'étais pas au courant évidement. Il y a quatre ans, La raison de l'évasion de Sirius était croutard. Enfin, Pettigrow. Il était le seul à savoir qu'il était animagus et vivant. Remus n'a apprit la résurrection miracle de son pseudo ami que cette année là, quand Harry lui a montré la carte des maraudeurs. Et si Sirius n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour venger son meilleur ami, Remus a définitivement réglé le problème »

Un silence épais, étouffant, les écrasa soudain alors que tous les regards se faisaient flottants et évitaient de croiser celui de Draco. Personne n'ignorait que la personne qui avait ensuite mit fin à la vie du dernier maraudeur n'était autre que Malfoy senior.  
A la vue du blond, raide comme la justice et les mâchoires serrées, et des prunelles vertes du survivant qui ternissaient à une vitesse alarmante, Hermione décida de changer de sujet en douceur

« Dis Harry, si tu leur montrais la carte des maraudeurs ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Le brun hocha la tête, encore un peu absent, alors qu'intérêt et curiosité chassaient le calme morbide. Le Gryffondor se pencha, attrapa son sac derrière l'accoudoir et en sortit précautionneusement un parchemin usé et vierge.

Les serpentards s'approchèrent sensiblement, dans une attitude d'attente fébrile. Harry prit le temps de leur faire un sourire taquin avant de prononcer la formule usuelle, posant la pointe de sa baguette sur le papier jauni, d'une voix assurée.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

Aussitôt, le plan détaillé de tout Poudlard se traça sous leurs yeux, les noms calligraphiés de ses occupants apparaissant et épousant les mouvements de leurs propriétaires avec fidélité.  
Stupéfaits, les Serpentard virent leurs noms accolés, groupés dans leur salle commune, et dont le mot de passe était noté juste à côté de pointillés qui devaient en représenter l'entrée. Dans son bureau, Snape restait immobile au milieu de la pièce, surement en train de confectionner une quelconque potion. L'étiquette de Rusard, elle, naviguait de couloir en couloir, utilisant des passages secrets et n'apercevant pas les centaines d'autres qui creusaient les épais murs de pierre, transformant le bâtiment en une termitière à échelle humaine. Et, dans la salle de bain des préfets, un certain Neville Longdubat était tellement proche de sa serpentarde que leurs noms se superposaient

« Tu as donné le mot de passe à Neville ! » S'offusqua immédiatement Hermione

« Le traître, il a osé nous dire qu'ils se faisaient une innocente balade dans le parc ! » Se récria simultanément Ron. Puis, interceptant la phrase de sa petite amie, il réfléchit rapidement, avant de lancer la seule défense qui lui venait à l'esprit « Eh ! Toi, tu l'as donné à Harry d'abord! C'est toi qui lui permet d'aller prendre un bain chez les préfets tous les jours je te rappelle »

A ces mots, le visage Draco s'enflamma, se teintant de cramoisi alors que des souvenirs malvenus revenaient l'agresser en traitre. Il s'éloigna discrètement de son voisin, sans se soucier de l'hilarité réprimée de Blaise et Theo, lesquels l'observaient avec fascination se noyer dans sa mémoire un peu trop précise à son gout.

« Oh Ron, ne te fais pas encore plus stupide que tu ne l'es ! Tu sais parfaitement que Dumbledore m'a autorisé à le faire ! » Grinça Hermione, excédée

« Alors comme ça on a droit à un traitement de faveur super héros ? » le taquina doucement Blaise, avec un sourire. Le brun eut une grimace comique, mimant un coupable prit la main dans le sac, avant de lui répondre avec une fausse moue timide

« J'aime prendre des bains. Et avant que tu n'ajoute ce à quoi tu penses si fort que c'est écrit dans tes yeux, oui, j'assume tout à fait ce côté efféminé de ma personne, merci pour lui » termina t'il en riant alors que Blaise l'imitait.

Remit de son état de choc, Draco tendit une main hésitante vers la carte, oubliant les rires et les disputes qui éclataient autour de lui dans un chaos chaleureux qui lui était devenu habituel.

« C'est magnifique »

Il avait soufflé ces deux mots avec tant d'admiration que tous se turent pour l'observer caresser amoureusement le parchemin velouté, son regard brillant d'une lueur proche de la vénération. Il suivait distraitement les pleins et déliés du plan alors que ses yeux accrochaient les noms qui se détachaient par centaines sur le fond beige.

« Draco a toujours aimé ensorceler les petits objets. Il est très doué d'ailleurs, et il a créés plein de trucs marrants ou utiles. D'autre moins, comme le badge en quatrième année mais bon. Il a essayé de faire un genre de carte de Poudlard aussi mais il n'y est jamais parvenu. » Expliqua Theo devant l'expression étonnée des trois Gryffondors. Harry sembla soudain avoir une révélation, dont il demanda confirmation

« C'est comme le petit dessin animé qu'il m'avait envoyé ? »

« Depuis quand tu envois des mots doux à Harry toi drake ? » Demanda Blaise à son ami, interloqué. Ce dernier ne se donna même pas la peine de se détourner de l'objet enchanté, se contentant de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance, et d'indifférence profonde

« Il m'avait envoyé un charmant croquis de moi sur mon balai me faisant foudroyer par un éclair en troisième année » Précisa Harry, et Blaise laissa échapper un éclat de rire

« Tu as tout compris, c'est exactement ça » Répondit Theo, amusé

Encore une fois, le calme revint doucement, mais cette fois ci il dura longtemps. Seul le crépitement du feu et le craquement du parchemin se faisaient entendre, créant un agréable cocon sonore. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, Blaise chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit ami qui hocha la tête. Theo se leva, et le métis l'imita après s'être étiré de tout son long avec un gémissement de bien être

« Bon les jeunes, ce n'est pas qu'il soit minuit passé, mais si en fait. Nous avons cours demain, donc moi et Theo allons nous coucher » Annonça le grand noir

« Ou faire autre chose » Se moqua Ron en se redressant à son tour, prenant la main d'Hermione pour l'aider.

« Ou faire autre chose » Concéda Blaise avec un sourire carnassier

« Bien, on vous laisse forniquer en paix, nous allons rentrer au dortoir nous. Harry, tu viens ou tu reste encore un peu ? » Demanda Hermione avec bienveillance

Le brun observa pensivement Malfoy, toujours absorbé par la carte des maraudeurs, et il leur répondit avec un petit sourire en coin

« Je vais rester encore un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de me faire attraper par Rusard avec la carte. Profitez bien de votre temps en amoureux » Il leur dédia un clin d'œil et Ron rougit imperceptiblement. Il y eut une série d'au revoir vagues et la salle se dépeupla. Le duo d'ex némésis ne remarqua pas le regard éloquent que s'échangèrent les deux couples avant de disparaître chacun de leur côté.

Une fois seuls, le silence se réinstalla. Harry, toujours assit en tailleur et le menton appuyé sur les paumes, fixait Draco, lequel n'osait à présent plus s'extraire de la carte. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps, mais au bout d'un moment une crampe dans la nuque donna le courage nécessaire au blond pour affronter la personnification de ses angoisses les plus diverses.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais le genre de personne à apprécier les maraudeurs » Risqua Harry, alors que le blond s'apprêtait à dévier la conversation vers un sujet moins brûlant « Qui t'en a parlé ? »

« Ma mère » Répondit il simplement. Il vit le brun sursauter, surpris, et son visage prendre une expression qu'il ne pensait pas être possible. Une sorte de jubilation féroce, presque meurtrière, mêlée à une douce amertume.

« Décidément, plus le temps passe plus je me dis qu'il faudrait que je rencontre cette femme…Que t'as t'elle dit sur eux ? » Demanda-t-il. Le préfet hésita visiblement, et le brun retint son souffle, de peur de ne l'influencer de la mauvaise façon, mais les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Le blond ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment lui raconter cette histoire. Seuls ses amis les plus proches étaient au courant de l'amour fusionnel qu'il vouait à sa mère. Cela paraissait totalement irrationnel de le confier à quelqu'un dont il ne savait pas encore s'il allait être un ami ou redevenir un ennemi.

Mais il en avait envie. Besoin ?

Alors il lui raconta, à cet interlocuteur si attentif que sous ses yeux il se sentait étrangement vivant

« Depuis que je suis enfant, ma mère me parle de son cousin adoré. A l'époque, je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui il était car il n'apparaissait pas sur notre arbre généalogique. Tout ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que ma mère l'aimait plus que tout ce cousin, si brun, si beau, au sourire chaleureux et contagieux et au cœur plus gros que lui. Ils ont passé leur enfance ensemble, lui détestant ses parents, elle peinée de décevoir constamment les siens. Ma mère a toujours été de constitution fragile, et la magie traditionnelle ne lui réussissait pas. Ses résultats à Poudlard étaient donc médiocres, ce qui enrageait ses parents. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur son cher cousin une fois rentrée chez elle. Bien entendu, ils conservaient les apparences à l'école, car les serpentards ne se mélangeaient pas aux gryffons à l'époque.  
Mais ma mère s'est mise à fréquenter Lucius Malfoy et son monde a basculé. Il venait d'une des plus grandes familles sorcière, était beau et distingué. Elle en est tombée immédiatement follement amoureuse, et en l'apprenant sa famille lui a enfin témoigné la fierté dont elle rêvait.  
Malheureusement, son cher cousin en était venu, après les avoir côtoyé de nombreuses années, à apprécier les sangs de bourbes. Pour lui, mon père était la pourriture absolue. Mère a dut faire un choix, et elle a abandonné celui qui l'avait épaulé durant tant d'années.  
Quand, durant notre troisième année, les avis de recherche sur Sirius Black se sont mis à fleurir sur le moindre coin de mur, je n'ai pas fait le rapport. Cet homme hideux, au regard fou, ce tueur sanguinaire, pas un instant je ne l'ai soupçonné d'être l'homme doux et protecteur qu'on m'avait tant décrit.  
Ce n'est que le jour où mon père a annoncé à ma mère comment il avait été tué que j'ai compris. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère s'écrouler, je suppose d'ailleurs que mon père a dut être tout aussi étonné que moi, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. La mort de cet homme a brisé net quelque chose dans l'amour presque fanatique que ma mère vouait à mon père. Peut être que si Sirius avait survécu, si mon père n'avait pas été le témoin passif de son meurtre, ma mère aurait été incapable de faire ce qu'elle a fait lors de la Chute.

Encore aujourd'hui elle me parle de lui, et je ne lui ai jamais avoué que j'avais découvert l'identité de son cousin mystère. J'aurais aimé rencontrer cet homme, savoir s'il était vraiment tel qu'elle me le dépeint depuis tant d'années, ou si ce n'était que l'idéalisation d'un être cher perdu. Plaisanter avec ce Sirius charmeur, rieur qu'elle me décrivait avec amour, apprendre à connaître l'homme doux, fidèle et loyal qui a été en fin de compte le seul a réussir à rendre vraiment heureux ma mère, ce sont des choses que je regretterais longtemps »

La voix de Draco s'éteignit et il se racla la gorge pour en enlever la boule douloureuse qui y avait élu domicile. Il osa enfin relever les yeux en direction de son étrange confident, et son souffle se coupa. Potter le fixait de sous ses longs cils brun, buvant ses paroles avec un sérieux presque effrayant et une tristesse insondable.

Finalement, le Gryffondor prit la parole d'une voix rauque, au débit haché et vacillant

« Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'après son emprisonnement, contrairement à ta mère qui n'a vécu avec lui qu'avant. Il n'avait plus cette beauté sulfureuse que je lui ai découverte sur d'anciennes photos. Mais même alors, Sirius attirait à lui l'amour des autres. Il était une sorte de lumière vivante, mais du genre qui veille à ne plonger personne dans l'ombre. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas parfait, et il avait fait de nombreuses conneries dans sa vie. Il était un peu trop extrême et expéditif dans certains de ses jugements, et parfois buté. Mais pour moi, il est ce qui restera ce que j'ai connu de plus proche d'un père. Chaleureux, oubliant tous ses fantômes et ses douleurs pour soigner les petites plaies des autres. Généreux à l'extrême, parfois amer mais tellement bon. Je n'ai connu que l'homme ravagé par Azkaban, et pourtant je reconnais parfaitement l'être de flamme que ta mère t'a décrit. Crois moi sur parole, tu l'aurais aimé, tout simplement car il est difficile de ne pas apprécier Sirius Black. Et je pense qu'il t'aurait adoré, car tu es le fils de sa chère cousine. Il aurait passé son temps à te taquiner, te décoiffer et te harceler » Sa voix s'adoucit, songeuse, avant qu'il ne reprenne en hésitant  
« Tu pourras dire à ta mère qu'il… Qu'il est resté jusqu'à la fin le gamin qu'elle, mon père et Remus ont aimé. Trop prompt à défendre ceux qu'il aime, trop bon pour oser penser à se protéger lui plutôt qu'un autre. Trop idiot pour s'effrayer des risques alors que son filleul qu'il connaissait à peine était en danger »

Il se tut et baissa la tête, laissant son regard suivre les craquelures du cuir pour ne pas affronter les yeux mercure en face de lui. Draco, quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne pensait pas que la conversation dériverait jusqu'à ce point et la tristesse palpable du Gryffondor en face de lui lui remuait les tripes.

Il connaissait le Potter vindicatif, acerbe, l'ombrageux et sauvage, contre qui il se brûlait les ailes depuis des années avec la régularité d'un drogué au dernier stade. Il avait aussi découvert, à contre cœur, un être rieur, doux et apaisant. Il avait même eut un aperçu du héros, de l'âme à vif, du corps et cœur plaies, de la légende qui souffrait d'être réelle.  
Mais la douleur sourde qu'il avait devant les yeux, cette mélancolie amère de ceux qui avaient trop perdu pour se permettre encore de pleurer, elle le paralysait complètement. Potter et son regard fuyant lui inspiraient à l'instant la même terreur que Blaise ou que sa mère trois ans auparavant. Il savait que l'on attendait de lui un soutient, n'importe quoi, mais la seule chose dont il était capable était de les observer se noyer, tétanisé.

Heureusement, Potter finit par secouer la tête, espérant vraisemblablement se débarrasser de ses pensées moroses comme le ferait un chien d'un excédent d'eau. Il releva sur lui un regard étonnement malicieux, et en même temps réprobateur

« Enfin bref, elle est jolie ton histoire Malfoy, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit d'où tu connaissais les maraudeurs ! » Fit remarquer justement le brun.

Draco eut une grimace comique et son homologue rouge et or lui dédia un sourire brillant

« T'es chiant Potter… » Souffla-t'il en arborant une parfaite expression de martyr « Bon, j'accepte de répondre à cette question mais après tu arrête un peu de me harceler, ok ? Je sais que ma personne est fascinante, mais bon…Raaah, arrête de me fixer avec ces grands yeux tu me stresse ! » Râla le blond

« Allez, arrête de faire ta diva et accouche » Se moqua Harry

« Les hommes ne peuvent pas… Laisse tomber. Bon, c'est ma mère qui m'a parlé des maraudeurs » Avoua t'il, gêné. Il vit le Gryffondor ouvrir la bouche, une étincelle railleuse au fond de ses iris émeraude et il le coupa immédiatement « Ouiii, je suis un gosse à sa maman, j'assume très bien merci. Ah, au passage, si tu en parle à quiconque, je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'étriper » Le menaça t'il avec un sérieux compromis par la lueur amusée dans ses yeux pâles

« Mais voyons, je n'allais pas dire ça Malfoy ! » S'offusqua Harry avec un sourire coupable en coin « Mais continue donc ton histoire » Le relança t'il alors que le blond lui jetait un regard torve

« Bref. Donc depuis longtemps, ma mère me parle aussi de ce sang pur qui a renié sa famille et qui a vécu des tas d'aventures à Poudlard. Quand j'étais enfant, je considérais juste ça comme un conte merveilleux que les mères racontent pour donner envie à leurs enfants d'aller à l'école. Puis, je suis entré un Poudlard et là le baron sanglant nous a aussi parlé d'eux, et ils sont devenus une sorte de mythe, comme il en existe tant d'autre dans l'histoire de notre école. Maintenant, je pense que ma mère essayait en fait de me faire passer un message. Elle et mon père étaient au courant pour les horcruxes, et elle devait donc craindre, à raison d'ailleurs, que les années sombres ne reviennent. Et elle avait beau aimer mon père, elle n'aurait jamais voulu me voir du côté du seigneur des ténèbres » Expliqua t'il

« Et pourquoi elle ne te l'a pas tout simplement dit ? » S'étonna Harry

« Décidemment, la subtilité des Gryffondor me stupéfiera toujours… Ma mère voulait me laisser le choix je suppose. Ces jolies anecdotes n'avaient que pour but de me rappeler que justement, j'avais le choix, et que je n'étais pas forcé de suivre la voie de mon père. Mais c'est le rôle d'un parent de laisser ses enfants faire des erreurs »

« Une erreur ?! Heu Malfoy, on ne parle pas de casser le vase du salon parce qu'on s'est obstiné à s'amuser à faire des dérapages sur le carrelage… Si tu avais suivis ton père, tu serais à Azkaban en ce moment même » S'exclama-t-il, l'air réellement choqué. Draco observa avec une sorte d'apitoiement attendri le garçon en face de lui pour qui l'univers des familles nobles était aussi familier que les mœurs des trolls de la toundra.

« Potter, une telle naïveté en deviendrait presque touchante. Mon père était le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres avant que ton super front ne règle momentanément le problème. Ca ne te semble pas étrange qu'il n'ait pourtant jamais posé un seul orteil à Azkaban avant notre cinquième année ? Que tout le monde l'ait cru sur parole quand il a affirmé n'avoir jamais été mangemort ? Tout est une question d'influence et d'argent Potter. En graissant la patte aux bonnes personnes, tous les systèmes peuvent être enraillés, la justice n'en est qu'un parmi d'autres. Et ne prend donc pas cet air traumatisé Potter veux tu, j'ai l'impression d'être un tueur en série de chatons » Ricana t'il alors que le Gryffondor le fixait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes

« Mais arrête de rire, c'est grave comme sujet ! Ca veut dire que le ministère est peut être encore corrompu même maintenant, et que… »

« Ola, du calme. Il est un peu trop tard pour refaire le monde, tu ne pense pas ? On verra ça demain si tu veux bien » Lâcha narquoisement le Serpentard

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Demanda Harry, les yeux plissés par la suspicion

« Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais » affirma Draco avec un sourire inquiétant

« Sale Serpentard » Siffla Harry en contenant à son tour un sourire

« Trop de mots doux pour ce soir, Weasley va être jaloux attention »

« Bah, il doit être en train de jouer au docteur avec Hermione, donc si il pense à moi en ce moment il va falloir que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse » Pensa Harry à voix haute

« Oh pitié Potter, j'étais bien là ! Pourquoi est ce que tu parles de telles horreurs à une heure pareille ? » Se plaignit Malfoy, l'air dégouté

Il eut ensuite un sourire satisfait, presque triomphant, quand Harry se laissa enfin aller à rire, de cet étrange rire tout en souffle qui charmait tant de monde à Poudlard.

Le silence revint, paisible et entrecoupé par les craquements secs du feu qui se mourait, laissant place par instant au seul scintillement des braises d'un vert profond. Draco se pencha, attrapa délicatement le parchemin posé sur la table basse et se replongea de nouveau dans le labyrinthe de Poudlard couché sur papier. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi, absorbé par les noms calligraphiés, observant les étiquettes sagement alignées dans les dortoirs ou le ballet chaotique joué par Rusard, son avant-garde féline et les divers couples qui erraient encore dans les couloirs.

C'est un bruit si ténu qu'il en était à peine audible qui le tira de l'état proche de l'hypnose dans lequel le plongeait la carte. Il tourna la tête et ses traits froncés par la fatigue se déridèrent graduellement. Le Gryffondor, épuisé par son entrainement de quidditch, venait de s'endormir la tête posée sur l'accoudoir en cuir. Il était recroquevillé en chien de fusil, pour essayer de trouver un peu de chaleur maintenant que le feu s'était définitivement éteint. Il semblait vulnérable, d'une fragilité presque enfantine, perdu dans les innombrables plis et replis de ses vêtements.

Draco se leva pour reposer presque avec révérence la carte des maraudeurs dans le sac du Gryffondor. D'un geste vague de la main, il invoqua une épaisse couverture en polaire qu'il déposa délicatement sur le corps fin avant d'aller s'accroupir devant la cheminée.

« Incendio »

A ce murmure, des bûches réapparurent et un feu gigantesque se mit à ronfler dans l'âtre, baignant la pièce d'une lueur verdâtre et ondulante, dans une ambiance presque aquatique.  
Il tourna la tête, pour observer à quelques centimètres seulement le visage apaisé de sa nemesis endormie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour Harry Potter se laisserait aller à dormir devant lui, pas s'en s'être auparavant blindé de sorts et de plusieurs couches de fils barbelés. Il se déplaça, presque à quatre pattes, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur au sol, le dos contre le canapé. Il hésita un instant avant de céder à l'envie qui le tiraillait depuis un petit moment.

Sa main trembla visiblement avant de se poser dans la chevelure indisciplinée, mais le contact soyeux calma rapidement son début d'angoisse. Il resta comme ça longtemps, essayant de domestiquer les cheveux indomptables, qui reprenaient aussitôt avec insolence leur place originelle. Il observait avec fascination les reflets olivâtres qui dansaient entre les mèches folles, dans un kaléidoscope d'ébène et d'émeraude. Sa main s'égara sur les cheveux plus courts de la nuque, qui se hérissèrent au contact de sa peau froide, avant d'aller se couler sur la nuque elle-même qu'il massa du bout des doigts, avec la satisfaction absurde d'un sculpteur devant une œuvre parfaite. Il redessina son cou en une caresse légère, craintive, mais le sommeil du Gryffondor semblait de plomb car il ne réagit même pas.  
Il avait beau chercher, le jeune endormi en face de lui lui faisait tout simplement penser à un ange, bien que cette comparaison vomitive heurte de plein fouet son esprit Serpentard. Et à le voir, là, si frêle, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment on avait put impliquer un être tel que lui dans une guerre comme celle qu'ils avaient vécu, ou pire, comment on avait pu lui imposer la condition de meurtrier.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu et, cédant à une pulsion subite, il posa un léger baiser sur le nez froncé du Gryffondor, dérangé par une cendre froide qui venait de s'y poser.  
Puis, alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il sembla lutter quelques instants contre lui-même avant de céder à son envie, sûrement aidé par la fatigue qui lui embrouillait l'esprit avec plus de facilité que n'importe quel Whisky pur feu.

Alors, il s'autorisa à poser furtivement ses lèvres sur celles douces du Gryffondor. Juste un coup de folie qui entraina son cœur dans une valse lourde et endiablée, dont il fut persuadé durant un instant que les échos ne pourraient que réveiller tout le château. Il resta quelques secondes au creux de ses lèvres, ses yeux grignotant avec avidité les petits détails de ce visage qu'il n'avait jamais eu droit d'approcher de si près. Profitant de ce moment où, trop épuisé, il ne se sentait ni la force de se torturer pour ses envies ni celle de se trouver des excuses.

Puis il se releva, toujours sans un bruit. Il se figea quand le brun poussa un profond soupir, mais fut soulagé de voir qu'il dormait encore profondément. Le brun se contenta de s'entortiller dans le carré de polaire, se conférant une étrange et amusante ressemblance avec une chenille.

Draco jeta un regard à la fois exaspéré et blasé à l'horrible fauteuil de Weasley avant de le tirer près du feu, seulement séparé du canapé par les trente centimètres de la table basse. De nouveau, il fit apparaître une couette semblable à celle dans laquelle était blotti le Gryffondor, ainsi que deux oreillers aux couleurs de sa maison. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil indécemment moelleux, s'enfonçant sur plusieurs centimètres, avant de s'installer confortablement. A peine eut il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit, le sourire troublant de douceur de son voisin gravé sur ses paupières.

Et pour la première fois depuis la Chute, pas un cauchemar ne vint hanter le sommeil de Draco Malfoy

_A suivre_

**Note du champi** : Voila voila, notre Draco commence à comprendre certaines choses :p J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous donne rendez vous dans une semaine :D  
Encore merci pour tous ces petits mots adorables, ils me font tellement plaisir *_*

Temis


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, mis à part un certain parasite de retour :p

**Couples :** HPDM, BZTN

**Dédicace** : A **Sean**, encore et toujours (et pour encore cinq chapitres :p). Merci pour tout mon zombie, jte nem tellement

**Note du champi** : Comme promis, voici le chapitre cinq de l'ombre. Je voudrais juste vous remercier pour vos petits mots sur le chapitre précédent. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic atteigne déjà presque les cinquante reviews oO Tous vos avis me sont très précieux, même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle vous plaise :D Un merci tout particulier d'ailleurs à **Mumtaz**, **Pure** **absynthe**, et **livioute** dont les reviews m'ont énormément touchées

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

**Chapitre cinq**

_Draco __s'assit dans le fauteuil indécemment moelleux, s'enfonçant sur plusieurs centimètres, avant de s'installer confortablement. A peine eut il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit, le sourire troublant de douceur de son voisin gravé sur ses paupières._

_Et pour la première fois depuis la Chute, pas un cauchemar ne vint hanter le sommeil de Draco Malfoy_

____

« …aco…Draco…Draco !! »

Le blond sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, désorienté. Un flot de lumière vint l'agresser et il secoua sa tête lourde, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui valait un tel réveil.

Il finit par reconnaître Pansy, qui était agenouillée devant lui avec un sourire doux, serrant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il s'étira, gémissant alors que ses muscles endoloris lui rappelaient qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son lit.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, s'apercevant avec une surprise horrifiée qu'il était dans sa salle commune, pelotonné dans l'immonde fauteuil de Weasley. Au fond de la pièce, une dizaine de serpentards toutes années confondues le fixaient avec une expression d'émerveillement bovin proprement exaspérante.

Pansy attira de nouveau son attention en serrant délicatement ses doigts entre les siens. D'un simple coup d'œil noir, elle dispersa les spectateurs comme une volée de moineaux craintifs. Puis son regard sombre, de nouveau doux, se posa sur le visage de son préfet avec sollicitude

« Tu as la mine toute chiffonnée Draco. Pas trop mal partout ? » Demanda t'elle avec un sourire en coin

« Bah, je dois bien avoir un muscle qui ne soit pas froissé. Je ne l'ai juste pas encore découvert, c'est tout » Grimaça le blond en frottant sa nuque raide

« Je vois » Rit elle doucement

Le regard de Draco alla se perdre dans les boucles brillantes de Pansy avec tendresse. C'est qu'il leur en avait fallu du temps pour en arriver à devenir amis.

Les premières années, il ne voyait Pansy que comme une jeune fille un peu idiote, trop agressive et obséquieuse. Beaucoup la considérait comme la future Mme Malfoy, mais cette idée lui était complètement indifférente tant le concept de mariage lui semblait abstrait à l'époque.

Mais le temps était passé sur eux, apportant dans son sillage le seigneur des ténèbres et la guerre.

Draco avait choisit en secret l'ordre du phénix, Pansy l'avait fidèlement suivit. Et comme tous les Serpentards, comme tous les élèves, elle avait changé. Son caractère s'était durcit, la grande rêveuse qu'elle était laissant place à une jeune adulte amère, âpre envers le monde mais toujours aussi douce envers ceux qu'elle aimait. Physiquement aussi elle avait mûrit, ses traits s'étaient affinés et des muscles durs roulaient à présent sous sa peau, lui donnant la grâce nerveuse d'une panthère de métal. Tous savaient que Pansy n'avait pas mit que son gros cerveau à la disposition de l'ordre, et bon nombre de ses amants avaient découvert qu'entre ses bras on ne connaissait pas seulement une petite mort. Elle incarnait à la fois Eros et Thanatos.

La « Mante » était devenue son nom de résistante.

Ce genre d'anecdotes faisait partie des choses taboues, dont on ne parlait pas, se contentant de le sous entendre d'un regard. En période de guerre, tous les moyens étaient bons pour vaincre, les serpentards étaient les mieux placés pour le savoir.

Mais durant cette sombre époque, la brune s'était éprise d'un de ses camarades, d'un an son cadet. Ils avaient vécu durant quelques mois une idylle aussi inattendue que passionnée, dont les rebondissements avaient animé de longues soirées de ragots au coin du feu.

C'est durant cette période que Draco s'était peu à peu rapproché de cette Pansy plus serpentarde que jamais, au caractère entier et maniant sa beauté comme la plus meurtrière des armes. De simple connaissance à peine supportée, elle était devenue une amie précieuse. Il aimait sa douceur derrière sa dureté, cette fragilité qu'elle tentait de cacher en permanence sans jamais y parvenir parfaitement. Il était fasciné par son intelligence hors du commun et par son extraordinaire capacité à le percer à jour.

Leur amitié s'était cristallisée une nuit pluvieuse d'hiver, en milieu d'année dernière. Quand l'amour de Pansy essaya de poignarder Malfoy dans son sommeil, lequel, trop naïf, l'avait laissé dormir sur son canapé, le pensant fin saoul. Mais Pansy était arrivée à ce moment là, silencieuse comme une ombre, et avait abattu sans une once d'hésitation son amant. Vigilance constante, cette maxime elle devait se l'être gravée jusqu'à l'âme, car ce soir là elle avait trouvé étrange de ne pas voir le garçon sortir de la chambre du préfet en chef.

Parfois, dans ses pires cauchemars, il revoyait le visage décomposé de Pansy alors qu'elle lançait presque négligemment le sort fatal dans le dos de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand amour. Et certains soirs, quand l'obscurité l'oppressait, il lui semblait qu'elle flottait encore dans les airs, cette mélopée sourde et lancinante que Pansy lui avait soufflé à l'oreille alors qu'elle le berçait comme un enfant, tentant de calmer la crise de panique qui avait gagné le corps du préfet.

Il semblait décidément écrit que tous ceux à qui il tenait perdraient l'amour pour le sauver.

En fouillant ses affaires, le professeur Snape avait découvert que l'assassin était en réalité un fanatique du seigneur des ténèbres qui avait vu dans son rapprochement avec Malfoy un parfait moyen de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son idole. Son refus apparent de prendre parti avait influencé les plus jeunes, et Voldemort aurait été plus que ravi de recevoir sa tête sur un plateau à défaut de pouvoir le faire rentrer enfin officiellement dans ses rangs.

Depuis ce jour là, la balance des forces en présence à Serpentard s'était modifiée. Par degrés invisibles pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, les choses avaient changé. Et si Theo était le petit trésor jalousement dissimulé aux yeux de tous, elle était devenue leur reine cachée. Une reine régnant dans la pénombre, gérant ses troupes à coups d'œillades assassines ou de simples remarques susurrées à l'oreille qui pétrifiaient plus que n'importe quel sermon publique. Elle était en quelque sorte le bras armé de Malfoy, se chargeant d'empêcher quiconque de lui nuire.

La hiérarchie s'était ainsi stabilisée. Theo et son charisme corrosif, qui obtenait ce qu'il voulait d'un simple sourire en coin, Pansy et sa présence implacable, veillant continuellement à préserver l'honneur et les mystères de sa maison, main d'acier porté au rouge dans un fin gant de velours. Leur froid et inaccessible leader, Draco Malfoy, qui n'avait jamais besoin d'élever la voix pour être obéit. Le moindre de ses chuchotement avait force de loi et ses remarques faisaient office de pensée commune. Sans oublier Blaise Zabini, l'électron libre. Tour à tour sympathique, effrayant, moqueur, autoritaire, il endossait tous les rôles sans se soucier un instant du reste. Il apaisait certaines tensions, en exacerbaient d'autres, adoucissait au maximum les relations entre leur maison et le reste de l'école et pouvait se permettre à peut près tout sans qu'aucun des trois autres ne l'en empêche, ce qui ne le rendait que plus terrifiant.

Draco se pencha un peu en direction de Pansy, enfermant son autre main dans la sienne avec un petit sourire. Elle se redressa, libérant ses mains qu'elle passa doucement au passage dans les cheveux blonds et murmura

« Dépêche toi de te préparer, le petit déjeuner sera servit dans quelques minutes et je suis sure que tu ne tiens pas à t'y présenter attifé comme le premier des moldus »

« J'y vais » Acquiesça t'il, ayant juste le temps de déposer une bise aérienne sur la joue de son amie avant qu'elle ne se dirige déjà à grands pas vers un petit groupe de premières années qui bavardaient avec enthousiasme d'un sport moldu.

Alors qu'il se levait, Draco eut la surprise de voir Potter appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté de la cheminée. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop endormi pour ça, mais à présent ses yeux avaient accroché le Gryffondor le souvenir de la veille lui revint d'un seul bloc, lui coupant le souffle.

Merlin, il n'avait pas vraiment embrassé Potter n'est ce pas ?!

Avec horreur, il se sentit rougir lentement alors que le brun en face de lui le dévisageait toujours. Il se racla la gorge, bien décidé à le saluer poliment histoire de ne pas paraître encore plus suspect, quand il ressentit un choc violent au niveau de son épaule gauche.

Ahuri, il dévisagea Potter qui venait de passer tout droit sans prendre la peine de le contourner, manquant de lui arracher le bras. Alors que le préfet hésitait encore entre s'inquiéter de cette étrange réaction-et si c'était en fait Crivey sous polynectar ?- ou sauter simplement à la gorge du sans gène, le brun se retourna.

Et Draco resta figé devant les iris émeraudes, si brillantes hier encore, qui le transperçaient à présent. De sous ses mèches désorganisées, le regard de Potter le brûlait comme il le faisait depuis tant d'année, la cruelle morsure d'une haine et d'un dégout profond.

Puis, Potter se retourna et sans un mot franchit le tableau, bousculant au passage un Blaise stupéfait. Le regard du métis oscilla un instant entre la sortie qui venait de se refermer avec une rare violence et son préfet statufié, avant qu'il ne finisse par hausser les épaules. Ils étaient presque adultes, ils pouvaient bien résoudre leurs problèmes sans aide pour une fois…

De son côté, le blond ne pouvait plus bouger car son esprit en ébullition avait bien trop à faire pour analyser ce soudain revirement de situation pour pouvoir en plus gérer son aire motrice.

Apparemment, il n'avait plus à se poser de question à propos d'une éventuelle amitié avec le Gryffondor, ce dernier avait tranché pour lui. Car le garçon qui venait de sortir, il le connaissait mieux que personne. Disparu le sauveur souriant, fragile, calme, gentiment moqueur. Sa flamboyante nemesis était de retour, dure, acerbe, violente, aussi dévastatrice et difficile à contenir qu'un typhon lancé à pleine puissance. Adieu la douce accoutumance du Gryffy qu'il découvrait peu à peu, il n'avait plus le droit qu'à la drogue dure, amère, qui lui laissait un arrière goût de bile sur la langue.

Car il était bien là le problème. Les choses semblaient enfin revenir à la normale, et pourtant il n'en était pas franchement heureux. A vrai dire, cette simple idée le rendait malade.

---

Assit bien droit à sa place habituelle, son sourire narquois en place et un air d'ennui glacé plaqué sur le visage, Draco Malfoy essayait de se souvenir d'un seul jour dans sa vie où il s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise. Il était actuellement la cible privilégiée de regards divers et variés, et pour une fois être au centre de l'attention ne l'enthousiasmait pas tant que ça.

Il y avait principalement le regard de Potter, aussi discret et agréable qu'un fer rouge plaqué sur sa nuque. Il était accompagné de ceux agaçants de Granger et Weasley. La brune les observait fixement, levant de temps en temps les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, semblant prier un dieu anonyme de lui accorder assez de patience pour surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Le roux, lui, semblait simplement hilare, et il s'empêchait ostensiblement d'éclater de rire dès qu'il apercevait la silhouette fulminante de son meilleur ami.

A sa propre table, Theo, peiné, cherchait à comprendre ce qui arrivait aux deux nemesis qui se fixaient en chien de faïence. A côté de lui, Blaise, dont les capacités de compassion pouvaient parfois avoisiner celles d'un veracrasse, s'amusait visiblement énormément de ce rebondissement inattendu. Vincent et Gregory, eux, le fixaient avec une petite pointe de réprobation inédite. Ils devaient apprécier le miséreux plus que ne l'avait supposé Draco, et ils craignaient probablement que la situation ne dégénère. Quand à Pansy, elle le fusillait des yeux, apparemment persuadé qu'il était à l'origine de la soudaine rancœur du survivant.

Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait…

---

Ils étaient en route pour leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et l'ambiance était légèrement vacillante.

Ils s'étaient toujours déplacés en rangs serrés de Serpentard, alors pourquoi soudain l'absence d'un blason rouge et or pour désorganiser la formation se faisait elle sentir ? Comme si l'atmosphère chaleureuse qu'ils essayaient encore d'entretenir était vide de substance, sorte de comédie grotesque pour entretenir l'illusion.

Avec détachement, Draco osa se poser la question qu'il repoussait depuis le matin, depuis que son regard avait accroché celui de Potter. Et si en réalité il avait été réveillé la veille, et qu'il savait donc que Malfoy avait osé l'embrasser ? Pansy avait elle raison ? Était-il responsable de la soudaine hostilité du brun ? Cette simple idée le glaça.

L'apparition soudaine de l'objet de ses pensées l'empêcha de se retourner plus longtemps le cerveau pour trouver une logique à toute cette histoire.

Potter était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, près de la porte de la salle de cours, une main dans sa poche et la seconde errant entre ses mèches folles. Il émanait de toute sa personne une assurance tranquille et sauvage, l'impassibilité apparente d'un barrage tentant de contenir un fleuve en crue. Il le fixait par en dessous, ses yeux toujours assombris par ce savant pot pourri d'animosité, de dégout et de haine qui lui était réservé depuis plus de six ans.

Et la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Draco devant cette vue, fut qu'il était beau cet abruti. Cette révélation le frappa de plein fouet.

Potter était beau, indécemment beau, mortellement beau.

Il l'avait déjà trouvé beau, ou attendrissant, mais d'un point de vue totalement objectif, comme il lui arrivait de le constater à propos de Blaise et Theo.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette envie profonde, presque viscérale de vouloir l'enfermer dans un lieu où il pourrait l'avoir rien qu'à lui, le protéger de tous les regards et user le sien sur Potter jusqu'à pouvoir le dessiner les yeux fermés. Comme pour une rose trop belle enfermée dans une serre, par simple jalousie à l'idée qu'un coup de vent puisse en effleurer le velouté des pétales de sang, ou qu'un insecte quelconque vienne se blesser aux épines trop parfaites.

Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Car apparemment apprivoiser Potter lui était impossible, et que de toute façon le brun était le premier défenseur de la liberté. Du genre à déraciner les fleurs dans leur cage de verre pour les replanter dans la terre noire, riche, du dehors et où, malgré le danger, elles apprenaient le bonheur de l'air pur et des rayons du soleil.

Englué dans ses pensées, Draco ne put que rester les bras ballants, dévisageant sa némésis d'un regard un peu fou. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, et si Malfoy avait été en état il aurait put noter une légère lueur d'inquiétude sous l'épaisse couche de mépris qui envahissait les yeux verts. Mais cette dernière mourut immédiatement quand Pansy poussa délicatement son préfet pour se planter devant le Gryffondor les poings sur les hanches, ayant tout de la louve protégeant son louveteau.

« Potter, on peut savoir ce qui te prend depuis ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle

Draco intercepta avec une surprise détachée Granger qui adressait à Pansy de grands gestes paniqués de derrière le dos de son meilleur ami.

« Rebonjour Pansy » Susurra Harry avec un rictus qui était au sourire ce qu'un requin est à une sardine. Fascinant, dangereux, et exécuté de telle sorte qu'on s'attendait à tout instant à l'apparition de crocs acérés.

Fait rare, la serpentarde parut déstabilisée et elle recula d'un pas précautionneux. Elle chercha discrètement une explication auprès de son alliée Gryffondor, et Hermione lui retourna un regard à la fois blasé et désespéré. Draco observa Pansy dont le regard sautait de Potter à Granger en passant par lui, le front plissé dans une mimique d'intense concentration. Soudain, son visage s'illumina sous la compréhension, et le blond grogna, frustré de ne pas posséder un cerveau comme celui de son amie.

Pansy réintégra l'anonymat du groupe des serpentards en deux pas gracieux, jetant un dernier regard moqueur et insolent par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître derrière la haute silhouette de Vincent. Le visage de Potter se crispa visiblement et il tourna sèchement les talons pour s'engouffrer dans la salle, par la porte que le professeur venait d'ouvrir.

---

Cela faisait cinq jours que Potter était redevenu Potty, et Malfoy essayait tant bien que mal de s'adapter à ce brutal retour en arrière. Plutôt mal en fait. Ce Potter l'exaspérait. Comme si, après avoir découvert d'autres facettes du Gryffondor, son attitude de défi constant, sa confiance cruelle sonnaient soudain faux.

En réalité, il avait espéré que leurs amis respectifs arrangeraient le problème pour lui et que son rôle se restreindrait à râler et souligner la stupidité des Gryffys

Mais ils l'avaient laissé se débrouiller seul, avec pour seul conseil de parler à Potter. Il n'était entouré que de judas en puissance. Parfois, rarement, il apprécierait d'être entouré par de loyaux Poufsouffles et non pas de manipulateurs Serpentards, lesquels s'amusaient follement en l'observant essayer de gérer seul l'ouragan nommé Potter.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était le Gryffondor qui avait décidé de se comporter tout à coup comme un crétin, et tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une explication valable il était hors de question qu'il fasse un effort.

C'était ce qu'il se répétait depuis cinq jours, mais il avait parfois du mal à s'en convaincre lui-même. Car si Potter ne semblait plus le porter dans son cœur, tout comme Pansy d'ailleurs, il restait très ami avec Blaise et Theo.

Quelques pas en arrière, ces deux derniers fixaient leur meilleur ami d'un regard triste. Le blond était entouré d'une aura de morosité si dense qu'elle en était presque palpable. Le couple, bien qu'il n'en dise rien, s'inquiétait pour son préfet.

Il mangeait moins, ne souriait presque plus et recommençait à dormir aussi mal qu'avant. Ces deux dernières nuits, Blaise l'avait retrouvé affalé dans un fauteuil, les yeux plongés dans le feu, tentant de fuir les ténèbres oppressantes de sa chambre. Ce Draco amorphe les effrayait. Ils pensaient qu'il réagirait violemment au comportement de Potter, que toute cette histoire se terminerait dans une bonne vieille dispute. Mais non, aucune réaction. Malfoy se contentait de subir passivement la colère de Potter. Les deux serpentards étaient bien décidés à parler au Gryffondor dès ce soir, angoissés par les traits creusés, tirés, de leur prince.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent justement sur l'objet de leurs pensées. Ce qui n'était pas un hasard, ils étaient juste arrivés devant leur salle de métamorphose. Potter était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'était ni Weasley ni Granger, même si ces derniers étaient juste derrière lui et l'observaient avec une moue dégoutée.

Draco reconnut immédiatement la longue chevelure brune, et une intense pulsion de haine l'envahit aussitôt.

Lysel Sahed, le retour

Elle était lancée dans une conversation animée avec le survivant, ses rires discrets et sensuels saturant l'air et vrillant à chaque fois un peu plus les nerfs du préfet de Serpentard. Le regard de Potter était un peu trop carnassier au goût de Draco, et celui de Weasley beaucoup, beaucoup trop inquiet.

Jetant aux mandragores ses récentes résolutions, il se rapprocha d'un pas furieux, attrapa le Gryffondor par sa cravate et l'entraina de force dans la salle désaffectée en face. L'indienne vit donc, stupéfaite, le beau brun disparaître de son champ de vision dans un couinement étranglé.

Harry se dégagea maladroitement de la prise du Serpentard, évitant au maximum d'entrer en contact avec la peau ivoire. Il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par le décor poussiéreux et délabré dans lequel il avait été projeté, et attaqua avec fureur

« Non mais ça va pas Malfoy ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » S'énerva-t-il, desserrant avec difficulté et fébrilité son nœud de cravate qui continuait à l'étouffer.

Mais, à son grand étonnement, le brun vit le préfet vert et argent lui répondre avec autant de hargne.

« Ce qu'il me prend ? Que qu'il me prend à _moi_ ? » Demanda Draco, halluciné, les décibels de sa voix croissant à chaque mot. « Non mais tu te _fous _de moi ? Qui est ce qui se comporte comme un imbécile depuis presque une semaine ? Tu me fatigue Potty, alors tu vas m'expliquer ce qui gigote dans le vide intersidéral qui te sert de cervelle, et rapidement de préférence car je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sortir d'ici sans avoir de réponse »

« Et tu comptes m'en empêcher seul ? » le railla Harry

« Oui, oui, je sais, tu es le grand survivant, spécialisé mages noirs psychopathes et autres déviants du même type. Malheureusement pour toi, tu es un gentil Gryffondor mais _je_ suis le rusé Serpentard. Et _je_ suis en rogne. S'il le faut, je te mets sous imperium, mais j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire » Sa voix était si sourde qu'elle se rapprochait d'un grondement, ses yeux mercures le défiant de mettre en doute son affirmation. Mais Potter se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de lâcher

« Je sais résister à l'impérium depuis ma quatrième année »

Cette phrase nonchalante sembla excéder Malfoy, qui se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage, grommelant des choses sans queue ni tête. Finalement, Harry l'interrompit, le mouvement perpétuel du Serpentard lui donnant le tournis.

« Malfoy, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? J'étais en pleine discussion avant que tu ne me kidnappe »

« Dis toi plutôt que je t'ai rendu service, cette fille a autant de charme que de talent au quidditch. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait deviné que le devant du balai était le côté dépourvu de brindilles »

« Moi je la trouve mignonne, et elle a beaucoup d'humour » La défendit le brun, vexé

« Le fait de rire docilement à la moindre de tes plaisanteries ne fait pas d'elle une personne avec ce que l'on appelle réellement de l'humour » Grinça Draco

« Oh, tais-toi Malfoy. Après tout, je me fiche de ton approbation. Décidemment, je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous, les Serpentards. En général, quand les gens sont en couple ils ont plutôt tendance à vouloir caser tous les célibataires qu'ils connaissent » Il avait lâché cette phrase avec une amertume réticente en détournant les yeux

« De quel couple tu parles Potter? » Grogna distraitement Draco, continuant à tourner en rond

« Arrête de te foutre de moi tu veux? » Gronda le Gryffondor, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air renfrogné. Malfoy risqua un œil mais se détourna rapidement, refusant de se laisser attendrir par la moue d'enfant frustré du brun. Potter continua, laissant le blond complètement perplexe.

« Toi et Parkinson bien sûr »

« Mais de _quoi _tu me parle? » Répéta Draco, légèrement halluciné, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il se passait sous cette chevelure déstructurée.

« Oh je t'en prie, toute l'école est au courant qu'elle deviendra une Malfoy dans le futur » Le ton était venimeux, presque agressif, et Draco reçut cette affirmation en pleine figure

« Mais tu es complètement malade! » Fut la seule chose que son cerveau réussit à conclure « Je ne sors pas avec Pansy, et nous n'avons jamais eu de projet de mariage réel, enfin mis à part mon père vu que la famille Parkinson était assez noble pour rentrer dans ses critères, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fuient l'Angleterre pour échapper au Lord noir…Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça au fait? » S'interrompit le Serpentard, s'apercevant seulement qu'il venait de s'emporter.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait sa nemesis, et toute cette histoire commençait à l'excéder. Il hésitait à tout simplement tout laisser tomber, Cette histoire était vraiment trop compliquée, et il se demandait même si le gryffondor méritait tous ces efforts.

Mais en voyant les iris émeraudes, soudain dépourvues de toute agressivité, habitées d'une lueur d'espoir déstabilisé, la réponse lui vint spontanément et il l'accepta avec fatalisme.

Evidemment que Potter en valait la peine.

Le survivant reprit, avec une expression boudeuse, et le blond se détesta aussitôt de le trouver adorable

« Il n'y a donc vraiment rien entre toi et Parkinson? »

« Tu es vraiment têtu ! Puisque je te dis que non! Et d'ailleurs, d'où t'es venu cette idée? » L'interrogea le blond, suspicieux

« Elle te caressait les cheveux! » Se défendit le Gryffondor, presque accusateur. Draco lui retourna un regard navré, et Harry rosit imperceptiblement.

« Granger ne t'a jamais serré dans ses bras? Prit la main? »

« Euh, pas vraiment. Ron me tuerait, déjà, et puis on est pas du genre câlins. Mais c'est vrai que je n'imaginais pas que vous puissiez partager ça, après tout vous êtes… »

« Des Serpentards? Nous sommes des Serpentards donc on ne peut, dans votre stupide logique gryffondoresque, pas partager une véritable amitié, c'est ça? Non, c'est évident que si mes amis sont passés du côté de l'ordre, ont risqué leur vie pour _me_ suivre, c'est uniquement pour protéger leurs intérêts. Tu sais quoi Potty, je… » S'énerva le vert et argent, s'approchant du brun à grands pas furieux

« Olah, du calme » Le coupa Harry, amusé par la diatribe enflammé du préfet « Je ne voulais absolument pas dire ça. Tu me pense vraiment borné au point de pouvoir, maintenant que j'ai apprit à vous connaitre, vous considérer encore de cette façon? Non, tout ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne vous pensais pas aussi démonstratifs. C'est tout » Harry lui sourit doucement, paisiblement. Draco lui jeta un regard torve, mais le sérieux et la sincérité qui habitaient les iris verts semblèrent le convaincre. Il grogna un peu pour la forme, avant de se rappeler soudainement un point important

«Attends Potter, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'éloigne du sujet là. Alors maintenant, tu m'explique ce qu'il te prend depuis cinq jours, tout de suite! » Exigea-t-il

Le Serpentard eut la surprise de voir sa nemesis détourner la tête, vraiment gênée. Rien ne gênait ce satané Gryffondor habituellement pourtant, il le savait, et ce constat l'angoissa

« Potteer? » Susurra-t-il, s'inquiétant de voir une rougeur suspecte envahir les joues de son homonyme

« Non, mais…ben…Rien » Finit par répondre piteusement Harry

« Rien?! » Souligna Draco d'une voix dangereusement basse

« Je…heu… J'étais de mauvaise humeur? Quelque chose m'a énervé et je me suis défoulé sur toi, je n'aurais pas du, je m'excuse. » S'expliqua Harry, penaud.

Le préfet l'observa un instant, les mâchoires crispées. Puis, sans aucun préavis, il tourna les talons. Il semblait absolument furibond et Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir. Quand il finit par réussir à attraper le bras gauche du Serpentard, il avait déjà sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Draco se dégagea sèchement, et, lui tournant toujours le dos et tremblant presque de rage, il siffla

« Potter, tu ne me touches pas! Écoute-moi bien, j'avais décidé de faire un effort pour une fois. D'essayer de comprendre, peut être même de te pardonner de m'avoir traité comme un chien alors que je ne t'avais rien fait. Mais apparemment, te foutre de ma gueule reste ton passe temps préféré. Alors tu sais quoi? Toute cette histoire me fatigue, je laisse tomber »

Il allait à nouveau tenter de sortir mais le Gryffondor avait encore accroché sa manche, le fixant d'un air suppliant.

« Malfoy. Je suis vraiment désolé, il _faut _que tu me croies. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris pendant cette semaine. Je, Je…Bon écoute. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu comprennes que je suis navré? Je ferais tout ce que tu veux » L'implora-t-il presque.

Draco se retourna lentement, les épaules basses, avant de poser sur lui un regard argent terne. Harry eut un violent frisson, et il se raccrocha au tissu rêche de la manche, se sentant soudain l'âme d'un noyé. La lassitude qu'il lisait dans les yeux du Serpentard le terrifiait. Il semblait profondément découragé le préfet, et cette soudaine révélation effraya le Gryffondor. Malfoy avait abandonné.

Il tira brusquement sur la robe de Malfoy, l'attirant près de lui avec une violence à peine contrôlée. Il agrippa sa cravate, étrange flash back inversé de la situation qui avait eut lieu dans le couloir. Ils étaient si proches à présent que le nez du Gryffondor venait frôler la joue du blond, en une caresse aérienne qui troubla le regard mercure.

Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, souffle contre souffle.

« S'il te plait » Murmura Harry

Longtemps, le Serpentard le dévisagea d'un air à la fois furieux et indifférent. Si longtemps que les doigts du survivant se crispèrent un peu plus sur la cravate, angoissés. Puis, soulagé, le brun vit enfin les yeux de glace s'adoucir. Les traits de sa nemesis s'apaisèrent alors que sa bouche se décrispait.

Draco s'avança de quelques centimètres, avant de frotter à son tour son nez contre la pommette saillante du brun. Le geste était gorgé d'une telle tendresse, d'une telle complicité que le Gryffondor en resta paralysé. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, le blond s'enivrant du contact de la peau matte et satinée, avant qu'il ne recule franchement, l'air malicieux

« Tout ce que je veux hein? » Releva-t-il, moqueur. Harry se racla la gorge, embarrassé, mais ne détourna pas le regard ni ne revint sur sa parole «Promettre ça à un Serpentard… Quand je te parlais de masochisme Potter »

Le sourire que le survivant lui offrit à cet instant, encore un peu inquiet mais lumineux, sincère, était à classer parmi les plus belles choses que Draco n'ait jamais vu.

Ils finirent par sortir de la pièce délabrée pour se faire agresser par la lumière crue du couloir et les divers degrés d'ébahissement de leurs amis, qui les avaient vu disparaitre entourés de pulsions de meurtre et les voyaient ressortir épaule contre épaule. L'œil aiguisé de Blaise Zabini cru même surprendre, alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, le geste vif de Potter lâchant le poignet du blond.

En voyant réapparaitre son idole, Lysel Sahed se précipita vers lui de sa démarche sautillante, gracieuse, tout en sourires étincelants. Ses yeux bleus délavés fusillaient le préfet de Serpentard qui l'ignora royalement.

Juste avant de l'abandonner à la poufsouffle, Draco souffla cependant quelque chose à l'oreille de Potter, et ce dernier acquiesça sans même poser de question.

Malfoy rejoignit ses amis, répondant à la curiosité qui débordait de leurs yeux par un simple sourire narquois, alors que son regard paresseux allait se poser sur la silhouette raide à la coiffure folle, qui affrontait avec un sérieux inhabituel l'assaut de l'attrapeuse. Avec un sourire de satisfaction sadique, il se plongea dans la conversation futile des septièmes années, ignorant que dans son dos un regard émeraude l'observait avec soulagement.

_Harry Potter jetait un coup d'œil indifférent à Lysel qui s'empressait de le rejoindre, l'air inquiet, quand Malfoy se pencha vers lui. Il était juste derrière lui, son souffle balayant sa nuque et le privant de son regard, et donc de toute possibilité d'analyser ses véritables émotions, mais le murmure qui caressa son oreille gauche était clair_

_« Ce que je veux Potter, hein? Cette poufsouffle, je ne veux plus la voir trainer dans tes pattes, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Jamais. »_

---

« Cavalier en E6 »

Un minuscule chevalier taillé dans le cristal claqua les rênes de sa monture translucide, qui se cabra avant de traverser l'échiquier au galop. Il freina des quatre fers en arrivant sur la case qui lui avait été désignée, son cavalier éjectant d'un coup de lance hautain un pion d'ébène qui se tenait là.

« Echec » Annonça nonchalamment Malfoy

« Encore? C'est pas possible, je suis sûr que tu triche! » L'accusa Harry, assit à l'envers sur une chaise, le torse reposant sur le dossier et le menton au creux de sa paume.

« Ou alors, tu finis par admettre que je suis plus doué que toi et on arrête de jouer à ce truc. Ca fait 39 parties à 0 si mes comptes sont bons. Et ils le sont » Commenta le préfet avec un sourire satisfait.

« Arrête de te vanter, est-ce que je te rappelle constamment moi que tu ne m'as pas battu une seule fois au quidditch en sept ans? » Grimaça Harry

« C'était très bas ça Potter »

« Merci »

En ce samedi après midi, les deux adolescents étaient confortablement installés dans un coin de la salle commune des Gryffondor, dissimulés par un épais rideau en velours rouge. Ils disputaient une énième partie d'échec, Harry ne parvenant pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas battre le Serpentard.

En effet, ce dernier, incapable tout de même de rivaliser avec Theo, jouait cependant aux échecs depuis l'âge de cinq ans, ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable. Ils s'étaient isolés pour ne plus avoir à supporter le chahut qu'entrainait une partie d'un tout autre niveau entre les deux génies, Theo et Ron, dont les enjeux des paris commençaient à se faire vertigineux. Eux se contentaient de jouer paresseusement dans leur coin, bavardant de tout et de rien

« Tu vas à la réception du ministère la semaine prochaine? » Demanda Draco, en s'amusant à pousser du doigt un cavalier noir qui se raccrochait à sa monture en l'injuriant en silence, son minuscule poing battant l'air.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, Kingsley lui-même m'a écrit. Il me disait qu'il comprenait mon envie de fuir la presse, mais qu'il apprécierait réellement de me voir ce dimanche. On ne refuse pas une invitation personnelle du ministre de la magie. D'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione en ont reçu une semblable. Et toi? » Lâcha distraitement le brun, balayant l'échiquier du regard à la recherche d'une solution

« Ma mère y sera, donc je pense que je vais y aller oui. A mon avis les autres vont m'accompagner aussi. Et puis, jamais nous ne louperions une occasion de boire aux frais du ministère » Ricana Draco

Le regard de Harry s'était posé sur lui un instant, avec une étrange lueur songeuse qui s'évapora aussitôt.

Soudain, Potter se leva, le raclement de sa chaise sur le sol faisant sursauter le Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença Draco, surpris. « Mais…Où tu vas? » Demanda-t-il en voyant le Gryffondor récupérer son pull à ses pieds.

« Euh, je, heu…pars? » S'embrouilla Harry

« Mais…Hé, Potter, on a même pas finit la partie! » S'écria le préfet alors que le brun s'éloignait à grand pas.

Ce dernier s'arrêta, fit demi-tour vivement avec un petit sourire contrit. Arrivé au niveau du plateau de jeu, il s'empara délicatement de son roi qu'il coucha sur le côté, la petite figurine descendant précipitamment de son trône en vitupérant.

« J'ai perdu » Annonça-t-il d'un air faussement désolé.

Puis il repartit, toujours avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, et sortit directement de sa salle commune.

Le brouhaha s'estompa, une dizaine de visages se tournant vers lui avec une synchronisation parfaite et effrayante. En réponse à leur air accusateur, Draco leva mains et paumes au ciel, tout aussi étonné qu'eux.

Sur le plateau d'échec abandonné, un roi d'ébène, s'emmêlant dans sa cape, montrait en râlant muettement à la reine de l'équipe adverse un chemin vers la victoire que n'importe quel débutant aurait trouvé.

---

La semaine qui suivit cet évènement se déroula dans une atmosphère déconcertante.

Le brun n'était pas rentré ce samedi là, et n'était réapparu à Poudlard qu'au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Il était évident que Weasley et Granger avaient été mis au courant de la raison de cette brusque disparition, mais ils avaient refusé tout net de le leur dire. Blaise et sa curiosité maladive en étaient devenus intenables, surtout que le comportement du survivant n'avait fait que devenir plus suspect.

Ce dernier passait toujours autant de temps avec eux, mais il finissait toujours par filer à l'anglaise, sans donner la moindre explication. Le fait qu'en général il le fasse après que Colin Crivey soit venu lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille n'était pas pour les rassurer.

Contrairement à l'opinion générale, le préfet de serpentard ne devint pas fou, et il n'y eut aucun accident déplorable où seul l'appareil photo de Crivey aurait survécu. Malfoy observait d'un œil mauvais et blessé chacune des disparitions de son homologue, mais gardait un tempérament pondéré. C'était à peine s'il crucifiait le sixième année du regard chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

La raison était simple. Si Malfoy était en réalité viscéralement angoissé par la situation actuelle, il n'osait pas réagir violemment. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la façon dont il s'était attiré la colère de Gryffondor la dernière fois, et leur réconciliation était encore trop fragile pour qu'il ne risque de la perdre en faisant subir un interrogatoire musclé à la punaise délavée. Et pourtant, merlin comme il en rêvait. Il voyait donc Potter lui échapper un peu plus chaque fois sans oser rien y redire, profondément dégouté par sa propre lâcheté.

Plus le temps passait, plus les choses se compliquaient avec ce satané survivant. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait pas hésité à régler le problème à sa façon, sans se soucier des conséquences. Mais maintenant qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il avait quelque chose à perdre, il n'osait plus.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le liait exactement à Potter, mais il ne pouvait plus ignorer le fait que c'était une relation fragile à l'extrême, qui ne demandait qu'à se briser. Et il ne tenait pas à tout gâcher juste parce qu'il détestait ce sale cafard peroxydé.

Aussi, sa décision était prise. Il laissait jusqu'au Dimanche prochain au Gryffon pour tout lui dire. Après la cérémonie, s'il ne s'était toujours pas expliqué, il irait régler le problème à sa manière. Et il se débrouillerait pour que Crivey ne puisse jamais reprendre son apparence initiale

____

« Draco, tu vas me chercher une coupe de champagne? »

« C'est cela oui, et puis quoi encore Blaise? » Se moqua le blond en haussant un sourcil, faisant tourner entre ses longs doigts une flûte dudit alcool

« Sois sympa…Si je laisse Theo fringué comme ça seul au milieu de toutes ces prédatrices je ne le retrouverais jamais en un seul morceau » Plaida le métis en resserrant farouchement sa prise sur la taille de son petit ami qui le fixait, à la fois amusé et blasé.

« Eh ben tu n'as qu'à l'emmener avec toi jusqu'au buffet qui doit se trouver à au moins...dix bon mètres. Ca va être dur, je ne vous le cache pas, mais je préfère que ce soit vous plutôt que moi » Conclut t'il avec un sourire en coin

« Ami indigne »

« On lui dira » Répliqua-t-il avec un geste vague de la main « Il est hors de question que je jette ma magnificence en pâture à toutes ces jeunes femmes en folie » Continua-t-il avec une fausse suffisance qui eut le mérite de faire ricaner Zabini.

« Dites, vous pensez qu'on va devoir se faire chier encore combien de temps avant de pouvoir rentrer? Pas que cette réception soit pourrie, juste qu'elle me donne envie de me pendre pour me distraire un peu » Commenta sobrement Blaise après quelques minutes de silence

« Si quelqu'un se sent de se lancer à la recherche de notre cher directeur pour lui poser la question, grand bien lui fasse. Personnellement je passe mon tour, je suis bien trop occupé à essayer de me souler avec le champagne le moins alcoolisé au monde. Sincèrement, c'est une honte de servir un truc pareil à boire, ils devraient pourtant savoir que le seul intérêt d'une soirée mondaine c'est l'alcool non? » S'agaça Draco, sirotant sa flute avec une moue méprisante.

« C'est une réception organisée par le ministère, à quoi vous attendiez vous? Et ils voulaient sûrement éviter qu'un de leurs ministres ne finisse fin soûl alors que la presque totalité de la presse sorcière est présente. Une photo d'un de ses collaborateur en train de danser à demi nu, ce n'est pas vraiment l'image qu'il faut à Shacklebolt pour ses débuts en tant que ministre de la magie » Railla Pansy. Gregory et Vincent approuvèrent, goguenards.

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'ils étaient arrivés à la cérémonie célébrant la création de l'ordre du phénix, organisée par le ministère.

Le groupe des verts et argent se tenaient en groupe serré dans un coin de la salle, leurs regards glacés défiants quiconque d'approcher. Il y avait donc une foule dense qui gravitait autour d'eux, hésitante, n'osant pas engager le dialogue mais trop attirée pour s'éloigner. Car les six Serpentards, tous vêtus de robes dont les prix devaient avoisiner le salaire mensuel d'un ministre moyen, étaient absolument saisissants.

La haute stature de Blaise était soulignée par une robe à la classique couleur bleu nuit, mais coupée près du corps et sans manches. Son biceps gauche était encerclé par un serpent en argent absolument magnifique, ciselé avec tant d'adresse qu'à chaque mouvement de son propriétaire on le pensait vivant, contrastant avec la peau sombre du métis. Les cheveux courts et d'un noir profond, de la même couleur que ses yeux, il émanait de toute sa personne une beauté féline, exotique, fascinante.

Dans ses bras, Theo portait quand à lui une robe entièrement blanche en soie d'acromentule, le dernier cadeau en date de son riche petit ami. De grandes manches évasées, qu'il remontait de temps en temps mais qui finissaient toujours pas retomber, dissimulaient ses mains sous un flot de tissus immaculé. Une ceinture de lin resserrait le vêtement au niveau des hanches, soulignant la finesse de sa taille. Le long de ses bras, sa colonne vertébrale et des coutures courait une ligne continue de glyphes aux couleurs changeantes. Il était violement attendrissant, et vu le sourire moqueur qu'il adressait à tous les regards qui s'égaraient sur son corps, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Adossés contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le torse et un air menaçant sur le visage, Gregory et Vincent s'amusaient à effrayer quiconque parvenait à trouver le courage d'affronter l'hostilité glaciale de leurs amis. Ils étaient habillés respectivement d'une robe violette et d'une pourpre sombre, sans aucune décoration. Rien dans ce tissu brut, à la coupe élégante, ne venait détourner l'œil de leur physique imposant, de leur force contenue. Dangereux jusqu'au bout des ongles et bien décidés à ce que tous soient au courant.

Entre eux, jouant sadiquement avec sa flûte de champagne sous le regard exorbité de mâles de tous âges, se tenait Pansy. Elle portait une robe qui semblait plus peinte sur son corps qu'autre chose tant elle était moulante. Grise perle, elle lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds perchés sur des talons aiguilles si hauts que le fait même de marcher avec tenait de l'exploit. La robe était profondément échancrée dans le dos et fendue sur le coté, dévoilant sans pudeur le creux de ses reins et jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Pour parfaire le tout, elle s'ouvrait sur l'avant en un décolleté vertigineux, brodé de fils d'argents, attirant tous les yeux qui finissaient par s'échouer sur l'énorme diamant qui brillait de mille feux au creux de sa poitrine. Pansy était tout en insolence, indécence assumée, d'une beauté sulfureuse et provocante. Mais elle ignorait avec superbe tous les regards enflammés qui se posaient sur elle, se contentant de se pendre parfois au bras de son préfet avec une moue ennuyée.

Draco Malfoy, dont la vision provoquait un émoi au moins égal à celui de sa camarade, mais parmi la gente féminine. Il portait une magnifique robe d'un vert profond, veiné d'argent mais flirtant parfois avec le noir selon l'éclairage, au haut col mao. Pour seul bijou, il portait au majeur gauche la chevalière de la famille Malfoy. Étrangement sobre en comparaison de certains de ses amis. Mais il portait sa tenue avec une telle noblesse, exhibant sa beauté de poupée de porcelaine avec une indifférence glaciale, qu'il attirait aussitôt à lui toutes les attentions. La tenue, malgré son éclat, ne parvenait pas à distraire du regard qui n'était pas tout à fait gris, mais tendait plus sur l'argent, un argent liquide, aérien, qui capturait les cœurs avec une facilité désinvolte. Jamais le leader de Serpentard n'avait parut aussi royal, puissant, qu'en cet instant, entouré de sa cour à la beauté corrosive qui le protégeait de tous avec une jalousie farouche.

Depuis le début de la soirée, Gryffondors et Serpentards ne s'étaient, d'un commun accord, pas décrochés un mot. Leur petite trêve entre les murs de Poudlard était une chose, s'en était une autre que de la livrer en pâture aux journalistes avides de scoop. Ils ne tenaient pas à savoir si leur amitié fragile résisterait à l'intervention de la presse.

Ainsi, ils avaient seulement aperçut de loin Ronald Weasley, étonnamment élégant dans sa robe rubis, en train de dévaliser le plus discrètement possible le buffet alors que sa douce moitié, en vaporeuse robe bleu pervenche, tenait en respect les différentes prétendantes du rouquin en s'accrochant ostensiblement à son bras. Et les vert et argent étaient prêts à parier que les différents verres renversés et autres accidents bénins du genre qui touchaient tous les interlocuteurs de la brune étaient dut à un Weasley un peu trop possessif et bien plus attentif qu'il ne le laissait voir.

Le seul qu'il n'avait put voir de près était Potter, ce dernier étant monopolisé par le ministre de la magie et étant constamment entouré d'une foule compacte et agitée.

Draco s'écarta finalement de son groupe d'ami en apercevant sa mère franchir les grandes portes au bras du professeur Snape, majestueux dans son habituelle robe noire.

Fourreau ivoire, peau blême, des yeux d'un bleu gris perçant malgré leur teinte délavée et ses cheveux d'un blond

tendant sur le blanc qui venaient s'enrouler autour de sa taille, Narcissa Malfoy était sublime de pâleur. Seule la teinte verte intense, profonde, des émeraudes d'une pureté exceptionnelle qui paraient son cou tranchait avec sa beauté opalescente. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, un sourire doux se mettait à flotter sur ses lèvres.

Avec tendresse, Draco attrapa les mains fines entre les siennes et déposa une légère bise sur sa joue.

« Bonjour mère » Souffla-t-il

« Bonjour Draco » Répondit elle avec affection

« Comment allez-vous mère? » Demanda-t-il en l'entrainant à l'écart, le professeur Snape s'éloignant à regret pour rejoindre Dumbledore qui lui faisait des signes peu discrets de l'autre bout de la salle.

« Très bien. Le jardinier a encore fait des merveilles avec le parc. Et toi, comment vas-tu? Cela ne fait que quatre mois que je ne t'ai pas vu et pourtant tu as changé. Tu as l'air…heureux. Aurais-tu une jeune fille à me présenter? » Elle souriait doucement, avec une pointe de malice, observant le trouble que son fils essayait de dissimuler sous un masque d'innocence. Attendrie, elle le regarda nier avec véhémence

« Mais pas du tout! Et je n'ai absolument pas changé! » Protesta effectivement Draco, ignorant l'expression amusée de sa mère

« Si tu le dis… » Concéda-t-elle « Alors, comment se passe l'école? »

« Sensiblement de la même façon que dans mes lettres, mère » Ironisa-t-il « Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est absolument ridicule, le directeur est plus manipulateur que jamais et nous nous sommes plus ou moins réconciliés avec les Gryffondors. Mais sinon c'est le calme plat »

« En parlant de Gryffondor… » Murmura Narcissa. Interceptant le regard interrogateur de son fils, elle désigna quelque chose dans son dos d'un délicat mouvement du menton. Draco se retourna et ne fut même pas étonné de voir Harry Potter approcher à grands pas.

Il était droit et fier, avançant avec une nonchalance détachée. Tous les mètres, quelqu'un essayait de le retenir en l'attrapant par le bras ou les épaules, mais il se dégageait, en souriant mais fermement. Parfois il répondait, avec une assurance que le Serpentard ne lui connaissait pas, un mélange de sérieux blasé et d'intérêt affecté.

Pansy s'était emparée de lui la veille au soir, après qu'une Hermione alarmée soit venue la prévenir que le brun était bien décidé à venir à la cérémonie vêtu de ses fripes habituelles. L'armoire de Theo avait donc été réquisitionnée, Malfoy ayant formellement refusé de prêter ses vêtements.

Et si ce soir Harry Potter tranchait furieusement au milieu de la foule, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était le survivant. Il était surtout le seul sorcier présent à ne pas porter de robe, et ses vêtements ajustés contrastaient avec les étoffes flottantes du reste de l'assemblée. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir, en pull cachemire à col roulé qui mettait son torse en valeur et pantalon à pince qui, selon la remarque peu discrète de Blaise qui avait put l'entrapercevoir, lui faisait un postérieur tout à fait honorable. Accrochée négligemment autour de son cou, avec une broche discrète au symbole celtique d'argent, une cape tout aussi sombre aux reflets rubis et mouvants épousait chacun de ses pas, s'enroulant autour de son corps, lui donnant par instant l'air d'une flamme en mouvement.

Et ce Potter approchait, avec ses yeux trop verts, son corps trop fin, ses cheveux trop parfaitement décoiffés et son satané sourire heureux alors qu'il venait de les apercevoir. Cette situation ne présageait rien de bon, Draco aurait put le jurer. Quand il finit par les rejoindre, le Serpentard l'accueillit d'un simple grognement.

« Malfoy, je t'avais perdu de vue dans toute cette foule. Tu me présente? » Demanda-t-il en ne détournant pas son attention de la mère du préfet. Draco lui jeta un regard noir mais ne fit aucun commentaire

« Potter, je te présente ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy. Mère, voici Harry Potter »

Le survivant s'avança et s'empara avec délicatesse de la main de la veuve qui reposait dans celle de son fils. Il s'inclina, ses lèvres s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres des longs doigts dont aucune alliance ne venait désormais entacher la blancheur. Les traits de Lady Malfoy s'éclairèrent d'un ravissement enfantin, presque enchanté, devant le baisemain un peu maladroit du survivant

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mrs Black »

Elle sembla déstabilisée durant un instant, et quand elle prit la parole sa voix était légèrement déconcertée.

« Cela faisait des années que l'on ne m'avait plus appelé par ce nom… En quel honneur me dépouillez-vous de celui de feu mon mari? »

« Disons que je préfère me concentrer sur une partie de votre famille plutôt que sur l'autre » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire taquin et contrit à la fois. Une lueur charmée dansa dans les yeux de Narcissa et Draco poussa un soupir discret.

Décidemment, Potter finissait toujours par adoucir ses interlocuteurs, quel qu'ils soient.

« Draco, serais tu assez aimable pour allez me chercher de quoi boire? Il fait vraiment trop chaud ici et un rafraichissement me ferait le plus grand bien » Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

« Oui mère » Acquiesça-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux. Il connaissait le petit sourire en coin qu'arborait sa mère, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout de la laisser seule avec cet imbécile de Gryffondor. Il tourna néanmoins les talons, se dirigeant vers le buffet à grand pas.

Cependant, durant une seconde, Potter l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le coude et lui souffla

« Tu es superbe ce soir »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus Potter » Lui glissa Draco à l'oreille avec un sourire carnassier, avant de s'éloigner, nettement plus satisfait

Aucun des deux n'aperçut le regard à la fois tendre et attristé dont la magnifique veuve couva leur échange.

« Alors monsieur Potter, vous vouliez me parler seul à seul je me trompe? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante quand son fils se fut éloigné. Ce dernier grimaça, vexé d'être si transparent.

« En effet madame. Mais que diriez-vous de discuter sur le balcon plutôt? » Proposa-t-il, désignant d'un geste de la main la baie vitrée qui donnait à l'extérieur.

« Avec plaisir jeune homme »

Elle posa avec légèreté sa main sur l'avant bras que lui proposait galamment le Gryffondor et ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'air libre.

_A suivre_

**Note du champi** : Et voila, fin du chapitre cinq ^^

La suite la semaine prochaine avec la fin de la cérémonie au ministère et un rapprochement un peu plus concret de Harry et Draco.

Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément

Temis


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement (ou heureusement? Tout dépend du point de vue :p)

**Couple**: HPDM, BZTN

**Dédicace**: A Sean, pour son aide constante, quel que soit le sujet (dont la correction de ce chapitre, qui n'est lisible que grâce à elle *-*). Merci pour tout. Jte nem

**Note du champi**: Oui, je suis très très en retard Mais je n'ai presque plus accès à l'ordi en ce moment :/ Mais bon, pour vous remercier de vos reviews, je refuse d'attendre de retourner à Lyon pour continuer a publier cette fic, et j'essayerais de garder un rythme plus ou moins régulier (ça se jouera a quelques jours près :p). Je vais donc devenir une squatteuse officielle des cybercafés XD

Merci pour tout, pour vos petits mots qui m'ont fait tant plaisir 3

Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Draco revint, deux étroites coupes de cristal pleines d'un champagne ambré à la main, ce fut pour apercevoir sa mère et son meilleur ennemi plongés en pleine discussion sur le balcon. Inquiet, il s'y dirigea rapidement, se dégageant sèchement des mains qui essayaient de l'arrêter. Il s'arrêta cependant juste avant de les rejoindre, à peine à un mètre cinquante d'eux, curieux de savoir ce dont ces deux personnes on ne peut plus opposées pouvaient bien parler.

Il y avait en effet un contraste presque choquant entre la silhouette flamboyante, d'une beauté féroce, de Potter et celle évanescente, presque éthérée, de sa mère. Ils étaient entourés d'un écrin pourpre, mélange de grappes de lilas et de roses d'un rouge profond qui couvraient les murs et les rambardes et diffusaient dans l'air leur parfum sucré et entêtant. En tendant l'oreille, il parvint enfin à entendre la conversation.

« …ne sais pas si cela vous plaira » Disait la voix de Potter « Je ne sais même pas si ce n'est pas tout simplement une idée stupide. Mais elle me tourne dans la tête depuis que votre fils m'a prévenu de votre présence ce soir. »

Draco se raidit quand sa mère le fixa dans les yeux durant une infime seconde. Elle savait qu'il était là bien sûr, elle n'ignorait jamais rien. Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, mais Narcissa l'en empêcha d'un signe discret de la main.

« En voila des détours jeune homme… Si vous en veniez directement au fait ? De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? »

« Oh, je n'ai rien à vous dire » Devant l'expression légèrement agacée de la blonde, il continua « Non, j'ai juste quelque chose à vous offrir.»

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit une boite assez large mais extrêmement fine. Surprise, Narcissa s'en empara et l'ouvrit avec hésitation.

Draco vit sa mère plaquer une main tremblante sur sa bouche avant de lever brusquement les yeux sur son interlocuteur, l'air bouleversée. Aussitôt, il se contorsionna pour essayer d'en apercevoir le contenu.

L'intérieur de la boite était tapissé de velours vert bouteille, sur lequel reposait ce qui ressemblait à du papier épais.

Il allait s'avancer, sa curiosité exacerbée par l'air ému de sa mère. Mais cette dernière, que ce soit volontairement ou non, redressa suffisamment le présent de Potter pour que Draco puisse enfin apercevoir l'objet de sa convoitise.

Il découvrit, simplement posé sur le coussin de velours, trois photos sorcières. Deux étaient en noir et blanc alors que la troisième était en couleur et semblait beaucoup plus récente. Et toutes les trois représentaient la même personne.

La première, la plus petite de toute, était imprimée sur un papier jauni et racorni. Sur le cliché, l'image vieillie de deux enfants souriant se détachait avec netteté. Une jeune fille au carré blond, court, essayait de se défaire en riant de l'étreinte possessive d'un beau brun âgé d'à peine neuf ans, qui s'amusait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

La seconde, en meilleur état mais encore en noir et blanc, représentait toujours le même jeune homme, mais plus âgé. Il devait avoisiner leur âge, dans les seize dix sept ans. Il était assis par terre, dans ce qui ressemblait énormément au parc de Poudlard. Un vif d'or ensorcelé tournoyait au dessus de sa tête sans qu'il ne semble s'en préoccuper. De temps à autre une main apparaissait du coté gauche pour l'attraper, le reste du corps de l'attrapeur restant hors champ. L'adolescent était emmitouflé dans une épaisse écharpe rayée dont il aurait été difficile de déterminer la couleur si l'insigne de Gryffondor ne ressortait pas clairement sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'air mélancolique ce garçon, et ses yeux perdus dans le vague disparaissaient parfois derrière un voile de cheveux sombres soulevés par le vent. En se décalant un peu, Draco comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment le vide qu'il fixait, mais plutôt un couple qui passait en bavardant calmement, aux silhouettes élancées et dont les cheveux étaient si clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs. A un moment, la jeune fille se tournait vers le garçon et ce dernier souriait doucement derrière son énorme écharpe, seule une fossette à la joue droite le trahissant.

La dernière photo, en couleur, était légèrement floue, comme prise sur le vif. On y voyait un homme maigre, presque décharné, au visage mangé par une barbe de plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux s'étaient faits plus rares et il les attachait en un catogan lâche. Pourtant, malgré son état, il bavardait avec un enthousiasme étonnant avec un garçon que Draco reconnut immédiatement. C'était Potter, avec deux ou trois ans de moins. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un vieux canapé défoncé, qu'il savait appartenir à la demeure du 12 square Grimmaurd pour avoir passé plusieurs nuits à dormir dans cet engin de torture. Les deux personnages parlaient à grand renfort de gestes et de rires, se fixant avec des yeux pétillants de joie. Ils semblaient heureux et inconscients des silhouettes empressées et angoissées qui traversaient le couloir derrière eux les épaules basses.

Sorti de son observation, il attrapa au vol les explications gênées de Potter :

« Je savais que vous étiez la cousine de Sirius, il m'en avait parlé en cinquième année. Alors quand j'ai su que j'allais vous voir ce soir, je me suis dit que cela vous ferait peut être plaisir. J'ai retrouvé les deux plus anciennes dans un album au grenier. La grande majorité des affaires de Sirius ont été protégées de toutes les perquisitions par Kreatur, l'elfe au service de la famille Black. Mais vous devez le savoir vu que vous en êtes une vous-même… Bref. En tout cas j'ai demandé cette semaine de l'aide à un ami photographe pour qu'il m'aide à les restaurer, parce que le temps les avait endommagées. Il m'a aussi permis de copier la dernière pour pouvoir vous la donner. C'est la seule photo que j'ai de Sirius et moi, c'est Ron qui l'a prise durant notre cinquième année. Je… Je me disais que ça vous aurait peut être plu d'avoir une photo de lui un peu plus récente et… C'était une mauvaise idée, c'est ça hein? » S'interrompit-il, penaud.

Narcissa le dévisagea longtemps, et le Gryffondor semblait réellement mal à l'aise sous ce silence pesant. La blonde laissa son regard errer encore une seconde sur l'étrange cadeau avant de refermer précautionneusement la boite.

Elle s'avança ensuite d'un pas, leva la main et dégagea délicatement l'une des mèches ébène qui barrait son front. Elle observa furtivement la cicatrice légendaire avant d'y poser un baiser aérien.

« Merci » Se contenta elle de lui souffler avec gratitude.

« Heu, mais…Je vous en prie » Répondit Harry, gêné, en se frottant le front.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien monsieur Potter. Dommage que les hommes qui m'entourent ne l'aient jamais remarqué » Regretta-t-elle avec une voix tellement douce que Draco dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

« C'est vrai que Malfoy et moi n'étions pas ce que l'on peut appeler des amis… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est un peu rapproché en ce moment vous savez ! Bon, pas énormément non plus, mais ce n'est pas comme si un jour quelqu'un comme lui pourrait devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme…comme moi. Votre fils est quelqu'un d'unique vous savez… » Déclara-t-il avec un doux sourire, la tête penchée sur le côté.

De derrière son mur, Draco se fit la réflexion idiote qu'il devrait être illégal d'être aussi adorable.

« Je vois, pour vous l'homme de mon entourage ne peut être que mon fils » Elle eut un sourire compréhensif alors que Harry rougissait « En réalité je faisais plutôt allusion à Severus ou… Lucius. Mais vous savez, vous vous sous-estimez: dans ses lettres Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis persuadée que vous avez beaucoup plus d'importance à ses yeux que vous ne le pensez » Lui affirma-t-elle.

« Merci madame » Murmura Harry, touché.

Un silence délicat s'installa, Narcissa Malfoy observant avec affection le survivant qui ne possédait plus une seule trace de son assurance farouche qu'il présentait encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'approcha du mur et en détacha adroitement une rose rouge à peine éclose. Au passage elle jeta un regard éloquent à son fils qui détourna les yeux et se rencogna derrière le pilier qui le dissimulait.

La veuve revint en arrière, et entama la discussion d'une voix rêveuse, un peu distraite, que Draco connaissait parfaitement. Fin de la séquence émotion, Lady Malfoy était de retour pour l'une de ces conversations mondaines où elle excellait. Cependant, une pointe d'intérêt rare se lisait dans son attitude alors qu'elle écoutait la voix claire et chaleureuse du Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient éloignés, et l'espion amateur ne pouvait capter à présent que quelques mots perdus ou le rire cristallin de sa mère.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent enfin, après ce qui parut des siècles à ses nerfs à vif, ce fut pour qu'il l'entende prendre gentiment congé du brun.

« Eh bien jeune homme, je dois vous avouer que notre rencontre aura éclairé cette réception que j'imaginais profondément fade. Je vais rejoindre mon cavalier à présent, avant que Severus ne commence à torturer tous les Gryffondors qui lui tomberont sous la main pour savoir par qui j'ai été enlevée » Elle s'arrêta, et plissa son nez dans une mimique amusée « Encore merci pour votre présent, aussi beau qu'inattendu, à votre image en somme. Si un jour l'envie vous prend, sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu au manoir » Conclut elle en souriant encore.

« Permettez-moi de vous renvoyer l'invitation madame. Comme vous le savez sûrement, Sirius m'a légué le manoir de sa famille, square Grimmaurd. Le grenier est rempli de ses affaires et de photos, et je serais honoré de les trier en votre compagnie »

Il était sincère, cela se voyait à la lueur de bonté et de joie qui illuminait ses yeux verts, et Draco sut qu'il avait encore réussi à émouvoir sa mère.

« J'en serais ravie monsieur Potter » Lui répondit elle dans un souffle et Harry eut un sourire lumineux.

Elle finit par quitter le balcon de son habituel pas glissant, après un baisemain du survivant tout aussi maladroit mais un peu plus complice que le premier.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de son fils, la fleur qu'elle tenait entre ses mains s'illumina paresseusement. Quand le halo argent s'évapora, la rose avait laissé place à un assemblage magnifique de différentes pierres précieuses. La tige était d'émeraude, les épines d'argent, les pétales de rubis et le cœur d'or. Elle scintillait légèrement, encore luisante de magie pure. Un remerciement sans mot, la matérialisation délicatement ouvragée d'une gratitude profonde et impossible à exprimer.

Les deux Malfoy jetèrent un œil dehors, juste à temps pour apercevoir Potter cacher sa main dans sa poche avec un air coupable et contrit. Narcissa n'ajouta rien, mais en passant à côté de son fils elle lui souffla

« Je comprends mieux tes lettres. Ramène-le au manoir quand tu le souhaites »

Il acquiesça, sachant qu'il serait inutile de lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient même pas réellement amis. Potter avait encore réussi un exploit, il avait charmé Narcissa Malfoy. Ce Gryffy ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Il déposa les coupes de champagne prétextes sur une table basse puis, voyant que Potter restait seul dehors, appuyé à la rambarde, il se décida finalement à le rejoindre.

« Tu as une mère époustouflante » Murmura le brun sans se retourner.

«Je sais. Et toi tu sais que c'est moi parce que? » Demanda Draco en s'appuyant à son tour sur la balustrade.

« Ta façon de marcher »

Un calme un peu irréel vint les envelopper, l'agitation et les rires de la réception étouffés par le mur végétal carmin et les portes vitrées. Potter frissonna presque imperceptiblement quand un vent froid les balaya. Il faisait pourtant encore doux en cette fin d'avril, mais les nuits se faisaient fraîches.

Draco se rapprocha visiblement, jusqu'à ce que leurs avant-bras se touchent. Puis, jugeant cela insuffisant, il dégagea son bras et l'enroula en silence autour de la taille de l'autre. Le survivant eut l'air surpris mais se laissa faire sans un mot, même quand le blond se servit de sa prise pour le coller contre son flanc.

« _Foveo_ » Incanta Draco d'une voix étouffée.

Aussitôt la cape aux reflets sangs du Gryffondor s'illumina, diffusant une douce chaleur. Le serpentard décrocha habilement la broche qui la retenait, effleurant au passage la gorge offerte, puis tira sur eux le tissu chauffant.

Quand Potter lui chuchota un « merci » un peu rauque à l'oreille, Draco lui répondit par un son entre le grognement et le ronronnement.

Le brun sentait bon, un mélange déstabilisant entre la fragrance piquante du shampoing à la menthe qu'il utilisait, d'une légère touche de l'eau de toilette hors de prix empruntée à Blaise et de l'odeur sucrée du champagne. La main droite de Potter remonta pour se poser avec timidité sur celle du Serpentard, toujours ancrée sur sa hanche. Les doigts froids vinrent se mêler aux blancs, les deux mains s'entrelaçant délicatement sur le cachemire. Draco sentit le soupir de soulagement de Potter s'échouer dans son cou quand il resserra à son tour ses doigts sur les siens. Le blond se rapprocha encore, se pressant contre le corps chaud à ses côtés.

Prenant pour excuse un nouveau courant d'air froid, Harry vint blottir son nez entre la cape et l'épaule de Malfoy. Ce dernier sourit et, lâchant leur couverture actuelle, passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés. Apercevant alors la cicatrice légendaire, il y planta un baiser fervent, en une imitation plus intense du geste de sa mère.

Il rattrapa en vitesse la cape qui commençait à glisser, laissant les mèches folles retomber en désordre sur le front du survivant. Ce dernier, sans daigner sortir son nez du tissu épais de la robe de Draco, leva les yeux vers le visage pâle qui le surplombait. Puis il les ferma et, sans plus d'hésitation, glissa sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, dans un calme étrange, complice, comme une bulle de rire qui ne demanderait qu'à éclater. Il n'y avait pas de question en suspend dans ce silence, pas de gène. Comme si, isolés du reste du monde par la barrière fragile de plusieurs milliers de fleurs et d'une cape rouge, ils pouvaient se permettre de faire ce dont ils avaient envie, sans devoir pour une fois rendre des comptes.

Ils seraient sûrement restés enlacés durant encore de longues heures, si le brouhaha de la fête ne leur était pas parvenu soudain beaucoup plus nettement, indiquant que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer sur le balcon. Des voix se firent entendre à leur tour et le brun se dégagea avec douceur de l'étreinte qui s'était graduellement faite possessive du Serpentard. Avec un sérieux adorable, Harry attacha sa propre cape autour du cou du blond, prenant bien garde à ne pas le blesser avec la broche. Il ne sembla satisfait que quand, après avoir remis plusieurs fois en place le tissu chauffé magiquement sur le corps fin du préfet, ce dernier se retrouva presque enroulé dedans. Fier de son œuvre, il embrassa le nez pointu de Draco, qui tentait de garder contenance malgré son actuelle ressemblance avec une chrysalide.

Harry s'éloigna sur un sourire, s'avançant avec nonchalance vers les nouveaux arrivants. Lesquels n'étaient autres que Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie, entouré de cinq femmes que Draco identifia comme les nouvelles recrues du ministère. Leur approche s'accompagnait du bruit satiné de la soie froissée et de rires joyeux alors qu'elles couvaient des yeux la silhouette bien dessinée du survivant.

Quand la lumière de la pièce éclaira ce dernier, Draco s'appuya contre la rambarde pour pouvoir le détailler tout son soul.

Potter avait les mains croisées dans le dos et cédait à l'ennuyeux rituel des présentations avec un sourire affable. Il n'était plus vêtu que de noir, et il suffisait d'observer les regards fascinés des jeunes femmes pour constater que cela lui allait à merveille. Se tenant droit, seul devant ces représentants de l'autorité qui le dévoraient des yeux, le Gryffondor lui semblait soudain beaucoup plus vieux.

D'un calme absolu, entouré d'une aura d'assurance farouche et d'une force implacable, le tout souligné par une beauté vénéneuse, ce Potter là n'était ni le Potty, ni l'être attendrissant qu'il avait appris à connaitre.

C'était l'Elu, le Survivant, le Sauveur dans toute sa gloire et son pouvoir. Un être qui ne présentait au monde aucune faille ni faiblesse, le garde fou rassurant d'un monde sorcier en train de chuter dans la paranoïa.

Enfoui jusqu'au nez dans la cape couleur Gryffondor qui jurait violemment avec le vert de sa robe, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur du brun, Draco laissait son esprit vagabonder.

Il voulait que Potter l'apprécie, il était absolument certain de cela à présent. Il aimait découvrir l'infinité des facettes qui le composaient, si disparates et opposées qu'il était impossible de le cerner réellement. Le Potty flamboyant le grisait, le doux l'attendrissait, le héros écorché l'impressionnait. Potter était un homme puzzle, un défi humain qui le passionnait.

Ledit Potter, quelques pas plus loin, se retourna vers lui alors que ses interlocuteurs l'entrainaient à l'intérieur. Discrètement, il mima le geste de tirer une corde invisible vers le haut alors qu'il penchait la tête en tirant la langue, simulant une pendaison comique. Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de se laisser absorber par la foule dense qui se pressait dans la salle.

Draco étouffa un éclat de rire.

---

Une odeur agressive, mélange de remèdes et de désinfectant, flottait dans l'air, effrayante. La salle, en pierre brute, était haute de plafond et pourvue d'immenses fenêtres, mais de lourds rideaux empêchaient les rayons du soleil d'entrer, plongeant l'endroit dans une semi obscurité reposante.

Partout, l'espace était occupé par de trop nombreux lits alignés, les lieux ayant étés pris d'assaut par les blessés après la Chute.

Sur le matelas le plus éloigné de l'entrée, un jeune garçon reposait. Le teint blafard, de grandes cernes noirâtres sous ses yeux fermés, il paraissait vraiment fragile noyé dans toute cette blancheur aseptisée. Sa respiration était sifflante, difficile, et il grelottait doucement, visiblement gelé.

Autour de lui, les Serpentards de septième année l'observaient, inquiets au possible, dans un silence pesant. Blaise, assis sur le sommier, glissait fébrilement ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de Theodore, ses mâchoires crispées et son corps tendu démontrant clairement son angoisse. Il régnait une atmosphère grave, presque morbide, sur le petit groupe.

Des pas rapides se firent entendre, les claquements secs de talonnettes résonnants entre les murs voutés. Mme Pomfresh apparut, l'air aussi empressé que d'habitude bien qu'il n'y ait ce jour là qu'un seul patient dans son infirmerie. Elle tenait à la main un flacon d'un rouge malsain, que tous les Serpentards criblèrent d'un regard soupçonneux.

Apercevant l'air profondément anxieux des élèves, elle soupira bruyamment.

« Oh je vous en prie, monsieur Nott n'est pas à l'article de la mort! Ce n'est qu'un gros coup de froid, et peut être que cela lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête! Aller prendre un bain de minuit en plein mois d'avril, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête? » Grogna la maitresse femme en le redressant avec fermeté.

Theo et Blaise eurent la décence de rougir, ce qui attendrit légèrement l'infirmière. Elle tendit au châtain un verre rempli à ras bord d'un liquide pâteux, fumant, qu'il accepta avec circonspection.

« Buvez » Ordonna-t-elle avec un regard si terrible que le jeune homme rentra sa tête dans les épaules, avant d'avaler la potion. Il eut juste le temps de grimacer devant le goût atroce avant que son visage ne tourne au rouge vif et qu'une épaisse fumée blanche ne lui sorte des oreilles. Mme Pomfresh sembla satisfaite et elle se redressa. Elle fixa Blaise pendant plusieurs secondes, pensive, avant de remplir un nouveau gobelet de pimentine qu'elle tendit au jeune métis. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Vous avez tout intérêt à fumer autant que votre ami à mon prochain passage monsieur Zabini, si vous tenez à ce que votre directeur de maison continue d'ignorer tout de vos petites escapades nocturnes. Après tout, j'aime à penser qu'étant majeurs tous les deux, et suffisamment intelligents, vous ne recommencerez plus ce genre de bêtises après la peur que vous venez de vous faire. Ou au moins, que vous attendrez que l'eau se réchauffe, et à partir de là ce n'est plus de mon ressort »

Sur cette tirade, elle tourna les talons et sortit, avec un sourire empli de bonté.

Au passage, elle tira les rideaux blancs, -quelle originalité- pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Blaise, encore un peu secoué, but docilement le remède, ses traits se tordant en un rictus écœuré alors qu'à son tour il disparaissait dans un nuage blanc. Il le dissipa d'un geste agacé avant de se pencher vers son petit ami toujours un peu rouge et fumant.

Il retira ses chaussures et se glissa rapidement sous la couette, se collant contre le corps fiévreux du châtain. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un ronronnement, avant de grignoter ses lèvres comme un chat paresseux. Le métis l'attira à lui dans un soupir, soudant ses bras autour de la taille fine alors que Theo enfouissait son nez dans son cou.

Pas un de leurs amis ne daigna leur adresser un regard, trop occupés à se chamailler.

« Je persiste à dire que l'on devrait emmener Theo à Sainte Mangouste, au cas où. Deux avis valent mieux qu'un » S'inquiétait Pansy.

« Mme Pomfresh est l'une des meilleures guérisseuses de Grande Bretagne, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Elle a réussi à sauver mon bras en troisième année, alors que l'hypogriffe du demi géant me l'avait à moitié arraché! » Répondit Draco, tout aussi angoissé mais essayant de rester rationnel.

« Oh je t'en prie! » Le reprit sèchement la brune, se tournant vers lui comme un cobra en colère. « Ce poulet t'avait à peine griffé, ne viens pas nous la jouer grand martyr! »

« Le martyr t'emmerde! Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'empêche pas que cette infirmière soit plus douée que ces imbéciles de Sainte Mangouste. Puis-je te rappeler que sans ses potions j'aurais passé ma vie à marcher avec une canne? A moins que tu ne considères aussi ma cicatrice à la cuisse comme une _griffure_? » Gronda Malfoy, la fusillant des yeux. L'animosité de Pansy vacilla, et elle recula d'un pas, blessée.

« Draco, tu sais bien que je ne dirais jamais une chose pareille… » Souffla-t-elle, horrifiée « Je suis seulement inquiète pour Theo et… »

« Et tu te défoules sur moi » La coupa Draco avec un mépris qui peina la jeune fille.

Elle savait bien que son préfet essayait de canaliser son appréhension en se réfugiant derrière son masque de connard sans cœur, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il touchait toujours parfaitement juste. Décidemment, voir leur petite mascotte en mauvais état ne leur réussirait jamais, quelque soit leur âge.

« Ecoute Draco, tu sais que Pansy ne voulait pas… » Essaya de tempérer Vincent.

« Ah toi, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde hein ! » Le rabroua le blond.

Aussitôt les deux colosses se gonflèrent, menaçant, mais Draco se contenta de hausser un sourcil narquois, les mettant au défi de lever la main sur lui. L'espace clos entre les rideaux commençait à devenir électrique quand, dans le silence tendu, la toux rauque de Theo se fit entendre.

L'hostilité ambiante retombée comme un soufflé, Pansy se précipita avec un cri sur la chaise abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt par Blaise. Vincent et Gregory suivirent le mouvement, leurs regards inquiets oscillant entre leur prince et la silhouette blottie dans les bras du métis.

Malfoy lui, faisait les cents pas, se passant de temps à autre une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

« Eh, les gars… » Fit la voix encore un peu éraillée de Theodore. En apercevant le regard torve de Pansy, il ajouta hâtivement « …Et la fille. Regardez, je vais déjà mieux. Je n'ai plus de mal à respirer, et je suis sûr que ma fièvre tombe. Pas vrai Blaise? »

Ledit Blaise approuva, l'air soulagé. Le petit châtain leur fit un sourire rassurant qui apaisa un peu ses amis surprotecteurs.

« Draco, je suis désolée… » Souffla Pansy, en relevant la tête vers son préfet.

« De quoi ? Tu n'as rien dit… Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver après vous ».

C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'excuses dans la bouche de leur ami, et les trois concernés l'acceptèrent comme tel.

Alors qu'un silence un peu gêné retombait, la voix de la terrible infirmière se fit entendre.

« Monsieur Potter? Que faites-vous ici? »

Aussitôt, tous tendirent l'oreille avec avidité, même Theo du fond de son lit. Un grommellement bas, étouffé, répondit à Pomfresh, dont ils ne parvinrent à capter qu'un mot sur trois. L'entrainement de quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'était apparemment révélé musclé, et on l'avait envoyé en éclaireur pour prévenir de l'arrivée de deux blessés léger.

Des sourires goguenards naquirent ici et là dans le petit groupe. Etre amis avec les rouge et or était une chose, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des Serpentards. Et savoir que ces crétins avaient réussi à se blesser tous seuls serait un parfait sujet pour les taquiner lors de leurs prochaines discussions sur le quidditch, leurs défaites récurrentes ne leur laissant en général pas une grande marge pour une quelconque raillerie. La répartie était trop facile, même pour un Gryffondor.

Mais le sang de Draco se figea dans ses veines quand le cri horrifié de Mme Pomfresh déchira soudain le calme de l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Potter ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?! Restez parmi nous monsieur Potter !… Par merlin, mais vous saignez! Petit inconscient, pourquoi être resté debout? Venez par ici… Gardez les yeux ouverts Potter! »

Draco, le dos toujours tourné au rideau qui leur cachait tout du drame qui se déroulait derrière, fixait ses amis avec quelque chose semblable à de la terreur. Dans un silence tétanisé, ils écoutèrent les froissements de tissus, les pas saccadés de la maitresse des lieux et son monologue sourd, continu. De Potter, plus la moindre réponse.

Ce fut Pansy qui tira Draco de sa torpeur alors qu'un calme relatif retombait.

« Draco ? Va voir ce qu'il se passe… » Lui suggéra-t-elle. Voyant le regard lointain du blond s'échouer sur le couple enlacé dans le lit, elle ajouta « On reste là, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, file voir ce qu'a encore fait ce Gryffy »

Draco hocha la tête et sortit sans un mot, manquant d'arracher le rideau dans son empressement. Il traversa l'infirmerie en quelques foulées, et repoussa les tentures du lit du survivant sans se soucier de demander l'autorisation.

Lui qui s'attendait déjà à le trouver agonisant, mortellement blessé, en fut pour ses frais. Le Gryffondor était assis, torse nu, la tête enrubannée de gaze et de bandages. Il avait l'air en forme, si l'on exceptait les trainées nettoyées à la va vite de sang, le long de la tempe droite et sur une bonne partie de son visage.

« Malfoy ? » Il semblait étonné le pseudo mourant, et plutôt ravi aussi. Draco se traina lourdement vers la chaise inconfortable près du lit et s'y affala lourdement, la tête entre les mains.

« Il va très bien ! » Constata-t-il en haussant la voix. Quelques exclamations soulagées leur parvinrent du fond de la salle.

« Heu…Qui est là? » Demanda Harry, surpris.

« Tout le monde. Theo a été malade toute la journée et Blaise l'a emmené là en catastrophe tout à l'heure, il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement » Lâcha Draco d'un ton fatigué.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de rejeter son drap et de se lever brusquement.

« Vous auriez pu nous prévenir, on vous aurait accompagné et…Oulah ! »

Draco vit Potter se raccrocher avec force au dossier de la chaise, alors qu'il passait une main tremblante sur ses yeux. Il était soudain très pâle et ses jambes ne semblaient plus vraiment le porter.

Agacé, le blond l'attrapa par le coude et le tira vers son lit. Harry se laissa tomber mollement sur la couverture, amorphe, le dos reposant contre la tête de lit.

« Mais quel con…Potter, à ce que je vois tu as du te vider de la moitié de ton sang, évidemment que le monde ne va pas être stable pendant un moment ! Alors tu vas rester gentiment au lit ou je t'assomme » Le menaça le Serpentard.

« Pomfresh ne te laisserait pas faire » Grogna le brun en plissant les yeux comme si le peu de lumière de l'endroit l'agressait.

« Tu paries ? Elle m'adore, comme tout le monde » Il eut un sourire suffisant qui fit ricaner le brun. Un court instant seulement car juste après il se plaquait les mains sur le crâne en gémissant de douleur « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Potter? » S'inquiéta Draco à mi voix pour ne pas augmenter le mal de tête du blessé.

« On faisait un mini match, quatre contre quatre. » Murmura le survivant « Alicia et Angelina se disputaient le souaffle. C'est Alicia qui a fini par l'avoir, mais en tentant de se dégager Angie a accroché l'arrière de son balai. Alicia a été éjectée et c'est Richie, notre batteur qui a réussi à la rattraper de justesse. De son côté, Angelina a percuté l'un des anneaux de but, mais Ron avait anticipé et il l'a aidée à se rétablir. Elle s'est blessée à la cheville et l'épaule d'Alicia m'avait l'air déboitée » Harry grimaça, se remémorant sans doute l'enchainement tragique des événements.

« Et toi là dedans ? Ton pote Weasley t'est ensuite tombé dessus ? » Ironisa Malfoy.

« Tu savais qu'Andrew, notre second batteur, sortait avec Angelina ? » L'interrogea Harry.

« Non » Répondit Draco, se demandant en quoi cette information avait un rapport avec sa question.

« Ben si, depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Du coup quand elle a été blessée, il s'est précipité au sol lui aussi. J'allais les rejoindre quand… »

« Quand ? » Le relança Draco, avide.

« J'avais oublié à quoi servait habituellement les batteurs…Je me suis pris le cognard en pleine tête » Confia piteusement le brun.

Draco le fixa un instant, sidéré, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire franc, chaleureux et pétillant, qui creusait une fossette dans sa joue gauche et qui fit oublier un instant à Harry le martèlement douloureux de sa tête. Qui lui fit oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Draco Malfoy en réalité.

« Mais quel crétin » Finit par commenter le blond la voix toujours pleine de rires, secouant la tête d'un air navré, et le Gryffondor se renfrogna. « Et tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à empêcher Weasley de te porter jusqu'ici comme une demoiselle en détresse, après que tu te sois magistralement vautré par terre? » Le questionna-t-il à nouveau en essayant de retrouver son sérieux.

« II n'a rien vu. Ce n'est pas parce que dans votre équipe vous tombez de votre balai au moindre coup de vent que c'est le cas de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prends un cognard… » Le railla Harry.

Aussitôt Draco le fusilla des yeux, mais il ne releva pas l'insulte.

« Ma parole, tu dois avoir un crâne doublé de titane, c'est impossible autrement. Quelqu'un de normal qui se reçoit un cognard en plein sur la tempe s'évanouit directement Potter, il ne traverse pas le château en courant et pissant le sang partout ! » S'agaça le blond.

« Oh, ça va ! Je pensais que j'aurais juste une belle bosse, et puis je ne suis pas mourant. En plus… toute l'équipe était au chevet des filles, il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille prévenir Pomfresh ! » Se défendit il.

« Tu n'es qu'un abruti » Conclut catégoriquement le préfet en chef.

Il vit distinctement le brun bouder, tournant son regard de l'autre côté, et cette réaction enfantine lui tira un fin sourire. Le silence s'installa, tranquille, seulement coupé par le bavardage diffus du reste de la tribu Serpentarde à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

Draco ne parvenait pas à empêcher son regard de déraper sur le corps abandonné du Gryffondor. Ce dernier était seulement vêtu de son pantalon de quidditch, de cuir tanné qui, s'il paraissait relativement anodin sur un terrain, lui semblait absolument indécent quand il était porté seul. Surtout porté par le capitaine de l'équipe rouge et or, il devait reconnaitre. Le torse nu de Potter s'offrait sans retenue à son regard gourmand, et en bon Serpentard, Draco ne pouvait pas manquer une occasion pareille. Il s'usait donc discrètement les yeux sur les creux et les bosses de ce corps tout en muscles déliés, durs mais harmonieux. Inlassablement, son regard oscillait entre la gorge offerte, la cicatrice argentée qui débordait de son flanc pour venir effleurer un des pectoraux et mourir dans le tracé finement dessiné des abdominaux, pour finir par s'échouer, frustré, sur la lisière implacable du pantalon.

Ce fut le bruit de tissu froissé, indiquant que Potter s'installait sous sa couverture, et son gémissement de souffrance qui le tirèrent de ses pensées. Le brun avait les deux mains crispées sur ses tempes, tentant visiblement de contenir la douleur qui tambourinait entre elles.

« Mal à ma tête » Marmonna-t-il.

« C'est généralement ce qui arrive à ceux qui amortissent des balles d'acier lancées à pleine vitesse avec la tête » Se moqua doucement Draco.

Le brun ouvrit un œil accusateur, et se contenta de répéter d'un ton buté.

« Mal à ma tête »

Draco s'attendrit imperceptiblement

« Je sais oui » Chuchota t'il.

La réponse parut satisfaire le blessé qui referma sa paupière, les traits figés. Le Serpentard l'observa sans un mot durant un moment, avant de se lever. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, exerçant une douce pression. Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, lui jetant un regard suspicieux de sous ses mèches folles. Mais il sembla comprendre l'intention de sa Némésis quand il le vit se débarrasser négligemment de ses chaussures. Il s'avança dans le lit, son visage se crispant sous la nouvelle vague de douleur que provoquait le mouvement.

Prudemment, Draco se glissa dans l'espace libéré, le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit, les jambes passées de part et d'autre du rouge et or. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de contentement en se coulant contre lui. Le blond enfouit son visage dans le cou à sa portée, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de lorgner les portions visibles de ce dos nu qui le fascinait tant, appuyé contre son torse.

Le petit magyar semblait lui faire de l'œil, tranquillement blotti sur l'omoplate saillante du blessé. Il s'écarta légèrement de la nuque de Harry, se décollant suffisamment pour pouvoir descendre au niveau du tatouage. Là, il posa ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur la peau satinée, relativement peu surpris de découvrir qu'elle se révélait encore plus douce qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Satisfait, il vit un frisson remonter la colonne vertébrale du survivant, s'échouant dans sa nuque où les cheveux courts s'hérissèrent.

« Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait faire ça? » Murmura Draco tout contre la peau mate, et il sentit Potter trembler encore un peu. Cependant la voix du brun était parfaitement assurée quand il répondit, peut être un peu rauque mais sans la moindre trace de trouble.

« En début de sixième année, quand nous avons officiellement été intégrés dans l'ordre du phénix. Nous savions que nous ne survivrions peut être pas à cette guerre. Alors nous avons décidé de nous tatouer tous les trois, dans un endroit facile à cacher évidemment, pas question que cela devienne un signe distinctif pour les mangemorts qui nous traquaient. »Expliqua Harry .

« Granger et Weasley ont donc un Magyar à pointes tatoué quelque part sur le corps ? Je ne sais pas si je trouve cette révélation écœurante ou…écœurante » Grimaça le préfet.

« Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui te chagrine, eux n'ont pas de dragon. Nous avons tous les trois un motif différent » Précisa le brun en souriant, les mains enserrant toujours sa tête.

« Un serment ? » Demanda Malfoy en relevant brusquement le nez, soudain intéressé.

« Oui » Confirma la Gryffondor, d'une voix où se mêlait fierté et affection.

« Qu'avez-vous scellé? » voulut savoir Draco, avide.

« Nos magies » Lâcha Harry.

« Oh »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Etonné, impressionné surtout.

Les tatouages sorciers étaient de toutes sortes: animés, immobiles, changeants, définitifs ou temporaires. Le serment était une catégorie tout à fait à part, flirtant avec la magie noire. C'était créer un lien, un engagement total entre deux personnes. Il ne pouvait être fait contre le gré de quelqu'un et ne pouvait être détruit que par la mort de tous ses porteurs.

Il n'avait en réalité pas de véritable pouvoir, si ce n'était d'être une preuve extrême de confiance, un témoignage irrévocable et impossible à renier. Ils avaient été créés des siècles plus tôt, permettant aux seigneurs de s'assurer de la loyauté de leurs conseillers. La marque des ténèbres en était un dérivé, mais beaucoup moins fort et perverti car elle pouvait être posée sans le consentement total du tatoué. Le serment ne marchait qu'avec un engagement absolu, une âme dénuée de tout doute.

Le dessin lui-même dépendait de dizaines de critères: la nature profonde de chacun, son caractère, ses aspirations, ses expériences. Mais surtout, du scellé.

Car un serment nécessitait un scellé, c'est-à-dire quelque chose offert en sacrifice. Cela pouvait aller d'un bijou, une photo souvenir, à des choses plus précieuses, plus personnelles. Dans certains récits glauques, il était même mention de sacrifices humains. Quoiqu'il en soit, plus l'objet sacrifié était important, plus fort était le serment, et plus la représentation en devenait juste.

Sacrifier sa magie était le summum du scellé, c'était offrir son essence même. Plus que le fait de perdre une partie de son potentiel magique, infime, les sorciers craignaient surtout la découverte du motif. On disait qu'un serment sur la magie révélait le fond même de l'être qui le portait, et nombreux furent ceux qui durent leur vie durant exhiber à tous un cafard ou autre bestiole répugnante gravée à même leur chair.

Mais ils étaient aussi les plus inviolables, ceux que de nombreux couples avaient faits par amour, pour échapper à des mariages arrangés. Car un serment amoureux au scellé de magie interdisait à n'importe quel prêtre sorcier de marier l'un des porteurs avec une quelconque autre personne.

Ainsi, Potter avait hérité d'un dragon… Aussi beau que dangereux, un reptile puissant et mortel, capable de tuer pour protéger les siens, mais représenté tendrement roulé en boule comme un grand chaton. En effet cela lui correspondait plutôt parfaitement. Il se demandait bien ce dont avaient pu hériter Granger et sa belette.

« De quoi ont hérité Granger et Weasley? » Répéta t'il d'ailleurs à voix haute.

« Ah ça, c'est à eux qu'il faut le demander, c'est bien trop intime pour que je puisse te le révéler sans leur accord » Répondit le brun avec une pointe de malice.

« Hum Hum » Acquiesça vaguement le blond, trop occupé à laisser courir ses mains sur le dos du Gryffondor. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il en rêvait, il n'allait pas se priver de ce petit plaisir, surtout si le propriétaire dudit dos ne soulevait aucune objection. Ne parvenant pas à s'arracher au contact soyeux de la peau dorée, Draco avait simplement laissé ses lèvres dériver, pour atterrir sur la nuque frissonnante.

Délicatement, du bout des doigts, il se surprenait à redessiner presque avec vénération chaque centimètre carré de ce dos qui le fascinait tant.

Sous sa paume, il sentit la légère aspérité du petit triangle presque invisible incrusté dans la hanche. Il en retraça le contour avec douceur, soin, comme s'il pouvait par le toucher élucider le mystère de cette marque infime, qui semblait être la seule à ne pas avoir été causée par la guerre. Puis ses mains remontèrent les flancs, en une caresse appuyée qui tira un profond soupir au Gryffondor.

Arrivé au niveau des côtes, il rencontra les stries parallèles du Sectum Sempra qui rayaient la peau soyeuse du côté gauche. Si fines qu'elles pouvaient sembler insignifiantes, il était pourtant très bien placé pour en connaitre la gravité. Alors qu'il effleurait les cinq marques, à peine plus impressionnantes que des éraflures à présent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi personne ne l'avait soigné. Faire partie de l'Ordre durant la guerre ne signifiait pas qu'ils aient été au courant des actes du Survivant. Ils ne passaient que rarement au square Grimmaurd, et n'y avaient jamais croisé les Gryffondors. Et les renseignements avaient beau avoir été son domaine de prédilection, il n'avait presque jamais rien su des agissements du trio rouge et or.

Abandonnant avec regret le flanc, il remonta le long de la colonne pour atteindre de nouveau l'omoplate. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le cercle parfait qui la marquait, lisse et d'un blanc presque argenté. Une brûlure, mais pas due à la magie. La marque était trop définie, trop parfaite pour cela. Ressemblant avec une perfection terrifiante à celles laissées par un fer porté au rouge. Et au centre, le tatouage semblait le narguer de ses yeux émeraude. Il lui paraissait encore plus beau maintenant, plus flamboyant, plus acéré, plus vivant. Un serment au scellé de magie… Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il décortiquait le motif avec avidité, cherchant à trouver d'autres ressemblances, à décortiquer l'énigme Potter à travers ces quelques centimètres carré de couleur.

Pour finir son inspection, il survola le tracé crénelé et torturé de la balafre qui courait le long de son épaule droite, plongeait sur le côté en débordant sur le biceps, avant de se perdre sur son torse. Ses mains la suivirent, sa paume se coulant lentement le long du pectoral marqué, avant de venir s'échouer sur le ventre dur. Il la laissa là, le souffle suspendu, attendant une quelconque réaction de rejet.

Mais le Gryffondor se contenta de soupirer, avant de s'appuyer un peu plus franchement contre lui. Il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière avec délicatesse, ses mains lâchant enfin ses tempes, pour venir la nicher dans le cou du préfet dont le rythme cardiaque eut des ratés.

« Tu sais quoi? Tu es bien la première personne à me poser des questions sur mon tatouage plutôt que sur mes cicatrices » Les doigts de Draco se crispèrent involontairement sur la peau matte à l'entente de cette aveu fait à voix basse, rauque.

Des questions, évidemment qu'il en avait. Par dizaines, des plus graves aux plus futiles. Mais il savait très bien que si elles lui échappaient, le brun les interpréterait de travers. Il y verrait une curiosité glauque, morbide, là où il n'y avait en réalité que l'envie de le connaitre un peu mieux, d'apprendre ce qui avait pu ciseler ainsi son corps. Une soif presque maladive, effrayante, de le comprendre, de le cerner, de savoir ce qui avait bien pu faire qu'il devienne le garçon qui se laissait paisiblement aller entre ses bras. Mais plutôt que de lui dire tout ça, il se contenta de lâcher, ironique :

« Je suis unique »

« Je sais » Répondit aussitôt le brun avec un léger sourire. Puis, après un court silence, il soupira « Ma tête me lance encore… »

Aussitôt, la main libre de Draco alla se poser sur le front du Gryffondor, se frayant un chemin sous les mèches sombres. Sous ses doigts, la peau semblait être en feu :

« Tu as les mains froides. C'est agréable… » Souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

Quand l'infirmière passa, une demi-heure plus tard, pour donner une nouvelle dose d'anti douleur au blessé, elle eut la surprise de le trouver profondément endormi, blotti entre les bras de nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier passait sa main sur le front du Gryffondor, avec une douceur étrangement semblable à de la tendresse, ses doigts semblant jouer presque contre son gré avec la frange folle. Il serrait farouchement le corps abandonné au sommeil contre lui, le nez enfoui dans le cou de son homologue rouge et or. De sous ses mèches blondes, il lui jetait un regard méfiant, la mettant au défi de dire quelque chose.

Elle retint un gloussement, et s'approcha sans bruit. Elle posa la fiole de remède sur la petite table de nuit, faisant comprendre son utilité au veilleur d'un petit geste du menton en direction de son protégé. Celui-ci hocha la tête et Mme Pomfresh tourna les talons, s'en allant sans faire de commentaire.

Quand elle tira les rideaux blancs sur le petit couple enlacé, un sourire infiniment heureux ornait ses lèvres.

_A suivre_

**Note du champi: **Voila voila :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, et que je n'ai pas perdu tout le monde en route avec mon retard XD

Merci pour tout en tout cas, et j'essayerais de publier le plus tôt possible =D

Temis


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi XD Même les fléreurs appartiennent à Rowling, même si je les ai légèrement détournés :p

**Couple** : HPDM, BZTN

**Dédicace** : A ma Sean. Pour sa correction alors qu'elle pourrait être en train de toshoper, pour son humour, pour tout en fait. Jte nem tellement 3

**Note du champi** : Un nouveau chapitre, encore un peu en retard j'en suis vraiment désolée L'histoire devient légèrement différente dans ce chapitre, vous verrez j'espère que ca vous plaira :D

Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, et dont les petits mots m'ont fait extremement plaisir et me donnent l'envie de publier toujours au plus tôt pour les remercier (et, en passant, de sortir sous cette pluie pour trouver un ordinateur XD). Vous êtes des amours 3

**Chapitre 7**

« Harry, Malfoy, Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau tout de suite! Le mot de passe est « Mikado » »

C'est par cette simple déclaration, un peu essoufflée, que la tranquille matinée des deux princes commença à basculer.

Ils étaient pour l'heure confortablement installés dans les entrailles de la bibliothèque. Draco et Blaise étaient assis sur un vieux canapé de velours ancien, d'un violet assez atroce et à l'assise déglinguée. Ce dernier faisait lui-même office de fauteuil pour Theo, sorti de l'infirmerie la veille, trois heures après son admission, et qui était surveillé par tous les Serpentard comme le lait sur le feu.

Harry, lui, avait tiré près d'eux son pouf poussiéreux et informe, le dos calé contre le canapé. Les longues jambes de Malfoy se trouvaient juste à côté de lui, et de temps à autre il tirait doucement sur sa robe pour attirer son attention. Les deux garçons étaient respectivement plongés dans « Quidditch'mag » et « Potion hebdo ». A leurs côtés, le couple avait visiblement oublié toute idée de révisions d'ASPICs pour une séance de câlinage en règle.

De sa table, Ronald Weasley les fixait d'un œil jaloux. Parfois, rarement, son regard dérivait vaguement sur le livre de métamorphose que Hermione lui avait mis de force entre les mains. Douce moitié qui, assise juste en face de lui, révisait avec une frénésie effrayante.

L'arrivée fracassante d'un Colin Crivey hors d'haleine fit voler en éclat ce calme plus ou moins studieux. Aussitôt, Harry sauta sur ses pieds, imité avec plus de réticence par Draco.

« Merci Colin » Le remercia Harry avec un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Draco eut la furieuse envie de faire ravaler au blondinet son air imbécilement heureux, mais un coup d'œil au rouge et or qui poussait déjà les portes de la bibliothèque lui indiqua qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment le temps.

Pestant et maudissant contre tous les Gryffondors, il partit à sa poursuite presque en courant, coudes au corps.

Quand il finit par rattraper Harry, ce dernier s'engageait déjà dans le couloir menant au bureau du directeur.

« Potter, je…Je peux savoir…Pourquoi tu es si pressé? » Demanda Malfoy, la respiration haletante.

« Pour que Dumbledore nous envoie un messager, un samedi, au lieu de tout simplement nous prendre à part après le déjeuner, c'est que c'est un problème soit grave, soit urgent. Voir les deux » Lui expliqua-t-il, pressant encore le pas.

Plus que ses paroles, ce fut l'air sombre du Gryffondor qui inquiéta le blond.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardienne en un temps record, et s'engouffrèrent à toute vitesse dans les escaliers. A peine furent ils entrés que leur angoisse sourde se cristallisa. Derrière les lunettes en demi-lunes, les yeux bleus étaient inhabituellement sérieux et teintés de lassitude.

« Que se passe-t-il? » Demanda immédiatement le brun

Dumbledore posa sur eux un regard étrange, sans âge, plein d'une compassion qui les effraya. Puis, il leur annonça dans un soupir peiné

« On vient de m'informer du décès d'Arabella Figg, durant son sommeil la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Son enterrement aura lieu Dimanche, au cimetière de Little Whinging »

Harry se raidit, surpris et choqué. Le souvenir de la vieille dame ridée, dans ses éternelles pantoufles écossaises et sa robe de chambre, avec ses gâteaux délicieux et son thé au goût étrange lui revint en mémoire avec amertume.

« Est-ce…Est-ce qu'elle a souffert? » L'interrogea t'il d'une voix très éraillée.

Le directeur secoua doucement la tête et les épaules du Gryffondor se décrispèrent légèrement.

« Arabella vous a désigné tous les deux comme ses héritiers légaux. Le notaire a été prévenu, il sera à Privet Drive aux alentours de dix neuf heures ce soir » Continua Dumbledore.

Harry opina, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu connaissais Mrs Figg? Comment ca se… » Commença-t-il, mais sa voix se mourut dans sa gorge devant l'attitude du Serpentard.

Ce dernier se tenait très droit, le port étrangement raide. Il gardait son regard braqué sur le directeur, un regard glacé par la tristesse.

« Qu'est il arrivé à Isidore et Jelly? » Se renseigna-t-il, sa voix restant pourtant assurée.

« Je me suis chargé des démarches. Ils seront enterrés à ses côtés demain »

Draco hocha la tête, comme si la réponse de Dumbledore ne venait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Ainsi, la faucheuse avait fini par rattraper cette vieille folle, elle qui répétait constamment qu'elle l'avait oubliée. Durant une demi-seconde, Draco ferma les yeux avec un profond soupir.

Sa mort venait enfin tourner définitivement une page de la vie du Serpentard.

Sa vie de résistant.

C'est par une étrange coïncidence que les chemins du jeune sang-pur et de la vieille cracmole en étaient venus à se croiser.

Durant les vacances de noël de leur sixième année, le ministère avait réussi à destituer Dumbledore, pour mettre à sa place un de leur pantin. L'action irréfléchie de Cornelius Fudge avait été guidée par la peur. Celle que Dumbledore lui prenne son poste. Mais les dizaines d'aurors et la présence de la sous directrice Mc Gonagall à Poudlard n'avaient pas pour autant rassuré les foules. En janvier, le dernier endroit sûr d'Angleterre venait de disparaitre, et les élèves avaient quitté l'école un par un. Les plus jeunes pour rejoindre leurs familles, les plus âgés pour intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, suivant ainsi Dumbledore.

Draco, lui, avait fait les deux. Il réalisait des petites missions de routine pour l'Ordre tout en vivant au manoir, au cas où il aurait pu intercepter une quelconque information auprès de son père. Il avait alors occupé ses journées en lisant les milliers de livres rares, uniques souvent, de la bibliothèque Malfoy. Et c'est là qu'il avait trouvé une idée. Dans les pages jaunies, couvertes d'une écriture soignée à l'encre rouge, du journal d'un homme que l'on appelait « le maître des fléreurs »

Les fléreurs étaient des félins physiquement proches des chats, tout en étant aussi éloignés d'eux qu'un sombral d'un cheval. Cette espèce avait été façonnée par magie des millénaires auparavant, par des sorciers voulant créer le compagnon parfait. Son intelligence frôlait celle d'un humain et il avait la capacité de se lier à l'un d'entre eux, à qui il restait fidèle tout au long de sa vie. L'évolution leur avait conféré d'autres pouvoirs dans le but d'être utiles à leur maître, comme des sens développés à l'extrême ou la capacité de reconnaître immédiatement les individus louches ou les menteurs.

Dans ce livre, l'auteur donnait les différents sorts qu'il avait mis au point pour dresser un fléreur pour la guerre, des sortilèges qui étaient le travail de toute sa vie.

Draco était allé proposer son projet à Dumbledore, qui lui avait donné le nom et l'adresse de Mrs Figg, l'une des rares propriétaires de fléreurs de Grande-Bretagne. Il l'avait donc rencontrée.

Il devait avouer qu'au début, il l'avait prise pour une vieille allumée, et avait cru que Dumbledore s'était moqué de lui. Car tous les animaux qui hantaient cette maison n'étaient que de simples chats, de race ou de gouttière. Puis, _ils_ étaient rentrés dans la pièce.

Isidore et Jelly, les deux fléreurs de la maison, liés à Arabella Figg. Plus grands que tous les autres chats, leurs corps étaient aussi plus fins, nerveux, aux muscles déliés. Ils avaient la silhouette de panthères miniatures, tout en force contenue. Leur queue était touffue, ressemblant beaucoup à celle d'un renard, et ils possédaient de grosses pattes qui auraient pu les rendre attendrissants si le cliquètement de griffes énormes heurtant le parquet ne retentissait pas de temps en temps. Leur tête racée était ornée de deux grandes oreilles, comme celles des lynx, et d'immenses yeux d'un bleu acier pour l'un, or mat pour l'autre, beaucoup trop intelligents et transperçant pour être ceux d'animaux. Ils avaient le poil brillant, court, d'une fascinante teinte cuivrée pour le mâle et d'une blancheur absolue pour la femelle. Il émanait de chacun de leur mouvement une sauvagerie acérée, brute, qui renvoyait les fauves les plus dangereux à l'état de matous empotés. Pourtant, quand ils sautèrent sur le fauteuil de leur maitresse, ils semblèrent s'adoucir immédiatement. En ronronnant, ils l'avaient tranquillement dévisagé, comme s'ils savaient parfaitement que le blond n'était là que pour eux.

C'est à ce moment précis que Draco fut persuadé que sa théorie allait fonctionner.

Il lui avait fallu une après midi entière pour convaincre la propriétaire. Et, quand il pensait avoir enfin réussi, cette dernière lui avait avoué que le couple de fléreurs était stérile. En dix ans, pas une portée.

Dépité, il était rentré chez lui, bien décidé à oublier toute cette histoire. Une semaine plus tard, Mrs Figg le contactait pour lui annoncer un miracle: huit chatons venaient de naître.

Pour satisfaire le souhait de leur maître, les fléreurs étaient capables de beaucoup de choses. S'affranchir du temps n'était pour eux qu'une formalité. La où il aurait fallu deux mois de gestation à une chatte, Jelly avait eu des chatons toutes les semaines. Chatons qui présentaient eux même la singularité d'arriver à leur âge adulte en seulement trois semaines.

Draco s'était aussitôt mis au travail. Il avait traduit toutes les formules, et avait du s'entraîner durant de longues heures pour les maîtriser parfaitement. Quand ce fut fait, il put les mettre en pratique. Les résultats avaient dépassés ses espérances.

Le concept était simple. A sa naissance, il jetait un sort inoffensif à chaque chaton. Il empêchait l'animal de se lier à un humain, tout en restant relativement fidèle au sorcier qui l'avait envoûté. Il autorisait aussi, grâce à un dérivé de la légilimencie, à avoir accès aux souvenirs du félin.

Puis, il avait lâché une cinquantaine de fléreurs dans Londres. Prédateurs parfaits, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à se nourrir et s'étaient à leur tour reproduits.

Bon, il devait reconnaitre que les débuts avaient été difficiles. Chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied dehors, tous les fléreurs reconnaissaient son odeur et se précipitaient vers lui. Il ne pouvait plus sortir sans se retrouver cerné par une foule tout en poils et miaulements, ce qui aurait bien fini par alerter son père. Qui plus est, ses heures passées à lire les informations qu'ils lui apportaient avec enthousiasme consistaient à la filature de tous les passants de l'allée des embrumes ou du moindre ivrogne sortant des trop nombreux bars de Londres.

Autant d'efforts pour un résultat presque nul, Draco avait bien failli abandonner. Mais il avait à l'époque sous estimé l'intelligence des fléreurs.

Reliés entre eux par une sorte de télépathie, leur meute, toujours plus étendue, se comportait comme une entité unique. Chacune des réactions du Serpentard était observée, analysée, et transmise au groupe.

A sa plus grande surprise, il avait vu les résultats de leurs maraudes se faire de plus en plus judicieux. Décortiquant ses réactions, ils apprenaient à reconnaître quels genres d'informations l'intéressaient. De la même façon, en observant son attitude, ils avaient appris à déceler s'ils devaient sortir au grand jour ou rester cachés.

Au bout de deux mois et demi, l'influence de Malfoy s'étendait sur plusieurs milliers de Fléreurs, non seulement dans la capitale mais aussi aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre. Espions discrets, sachant se fondre à merveille dans le décor, il n'existait à l'époque pas un village où un fléreur ne prenait pas mollement le soleil, l'oreille à l'affût du moindre murmure. De par leurs dons de télépathes et leurs pouvoirs qui leur permettaient de s'affranchir des distances avec autant de facilité qu'ils snobaient le temps, il était mis au courant presque instantanément d'une attaque de mangemorts, d'un membre de l'Ordre en danger ou d'une quelconque trahison. Comme seuls ses amis et Dumbledore, le seul à qui il acceptait de rendre des comptes, étaient au courant de son rôle d'espion aux milles yeux, il possédait une liberté quasi totale.

Et durant cinq mois, il avait été à la tête du réseau de renseignements le plus performant qui soit, tous camps confondus. Il n'oublierait jamais cette enivrante sensation de pouvoir, la présence continuelle mais invisible de tous ces fauves miniatures, leur caresse de velours quand ils venaient se frotter à lui pour lui transmettre les informations qu'ils avaient récoltés et l'étincelle d'excitation, si grisante, quand il plongeait ses doigts dans la fourrure aussi douce que la soie tout en sachant qu'il allait de nouveau apprendre quelque chose qu'il serait le seul à connaître. Des informations par millions, l'impression de tenir le monde dans sa paume et d'en faire ce qu'il voulait, il avait cru à un moment qu'il avait trouvé là le bonheur. Après tout, un Serpentard est par nature ambitieux, et sa soif de pouvoir aurait du être son principal moteur.

Mais il avait découvert que plus l'on possédait de pouvoirs, plus les conséquences de chaque acte étaient terribles. Il était facile de dénoncer un traître, qui finirait tué dans les heures suivantes. Mais quand on avait vu de ses yeux cet homme pleurer de culpabilité, quand on avait vu ses enfants et sa femme l'accueillir en riant sur le palier de sa porte, même la délation la plus légitime devenait difficile. Pour autant, comment laisser impuni ce même être qui avait achevé sans pitié une fillette, trahi un frère?

Sans parler des trop nombreuses fois où, malgré tous ses efforts, ses renseignements n'étaient pas arrivés à temps et que seule l'image de cadavres parvenait jusqu'à lui.

Alors après la Chute, en sortant de son coma, Draco avait décidé de se débarrasser de sa vie de résistant. Il avait accompli son rôle, comme beaucoup d'autres, et n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver un peu de paix.

Il avait commencé par faire ses adieux à Mrs Figg. Il était en effet resté en contact avec elle, et s'y était même attaché au fil de ses visites. Cette vieille folle de cracmole faisait les meilleurs sablés qui soient, et un thé mystère dont il n'avait pu, malgré ses innombrables tentatives, percer l'ingrédient secret. Isidore et Jelly n'avaient plus eu de chatons à partir du moment où le Serpentard avait lâché les fléreurs dans Londres, et ils se contentaient toujours de l'accueillir par un petit ronronnement bref mais affectueux.

Il lui avait expliqué les raisons de cet au revoir et, bien qu'elle en ait été attristée, elle avait accepté à défaut de comprendre son souhait.

Puis, Draco avait pris un portoloin créé par Dumbledore qui l'avait mené dans une clairière immense, perdue au fin fond du pays. Il s'était assis dans l'herbe, fixant le ciel, et avait tout simplement attendu.

Ils étaient arrivés par centaines, puis par milliers, nappant l'étendue vert clair de leurs corps en mouvement, telle une immense mer aux éclats multicolores, dans toutes les nuances allant du noir au blanc, passant par le cuivre et le doré se déclinants à l'infini. Dans les buissons, sur les plus hautes branches, ou simplement allongés dans l'herbe, ils l'avaient dévisagé dans un silence assourdissant, comme s'ils étaient surpris de ne pouvoir pour une fois deviner ses pensées.

Alors, Draco avait prononcé le contre sort. Dix neuf malheureux mots, qui libéraient enfin tous les fléreurs de leur enchantement.

Le son qui avait enflé dans la clairière à cet instant lui gonflait encore le cœur, un ronronnement puissant jaillissant de milliers de gorges. Un bourdonnement rempli d'affection, le plus beau son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu, qui s'était répercuté sur les troncs et avait fait vibrer le sol.

Puis, avec une synchronisation parfaite, la vague vivante avait reflué. En quelques bonds agiles, ils avaient disparu, un par un, partant à la recherche d'un humain à qui se lier où au contraire d'un endroit où vivre loin de la folie des hommes.

Et Draco s'était retrouvé seul…

« Qui étaient Isidore et Jelly? » Demanda Harry, tirant brutalement le Serpentard de ses souvenirs.

« Deux des chats appartenant à Arabella » Répondit Dumbledore

« Non, pas des chats » Le contredit Draco avec douceur « Des fléreurs… »

« Oh, je vois » souffla Harry.

Soudain, il sembla frappé par une révélation et son corps se tendit comme un arc. Il se tourna lentement vers le blond, par à coups, craignant visiblement ce qu'il allait voir. D'une voix où perçait un soupçon de terreur, il murmura

« Tu n'étais quand même pas… »

Le sourcil moqueur et l'assurance tranquille qu'il lut dans les yeux gris le firent vaciller et reculer d'un pas.

Durant la guerre, il n'avait pas fréquenté beaucoup de personnes, mis à part Ron et Hermione. Pourtant, comme tous, il avait appris à craindre cet homme si mystérieux, à la limite de la légende urbaine. Sa simple mention suffisait à rendre paranoïaque tous les camps, même l'Ordre dont il était pourtant partisan.

Cette silhouette vêtue entièrement de noir, gants de cuir et capuchon rabattu avait été sujet à cauchemars pour beaucoup. On disait de lui qu'il n'émettait pas un son en se déplaçant, ni froissement de tissus, ni bruit de pas, ni respiration. Plus silencieux qu'un détraqueur, plus effrayant pour beaucoup. Il apparaissait en général la nuit, dans des ruelles vides, mais il y avait toujours des gens pour l'apercevoir. Et avec horreur, les témoins voyaient son apparition entrainer celle d'espions innombrables, insaisissables.

Ils surgissaient de partout, des toits, des caves, des égouts, jaillissant des ténèbres là où il n'y avait rien la seconde d'avant, pour venir se frotter avec affection contre ses jambes ou se percher sur ses épaules. Ils ne miaulaient pas, comme des chats normaux, mais se contentaient de feuler doucement, en une menace continue, ne ronronnant que quand il passait ses doigts gantés de cuirs dans leur fourrure sombre.

A défaut de connaitre son identité, on utilisait son nom de résistant, toujours chuchoté, comme si l'on craignait d'attirer son attention sur soi en l'appelant trop fort. Celui dont la seule évocation entrainait immédiatement la dérangeante image de milliers d'yeux luisant dans le noir, de corps de velours aux crocs et griffes d'ivoire, guettant chaque fait et geste.

« …Shadow? » Termina Harry dans un souffle, stupéfait.

_L'Ombre_

« Il y a des noms qu'il vaut mieux ne plus prononcer Potter. Shadow est mort avec la guerre, oublie le » Lui répondit simplement le Serpentard avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent et un étrange petit sourire.

Ils se fixèrent longtemps, le brun visiblement hésitant alors que Draco soutenait son regard avec une assurance tranquille. Finalement Harry s'ébroua et se retourna vers Dumbledore, tentant de retrouver le cours de ses pensées initiales.

« Donc…Nous avons rendez vous avec un notaire en fin d'après midi c'est ça ? Il va venir à Poudlard ? » S'étonna Harry. Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux, devant l'air compatissant du directeur.

« Même si le notaire d'Arabella est un cracmol, après tout c'est un héritage sorcier, il est impossible de le faire déplacer jusqu'ici. Déjà qu'il a gentiment accepté de le faire jusque chez ton oncle et ta tante, pour 19 heures, je ne peux lui en demander plus » Refusa Dumbledore

« Hors de question » Se rebiffa le Gryffondor d'une voix polaire « Je prendrai une chambre dans un hôtel des environs, c'est tout »

« C'est impossible, tu le sais parfaitement. Dans le monde magique, les rumeurs se répandent plus vite que la poudre, et l'hôtel serait assailli, qu'il soit moldu ou pire, sorcier. Malheureusement, cet endroit est le seul où vous serez en sécurité, il est entouré de charmes de toutes sortes depuis seize ans » Expliqua patiemment le vieil homme.

« Nous ne pourrions pas rentrer dormir ce soir à Poudlard et repartir demain matin ? » Tenta quand même le brun, légèrement désespéré.

« Harry, nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre. L'époque des portoloins créés dès que l'envie nous prenait est finie. Maintenant il faut remplir un nombre faramineux de documents avant de pouvoir en fabriquer un seul. Kingsley nous a permis de déroger exceptionnellement à la règle, nous ne pouvons pas lui demander en plus de le faire pour deux portoloins. Je n'ai à ma disposition qu'un portoloin programmé pour partir dès qu'on le touchera et vous ramener à Poudlard demain à dix huit heures précises. » Sa voix se radoucit, et il continua « Ce n'est que pour une nuit»

« Facile à dire » Grommela le survivant.

« Evidemment, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez aussi ne pas assister à son enterrement et rester au château. Vous n'êtes en rien obligés de… » Précisa Dumbledore, mais il fut interrompu par Draco.

« Il est hors de question que je sois absent » Assena-t-il d'une voix sourde, apparemment scandalisé que l'idée ait même été évoquée.

Harry observa un instant la silhouette raide d'indignation du Serpentard et baissa les épaules, vaincu.

« C'est d'accord… » Soupira-t-il

« Bien ! » S'exclama le directeur apparemment satisfait « Dobby? » Appela-t-il.

Aussitôt l'elfe apparut dans un « pouf » sonore.

« Monsieur Dumbledore a appelé Dobby? » Se renseigna ce dernier, fixant le vieux sorcier avec admiration.

« Oui » Lui répondit ce dernier avec bienveillance « Pourrais tu je te prie demander à Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley de te donner des vêtements moldus et des tenues noires pour messieurs Potter et Malfoy ? C'est assez pressé, je compte sur toi pour faire au plus vite. »

L'elfe manqua de s'évanouir de bonheur à ces mots, mais se reprit et leur assura de sa voix nasillarde qu'il se dépêcherait. Il disparut de nouveau dans un bruit sourd.

Durant un quart d'heure, Harry garda un silence renfrogné, son regard noir oscillant entre le directeur manipulateur et Malfoy. Malfoy qui n'était autre que Shadow… Le brun avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette idée perturbante.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était au courant, il imaginait très bien la silhouette élancée du préfet, ses mèches d'or dissimulées par un lourd capuchon et ses longs doigts recouverts de cuir. Tout comme la vision de centaines de chats aux fantastiques capacités magiques le vénérant ne le surprenait en réalité pas plus que ça.

Quand l'elfe revint, tanguant sous le poids de deux sacs aussi grands que lui, l'un rouge et noir et l'autre vert émeraude, Harry s'était franchement déridé et n'observait plus le blond qu'avec curiosité. Il s'assombrit cependant un peu quand, passant la bretelle du sac sur son épaule, il vit Dumbledore leur désigner un livre sur les mœurs des Occamy, et dont la couverture s'ornait du dessin à demi effacé d'un serpent ailé, recouvert de plumes et possédant deux pattes semblables à celles d'un flamant rose. L'ouvrage luisait d'une légère lueur bleutée qui dénonçait le portoloin.

« Au moindre problème, envoyez-moi un patronus » Leur conseilla Dumbledore alors que les adolescents s'apprêtaient à poser la main sur le livre « Bon voyage messieurs »

-

« Je hais les portoloins »

Ce fut le seul commentaire que lâcha Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer du buisson -épineux- dans lequel il avait atterri, sous l'œil goguenard de Draco. Lequel était tranquillement appuyé contre la porte grillagée du petit parc où ils avaient pu apparaitre loin de tout regard moldu. Enfin, en théorie, car les jurons du brun étaient tout sauf discrets et finiraient bien par rameuter les curieux.

Exaspéré, Draco l'attrapa par le bras et tira un coup sec, le dégageant aussitôt du végétal un peu trop affectueux tout en y laissant quelques lambeaux de la robe du Gryffondor.

« Eeeh! » S'outra immédiatement le survivant « Ma robe! »

« Oh je t'en prie Potter, tu es _sorcier_! » S'agaça le Serpentard. Il sortit sa baguette, l'agita en marmonnant un « _reparo _» et le vêtement retrouva son aspect initial « Voila. On peut y aller maintenant? »

Boudeur, Harry acquiesça et sortit le premier du petit jardin. Draco prit le temps de lever les yeux au ciel avant de le rattraper.

« C'est la prochaine rue à droite » L'informa le brun en lui pointant la direction du doigt. Draco hocha la tête, avant de lâcher à contre cœur.

« Dis moi, il y a des choses à ne pas faire pour éviter de me les mettre à dos ? Pas que l'avis de moldus m'intéresse en réalité, mais autant passer ces deux jours dans l'ambiance la plus agréable possible »

Il avait grimacé tout le long de sa tirade, comme si la seule idée de rencontrer des moldus le révulsait. La réplique amusée du brun le prit cependant au dépourvu.

« Oh, ne t'en fais surtout pas pour ça, ils vont te détester »

« Et pourquoi ça Potter? » Demanda Draco, guindé.

« Parce que tu arrives avec moi.. »Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Il ne rajouta rien, à la grande frustration du Serpentard, et s'engagea sur l'allée de gravier du 4 Privet Drive.

Draco jeta un regard curieux à la maison, mais il fut déçu de voir que rien ne distinguait l'endroit où avait vécu le héros du monde sorcier du reste du quartier. Harry appuya sur la sonnette, et un son agressif déchira l'air.

Au bout de quelques secondes, des pas lourds se firent entendre derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un homme rougeaud, obèse, visiblement dépourvu de cou, une énorme moustache lui dévorant la lèvre supérieure et au regard porcin. Le moldu les dévisagea une seconde avant de purement et simplement leur claquer la porte au nez, si fort que cette dernière failli en jaillir de ses gonds.

« Toujours aussi agréable » Soupira Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Draco, lui, se contentait de loucher sur le panneau de bois blanc sans comprendre. Stupéfait, il vit le brun se mettre à frapper contre la porte à grands coups.

« Soit vous nous ouvrez, » Commença Harry d'une voix forte « Soit je fais éclater la porte » Joignant le geste à la parole, il dégaina fluidement sa baguette.

Le préfet, un peu dépassé par les événements, eut le temps de voir une silhouette émaciée se découper dans l'angle de la fenêtre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau et qu'ils ne soient happés dans la maison.

Vacillant, Draco observa ce nouveau décor. Ils étaient dans l'entrée, juste au pied d'un escalier qui devait mener aux chambres. Seules de rares photos de famille sagement encadrées et une marine venaient briser la blancheur des murs. Etrangement, il ne retrouva la silhouette ébouriffée de sa Némésis sur aucune. Sous les escaliers, se dessinait une petite porte de bois noir, surement celle d'un placard ou d'un débarras. Et juste là, se tenaient deux autres personnes. Une femme, aussi grande que l'homme mais d'une maigreur osseuse, au long cou. Il émanait d'elle une nervosité dérangeante, et son regard ne cessait de faire des allers retours entre les deux sorciers et la fenêtre dont les rideaux venaient d'être tirés.

Derrière elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, se tenait un adolescent d'environ leur âge. Grand, au moins une tête de plus que Draco, il n'avait rien à envier en carrure à Crabbe ou Goyle. Il avait hérité du cou inexistant de son père et de ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites et de sa mère une certaine nervosité à fleur de peau flirtant avec la violence. Le Serpentard sentit immédiatement que le cousin de Potter et lui ne seraient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ne serait ce qu'à l'expression cruelle qui se peignait sur le visage du grand costaud alors qu'il le détaillait des pieds à la tête.

Les vociférations de l'oncle du Gryffondor détournèrent son attention des nouveaux venus. Etonné, il observa l'homme hurler, son visage atteignant des nuances de rouge qu'il n'aurait jamais cru humainement possible. En face de lui, Potter, plus petit de vingt bons centimètres et pesant le tiers de son poids affrontait sa colère avec impassibilité.

« COMMENT OSES-TU!?! » hurlait l'homme, et à la grimace de sa Némésis, Draco devina qu'il ne crachait pas ces mots qu'au sens figuré. « Sortir ton… truc alors que n'importe qui aurait pu te voir ! ET EN PLUS, TU VIENS HABILLE D'UNE ROBE !! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE… » Il jeta un coup d'œil angoissé dans son dos et baissa la voix, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne l'entende « Il est hors de question que quelqu'un pense que nous avons un quelconque lien avec des…déviants dans ton genre ».

« Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas tenter de me laisser sur le palier. Vous pensiez quoi, que j'allais gentiment faire demi-tour ? Croyez moi, si je viens ici c'est vraiment parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. D'ailleurs je pensais que Dumbledore vous avait prévenus ? » Répliqua calmement Harry sans se démonter.

« Dumbledore… » L'homme sifflait ce nom avec une haine et un dégout palpable « Ah oui, le directeur de ton école de tordus… Cet imbécile nous a envoyé un mot, transporté par une chouette ! Une chouette, ici à Privet Drive, à dix heures du matin ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Il pensait bien faire » Répondit platement le brun en haussant les épaules.

Profitant d'une accalmie, Draco se rapprocha du Gryffondor et tendit une main décidée en direction de l'homme qui soufflait comme un taureau furieux. Parfois il se découvrait un courage dont il était le premier étonné.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, un camarade de Potter. Enchanté de vous rencontrer » Il poussa même ses efforts jusqu'à leur faire un petit sourire crispé.

Avec surprise, il vit le moldu reculer d'un pas en fixant sa main tendue comme si cette dernière menaçait de se changer en vipère à tout moment. Puis, comme s'il commençait tout juste à appréhender sa présence, il se gonfla -littéralement- d'indignation.

« Et en plus, tu te permets de ramener un inconnu ? Ma maison n'est pas un hôtel !! Si tu penses que nous allons payer pour… » Commença-t-il.

« Je peux vous dédommager bien évidement » Tenta Draco, haussant un sourcil étonné. Un sourire en coin vint percer la carapace placide du Gryffondor devant cette mimique purement malfoyenne d'incrédulité.

« Vu sa façon de s'habiller, je suppose que c'est aussi un… Qu'il est comme toi ? » Grogna Vernon, que la mention de l'argent avait légèrement calmé.

« Oui, il est aussi sorcier, si c'est de ça que tu parles. Etant donné qu'il va aussi à Poudlard, cela me parait relativement logique » S'agaça Harry.

« ..! » Martela l'homme en scrutant les environs avec paranoïa.

« Au cas où quelqu'un viendrait coller son oreille contre la fenêtre c'est cela ? » Se moqua le brun.

« Monte dans ta chambre, et emmène ton ami avec toi » Ordonna l'homme, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

« Pas avant d'avoir terminé les présentations dans les règles » Refusa Harry « nous ne voudrions pas qu'un invité ait une mauvaise image de notre _famille _» Le dernier mot suintait d'une ironie mordante « Malfoy, je te présente mon oncle Vernon, ma tante Petunia et mon cousin Dudley. Bien, ceci fait, nous allons monter nos affaires. Vous déjeunez toujours à midi vingt je suppose? Je descendrai dans dix minutes mettre la table, je ne voudrais pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes» Se moqua t'il.

Puis, sans même attendre leur confirmation, il jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de monter les escaliers. Après un petit temps de réaction Draco l'imita.

Il retrouva le brun installé sur son lit, et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la décoration austère de la chambre, ou plutôt la non décoration. Dans la petite pièce aux murs bleutés, on ne trouvait qu'un simple bureau, une armoire et le lit aux draps blancs sur lequel était assis Potter, lequel l'observait d'un air absent.

« Ils sont toujours aussi accueillants ? » Se moqua Draco pour briser le lourd silence qui s'installait.

« Seulement avec les sorciers » Sourit Harry

« Pourquoi ça ? Ils ont pourtant élevé un enfant sorcier, et pas n'importe lequel en plus » S'étonna le préfet.

« Oulah non. Ils ont supporté l'enfant anormal de parents décédés par peur du qu'en dira t'on. Me laisser mourir à l'âge de un an sur le pas de leur porte ne leur aurait pas posé de problème réel, si ce n'était celui d'une mauvaise réputation dans le voisinage. Mais en ce qui concerne la magie…Si Hagrid n'avait pas défoncé notre porte, je n'aurais jamais su que j'étais sorcier » Lui expliqua le brun.

Le silence s'installa, le Serpentard ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela. Il se contenta de s'asseoir par terre, se servant du lit comme dossier. Puis, avec naturel, il posa sa tête contre les jambes du Gryffondor. Voyant que Potter ne réagissait absolument pas, il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière sur le matelas, la joue toujours appuyée contre le genou du brun. Il leva les yeux pour les poser sur le visage du survivant et lui fit un sourire en coin. Harry eut un petit rire et le sourire de Draco s'étira paresseusement. Pour le remercier, le Gryffondor passa délicatement sa main dans la chevelure pâle. Sentir les mèches si agréables et semblables à des fils de soie qui glissaient entre ses doigts, et ce malgré la formidable quantité de gel dont elles étaient imbibées, le fascinait.

« Tu as de beaux cheveux » Souffla justement le brun « Dommage que tu te sentes obligé de les noyer sous le gel » Ricana t'il.

« Excuse-moi ? » S'offusqua aussitôt le blond « Je te signale que ce « gel » me coute 37 gallions le pot ! Et sache que c'est le seul produit sur le marché qui me permette de ne pas ressembler à un épouvantard, ou pire, à toi, sans avoir pour autant la sensation que j'ai plongé dans un seau de colle »

« J'apprécie, merci » Se vexa Harry en fronçant le nez. Devant l'air sardonique du blond qui le fixait à l'envers, il lui tira la langue avant de reprendre d'un ton obstiné « Ca n'empêche pas que tu serais bien mieux sans. Honnêtement, on dirait que tu as un casque sur la tête. »

« Ma coiffure t'emmerde Potter » Répondit simplement Draco.

« Je m'en doutais un peu… » Sourit le Gryffondor « Bien, et si nous allions nous changer ? » Reprit il en se levant immédiatement, bousculant le Serpentard qui grogna.

« Je vais dans la salle de bain » Continua le rouge et or « Tu peux rester ici »

Et il sortit, son sac sur l'épaule. Grommelant toujours, le blond sortit de son sac la tenue que son meilleur ami avait choisit. Il grimaça, soudain encore plus conscient qu'il allait devoir passer deux jours avec des moldus, et enfila les vêtements en vitesse. Pantalon noir bien coupé et chemise émeraude, Blaise avait au moins le mérite d'avoir du goût. Il hésita une seconde, puis, avec un haussement d'épaule blasé, sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort. Le gryffy n'allait pas cesser de se moquer de lui, il s'en doutait parfaitement, pourtant il savait aussi que s'il ne tentait pas il aurait des regrets.

L'entrée de Potter, après avoir frappé, eut le mérite de le sortir de son débat intérieur. Apparemment, Weasley avait plus de goût que ce qu'il ne laissait voir. Il avait choisi un tee shirt bleu nuit, à manches mi longues et ornées de symboles celtes, et une horreur moldue noire nommée ''jean'' qui devenait soudain beaucoup plus intéressante, esthétiquement parlant, sur le corps du Gryffon.

« Tu portes bien le moldu » Reconnut à contrecœur Draco.

« Merci. Mais ces vêtements ne sont pas à moi. Sûrement un autre emprunt fait à l'armoire de ce pauvre Theo » Rit doucement le brun « Cela te va très bien aussi. Mais j'avais raison, tu es beaucoup plus beau les cheveux libres » Affirma t'il en dévorant du regard les cheveux mi longs, presque blancs, qui balayaient le visage pointu et se mouraient à mi-cou.

« Ca me gêne » S'agaça Draco en soufflant sur une mèche qui venait dissimuler ses yeux gris. Il eut un sourire carnassier en voyant Potter déglutir et sa nouvelle coiffure lui plut soudain nettement plus.

« Bref, je dois descendre mettre la table. Tu m'accompagnes ? » Demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Le blond opina et le suivit dans l'escalier. Ce faisant il put détailler Potter de dos, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre sa reconnaissance envers Weasley et son jean.

-

Appuyé contre le mur, Draco observait Potter qui mettait le couvert avec une efficacité née de l'habitude. De temps à autre, il nommait pour le Serpentard les différents appareils moldus disséminés dans la pièce, lequel eut pour une fois l'amabilité de ne pas lui avouer à quel point il s'en fichait. Rien qu'à le voir sortir distraitement les assiettes du 'lave-vaisselle', babillant à propos de la nouvelle coupe du monde de quidditch, il ne pouvait empêcher une petite bulle de bonheur absurde de danser dans son ventre. Le fait de partager -oui bon, d'assister à- cet échantillon de la routine de Potter le réjouissait plus qu'il ne le pensait possible.

Grand seigneur, il accepta de remplir le pot d'eau pendant que le Gryffondor posait les verres.

Quand tout fut prêt, Harry alla chercher sa famille adoptive alors que le Serpentard s'installait déjà sans plus de manières. Amusé, il vit que si le brun s'asseyait à côté de lui, les moldus semblaient se tasser le plus loin possible d'eux. Draco attaqua la nourriture avec bonne humeur, sans se soucier du silence pesant qui régnait. Cependant, alors qu'ils en arrivaient à la fin du plat principal et que cela faisait donc dix-sept bonnes minutes que personne n'avait osé décrocher un mot, il se décida à engager la conversation. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un Malfoy n'était pas un invité courtois, même avec des moldus mal dégrossis.

« Ce repas est délicieux, vraiment » Voyant que les moldus refusaient obstinément de lui répondre, il insista.

« Potter ne m'a pas dit dans quoi vous travailliez. Pour avoir une aussi jolie maison vous devez être quelqu'un d'important » Les flatta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Observant les regards de son oncle et sa tante se radoucir, tout en restant suspicieux, Harry leva les yeux au ciel

« Je suis le directeur de Grunnings, une firme de vente de perceuses » Annonça fièrement Vernon. Draco hocha pieusement la tête, bien que n'ayant strictement aucune idée de la fonction exacte d'une « perceuse ». Le mot lui semblait plutôt angoissant en réalité. « Et que font les vôtres ? » Demanda agressivement l'homme à la moustache, ne pouvant visiblement pas s'empêcher un reste de politesse obséquieuse.

« Eh bien, père travaillait au ministère. Ma mère se contente de gérer les finances du manoir et d'assister à différentes réceptions mondaines » Répondit partiellement le Serpentard, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur l'épineux sujet paternel.

« Si c'est pas difficile de naitre noble et riche de nos jours» Ironisa Harry, en dédiant une œillade pétillante à Draco qui doucha chez lui toute trace de colère.

« C'est très dur, en effet » Répliqua le blond, pince sans rire, en accentuant le côté trainant de sa voix. Il sourit en voyant Potter camoufler un éclat de rire en toussant. Il eut la surprise, en se retournant vers la famille du survivant, de les trouver soudain beaucoup moins hostiles même si toujours méfiants. Voyant sa némésis lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel, il retint un rictus narquois. Vénaux en plus de tout, décidemment…

« C'est la première fois que je visite une maison moldue, c'est charmant » Réussit à mentir Draco sans grimacer. Petunia semblait ravie, mais son mari le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. Ce fut Harry qui résolut le problème.

« Moldu, une personne ne possédant pas de pouvoir magique » Lâcha-t-il distraitement. L'oncle se renfrogna immédiatement, tout en jetant un coup d'œil accusateur à son neveu.

« Vous savez, vous pourriez vous faire une fortune en mettant en vente des photos de chez vous ou quelques babioles. Des objets touchés par Harry Potter, tous ses fans se battraient pour les acquérir, même à des sommes folles » Ricana Malfoy. Il vit ledit Potter secouer la tête, l'air affolé, mais il était trop tard.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Se moqua Dudley, le dévisageant comme s'il était fou. Décidemment, la tête de ce porc humanisé ne revenait pas du tout au Serpentard. Il jeta un regard au Gryffondor, qui haussa les épaules en un « fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous » silencieux et résigné.

« Vous devez être au courant que Potter est relativement connu dans notre monde non ? » S'enquérit Draco, poliment incrédule. Comme les moldus continuaient de le fixer d'un regard bovin, il se tourna vers le brun, l'air choqué « Potter, ils ne savent pas _qui_ tu es ? »

« Ils ne m'auraient jamais cru de toute façon…Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était réellement important » S'agaça Harry avec un petit geste de la main.

« Dire que toutes les familles sorcières seraient prêtes à se trancher les veines pour t'avoir adopté des années plus tôt et que eux ne sont même pas au courant… » Souffla le Serpentard, stupéfait.

« Tu nous as caché de l'argent mon garçon ? » Gronda soudain Vernon, semblant se dilater de plusieurs centimètres sous la colère « Alors que tu sais parfaitement à quel point nous avons du nous saigner pour pouvoir payer ton éducation, tes frais et… »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent » Trancha Harry d'une voix polaire « Malfoy pourra vous le témoigner »

« Tout à fait » Mentit Draco avec aplomb, bien que déstabilisé par toute cette histoire.

Le repas se termina dans un silence pesant seulement brisé par le bruit des couverts.

_A suivre_

**Note du champi :** Voila voila rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite de nos deux sorciers dans le monde moldu :p En ésperant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ^^

Encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot 3

Temis


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont tous à JKR, sauf les nouveaux arrivants de ce chapitre

**Couple** : HPDM (enfin :p), BZTN

**Dédicace** : A la grande, l'unique, la fantastique Sean \o/ Merci de prendre de ton temps pour corriger ces textes bourrés de fautes et en faire quelque chose de lisible. Et merci surtout de me supporter sans râler de ton réveil aux heures tardives de la nuit XD Jte nem 33

A un bébé chat pas comme les autres, sans qui Belette n'aurait jamais existé :)

**Note du champi** : Voici le chapitre 8 ^^ Je suis encore en retard, je suis navrée v___v mais en contrepartie, vous verrez enfin un vrai rapprochement entre les deux (abrutis :p) nemesis dans ce chapitre. J'espere de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira.

Merci milles fois pour vos petits mots à toutes (tous ?), je ne sais pas comment vous dire à quel point je suis touché que d'autre personnes aime cette fic Donc merci à tous, nouveaux lecteurs ou anciens qui me suivent depuis le début.

**Chapitre 8**

« Bien, où allons-nous ? » Demanda Draco, marchant en arrière pour pouvoir regarder Potter. Ce dernier le suivait, quelques pas plus loin, tapant dans des cailloux avec un faux air boudeur.

Malfoy avait catégoriquement refusé sa proposition d'une après midi au calme, à se reposer dans sa chambre. A la place, ce maudit blondinet avait insisté pour faire un tour. Dire que Harry espérait secrètement reprendre leur intéressante conversation du matin, surtout la partie où le Serpentard était bien parti pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses genoux à lui !

Bref, extérieurement il pestait contre ce soi disant sang pur haïssant les moldus mais qui préférait passer l'après midi à visiter la ville moldue la plus banale qui soit plutôt que de passer un peu de temps seul avec lui. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait personne pour les embêter.

Mais en réalité, il était indécemment heureux de l'initiative de sa nemesis. En toute honnêteté, s'il avait su qu'une idée aussi simple lui permettrait de voir le vert et argent comme ça, il aurait été le premier à la proposer. Car voir Malfoy en vêtements moldus, superbes d'ailleurs, dans une attitude contenue à la façon Malfoy qui, transposée à quelqu'un de normal, correspondrait à sautiller sur place, était déjà une vision des plus étonnante. Mais voir ce même préfet constamment détaché s'enthousiasmer de tout, allant d'une borne à incendie à une boite aux lettres, et lui poser des questions qu'il voulait indifférentes mais avec des pétillements plein les yeux était une des choses les plus attendrissantes qu'il ait jamais vue.

« Eh bien, sans argent moldu, on ne va malheureusement pas pouvoir faire grand-chose Malfoy. Sauf peut-être un tour dans un parc » Répondit platement Harry.

Le blond lui fit un sourire narquois avant de plonger une main dans la poche de son pantalon et d'en sortir un porte-monnaie. Vu la coupe dudit pantalon, il était physiquement impossible que l'objet s'y soit trouvé auparavant sans avoir été dissimulé par magie.

« Ouah, un Malfoy avec de l'argent, il faut que je trouve un endroit où m'asseoir avant de défaillir » Ironisa le brun « Mais pour être franc, si tu donnes des gallions à des moldus, tu risques d'être surpris par leur réaction »

Il eut droit au fameux regard noir made in Draco Malfoy, mais seulement en coin car il semblait se concentrer sur son portefeuille.

« Sache Potter, que cet objet est très utile. Il est créé par les gobelins de Gringott, et il connait les taux de change entre toutes les monnaies du monde à la seconde près » Tout en parlant, il sortait du petit bout de cuir des dollars, des livres, des euros, et d'autres pièces et billets que le Gryffondor fut incapable d'identifier. « Je te repose donc la question : Où allons nous ? » Ricana Draco.

« D'abord, tu vas ranger tout ça, on dirait un jeune mafieux » Rit Harry en voyant Malfoy faire jouer l'argent entre ses doigts « Bon, eh bien…Que penserais tu de… d'aller au cinéma ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Bonne idée ! » S'enthousiasma le blond en accélérant le pas.

Harry le rattrapa en courant, un sourire de gamin collé aux lèvres. Puis, après un silence alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, il lâcha, amusé.

« Tu n'as strictement aucune idée de ce qu'est un 'cinéma' n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument pas » Confirma Draco, adressant au Gryffondor un petit sourire malicieux.

Quand ils arrivèrent près du cinéma de Little Whinging, au coin de la place des magnolias, le survivant avait abandonné toute idée de discrétion et il observait avec tendresse Malfoy qui, tout à sa découverte, ne s'apercevait même pas qu'il monologuait depuis plus de dix minutes.

« Par là » Désigna Harry en pointant du doigt la foule qui se pressait devant les deux guichets « Bon, tu veux voir quoi ? » Continua-t-il, levant les yeux sur les affiches.

« Etant donné que je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est un 'cinéma' je ne vois pas quoi te répondre. »

« Oh, en effet…Un cinéma en fait, c'est une salle avec un immense écran où il faut payer pour voir un film. Un film, c'est comme une photo sorcière, mais qui dure beaucoup plus longtemps, qui raconte une histoire et qui est accompagné de sons » Expliqua maladroitement le brun.

« Comme une grande télé ? » Demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

« Heu, oui » Acquiesça Harry, surpris « Mais…Tu sais ce qu'est une télé toi ? »

« Blaise en a une dans son appartement et il passe son temps devant » Grogna le blond réprobateur.

« Décidemment, les Serpentards sont pleins de surprises » Rit Harry.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu… » Lui susurra Draco à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire rougir le Gryffondor.

« Harry ?! » S'exclama une voix féminine et l'interpellé fit un bond sur le côté pour s'éloigner du reptile tentateur.

« Emily ! » La salua le survivant avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille devait avoir leur âge. Les cheveux noirs et raides coupés en un carré court, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante, elle semblait déborder d'énergie et de joie de vivre. Derrière elle, quatre personnes fixaient au contraire Harry d'un regard nettement moins ravi. En les apercevant, l'expression de surprise enjouée du brun s'assombrit.

Le reste du groupe les rejoignit, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Un châtain, presque blond, aux yeux noirs, avec l'expression hautaine et sûr de lui des adolescents populaires. Pendue à son bras avec une mimique ennuyée, se tenait une grande blonde élancée, au physique avantageux mais visiblement aussi intelligente qu'un veracrasse. Juste derrière elle, une rousse, coulée dans le même moule, dévorait Harry des yeux. Ses cheveux lui retombaient en une lourde masse jusqu'au milieu du dos, dans une cascade brillante et ondulée parfaitement artificielle. Enfin, en retrait, un petit blond au regard fuyant tentait tant bien que mal de faire oublier sa présence.

« Bonjour » Les accueillit Harry d'un ton beaucoup plus crispé.

« Potter…Tu t'es enfui de ton lycée pour délinquants ? » Attaqua le grand blond avec un sourire mauvais. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la brunette réglant le problème d'un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Mike, tu es toujours aussi con » asséna-t-elle avec un mépris palpable.

« Tu me présentes ? » Murmura Draco à l'oreille de sa nemesis qui sursauta.

« Oh, oui bien sûr. Je vous présente Draco Malfoy, qui va aussi à… Saint Brutus » Il eut un rictus ironique en prononçant ce nom « Malfoy, voici des _amis_ de primaire : Mike Stretton et Diana Withney, Jessie Abercrombie, John Emerson et enfin Emily Prescott. » Enuméra-t-il en désignant successivement l'abruti et sa blonde, la rousse, le fuyant et la petite brunette.

« Enchanté » Fit poliment le Serpentard, se rapprochant discrètement de Potter avec une expression possessive.

Aussitôt, il vit une lueur avide s'allumer dans le regard de deux des filles, qui vinrent se coller à lui.

« Tu vis loin d'ici ? » Minauda Jessie alors que Diana, qui s'était détachée de son ami pour l'occasion, battait des cils avec une moue qui se voulait séductrice.

Draco grimaça, tentant de défaire son bras de la prise de la rouquine, tout en essayant d'apercevoir par-dessus leurs têtes Potter que la brunette serrait dans ses bras avec affection. Mike lui, dardait de regards jaloux Malfoy, tout en insultant plus ou moins subtilement le brun qui l'ignorait royalement. Enfin, prudemment éloigné de la cohue, John faisait de son mieux pour devenir invisible.

Par-dessus les gloussements des deux groupies, le blond réussit à entendre ce dont parlaient Harry et son amie :

« Alors, vous allez voir quoi ? » Demandait le Gryffondor

« Oh, le nouveau film avec cet acteur allemand super mignon, dont je n'arrive pas à retenir le nom. On a réussi à y trainer les garçons, ils ont perdu à un pari et c'est eux qui payent le ciné ! » Se rengorgea Emily « Et vous ? »

« Pas ça » Trancha froidement Draco en se dégageant sèchement de l'emprise des deux moldues. Puis il se posta à côté de sa nemesis, les bras croisés sur le torse, l'air boudeur. Harry, qui avait observé stupéfait l'intervention du Serpentard, ne put se retenir et éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« On ne sait pas encore » Précisa-t-il à la brune qui les observait, étonnée. « Bon Malfoy, tu préfères le film d'action où le film d'horreur ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« C'est lequel celui avec l'acteur canon ? » Voulut savoir Draco, soupçonneux et grincheux.

« Le film à l'eau de rose » Se moqua Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Mike qui grogna.

« Choisis alors, je m'en moque » Lâcha le blond en haussant les épaules.

« Bon ben on va aller voir le film d'action, je ne voudrais pas te terrifier, tu es tellement impressionnable… » Le railla le survivant avec insolence.

« On va voir le film d'horreur » Gronda aussitôt Malfoy, par pur esprit de contradiction.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit un doux sourire, tendre, qui déstabilisa totalement Draco. Puis d'un geste du menton, le brun lui désigna le guichet qui venait de se libérer. Les au revoir furent vite expédiés, Emily serrant une nouvelle fois Harry dans ses bras avant que Malfoy ne le lui arrache, agacé, prenant pour excuse de l'aider à commander les places. Pas vraiment une excuse d'ailleurs, car il n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'il devait faire pour aller voir ce 'film'.

Enfin seuls, le brun le força à acheter deux grands paquets de pop corn -apparemment une friandise moldue à base de maïs soufflé- et deux canettes de soda.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé dans un étrange fauteuil pliant en velours rouge, dans le noir, et que l'immense écran s'alluma, que Draco quitta enfin son expression boudeuse. Pour laisser place à une autre, clairement satisfaite, quand le Gryffondor posa négligemment sa tête contre son épaule.

-

« Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez signez en bas s'il vous plait. Vous aussi monsieur Potter »

Le notaire responsable du testament d'Arabella Figg, Mr Cromwell, était un cracmol au physique banal, plutôt agréable, et au visage doux. Il devait avoisiner les cinquante ans, son crâne commençait à se dégarnir, et il émanait de toute sa personne une compassion et une patience rare pour sa profession.

Ils étaient tous les trois rassemblés autour du bureau de Harry, protégés par un sort des oreilles indiscrètes des Dursley.

« Parfait »

Il reprit les papiers qu'il rangea dans son attaché case, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers l'étrange carton qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Les deux adolescents ne cessaient d'y jeter des coups d'œil curieux.

« Je dois vous avouer que depuis le temps que je fais ce métier, j'ai rarement vu d'héritages aussi fantaisistes. D'ailleurs, s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Arabella, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais accepté sa demande. Enfin bon… Monsieur Potter, ceci est pour vous »

Il sortit de la boite un épais livre à la couverture de cuir, entouré dans un plastique à bulles.

« Et ceci est pour vous » Continua-t-il en donnant le carton à Malfoy, qui l'attrapa maladroitement « Elle m'a aussi confié ces deux lettres, une pour chacun d'entre vous. Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et vous laisser découvrir tout ça en paix. Ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer messieurs, ma fille est une de vos plus grande fan » Il eut un petit sourire que les deux garçons lui renvoyèrent.

Harry posa délicatement le livre sur son lit avant de raccompagner le notaire dehors. Draco décida de l'attendre et il posa son carton par terre, s'assit à côté et resta ainsi à le fixer, des centaines de suppositions se mettant à tourner dans sa tête. Mais quand Potter revint, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de l'ouvrir

« Toi d'abord » Chuchota-t-il

Harry hocha la tête et déballa avec précaution le livre usé. Interceptant avec amusement le regard avide du blond au sol, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre sur le lit, ce qu'il fit avec empressement.

Il l'ouvrit avec révérence, pour tomber sur un petit mot écrit à l'encre noire sur le papier jauni et craquant. Il reconnut l'écriture serrée, irrégulière de Mrs Figg

« _A Harry Potter,_

_Un enfant magique, tout simplement_

_Arabella Figg_ »

Le brun eut un petit sourire ému, qui s'effaça lentement quand il eut tourné la page.

Là, face à lui, sur une photo aux couleurs passées, l'image figée d'un Harry d'à peine deux ans riait aux éclats en câlinant un chat à l'expression blasée. Juste en dessous, une autre le représentait profondément endormi sur le vieux canapé, roulé en boule sous une couverture en patchwork.

Le regard brouillé, il continua à tourner les pages. Devant ses yeux, il vit défiler des centaines de photos, plus ou moins nettes, plus ou moins bien cadrées. Faisant semblant de lire un énorme livre de cuisine aux environs de cinq ans, grignotant un sablé d'un air béat à six, ou jetant un regard noir à l'album photo des chats de Mrs Figg abandonné sur la table basse à huit ans. D'autres semblaient avoir été prises en cachette, et on le voyait essayer avec sérieux d'apprivoiser un écureuil dédaigneux en lui tendant un bout de biscuit ou revenir de l'école avec un cartable presque aussi grand que lui. Il reconnut même des photos très récentes, comme une de quatrième année où il dormait paisiblement sous la fenêtre du salon, camouflé par un buisson, après une heure à attendre en vain des nouvelles de la réapparition de Voldemort.

Les mains de Harry tremblaient quand elles effleuraient le papier glacé, ce trésor qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir un jour. Il avait fini par abandonner la possibilité d'avoir des photos de lui enfant. A part une petite poignée que lui avait offerte Hagrid, toutes celles prises par ses parents avaient brûlé dans la destruction de leur maison à Godric's Hollow. Et les Dursley n'avait même jamais pris la peine d'en faire. Mais là, devant ses yeux, il pouvait se voir grandir.

Oh, la majorité des photos n'étaient pas aussi joyeuses que celles du début. On y voyait un enfant malingre, à l'expression timide qui effleurait constamment la peur. Sur beaucoup, on le voyait en train d'observer son cousin avec envie et il jouait toujours seul. Une enfance triste et solitaire.

Mais c'était la sienne. Et pour cette simple raison, chacun des clichés lui semblait merveilleux. Même ceux si flous qu'on apercevait seulement une chevelure en pétard ou un bout de lunettes rondes.

Assis à ses côtés, Malfoy observait en silence les photos. Il était conscient que quand Potter l'avait invité à le rejoindre, il ne songeait surement pas que ce qu'il allait découvrir serait aussi intime, et il apprécierait certainement que le Serpentard le laisse les découvrir seul. Pourtant, il était physiquement incapable de détourner les yeux tant que le Gryffondor ne le forçait pas à le faire.

Il était absolument fasciné par le changement du personnage principal des photos. Il voyait évoluer en accéléré l'enfant heureux, inconscient du monde extérieur, avec une épaisse touffe de cheveux et d'immenses yeux verts, brillants de malice. Petit à petit, il l'observait grandir sans presque prendre de poids, lui conférant une silhouette de coton tige dont la maigreur lui serra le cœur. Le regard émeraude se ternissait progressivement au fil des pages alors que le sourire, même toujours présent, se hantait. Puis, alors que sa nemesis devait avoir aux environs de douze ans, il s'illuminait de nouveau.

Poudlard…

Il finit par se détourner, quand Harry referma l'album. Car si l'unique larme qui roula sur la joue du Gryffondor était belle, la façon dont il caressait le cuir de la couverture le bouleversait.

Il y eut un bruit ténu et Harry releva la tête, se séchant les yeux du revers de sa manche

« Malfoy…Ton carton a bougé » Commenta-t-il avec un petit rire éraillé.

« Ah oui, en effet…Je ne savais pas qu'elle possédait des objets sorciers » S'étonna Draco, la gorge sèche.

« Tu l'ouvres ? » Demanda Harry, impatient. Draco lui sourit, se leva pour aller s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol. Comme Potter continuait à le fixer avec de grands yeux du haut de son lit, il lui fit un petit signe de tête. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui, presque à quatre pattes, avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Quand Draco repoussa les battants du carton, le brun vint poser délicatement sa tête sur son épaule, incapable de réfréner plus longtemps sa curiosité.

Dans le coin du carton, à l'intérieur d'un petit panier en tissu au motif écossais, une petite boule de poils ramassée sur elle-même venait de redresser la tête sous le flot de lumière. Elle avait une queue en panache enroulée autour de son corps, ce qui la faisait ressembler à un écureuil, et de grandes oreilles surmontées d'un petit toupet de poils. Elle posait son museau taché de blanc sur d'énormes pattes pataudes, qui semblaient disproportionnées avec son corps souple, et les dévisageait posément de ses deux yeux immenses, d'un bleu pur. Un regard trop intelligent pour être un regard animal, et en même temps radicalement différent de celui d'un humain. Sa fourrure était courte, d'un roux étrange, surnaturel, une nuance oscillant entre le cuivre et le rouge métallisé. Quand il aperçut Draco, le félin se leva d'un bond et piaula.

« C'est adorable ! » S'extasia Harry « C'est un chaton ? »

« Non, un fléreur… » Répondit le préfet dans un souffle, alors qu'il attrapait délicatement le petit animal par la peau du cou.

Ce dernier ne protesta pas, se laissant faire avec un regard de pure adoration et de confiance absolu pour le Serpentard. Draco le posa au sol, et aussitôt le félin miniature se mit en tête d'escalader ses jambes croisées. Les deux humains observèrent sa progression chaotique avec amusement, alors que le fléreur s'acharnait et finissait par culbuter et se retrouver la tête en bas. Finalement, il réussit à se redresser et posa ses pattes avant sur le torse du blond, tendant son cou à l'extrême. Il eut un petit miaulement frustré et Draco sourit avant de se baisser légèrement. Il sentit une petite langue râpeuse lui lécher le menton avant que le fléreur ne se laisse retomber au sol avec satisfaction.

« Je peux le caresser ? » Murmura Harry, comme s'il craignait d'effrayer l'animal.

« Je t'en prie » Répondit distraitement Draco, occupé à ouvrir la lettre que lui avait remis le notaire.

Le fléreur se leva et, en un bond gracieux, il sauta sur les genoux du Gryffondor. Sa réception fut plus délicate, et Harry le rattrapa en riant. La petite boule de poils se lova dans sa paume en ronronnant et le brun enfouit son nez dans la fourrure rousse.

« Je crois que c'est la chose la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vue » Souffla le survivant, fasciné.

« C'est le dernier chaton de Jelly et Isidore. Il est né mercredi dernier» Fit Draco d'une voix distraite. « D'après sa lettre, elle se doutait qu'elle ne vivrait plus longtemps car elle voyait ses fléreurs vieillir. Elle m'avait écrit cette lettre au cas où elle ne pourrait pas me l'offrir en main propre. Décidemment, jusqu'à la fin cette vieille folle n'aura jamais accepté le fait que je ne souhaite garder aucune de ses bestiole à mes côtés »

Draco replia le parchemin avec précaution, tendresse, et se tourna vers le petit fléreur. Ce dernier, captant immédiatement le regard de son humain, se tortilla dans la prise d'Harry, pour sauter directement dans les bras de son maître avec un miaulement ravi. Malfoy le gratta derrière ses immenses oreilles et le félin émit un ronronnement presque extatique. Harry observait le Serpentard, et ne put retenir un sourire attendri devant l'air grave du blond, un sérieux presque enfantin dans ses yeux gris alors qu'il fixait la petite boule de poils roux.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? » Demanda Harry, étrangement ému par la façon dont les doigts blancs passaient dans la fourrure cuivre, avec une sorte de vénération craintive.

« Oh. Et bien, poil de carotte, yeux bleus et aussi adroit qu'un veracrasse atteint de myopie, je pense que 'Belette' s'impose » Plaisanta Draco, la voix un peu trop rauque. Le fléreur releva la tête, les yeux brillants. Il poussa un petit miaulement joyeux avant de couler sa tête en ronronnant dans la main de son maître.

« Très drôle » Ironisa Harry.

« Sérieusement. Belette il restera jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve un nom approprié. C'est un surnom tout à fait adéquat je trouve » Affirma le blond.

« Belette ? » Rit Harry « Toi en train de câliner Ron…Vive l'image mentale »

Draco eut une grimace exagérée, écarquillant légèrement les yeux, mais il se reprit vite.

« Oui, bon finalement, non, belette est une trèèèès mauvaise idée. Je vais plutôt l'appeler Gabriel en attendant de lui trouver un nom définitif »

« Gabriel, un nom d'ange, rien que ça… »

Il se leva, s'étira avec un petit gémissement de bien être, attirant aussitôt sur lui le regard avide du Serpentard. Puis il alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, faisant jouer ses épaules pour en détendre ses muscles crispés.

« Gabriel ! » Appela-t-il alors avec un petit claquement de langue. Le fléreur leva paresseusement la tête, le fixa un instant de ses yeux trop bleus avant de les détourner dédaigneusement. « On dirait qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup son nouveau nom… » Commenta Harry, amusé par l'air snob qu'affectait soudain la petite boule de poil.

« Ou alors, c'est toi qu'il n'aime pas » Le railla Draco, retenant un éclat de rire quand il vit du coin de l'œil Harry lui tirer la langue, boudeur. « Gabriel » Fit il doucement. Le petit félin resta obstinément roulé en boule, seul le frémissement de ses immenses oreilles indiquant qu'il l'avait entendu. « Belette ? » Souffla le blond avec résignation. Aussitôt le fléreur sauta sur ses pattes, frémissant des moustaches et fixant Draco avec ferveur.

« Oh putain… » Jura le Serpentard à mi-voix. Harry eut un éclat de rire clair, allègre, avant d'appeler à son tour le fléreur d'une voix joyeuse. Le petit félin se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur, avant de sauter dans ses bras d'un seul bond, impressionnant malgré sa maladresse.

« Eh ben Malfoy, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec lui ! Il a du caractère et il sait parfaitement faire respecter ses choix »

Draco pesta, grogna, avant de finir par se calmer. Son expression bougonne s'adoucit encore alors qu'il observait Harry jouer avec le fléreur qui, allongé de tout son long sur le dos, se laissait flatter le ventre en ronronnant comme un moteur et en lui donnant de temps en temps des petits coups de patte paresseux. Il s'approcha discrètement du duo avant d'appuyer doucement son épaule contre celle de Potter. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, lui sourit calmement avant de revenir au petit félin qui piaulait, outré de se voir négligé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Malfoy tendit à son tour la main, allant flatter le duvet doux et blanc du ventre du félin, s'amusant autant à ébouriffer la fourrure cuivrée qu'à effleurer les doigts de Potter.

« Il va falloir le cacher, sinon mes moldus vont piquer une crise » Lâcha simplement Harry.

« Hum » Approuva Draco.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi, en silence, assez longtemps pour que la pendule spartiate accrochée au mur disparaisse dans l'ombre.

Et quand la voix âcre de Pétunia Dursley se fit entendre de la cuisine, les appelants avec son amabilité habituelle pour le dîner, elle s'échoua sur les silhouettes de deux adolescents endormis, face à face, leurs doigts enlacés reposant sur l'échine d'un petit fléreur lové entre eux, ronronnant de satisfaction.

---

C'est un bruit de chute, étouffé par la distance, qui tira Draco de ses réflexions.

Potter avait quitté la pièce cinq minutes plus tôt pour une expédition en cuisine. Ils s'étaient endormis et les moldus de Potter n'avaient pas insisté beaucoup pour les voir descendre manger. Résultat, il était une heure du matin et Draco mourrait de faim. Harry était donc parti en mission sauvetage. Il avait été affecté à la garde de Belette, le Gryffondor assurant que sa non connaissance du monde moldu pourrait les trahir.

Cependant, ce bruit étrange, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Potter jurant à voix basse, était un prétexte parfait pour aller jeter un œil. Il poussa le petit félin sur le côté, lequel lui jeta un regard blessé avant de patouiller le matelas d'un air boudeur, d'enfouir son museau entre ses pattes et d'observer sa sortie d'un œil accusateur. Draco s'engagea dans les escaliers, grimaçant quand l'une des marches grinça sous son poids. Localisant enfin les chuchotements, il se pencha prudemment par-dessus la rambarde, veillant à bien rester dans l'ombre.

En effet, Potter était bien là. A ses pieds, les ombres éparpillées et biscornues de la nourriture qu'il était allé chercher s'étalaient aux quatre coins du hall.

Et, devant Potter, l'obligeant à se plaquer contre la porte du placard de l'escalier pour ne pas le toucher, se tenait Dudley Dursley. Dans la pénombre, sa silhouette semblait encore plus malgracieuse, plus massive. La lueur vacillante qui filtrait par la fenêtre de l'entrée éclairait de biais son visage ingrat, conférant à son sourire mauvais, dangereux, et son regard porcin l'apparence d'un masque difforme et cireux.

Pour entendre leur conversation, Draco dut se pencher un peu plus en tendant l'oreille.

« …dernière fois que je te le dis : Dégage ! » Grondait Potter entre ses dents.

« Non. Dis moi plutôt, depuis quand tu te tapes des blondinets ? Je ne te savais pas pédé cousin. Décidemment, tu accumules les tares… » Susurra doucereusement le moldu.

Harry essaya de se dégager d'un violent coup d'épaule qui ne fit même pas trembler la montagne humaine. Au contraire, ce dernier s'avança d'un pas et vint l'écraser contre la porte.

« Tsss, tu es bien remuant… Pour une fois que nous pouvons avoir une conversation entre cousins. Moi qui suis si gentil, je n'ai même pas prévenu mes parents que tu pillais notre frigo en plein milieu de la nuit ».

« Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous » Cracha Harry sans se démonter à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Décidemment, cette école pour anormaux te fait enfler la tête. Je me souviens d'une époque où tu étais beaucoup plus docile… » Ses doigts épais vinrent agripper sa hanche droite, s'infiltrant sous son tee shirt sous les yeux horrifiés de Malfoy.

« Je vois que tu portes toujours ma marque. Je suis…flatté » Ricana Dudley.

« Si tu me touches encore, je te tue » Se contenta de lui répondre Harry, la voix si glaciale que Malfoy vit la silhouette épaisse du moldu reculer légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? C'est réservé à la tapette blonde qui t'attend dans ton lit ? Tu es un jouet fidèle à son maitre c'est ça ? » Se moqua Dudley, s'avançant de nouveau. Il attrapa au vol le poing qui allait s'écraser sur le coin de sa mâchoire, dans un réflexe impressionnant vu sa stature. Cette fois, il l'écrasa franchement contre la porte, les poumons de Harry se vidant avec un « ouff » audible.

« Lâ..che moi ! T'es malade ! » Haleta Harry en grimaçant.

« Il parait que tu es assez connu alors ? Mes parents n'ont parlé que de ça au dîner, et de l'argent que tu nous cachais. C'est quoi la vérité ? Tu te tapes le petit bourgeois et en échange il te couvre d'or ? Tu fais la pute de luxe maintenant cousin ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de ta part… Etant donné que je suis de la famille, j'ai droit à une démonstration gratuite non ? » Son sourire se fit encore plus malsain et il s'approcha encore. Draco eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux, révulsé, avant de voir les lèvres du moldu effleurer celles de Potter.

Juste une seconde avant que Potter, d'un violent coup de hanche, ne le repousse assez loin pour pouvoir lui placer un coup de genoux bien placé. Dudley recula en jurant, et il s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper son cousin quand il stoppa net.

Il loucha sur la baguette enfoncée dans son cou et il recula prudemment, soudain terrifié. La silhouette de Draco se tenait là, menaçante, dans un silence encore plus effrayant. Il tenait si fort sa baguette que celle-ci vibrait légèrement, quelques ondulations d'énergie magique courant parfois le long du bois noir.

« Tu bluffes, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie devant des personnes sans magie ! » Couina Dudley à toute vitesse.

Quand Draco prit la parole, sa voix était d'un froid avoisinant le zéro absolu. Harry lui-même lui jeta un regard inquiet, reculant d'un pas devant le Serpentard étouffé par une rage glacée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Voila ce qu'on va faire. Plus jamais tu n'adresses la parole à Potter, tu ne l'approches pas non plus. Si jamais je te revois en train de le harceler, ou si la moindre rumeur me parvient, je te jure sur la tombe de mon père que je te castre et que je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Sauf si tu m'énerves vraiment, là je me contenterais de te tuer. Et ne t'avise pas d'imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je bluffe. Crois moi, je n'hésiterais pas à t'abattre. Et en temps d'après guerre, ça serait tellement facile de faire passer ça pour le meurtre d'un de nos ennemis restants… » Il y avait tellement d'assurance, d'envie de meurtre dans les mots du sang pur que le moldu ouvrit de grands yeux. Il recula d'un pas, trébucha, et s'enfuit dans les étages à toute vitesse.

Malfoy abaissa sa baguette et il observa Harry, lequel se frottait les poignets avec une grimace douloureuse. Le brun releva la tête, posant sur lui un regard à la fois honteux et soulagé. Il s'avança un peu, s'approchant du Serpentard toujours tétanisé, tremblant de fureur contenue.

Draco sentait le bois de sa baguette gémir alors qu'il la serrait si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient. Il était dans un tel état de rage qu'il était incapable de se décider sur la conduite à tenir. Il voulait hurler, rattraper le moldu et le tuer, frapper Potter, pleurer, prendre Potter dans ses bras, tous ses désirs se mélangeant dans un tourbillon furieux qui le paralysait.

« Merci » Souffla Harry avec gratitude.

Il y eut un grognement d'animal blessé, le bruit sec d'une baguette chutant au sol, et la seconde d'après le brun se retrouvait de nouveau projeté contre la porte du placard, bloqué par le corps de Malfoy. Ce dernier tenait ses poignets d'une main de fer au dessus de sa tête et s'emparait de ses lèvres avec dureté.

Draco ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. A cet instant, il avait haï Potter plus qu'il n'avait jamais détesté personne. Parce qu'il aurait pu se débarrasser avant de cet immonde pervers mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il ne semblait pas plus traumatisé que ça, parce qu'il le fixait avec affection mais que pourtant il ne lui appartenait pas. Alors il l'avait embrassé, parce qu'il tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour pouvoir faire autre chose.

C'était un premier baiser qui était très loin de l'idée qu'il avait pu s'en faire. Apre, violent, amer, un concentré brut de jalousie et de possessivité. Il mordait plus qu'il n'embrassait, ses dents meurtrissant les lèvres fines alors que sa langue avait forcé le passage pour dominer complètement sa jumelle. Il se pressait désespérément contre le Gryffondor, l'écrasant sans délicatesse contre le placard, furieux de s'apercevoir que malgré tous ses efforts ils continuaient à être deux personnes distinctes. Il ne voulait plus jamais perdre le contact de ce corps dur abandonné contre le sien, de ces lèvres douces qui recevaient sa fureur avec une résignation passive.

Un baiser au gout métallique. Un baiser au goût de Potter. La sensation la plus affolante, enivrante, qu'il n'ait jamais connue.

Mais après de longues minutes, sa rage finit par refluer, aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée. Il abandonna les lèvres meurtries et laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, le souffle court.

Horrifié, il s'aperçut qu'il venait de se comporter exactement comme l'abruti de cousin moldu. Il avait embrassé Potter de force…Il ferma les yeux, soudain terrifié à l'idée de croiser le regard émeraude. A cause d'une jalousie aussi stupide qu'injustifiée, il avait blessé Potter et brisé définitivement le rapprochement fragile qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques temps. Perdu dans ses pensées moroses, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait relâché les poignets fins, ni qu'il tremblait d'angoisse.

« Malfoy ? » Murmura Harry, d'une voix enrouée.

Le blond eut un gémissement douloureux et enfouit plus profondément son nez dans son cou, refusant obstinément d'affronter Potter. Il se tendit brutalement quand une main douce vint se poser sur son menton. Il releva la tête, les yeux toujours clos alors que la main du Gryffondor remontait pour venir se lover sur sa joue en un frôlement aérien.

« Eh, Malfoy… » Chuchota doucement Harry, avec inquiétude.

Alors seulement il décrispa les paupières. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir durant une fraction de seconde le regard émeraude, brillant d'affection, avant que Potter ne pose doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les doigts du brun quittèrent sa joue pour se poser sur sa nuque, jouant calmement avec les mèches claires. Le baiser était chaste, aussi tendre que le premier était violent, trop pour le Serpentard qui eut un sanglot étranglé.

« Je suis désolé » Souffla Draco, alors qu'il se séparait de Potter pour poser son front contre le sien.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison » Sourit Harry, picorant à nouveau ses lèvres avec malice.

Soulagé, Malfoy se laissa faire en riant, stupidement heureux. Ses mains allèrent s'ancrer sur les hanches du Gryffondor avec une douce possessivité. Devant son sourire fier, Harry eut à son tour un éclat de rire et lui tira la langue avec espièglerie. Narquois, Draco l'attrapa délicatement entre ses dents, avant d'approfondir le baiser et de le plaquer à nouveau contre la porte du placard, mais avec nettement plus de douceur. Il sentit Potter se couler littéralement contre lui et il referma ses bras autour de la taille fine alors que ceux du Gryffondor s'enroulaient autour de son cou.

Aucun des deux ne put dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais un petit miaulement désespéré provenant de l'étage finit par les sortir de leur transe. Contrarié, Draco vit Potter se dégager de leur étreinte avec un petit sourire contrit alors que lui-même répugnait à s'écarter du corps chaud et des lèvres trop douces du Gryffondor. Il observa Harry ramasser sans un mot la nourriture au sol, puis monter les escaliers en silence.

Draco l'imita, et quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Assis par terre, Harry était en train d'organiser les différents aliments avec enthousiasme, semblant ravi de ce petit pique nique nocturne. Assis à côté de lui, Belette déchiquetait une tranche de jambon avec ses petites dents ivoires que Draco savait assez tranchantes pour percer du métal.

Soudain, l'atmosphère intime de la petite chambre le prit à la gorge, l'étouffant. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il faisait avec Potter. Ce qui lui aurait parut naturel quelques jours plus tard lui paraissait soudain angoissant, terrifiant, anormal. Ce qu'il se passait avec Potter était complètement fou, c'était beaucoup trop rapide. Incompatible avec leurs natures respectives. Potter et Malfoy avaient toujours étés faits pour se haïr, pas pour se…

Suffoquant, il recula d'un pas, ses mains se crispant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Le bruit alerta Harry qui releva la tête, le regard interrogateur. En l'apercevant, il s'adoucit et il lui sourit doucement, tendrement.

Alors, les choses se remirent en place naturellement dans l'esprit de Draco. Ses questions s'évaporèrent, sa peur aussi, ne laissant place qu'à un bien être aussi inédit qu'agréable. Il se laissa tomber sur le parquet en essayant au maximum de conserver sa dignité. Tâche difficile quand on mangeait des aliments divers et variés avec les doigts, assis à même le sol.

Puis le brun essaya de lui faire gouter des choses étranges ou des choses non identifiées. Au début, Malfoy se récria beaucoup, refusant tout net. Puis le Gryffondor se fit enjôleur, usant d'arguments très convainquant.

Ils finirent leur soirée à se câliner paresseusement, Draco profitant honteusement de chaque point faible qu'il parvenait à découvrir chez le brun pour lui tirer une palette de sons tout à fait fascinante. Pour l'instant, il avait recensé les côtes, qui tiraient une sorte de ronronnement lascif de Potter à chaque fois qu'il les effleurait, la gorge, juste au niveau de la jugulaire, qu'il aimait beaucoup mordiller et la peau fine sous l'oreille gauche qui le faisait soupirer. Mais pour l'instant sa trouvaille préférée restait sans conteste le creux des reins qui faisait gémir doucement Harry chaque fois qu'il les caressait. Draco en avait tellement abusé que le brun ne rougissait presque plus de sa réaction. Presque.

Le tout sous le regard blasé et vexé d'un petit fléreur, consigné depuis la fin du repas dans un coin de la pièce après qu'il eut voulu jouer avec eux. Il grignotait avec morosité un bout de viande froide, jetant sur les deux humains des regards accusateurs qui ne culpabilisaient en rien son maitre indigne.

Ce fut quand le réveil que Ron, prévoyant, avait glissé dans son sac annonça aimablement à Harry qu'il était exactement trois heures vingt sept que le brun se releva d'un coup, horrifié en calculant qu'il devrait partir pour l'enterrement dans exactement cinq heures trente. Le Serpentard au sol roula sur lui-même, grondant de frustration, et fusilla des yeux l'objet magique que ce foutu rouquin s'était senti forcé de refiler à Potter rien que pour gâcher son plaisir. Il se tourna sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans le plafond blanc, fixant une lézarde dans le plâtre avec désespoir quand la voix de la seconde source de son malheur lui rappela qu'il devrait se dépêcher de se changer.

Draco fit dévier son regard songeur sur la silhouette délicieusement débraillée de Potter, ses lèvres rougies, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et son jean déboutonné, exploit dont il n'était pas peu fier et qui devenait encore plus fantastique maintenant que son propriétaire en position verticale ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la façon affolante dont il tombait sur ses hanches, dévoilant un peu plus de peau à chaque pas.

Finalement, il y avait du bon à cette soirée concéda Draco en sautant presque sur ses pieds, les yeux rivés avec avidité sur Potter qui, torse nu, se battait pour faire passer sa tête dans le col de son tee shirt.

Draco eut un rire de gorge, tendre et chaleureux, et Harry même aveuglé se tourna vers lui pour en comprendre la raison. Le blond s'approcha et, avec délicatesse, l'aida à se dépêtrer de l'encombrant bout de tissu. Puis, le tirant à lui par l'avant de son pantalon, il l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement, profondément, le mettant au défi de l'abandonner encore pour une insignifiante question d'heure.

Mais Potter répondit au contraire au baiser, venant enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Draco, satisfait, finit par s'éloigner du brun, juste assez pour pouvoir lui parler mais assez peu pour pouvoir laisser courir ses mains sur les abdominaux séduisants qu'on avait naïvement promené sous son nez.

« Maintenant, la seule question importante Potter c'est : je dors où ? » Demanda Draco en le fixant avec sérieux.

Evidemment, lui savait parfaitement où il aimerait passer la nuit. Mais il n'avait pas envie de forcer le Gryffondor et il accepterait sans broncher de dormir sur le canapé ou un matelas. Mais apparemment une idée pareille n'avait même jamais effleuré le Gryffondor qui lui répondit d'une voix interloquée.

« Avec moi bien sûr. Où d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas… » Esquiva Draco, ne souhaitant pas pousser sa générosité jusqu'à donner de mauvaises idées au brun « Allez, change toi maintenant, où tu risques de me faire honte demain en t'endormant à l'église »

Harry se remit immédiatement à fouiller son sac. Le blond observa encore un instant l'alléchante image d'un Potter à demi nu et penché en avant, enregistrant dans un coin de sa mémoire les hanches dénudées, le creux des reins si tentant, les cicatrices qui le fascinaient tant et le petit magyar qui semblait lui faire de l'œil du haut de son omoplate, là où il savait la peau si lisse et douce. Puis, secouant la tête, il se résolut à se changer aussi.

Il se déshabilla avec efficacité, enfilant rapidement l'ensemble de soie noire qu'il portait les rares fois où il était obligé de porter un pyjama. Il se retourna pour tomber sur un Potter en caleçon et tee shirt trop large de la teinte exacte de ses yeux qui le fixait d'un air gourmand. Il lui tira la langue, gêné, et Harry éclata de rire.

« Allez, au lit, je vais éteindre la lumière » Lui ordonna le brun avec un sourire en coin, se dirigeant vers la porte avec assurance. Assis en tailleur sur la couette blanche, Draco fixa d'un air rêveur les longues jambes musclées jusqu'à ce qu'une obscurité soudaine l'en empêche.

Alors il se glissa sous les draps, sentant presque immédiatement un poids le rejoindre. Il se renfrogna en remarquant que Potter semblait vouloir lui laisser un maximum de place, se collant contre le mur. Sans un mot, il l'attrapa par la taille et le tira à lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte possessive.

« Heu…On risque d'avoir un peu chaud comme ça… »Fit remarquer Harry. Draco le relâcha, s'éloignant légèrement, mais aussitôt le brun referma farouchement ses bras autour de lui « On ouvrira la fenêtre. Ou, au pire, on retirera des fringues » Termina Harry.

« Je préfère de beaucoup cet état d'esprit Potter » Susurra Draco.

Il y eut un silence paisible, seulement entrecoupé du froissement des draps alors que Harry cherchait une position agréable. Il ne fut satisfait qu'une fois leurs jambes entremêlées, sa tête blottie dans le cou de Malfoy et sa main posée sur sa hanche gauche.

« Dis-moi Potter… » Commença Malfoy d'une voix sérieuse qui inquiéta soudain Harry « …Cet acteur allemand là, dont te parlait la moldue, il était vraiment mignon ? Je veux dire…plus que moi ? »

De nouveau le silence s'étira durant quelques secondes, le temps que Harry comprenne ce que lui demandait le blond sublime allongé à coté de lui. Il se mit à rire, incapable de s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui pince la taille, vexé.

« Ce n'est pas drôle »

« Oh, si crois moi, c'est à mourir de rire » Hoqueta Harry.

Puis il se tut, s'amusant à sentir la frustration de Malfoy augmenter de seconde en seconde.

« Alors ? » Lâcha sèchement le blond.

« Il est très mignon » Concéda Harry.

Le brun entendit Draco grommeler quelque chose qui ne devait pas être très élogieux pour ce pauvre acteur dont il ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler le visage.

« Mais tu es mille fois mieux » Souffla Harry, cajoleur, juste au creux de l'oreille de son Serpentard susceptible.

Ce dernier se détendit instantanément, soulagé de cette question idiote qui l'avait harcelé toute la journée. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille fine du Gryffondor, simplement heureux de le sentir sourire doucement contre son cou.

« Bonne nuit Potter » Murmura-t-il finalement en l'embrassant sur le front, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux à l'odeur de menthe piquante qu'il aimait tant.

« 'nuit » Répondit vaguement Harry, déjà pratiquement endormi.

Draco eut juste le temps de voir une petite silhouette sauter sur le lit, malaxer un moment l'édredon et se rouler en boule à son pied et de l'entendre ronronner de bonheur avant de s'endormir à son tour.

_A suivre_

**Note du champi** : Voila voila ^^ Il ne reste plus qu'un court chapitre, et, peut être, un autre avec lemon (si j'arrive à l'écrire XD).

Merci de toutes vos reviews (déjà 81….Vous êtes fous oO), et j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours .

Temis


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi, sauf la petite belette

**Couple** : HPDM BZTN

**Dédicace** : A **Sean**. Pour tout. Merci d'exister mon beau zombie :).

A **Artoung** et son éternel bébé chat, sans qui Belette n'aurait jamais existé

**Note du champi** : Et voila, le dernier chapitre officiel de l'ombre derrière toi. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Merci à vous tous, et désolée de ce retard

**Chapitre 9**

« Alors, ce week-end dans le monde moldu ? » Demanda Blaise en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Harry et Draco venaient de rentrer à Poudlard, rejoignant leurs amis qui s'amusaient près du lac noir. Potter avait immédiatement couru rejoindre ses camarades Gryffondors en train de patauger dans l'eau glacée, filant entre les doigts d'un Draco désolé qui imaginait déjà une belle après midi de bécotage dans l'herbe. Il avait donc rejoint d'une démarche trainante son meilleur ami en train de prendre un bain de soleil, surveillant du coin de l'œil Theo qui, assis sur une pierre plate proche du lac, fixait avec désespoir l'eau dont il n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher.

« Très enrichissant » Répondit Draco en se laissant tomber à ses côtés, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Je pensais pourtant que vous y alliez pour un enterrement. Oh, j'adore ta nouvelle coiffure, t'as l'air beaucoup plus…intense comme ça » Fit remarquer le métis en daignant ouvrir un œil inquisiteur.

« Ce n'était pas mon idée, et je crois que je me suis fait avoir par ce satané Gryffondor. Mais je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, merci. Quant à l'enterrement de Mrs Figg, cette partie là n'était pas très gaie tu t'en doutes. On ne devait pas être plus de dix dans l'église, c'était encore plus déprimant, mais le prêtre était vraiment très bien. Ah, et puis Potter a failli s'endormir vers la fin de la cérémonie, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu avant. »

« Oho, et je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait la veille qui l'ait épuisé à ce point notre Gryffy préféré ? »Le railla Blaise.

« Si tu savais… » Répondit Draco avec un sourire repu, levant la main droite pour répondre discrètement aux signes enthousiastes de Potter « Ah au fait, j'ai hérité de cette chose »

Il désigna dans son dos la petite boule de poils qui s'approchait avec difficulté, par grands bonds successifs pour essayer de se sortir de l'herbe plus grande qu'elle. On la voyait apparaître sporadiquement, semblable à une grosse sauterelle rousse, son regard fixé avec concentration sur son maitre, ses réceptions s'accompagnant parfois du bruit mat d'une réception ratée et d'un petit miaulement vexé.

« J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi mignon. Mon vieux, tu es dans la merde, jamais ton image de sans cœur ne s'en remettra » Commenta sobrement Blaise. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco, qui fixait toujours le survivant avec un fin sourire « Maintenant dis moi tout. Tu es enfin avec Potter, c'est ça ? »

« C'est si visible ? » Demanda sereinement le blond, s'allongeant dans l'herbe à son tour.

« Ben disons que je pense sincèrement que tu dois briller dans le noir tellement t'as l'air heureux. C'en est presque indécent »

Draco éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard étonné de Blaise, peu habitué à autant de bonne humeur de la part de son blondinet préféré.

« Alors ça y est ? C'est vraiment officiel ? Nos deux éternels ennemis sont en couple ? » Se réjouit le métis en se redressant.

« Officiel ? Oui je suppose que l'on peut dire ça comme ça » Approuva Draco, un sourire satisfait venant de nouveau jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Heu...Pardon ? Comment ça tu supposes ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé ? » Insista Blaise, soudain inquiet.

« Eh bien nous nous sommes embrassés, et pas qu'une fois. Je suppose donc que c'est officiel oui » Lui répondit le blond, goguenard. Devant l'expression à la fois navrée et catastrophée de son meilleur ami, il reprit avec une légère agressivité « Quoi ? »

« Oh mon dieu, tout une éducation à refaire... » Se désola le métis « Bon Draco, tu vois les êtres humains qui gambadent au bord du lac ? » L'interrogea-t-il en pointant du doigt le survivant et son fidèle acolyte qui s'envoyaient de l'eau à la figure comme deux gamins.

Draco hocha la tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien. Alors ça, c'est un Gry-ffon-dor. Une espèce très étrange, avec un instinct de survie sous développé et une attitude de sacrifice constant. Cependant, ils présentent une incompréhension profonde et une totale inaptitude à toute relation sociale différente de l'amitié. Prenons en exemple Ron et Hermione. Ces deux abrutis se sont tournés autour durant six ans avant de se décider. Ca peut paraître stupide, en effet. Mais à côté de Harry Potter, ce sont des génies » Ce disant, il désigna le brun qui venait de se réfugier sur la rive, tremblotant visiblement, mais observant ses amis avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vois Draco, celui que tu convoites, c'est du Gryffondor de compétition. Dans ce domaine, il est d'une naïveté ahurissante. Résumons. Il y a d'abord eu Ginny Weasley, avec qui il est resté environ trois semaines, avant de se quitter bons amis. Bon, jusque là rien que de très normal. Il est aussi sorti avec Cho Chang, l'une des plus jolies filles de l'école. Ils se sont disputés pour une broutille, et cela fait deux ans qu'elle attend qu'ils se réconcilient. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas près d'arriver, selon Ron il l'a oubliée dans la seconde. Selon une source très sure -non, je ne te dirais pas de qui il s'agit- il aurait aussi reçu des avances de Cedric Diggory, le petit copain de la Serdaigle en question. Une histoire de bain dans la salle des préfets, mais Potter s'est rendu au rendez vous des semaines plus tard. Tu as besoin que je continue ? Ou tu es capable de comprendre qu'un garçon poursuivi par toutes les sorcières de ce pays, et même une bonne partie de la population masculine, et qui est encore célibataire a besoin qu'on lui explique les choses clairement ? » Ricana Blaise alors que Draco l'observait les yeux ronds.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? » L'interrogea le Serpentard.

« Je vais sûrement te choquer mais… et si tu essayais de lui parler ? Je sais que c'est une approche inédite, mais qui sait, ca fonctionnera peut être…» Ironisa le métis.

« Evidemment, il faut toujours que je me complique la vie moi…Alors qu'il y a tellement de jolies Serpentardes il faut que je choisisse un mec de Gryffondor, avec une compréhension de certaines choses digne d'un véracrasse misanthrope. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait de plus et qui mériterait autant d'effort » Souffla-t-il amèrement avec mauvaise foi.

Son regard accrocha la silhouette frissonnante de Potter, enroulé dans la cape de Weasley, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête ébouriffée aux lèvres bleuies par le froid. Il essuyait sur le tissu ses lunettes pleines d'eau, avec une application attendrissante, avant de les remettre sur son nez avec une satisfaction palpable. Puis il tourna la tête dans tout les sens et, repérant enfin Draco qui le fixait d'un air songeur, lui fit un sourire doux et discret.

Le Serpentard se détourna en soupirant lourdement.

« J'irai lui parler tout à… » Commença-t-il.

« Crivey se rapproche dangereusement de ton véracrasse Draco, et il me semble armé d'une serviette. Vu l'angle de sa trajectoire et les cheveux trempés de ton homme, je pense savoir ce qu'il compte faire… » L'informa obligeamment Blaise.

Draco sauta sur ses pieds, furieux, et partit au pas de couse, prenant juste le temps de lui crier.

« Je te confie Belette ! » en désignant le petit fléreur qui venait de le rejoindre.

Blaise observa l'animal les yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire en le cueillant par la peau du cou.

« Belette, hein ? Quand est-ce que Draco arrêtera de me surprendre ? » Demanda-t-il au petit félin qui le dévisageait.

Semblant juger que l'humain à la peau sombre pouvait être un compagnon tout à fait acceptable, son odeur étant mélangée à celle de son propre humain, et son maitre se déplaçant bien trop rapidement à son goût, Belette se mit à ronronner profondément.

Le métis le posa sur son torse, où il s'étira de tout son long avant de ramper sur lui pour aller frotter sa tête contre son menton. Une main fine et délicate vint à son tour lui caresser l'échine, et le fléreur léchouilla avec frénésie le doigt blanc du nouvel arrivant

« Il est adorable… » Fit Theo en s'allongeant tout contre Blaise

« Et attends que je te dise son nom » Ricana le métis en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-

Quelques mètres plus loin, un Harry sur son petit nuage vit débarquer Draco, furieux. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet, délicatement mais fermement, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

« Potter, il faut que je te parle. Maintenant. »

Puis il se tourna vers Colin qui s'était arrêté en l'apercevant, une moue ennuyée sur son visage d'angelot. Avec un grand sourire, Draco le rejoignit en deux pas, trainant derrière lui un Harry qui n'osait pas protester, trop inquiet pour ça.

« Quelle bonne idée Crivey ! » Se réjouit faussement le Serpentard avec un sourire froid « Merci » Ajouta-t-il en lui subtilisant la serviette, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Puis il entraina Harry vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, sans un regard pour le blond outragé dans son dos.

Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, il lâcha enfin sa prise sur Potter, ce dernier s'écartant immédiatement pour aller s'adosser à un tronc. Il fixait ses pieds nus, n'ayant pas eut le temps de remettre ses chaussures avant son kidnapping en règle, les épaules basses.

« Bon, Potter… » Commença Draco. Il chercha le regard du brun, ne le trouva pas, et remarqua seulement la façon étrangement recroquevillée dont le Gryffondor se tenait. « Potter ? » Reprit-il plus doucement, soudain inquiet.

Harry releva immédiatement sur lui ses yeux verts, brouillés, craignant de l'irriter. Il semblait vraiment apeuré, et son air de bête traquée ne fit qu'angoisser un peu plus Draco.

« Potter, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant, tentant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, effrayé par le visage décomposé de son ex-nemesis.

« Rien » Souffla Harry, son expression se faisant immédiatement neutre « Je suppose que tu es venu me dire que je ne devais pas me faire de film à propos d'hier soir ? » Supposa-t-il d'un ton poli. Draco le dévisagea les yeux ronds, s'attendant à peu près à tout sauf à ça. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une groupie tu sais, je ne vais pas te harceler si tu ne veux pas de moi… » Continua Harry d'un air blasé.

« Arrête de dire des conneries un peu s'il te plait » L'interrompit abruptement Draco « Ca fait plaisir de voir que je suis toujours le même connard manipulateur pour toi » Lâcha-t-il amèrement en lui jetant la serviette un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il avait souhaité. Harry la rattrapa par réflexe, observant le blond d'un air hébété.

« Bien sûr que non, ça fait longtemps que je ne pense plus ça de toi, tu devrais le savoir. Mais tu as l'air vraiment furieux depuis tout à l'heure, et je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre raison, à part que tu ne veuilles pas que je raconte tout ça à Ron et Hermione et que je gâche notre amitié à tous alors qu'en fait ça n'était rien…d'important »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un souffle alors qu'il louchait sur le poing de Malfoy, lequel venait de frapper droit dans l'arbre à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage.

« C'est ça que tu veux toi ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix sourde.

« Bien sûr que non » Répondit Harry dans un murmure douloureux.

« Alors pourquoi tu penses que moi je pourrais vouloir un truc pareil ? » Il releva la tête, fixant Harry dans les yeux.

« Parce que tu es un bien meilleur parti que moi » Répliqua Harry avec un rire grêle, fêlé qui éclaira bien plus le Serpentard que tout ce que pouvait dire Potter.

Encore cette foutue histoire de confiance en soi et sa formidable capacité d'auto persuasion qu'il ne valait rien. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ses moldus, Draco comprenait mieux d'où cela pouvait venir. Et savait exactement qui il présenterait à Snape si ce dernier avait besoin de cobayes pour un poison particulièrement violent.

«Écoute-moi Potter. On va faire comme si on avait rien dit et recommencer de zéro d'accord ? » Fit il d'une voix très douce. Potter hocha courageusement la tête, faisant sourire tendrement Draco « Bon. Potter, est ce que je peux te présenter à mes amis comme mon petit ami officiel ? » Demanda t'il avec sérieux.

Sa bravoure ne fut pas récompensée, le brun le fixant avec de grands yeux sans répondre, le laissant stresser durant de très longues secondes.

« Quel enthousiasme…dois-je en déduire que c'est un non ? » Grimaça Draco.

« Que, quoi… Mais non pas du tout ! » S'offusqua Harry « C'est un oui, c'est un oui franc et massif, le oui le plus approbateur qui puisse exister » S'affola-t-il.

Le Serpentard eut un rire doux et chaleureux, le même que celui qu'il avait eu la veille devant Harry combattant son tee shirt. Le brun le dévora des yeux, le regard brillant. Draco se rapprocha d'un pas et lui susurra tout contre l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« Parfait. Donc maintenant j'ai tout à fait le droit de faire ça… »

Il s'empara de la serviette et se mit à frotter vigoureusement la tête d'un Harry surpris qui poussa un petit cri.

« Tu vas chopper la mort à rester les cheveux mouillés comme ça ! Ce qu'a vécu Theo ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? Blaise peut faire ce qu'il veut, mais je préfère largement un petit ami sans fièvre ni goutte au nez moi ! En plus j'aurais l'air de quoi si tu tombais malade alors qu'on est ensemble que depuis quelques heures, hein ? » Le sermonna-t-il alors que Harry, aveuglé par la serviette blanche, riait aux éclats.

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco examina d'un œil critique les cheveux du brun puis, satisfait, laissa tomber la serviette de Crivey par terre, la piétinant avec un plaisir non feint.

Ses mains allèrent ensuite caresser les joues de Potter, réchauffant dans ses paumes sa peau frigorifiée, avant de l'embrasser avec calme, conscient que désormais il n'y avait plus aucune raison qui pourrait l'empêcher de profiter du brun autant qu'il le souhaitait. Harry lui répondit avec impatience, venant souder ses mains autour de sa taille alors qu'il se laissait de nouveau tomber contre l'écorce où Draco le plaqua avec plaisir. Il sentait Potter se réchauffer doucement entre ses bras, sa chaleur irradiant littéralement de sous la robe sorcière légère qu'il portait. Ses mains allèrent s'égarer dans la chevelure chaotique de son Gryffondor, les mèches fraîches et encore humides ayant partiellement perdu leur odeur de menthe pour celle plus métallique de l'eau glacée du lac noir. Puis ses doigts allèrent cajoler son flanc droit, arrachant un ronronnement à Potter.

« Eh, Potter » Murmura paresseusement Draco contre ses lèvres.

« Hm ? »

« Je crois que je me suis pété la main en tapant dans l'arbre… »

A nouveau le rire tout en souffle de Harry se fit entendre et Draco eut une moue boudeuse, plissant les yeux.

« Ah ben sympa… »

« Oh merde, excuse-moi. Montre-moi » Se reprit rapidement Harry, soudain inquiet. Il prit avec délicatesse la main blessée entre les siennes, examinant avec attention les jointures écorchées qui commençaient déjà à bleuir.

« Tu peux la bouger ? » Demanda le brun. Draco hésita un instant à mentir pour faire marcher le Gryffondor, mais l'expression sincèrement angoissée de son petit ami l'en empêcha.

« Oui. Je pense que j'aurais juste un hématome, rien de plus. Je voulais juste me faire plaindre, et peut-être consoler… Mais apparemment c'est loupé » Soupira-t-il tragiquement.

Harry le fixa, l'air réprobateur, mais se laissa attendrir par son expression d'enfant gâté. Il posa un baiser sur son nez, taquin, avant de venir mordiller et lécher ses lèvres avec tendresse. Le Serpentard grogna, frustré, et l'embrassa plus profondément, dévorant le sourire triomphant de Harry.

« Et si nous allions au soleil ? Tu dois geler ici… » Finit par dire Draco, s'écartant à regret de sa proie pour aller ramasser la serviette au sol. Harry hocha la tête et repartit en direction du lac, Draco sur ses talons, reluquant outrageusement le corps qui se mouvait sous le tissu humide et moulant.

« Va te mettre dans l'herbe au soleil, je vais juste rendre ce truc à Crivey » Lui murmura Draco alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de Blaise et Theo enlacés.

Harry lui sourit, retira sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver dans un jean étrangement semblable à celui que Draco aimait tant, même si de couleur différente, et d'un fin tee shirt blanc. Le blond l'observa se déshabiller avec un sourire gourmand avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers le cafard blond qui matait son Gryffondor quelques mètres plus loin. Amusé, il vit passer une étrange boule de poils orangée sautillante, se déplaçant à une vitesse relative vers Potter, allongé les bras en croix sous le soleil brûlant.

« Tiens Crivey, merci beaucoup elle nous a été très utile » Le remercia hypocritement le Serpentard en lui tendant la serviette maculée de terre et de feuilles mortes. Le photographe la reprit avec une moue agacée, levant les yeux au ciel. Draco lui retourna seulement un sourire carnassier avant de faire demi tour.

Avec jubilation, sachant parfaitement que l'autre amibe le fixait, il s'agenouilla près de Potter. Il attrapa délicatement le petit fléreur blotti sur sa poitrine, ce dernier le fixant avec agacement mais ronronnant tout de même. Le brun, alerté par l'ombre du Serpentard, ouvrit les yeux et, après une demi seconde de réflexion, referma ses bras sur sa taille, l'attirant sur lui. Draco se laissa faire, on ne peut plus consentant, et l'embrassa avec passion, oubliant dans l'instant l'existence même de Crivey. Il n'entendit pas plus les sifflements de Blaise et Theo, hilares, ni les cris outragés de Ron et Hermione vexés de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence.

« Mauvaise idée » Souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes « Si on reste comme ça tu ne sécheras jamais »

Potter sembla réfléchir un instant puis, d'un coup de hanche impressionnant, les fit rouler dans l'herbe. Allongé de tout son long sur lui, souriant de toutes ses dents, il murmura :

« Mieux ? »

Draco, l'observant par en dessous avec une profonde satisfaction, sa possessivité maladive parfaitement contentée dans ce monde où n'existaient que Potter, lui, le soleil pour les réchauffer, l'herbe pour les rafraichir et Belette qui ronronnait contre son flanc gauche, lui susurra dans l'oreille :

« Mieux »

A son tour, Potter ronronna, et Draco eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais autant été à sa place qu'à cet instant précis.

_Fin (officielle)_

**Note du champi** : Voila voila ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Je sais, il est court, mais dites vous qu'il est possible qu'il y ai un chapitre 10. Je tenais cependant à vous remercier de tout cœur pour votre soutient, pour tous vos petits mots trop gentils que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir mérité. Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivis depuis le début, ceux qui viennent peut être seulement de la découvrir.

Merci

Artemis le champi


	10. epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. En revanche, Anders et belette sont, eux, à moi (les pauvres)

**Dédicace**: A _**SeanConneraille,**_qui restera ma plus belle rencontre. Encore bon anniversaire _très _en retard mon cœur.

A _**Artoung**__,_ pour aimer cette fic, pour sa gentillesse et parce qu'elle est grande, tout simplement, et que je ne lui répéterais jamais assez à quel point je suis heureuse de la connaître.

A _**Grenadine**_, qui a corrigé ce chapitre et a permis de le rendre lisible. Parce que c'est une amie fantastique :)

**Note du champi :**Et voilà, après tout ce temps (je sais, je sais, je mériterais le bûcher :p), voici enfin l'épilogue de l'ombre derrière toi. Je me doute bien que peu de gens s'en souviendront mais au moins, je l'avais promis, il est là :p

Attention, on change de rating.

Merci d'être là :D

Epilogue

« Tu vas en parler à Potter maintenant » assura Blaise à son meilleur ami dubitatif, en pénétrant dans leur salle commune.

« Weasley, où est… » commença Draco.

« Là haut » l'interrompit Ron, indiquant l'escalier en colimaçon, sans même écouter la fin de la question ou détourner ses yeux de l'échiquier.

Blaise pouffa alors que Draco fixait le dos du rouquin avec une expression à la fois amusée et agacée.

« Je trouve que nous avons vraiment de mauvaises fréquentations » commenta Draco, moqueur, en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

« Parle pour toi, je te rappelle que tu sors avec l'une d'entre elles » ricana Blaise alors que le préfet poussait la porte de sa chambre « Quand on parle du loup… » termina-t-il.

Près du bureau de Malfoy se tenait Harry Potter à moitié dévêtu, portant uniquement un de ses habituels jeans trop grands, retombant sur ses pieds nus et dévoilant le creux de ses reins et le haut d'un boxer noir. Il leur tournait le dos, ses cicatrices et le magyar doré sur son épaule ressortant malgré la semi pénombre de la pièce, seule la lumière d'une fenêtre barrée d'un lourd rideau émeraude l'éclairant. Il avait les cheveux lourds d'eau, certaines gouttes roulant doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper sur le dossier d'une chaise une serviette blanche soigneusement pliée.

« Ah, Malfoy ? J'ai emprunté la douche de votre dortoir, Ron voulait absolument terminer sa partie d'échec avec Theo et Hermione refusait de partir avant que Pansy ne revienne, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de me laver dans nos vestiaires. Comme Crabbe et Goyle étaient dans la chambre, je suis venu me changer là. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… » fit Harry, toujours de dos, avant de se sécher vigoureusement la tête.

Draco, du pas de la porte, dévorait avec avidité la vue qui lui était aimablement offerte. Cette scène lui rappelait une autre, beaucoup plus lointaine, dans la salle de bain des préfets.

La même silhouette harmonieuse, cette peau halée et martyrisée, marquée, et le petit serment toujours roulé en boule sur son omoplate.

Mais, sa façon de voir le Gryffondor ayant radicalement changé, il pouvait à présent s'apercevoir de tous les détails qu'il avait manqué ce jour là.

La nuque fine balayée par quelques mèches de jais échappées de la serviette. La fluidité assurée de ses mouvements, cette grâce animale qui se ressentait même quand il était immobile. Les muscles nerveux qui roulaient sous sa peau qu'il savait indécemment douce et chaude. Son affolante chute de reins, qu'il adorait effleurer du bout des doigts pour le seul plaisir de le voir gémir. L'aura de force tranquille, inébranlable, de son corps musclé sans excès contredit par la présence sur son dos de fêlures d'argent, qui l'avaient tant obsédé et qui le fascinaient toujours autant, lui conférant une paradoxale et profonde impression de fragilité et d'innocence. Et, alors qu'il ne faisait rien de particulier, les vagues lourdes de sensualité qu'il dégageait à chaque seconde.

« Eh ben… Je comprends mieux cette façon qu'à Draco de t'attirer dans un coin sombre toutes les cinq minutes » commenta sobrement Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry se tendit brusquement avant de retourner lentement, une lueur horrifiée et apeurée dans son regard trop vert. Draco l'aperçut, se tourna vers Blaise et vit son expression discrètement étonnée et beaucoup plus nettement appréciatrice. Aussitôt, son instinct de protection et sa jalousie maladive se réveillèrent et, en moins d'une demi-seconde, il dégagea d'une bourrade son meilleur ami du seuil de la porte qu'il lui claqua violemment au nez avec un air féroce.

Il tourna les talons brusquement, assez énervé pour se mettre à hurler sur le brun inconscient qui se baladait à demi nu au milieu du plus grand rassemblement de vicieux en tout genre de cette école, mais il parvint à se contenir à la vue de son petit ami.

Ce dernier tenait sa serviette fermement pressée contre son torse, fixant tristement ses pieds nus, ses cheveux humides retombant lourdement sur son visage. Draco soupira, sa légitime colère douchée par la vulnérabilité touchante qui émanait de son Gryffondor et il le rejoignit à grand pas.

Il prit cependant le temps de se demander si Theo lui en voudrait _réellement_ s'il effaçait la mémoire de son copain, avant de lui arracher les yeux et de le castrer au cas où il voudrait recommencer à lorgner son Potter personnel.

Doucement, il prit le bout de tissus gorgé d'eau des mains de Harry et vint déposer un baiser léger dans son cou. Immédiatement, les bras du brun vinrent s'enrouler farouchement autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui. Draco se laissa faire avec un plaisir non feint, avant de plonger ses doigts dans la chevelure noire dégageant une odeur entêtante de menthe, l'autre allant rejoindre ses reins, comme attirée. Il lui tirailla gentiment les cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête. Puis, il posa son front contre celui de Harry, son regard plongé dans celui trop vert qu'il aimait tant.

« Je devrais tuer Blaise pour avoir osé te mater » lui déclara-t-il gravement. Harry lui répondit par un sourire fin, mais à cette distance le vert ne pouvait mentir à Draco qui le scrutait méticuleusement. Et il reconnut aussitôt l'habituelle étincelle amère de son complexé de Gryffy.

Sans détourner un instant le regard du sien, le défiant de l'arrêter, Draco laissa sa main remonter le long de son dos en suivant le contour de chaque marque, dans une caresse appuyée et sinueuse.

Le petit 'D' sur sa hanche, qu'il haïssait parce qu'elle était due à ce gros porc de Dursley et qu'il appréciait à la fois, sa possessivité maladive lui rappelant constamment que Potter portait son initiale gravée à même la peau. Il retraça à l'aveuglette les rayures du sectum sempra, un flanc après l'autre, amusé d'entendre Potter ronronner sourdement par automatisme. Puis il alla caresser avec tendresse la cicatrice parfaitement ronde sur son omoplate, petite lune argentée sur laquelle se détachait le magyar. Enfin il suivit consciencieusement la déchirure crénelée sur son épaule droite, massant son biceps, avant de rejoindre son torse. Il laissa ses doigts y courir, savourant les frissons que Harry, essayant de rester stoïque, ne parvenait cependant pas à réprimer. Malgré tout, le regard vert restait droit, avec cet étrange éclat métallique qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait torse nu, la seule preuve que, comme toujours, il attendait un jugement avec cette même résignation écœurée.

Finalement, la main de Draco cessa son exploration, sa paume chaude posée sagement sur les abdominaux contractés de Harry.

« Tu es si beau » souffla le Serpentard, la voix un peu éraillée mais avec sincérité. Harry le sonda son regard, à la recherche d'une trace d'ironie ou de mensonge, mais ne trouva rien. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir tremblant avant de se couler étroitement contre le corps de Draco et de lui grignoter les lèvres.

Reconnaissant immédiatement la marque d'un besoin de tendresse, il alla caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts, l'attirant encore plus prêt pour l'embrasser profondément. Sa culpabilité revint quand Harry se coula entre ses bras avec confiance. Il fallait qu'il lui demande, après tout ils étaient déjà vendredi.

Il sortait avec Potter depuis pratiquement une semaine maintenant. Le mardi matin il avait annoncé à sa mère par lettre, à demi mots, sa relation avec le survivant. Le mercredi, il recevait une invitation en bonne et due forme à passer le week-end tous les deux au manoir. Et, contrairement à ce que Draco avait pensé -et espéré-, Dumbledore avait accepté. Ils avaient pourtant déjà quitté l'école quelques jours auparavant, mais Narcissa Malfoy avait réussi à le convaincre.

Mais Draco n'osait pas proposer au Gryffondor de l'accompagner. Ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis peu de temps, peut être trop pour passer un week-end seuls ou se soumettre au jugement maternel.

Malgré tout, Draco avait vraiment envie de montrer à Potter l'endroit où il avait grandi, de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui sans avoir à ignorer les regards moqueurs qui se posaient sur eux continuellement. Il suffisait qu'il observe Potter rire, qu'il effleure volontairement sa main en lui passant un livre ou qu'il se laisse aller à un geste un peu trop tendre pour que leur public se mette à ricaner bêtement. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimerait pouvoir câliner Potter en toute tranquillité.

Draco décida de prendre son courage à demain, l'idée d'un week-end seul au manoir lui semblant beaucoup plus déprimante qu'une rebuffade.

« Dis Potter… » commença-t-il. Le brun releva la tête, interrogateur et légèrement inquiet devant le sérieux soudain du Serpentard. Pour le rassurer, Draco l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant de continuer. « Je pars demain et après demain voir ma mère au manoir » annonça-t-il.

« Oh » murmura Harry « Je vois… »

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? » lâcha Draco dans un souffle. Le brun sembla surpris puis, alors qu'il dévisageait l'expression figée du blond, ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

« Ca ne va pas déranger ta mère ? » s'assura-t-il tout de même, un sourire immense dans la voix et le regard.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je pense qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si j'étais venu sans toi…. » rit Draco, profondément soulagé.

« Alors c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte l'invitation monsieur Malfoy »

Le sourire, extrêmement doux, atteignit enfin ses lèves qui s'étirèrent lentement. Il embrassa chastement le blond avant de s'écarter de lui et d'enfiler sa chemise.

« Bon du coup, il faut que je me dépêche de faire mes valises moi. On se rejoint à huit heures pour le petit déjeuner ? » se renseigna Harry avec un sourire, une main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre reboutonnant vaguement sa chemise délavée.

« Parfait. On doit prendre le magicobus à neuf heures à Pré au lard » lui précisa Draco, observant d'un œil surpris son Gryffondor qui s'apprêtait à s'éclipser.

« Au fait, je crois que ta porte est ruinée » annonça platement Harry en entrouvrant la dite porte, laissant passer Belette, la tête haute et le regard hautain, qui venait de rentrer ses griffes dans un chuintement sonore. Le palier était recouvert de sciure de bois et le bas de la porte portait à présent de profondes balafres.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de l'embêter ? » demanda Harry en fronçant le nez, amusé par le regard oscillant entre exaspération et adoration que le petit fléreur jetait à son maître.

« Je suis un Serpentard » répondit simplement Draco avec un haussement d'épaule et un léger sourire en coin diabolique. Harry laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire avant de sortir de la chambre.

« A demain Mal…Qu'est ce.. ? » s'interrompit Potter

« Tu n'as pas sincèrement cru que tu allais pouvoir m'échapper aussi simplement ? » ricana le blond, affirmant sa prise sur le ventre chaud du Gryffondor.

« Ben disons que, vu l'heure, je l'espérais. Il faut vraiment que j'aille faire mes valises si tu ne veux pas que je me balade nu pendant tout le week-end » s'excusa Harry, penaud mais taquin, en laissant tout de même tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Le Serpentard sembla considérer la question durant une demi-seconde avant de trancher d'une voix butée.

« M'en fous »

Sa voix était étouffée, alors que son propriétaire grignotait du bout des lèvres la nuque balayée par les mèches noires. Avec un sourire doux, Harry embrassa la tempe du blond.

Soudain, Draco le sentit se raidir entre ses bras.

« On nous observe » expliqua Harry, crispé.

Paresseusement, Draco souffla sur les folles mèches brunes qui lui cachaient la vue. Le menton calé au creux de l'épaule du survivant, il observa avec une moue ennuyée le quatrième année qui les fixait avec de grands yeux. L'air effarouché du petit châtain, proche du faon prit dans les phares du magicobus, tira à son préfet un sourire lascif et narquois.

Provoquant, Draco ne fit que se coller un peu plus au Gryffondor et laissa ses mains ramper lentement le long du ventre dur, remontant le bas de la chemise pour pouvoir aller caresser la fin de la cicatrice qui venait lécher les abdominaux appétissants de Potter. D'un geste vif, Harry intercepta sa main et l'immobilisa, amusé. Même de dos, Draco pouvait deviner sur son visage son expression gênée et faussement réprobatrice.

Mais le sourire malicieux du préfet en chef se gela en observant l'étincelle d'envie dans le regard de leur public, qui dévorait à présent du regard le torse à peine vêtu du Gryffondor, sa chemise mal boutonnée offrant un rempart conceptuel mais relativement peut efficace.

Aussitôt, Draco fit pivoter le brun, lui tirant un petit cri outragé qui fut étouffé quand le blond le serra possessivement contre lui.

« Dégage ! » aboya-t-il, le regard noir.

Le quatrième année détala dans les escaliers à toute vitesse, visiblement terrifié et prêt à dormir dans sa salle commune pour ne plus risquer de les croiser.

Avec application, et un certain nombre de grognements jaloux, le blond reboutonna la chemise, essayant d'ignorer Harry qui, le front appuyé contre son épaule, tentait en vain de réfréner un fou rire.

« Le pauvre… » réussit finalement à articuler le brun, la voix gorgée de rires

Draco lui tendit un sourire plein de dents, féroce. D'un geste distrait mais néanmoins précis, il s'empara des deux extrémités de la cravate rouge que le Gryffondor s'était contenté de passer autour de son cou sans la nouer. Il tira ensuite à lui avec délicatesse le survivant toujours hilare. Puis, avec une gourmandise palpable, il lapa son rire à même ses lèvres, s'amusant de sentir le souffle doux de l'étrange ronronnement de Potter sur sa joue alors que sa main gauche courait le long de ses côtes.

« Tsss, j'en étais sûre ! Draco, arrête un peu de dévorer des Gryffondors dans les couloirs tu veux ! D'abord, il y a des chambres pour faire ça, vous en avez même une dans votre dos, pensez un peu aux âmes sensibles. Ensuite, depuis que David a débarqué tout paniqué en bas en disant de ne surtout pas passer au deuxième étage, en bafouillant des trucs où on a compris que ton nom, il y a un embouteillage monstre au pied de l'escalier ! »

Avec un grondement à la fois furieux et frustré, Draco vit Potter s'arracher à son étreinte avec un sourire d'excuse. Il se tourna vers Pansy, qui, les mains sur les hanches, le fixait avec un sourire goguenard.

« On se voit demain » conclut Harry avec un sourire doux, se faufilant entre la brune et le mur avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier. Un silence navré plana un instant dans le couloir.

« Je te hais » annonça finalement Draco, dépité.

« Pauvre chose » se moqua Pansy. Elle s'approcha et passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son ami « Alors ? Il a dit oui ? »demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

« Oui » se rengorgea Draco, soudain revigoré.

« Bien. Alors tu devrais envoyer un hibou à ta mère tout de suite pour lui confirmer » fit remarquer la serpentarde.

« Tu n'as pas tort » concéda le blond avec une légère grimace.

Il s'engagea à son tour dans les escaliers, loupant par la même occasion le sourire heureux de Pansy.

---

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la salle commune des Serpentards_

Dans le coin gauche de la pièce, près de la plus grande et ouvragée des cinq cheminées de la salle, lieu de repos officiel des septièmes années, une scène relativement banale se déroulait dans l'indifférence générale.

Assise seule sur une table couverte de grimoires poussiéreux, Hermione Granger observait avec amusement Pansy Parkinson se frayer un chemin au sein d'une foule de jeunes surexcités à grand renfort de regards agacés. Juste derrière elle, installé dans son fauteuil aussi laid qu'indécemment confortable, Ronald Weasley affrontait avec un sérieux mortel un Théodore Nott tout aussi concentré. Blaise Zabini était assis directement sur le sol, entre les jambes de son petit ami, et il levait sur eux un regard de chien battu

« Je me suis fais jeter comme un malpropre, je te jure ! Alors que je n'avais absolument rien fait ! » répéta une fois de plus le métis d'une voix faussement outrée et blessée.

« Hum… » répondit distraitement son châtain.

« C'est si bon de se sentir soutenu » ironisa Blaise, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hum » répéta songeusement Théo, n'ayant visiblement pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait bien put dire son petit ami affligé.

« Qu'est ce que… » s'étonna Blaise, apercevant un mouvement étrange dans la foule des plus jeunes, qui laissaient passer quelqu'un avec des chuchotements surexcités tout à fait indignes de leur maison. Heureusement que Pansy n'était plus là, elle aurait, certes, rapidement réglé le problème, mais cette génération ne méritait peut être pas un tel traumatisme.

Amusé, il vit émerger Potter de la masse des jeunes, son look façon passage au centre d'une tornade ne laissait aucun doute quand à la façon dont les deux princes s'étaient occupés depuis son départ. Il vit le brun tourner la tête à gauche et à droite, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Quand il les aperçut, il eut un sourire satisfait et les rejoignit à grands pas.

« Blaise, je pourrai te parler…en privé ? » demanda le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire piteux.

Le métis observa en une fraction de seconde Potter délicieusement débraillé, adorable jusqu'au bout des ongles. Puis il vit, Théo, dangereusement beau comme toujours. Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Dommage… Ca te dérange Théo ? »

« Hum ? Ah, non, allez y » l'autorisa le petit châtain avec indifférence.

Blaise se leva avec un sourire amusé, alors qu'il comprenait à la caresse discrète qui s'était échouée sur sa nuque que son petit ami n'était pas si inattentif que ce qu'il essayait de le faire croire.

« Je reviens vite » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille « Et crois moi, à mon retour, je te ferais passer l'envie de jouer avec d'autres que moi »

« J'attends ça avec impatience… » susurra Théodore, en le dévisageant posément mais avec un sourire insolent.

« Cavalier en F6. Les mecs, vous êtes obligés de nous faire assister à une scène aussi guimauve alors que Blaise ne fait que monter dans sa chambre ? » les interrompit Ron, narquois.

« Premièrement, je t'emmerde Ronny. Deuxièmement, pas besoin de reporter ta frustration sur moi, tout ça parce que mon copain est un petit génie qui est, une fois de plus, en train de t'éclater aux échecs » le railla Blaise.

« Il ne m'écla… » se défendit Ron, outré, mais son meilleur ami l'interrompit d'une voix légèrement angoissée.

« Heu. Ron ? Là tout de suite, j'ai besoin de Blaise. Tu pourras lui hurler dessus autant que tu voudras après, ok ? »

Le roux referma la bouche, jetant un regard blessé à son meilleur ami.

« Allez, on monte Potter »

---

Une fois dans la chambre, Blaise se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Les mecs, vous pouvez nous laisser ? »

Gregory et Vincent levèrent la tête de leurs magasines et dévisagèrent un instant le métis. Ce dernier souriait, mais son regard dur indiquait clairement que la demande frôlait l'ordre. Les deux géants haussèrent les épaules, indifférents, avant de sortir de la pièce en bavardant tranquillement

« Bon alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il vit le brun se tortiller les mains, l'air gêné mais néanmoins déterminé

« Malfoy m'a invité à passer le week end chez lui… » vommença-t-il « Et je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider parce que…je ne sais pas lesquels de mes vêtements seraient adaptés au manoir Malfoy » finit-il dans un souffle.

Blaise l'observa, les yeux ronds.

« Ah, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça...Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que Draco veuille que tu t'habille différemment de d'habitude, il te l'aurait dit sinon »

« Tu as peut être raison…Mais en même temps, il ne sera pas non plus fâché si je fais un effort. J'aimerais faire bonne impression à sa mère, et, si possible, faire plaisir à Malfoy » se justifia gauchement Harry.

« Hum. Draco a de la chance, j'espère que cet abruti en est conscient. Enfin bon, à mon avis, si tu veux _vraiment_ lui faire plaisir, tu ne devrais rien porter _du tout_ » le railla le métis. Amusé, il observa Potter qui fronçait son nez, agacé de voir qu'il se moquait de lui, même si une lueur songeuse dansait dans ses yeux comme s'il ne rejetait pas totalement l'idée. Blaise eut un rire doux « Vu les fringues que tu possèdes, on ne va même pas essayer de chercher dedans. Viens par là, j'ai acheté des vêtements l'autre jour, je comptais les offrir à Théo mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront à ta taille » lui assura Blaise en se levant pour fouiller dans une armoire.

« C'est un cadeau, tu ne peux pas me les offrir. » s'horrifia le brun, observant d'un œil méfiant la pile de vêtement qu'il lui tendait.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne te fais pas plus idiot que ne te l'impose ta condition de Gryffondor. Si il n'y a que ça qui te dérange, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'était un cadeau pour toi. Et puis je pourrais en acheter d'autres à Théo, ne t'inquiète pas » argumenta le métis en lui fourrant avec autorité les vêtements dans les bras.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier » fit simplement Harry, observant avec stupéfaction les tissus doux et visiblement chers qui s'entassaient dans ses bras.

« Ne blesse pas Draco. »

Le survivant releva son visage vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, qui fondit lentement à la vue du visage sérieux du métis. Assis au bord de son lit, il le fixait d'un regard intense, impitoyable.

« Je suis sérieux Potter. Je vous considère comme des amis à présent. Mais si tu t'avises de jouer avec Draco, je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je ferais en sorte que tu le regrettes pour le reste de ta vie. » Blaise laissa échapper un sourire froid, métallique, mortellement sérieux.

« Dis-moi Blaise, quel a été ton rôle durant cette guerre ? » demanda Harry d'une voix neutre et détachée, sans sembler se rendre compte de l'incongruité de sa question. Le sourire du métis se fit plus animal, amer.

« Théo était un Cobra, l'un des meilleurs, et j'étais l'un des Effaceurs » lui répondit le Serpentard en plantant son regard droit dans le sien.

Harry eut un sourire cynique, se doutant visiblement de ce qui allait lui être annoncé. Les Effaceurs et les Cobras étaient des membres très particuliers dont l'Ordre ne s'était jamais beaucoup vanté. Les seconds étaient des experts en poisons, spécialistes des morts discrètes et apparemment naturelles, alors que les premiers n'étaient en réalité que des hommes de mains particulièrement doués capables d'éliminer toutes les personnes devenant un peu trop dangereuses pour l'Ordre du phénix.

« Je vois. Donc si j'ai bien compris, c'est une menace Blaise ? » se renseigna Harry, l'air toujours indifférent en posant avec précaution les vêtements sur le lit, à côté de Blaise.

Ce dernier ressentit nettement la température baisser d'un cran, mais cela ne le fit que sourire un peu plus.

« Tu as tout compris. Vous avez tendance à oublier que nous sommes des Serpentards avant tout »

« Je vois. » Harry se pencha en avant, jusqu'à se retrouver uniquement à quelques centimètres du métis, ses deux mains appuyées sur le matelas de part et d'autre de Blaise « Bien. Alors maintenant écoute moi bien Zabini. Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec ton ami et encore moins de le blesser. Mais je ne supporte pas les menaces. Alors tu gardes ton numéro de grand méchant pour toi, car non seulement tu ne m'effrayes pas le moins du monde, mais en plus je risque de m'énerver et de faire des choses que je regretterais » lui susurra le brun à l'oreille. Blaise planta avec aplomb son regard dans celui émeraude du Gryffondor, surpris par l'éclat mat qui l'éclairait d'une colère froide.

« C'est fou ce que je peux avoir peur du grand méchant Gryffondor. » se moqua le métis sans ciller, un sourire méprisant accroché au coin de ses lèvres.

L'ambiance se gela un peu plus, et un instant, Blaise se demanda si la situation n'allait pas réellement dégénérer et transformer ce qui n'était qu'une petite intimidation virile, qu'il se devait de faire en tant que meilleur ami du plus grand handicapé sentimental du monde sorcier, en une véritable confrontation.

Mais, heureusement pour lui, les yeux de Potter se mirent soudain à pétiller et ce dernier éclata d'un rire doux, tout en souffle.

« Eh Blaise, je vais te confier un secret. Le choixpeau, c'est à Serpentard qu'il comptait m'envoyer. »

Le métis le dévisagea, méfiant, percevant tout à fait dans l'intonation amusée une dureté sous jacente, un danger à peine dissimulé. Prudent, il se pencha un peu en arrière, éloignant son torse de celui du brun.

Etrange, une telle erreur ne lui ressemblait pas, il devait être plus fatigué que ce qu'il pensait. Mais à force de fréquenter Harry et sa douceur, il avait oublié le Potter qu'ils avaient connu durant six ans. Celui qui obsédait tellement Draco, et qui, par procuration, le fascinait lui.

Il connaissait Draco depuis tellement de temps qu'il était aussi proche de lui qu'il pouvait l'être de son propre frère. Et, depuis toujours, son amitié avait toujours été teintée d'admiration. Il avait suivit un enfant frêle, bien plus petit que lui et fragile d'apparence, mais dont l'assurance l'avait captivé. A six ans, l'héritier Malfoy s'était déjà gagné le respect des enfants plus âgés et des adultes, et on craignait les questions soi-disant innocentes de cet enfant au physique d'angelot. Blaise, en tant que cadet, avait toujours été timide et relativement effacé. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé entrainé par ce gamin capricieux et bien trop intelligent pour son âge et s'était surpris, après avoir été longtemps agacé, à l'apprécier. Puis, avec le temps, à simplement l'aimer profondément. Dans son ombre, il s'était fait manipulateur pour pouvoir le protéger, et il avait travaillé dur pour pouvoir réussir à se considérer comme son égal.

Blaise avait assisté à la transformation de l'enfant froid, craint par tous, en un adolescent glacial, à l'ironie et au cynisme mordant. Il pouvait se vanter de le connaitre par cœur, bien mieux que ses parents ou quiconque d'autre. Mais, depuis maintenant sept ans, il y avait cette incohérence étrange.

Potter

Il l'avait connu en même temps que Draco, étant juste derrière lui quand il avait refusé sa main. Même maintenant, Blaise se souvenait encore de cet enfant trop petit et maigre, noyé dans une robe de sorcier qui paraissait comme décalée sur lui, de ses cheveux en pétards et de deux yeux verts, trop, immenses derrière d'ignobles lunettes rondes. Il se rappelait aussi de l'étincelle de convoitise dans le regard de Draco quand il avait vu la cicatrice sous la frange noire, et son propre étonnement quand, pour la première fois, quelqu'un refusait sans autre forme de procès de connaitre l'intriguant petit Malfoy.

Tout comme Draco, Blaise avait immédiatement détesté ce héros miniature, qu'il jugeait orgueilleux et condescendant. Mais, en l'observant durant le début de la première année, il avait finalement cru qu'il n'était qu'un enfant comme les autres, un peu maladroit avec les gens, fidèle en amitié et au courage supérieur à la moyenne. Un bon Gryffondor, mais rien d'exceptionnel non plus.

Ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis était la façon dont Draco était presque hanté par Potter. Lui qui avait toujours glacialement ignoré ceux qui ne le prenaient pas au sérieux s'acharnait pour obtenir son attention par n'importe quel moyen. En présence de Potter, Draco changeait. Il devenait plus dur, plus violent. Passionné. Il les avait vus brûler l'un contre l'autre sans se douter un instant de la façon dont tourneraient les choses. Ils s'étaient forgés l'un l'autre, deux feux opposés. Draco y avait gagné cette autorité implacable, ce charisme glacé et ce sang froid, cette maitrise de lui extrême. Potter avait grandi comme pour s'opposer au maximum à sa nemesis. Flamboyant, insolent et spontané, farouche jusqu'au bout des ongles. En début d'année dernière, avant la fermeture de Poudlard, leurs rencontres étaient si intenses que Blaise se surprenait parfois à retenir son souffle alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se dévisager en silence au détour d'un couloir.

Quand exactement avait- il dissocié Harry de ce Potter sauvage ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne s'y laisserait plus jamais reprendre. Il eut un sourire franc, comme pour s'excuser et répondit

« Tu aurais été tout à fait à ta place avec nous. Mais bon, tu aurais eut Snape comme professeur référent… »

Harry eut un rire de gorge et il se redressa, jetant un dernier regard encore légèrement irrité au métis. En l'observant prendre les vêtements et se déplacer dans la pièce, Blaise se fit la réflexion que Draco avait vraiment mis la main sur un être pas comme les autres. Il possédait à la fois cette douceur dont avait besoin Draco et cette force qui lui permettait de vivre à ses côtés sans s'écraser pour autant. Un égal, si différent qu'il en devenait complémentaire.

« Draco a vraiment de la chance » répéta alors le métis.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, mais Blaise haussa les épaules. Harry lui répondit d'un sourire hésitant avant de quitter la chambre sur un dernier remerciement murmuré.

« Bon, on entre comment ? »

« Par la porte. »

« C'est ça, prends moi pour un con Malfoy… » soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais c'est ce que je fais Potter, c'est ce que je fais. »

De nouveau, Harry roula des yeux alors que Draco lui adressait un sourire en coin satisfait. Voyant que le blond ne semblait pas décider à l'aider, le survivant pesta avant d'aller cogner à la grande porte. Belette, à ses pieds, lui jeta un regard dubitatif mais ne bougea pas d'une moustache.

Presque involontairement, le regard mercure dérapa sur la silhouette de Potter et son sourire se fit plus possessif.

La traversée de Pré au Lard durant la matinée l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Il était alors tellement pris par sa discussion avec Potter, à propos de la saison de quidditch, qu'il avait mis du temps avant de remarquer le phénomène étrange qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Des regards, puis des murmures avaient marqué leur avancée. Ce n'est que quand deux jeunes femmes, gloussantes et rougissantes, étaient venues leur parler que Draco avait finit par s'en rendre compte.

Tout le monde les fixait avec une avidité effrayante.

Et, comme si toute la foule attendait en réalité que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas, ils avaient été encerclés et on ne les avait plus lâchés. Des questions avaient fusées, à s'en rendre sourd, et la situation avait tellement dérapée qu'il avait bien cru que certains allaient arracher les vêtements de Potter. Mais apparemment, ses exploits magiques inspiraient aux gens un respect suffisant pour qu'ils n'osent pas aller jusque là. Ca n'avait hélas pas été le cas pour lui, et quand il avait finit par réussir à se hisser dans le magicobus, sa chemise avait souffert et il était pour le moins ébouriffé. Il avait râlé durant les quinze minutes de trajet, ce qui avait eu pour seul avantage de faire rire le survivant. Ils avaient ensuite eu un léger différent, et c'est un Draco boudeur qui avait dû renoncer à lancer un sort à un Stan Rocade bien trop envahissant à son goût.

De nouveau, le regard de Draco s'attarda sur Harry. Ce dernier frappait de nouveau à la porte, visiblement impatient. Le blond eut un sourire carnassier. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il se félicitait parfois du bon goût de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait rien demandé à Potter pourtant, mais Draco était touché de voir qu'il avait tout de même tenu à faire des efforts pour cette nouvelle rencontre avec sa mère. Et avec cette chemise d'un vert profond, son pantalon d'uniforme noir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et la robe sombre et ouverte à la coupe classique qu'il portait par-dessus, Potter était juste magnifique. Et à lui, n'en déplaise à cet abruti de Rocade.

S'apercevant que Harry commençait à s'énerver, Draco s'avança d'un pas, se coulant contre son dos. Il devina sans même le voir le regard excédé du Gryffondor et il ricana. Harry lui donna un léger coup de coude, tirant une grimace au blond qui grommela un juron avant de se coller un peu plus contre son dos.

Draco posa sa main contre la lourde porte du manoir Malfoy qui pivota sur ses gonds sans un bruit. Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré et Draco embrassa doucement sa nuque, réussissant finalement à le faire sourire.

« Ta maison ne m'aime pas. » commenta-t-il songeusement.

« Elle apprendra à te connaitre » répondit seulement Draco. Harry hocha la tête d'un air décidé et seule l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison empêcha Draco d'éclater de rire.

« Bienvenue chez vous maître Draco ! Bonjour monsieur Potter » s'exclama aussitôt la petite créature en s'inclinant.

« Bonjour euh... »

« Dixy » souffla Draco.

« Bonjour Dixy » reprit Harry avec un doux sourire.

L'elfe parut stupéfait et il dévisagea pensivement l'étrange invité ramené par le jeune maître. Puis il se secoua vigoureusement et se hâta de s'emparer de leurs valises dont les sortilèges de rétrécissement s'étaient désagrégés dès leur entrée au manoir. Le fléreur cracha quand l'elfe lui écrasa la queue au passage et Draco leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Dixy se confondre en excuse devant le félin hautain et dédaigneux.

« Où est ma mère ? » demanda Draco sans même le regarder s'empêtrer dans les bagages. Il s'était depuis longtemps habitué à l'elfe empressé et maladroit.

« Dans le grand salon » répondit Dixy.

--

Il avait perdu Potter. Encore. Draco grogna avant de jeter un œil peu convaincu derrière une teinture murale.

Jamais le manoir ne lui avait paru si grand, ou alors pas depuis ses sept ans. Et il était persuadé qu'il avait du être agrandi depuis, ça ne pouvais pas être autrement. Et Potter était intenable, agité comme un enfant en surdose de chocogrenouilles.

Il avait d'abord disparu dans la serre aux fées, apparemment attiré par les petites lumières colorées qu'il avait vu danser à travers la vitre. Draco l'avait retrouvé littéralement enseveli sous les petites créatures, nichées dans son cou, ses cheveux et chaque repli de ses vêtements. Elles s'accrochaient à ses doigts, les observant en gloussant, tiraient sur ses cils ou pépiaient avec frénésie dans leur langue chantante. Draco avait bien essayé de le faire sortir mais, sans savoir vraiment comment, il avait fini par se laisser entrainer. Il avait passé de longues minutes assis à côté du Gryffondor à s'amuser avec les êtres ailés et à lui expliquer comment, en échange d'un toit et de fleurs rares, elles permettaient au manoir de maintenir constamment ses sorts de défense.

Quand ils avaient finalement dû quitter la pièce, Potter était parvenu à s'engouffrer dans la Racine. La pièce ne présentait pas d'intérêt particulier, si ce n'était l'immense arbre généalogique des Malfoy qui ornait le mur du fond et les dizaines de tableaux comblant le moindre espace vide. Après des discussions plus ou moins intéressantes avec les anciens Malfoy, Draco avait apprit entre autre que bon nombre de ces ancêtres possédait un sens de l'ironie plutôt mordant et que l'un d'entre eux avait été le dresseur du Kracken de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de cette information.

Ils avaient ensuite visité la volière, la bibliothèque, une bonne partie de la cave et même la cuisine, manquant de provoquer une émeute parmi les elfes de maison.

Cette fois, il avait suffi qu'il le laisse seul cinq minutes pour parler avec sa mère pour le perdre de nouveau. Il savait que Potter ne faisait que s'amuser, il ne connaissait que trop bien l'étincelle qui brillait derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Une chasse à l'homme. Un défi.

Et, mortifié, il s'était surpris à y prendre du plaisir aussi. Guetter des bruits de pas, une porte qui se refermait ou l'éclat d'un rire étouffé. Il aimait le deviner aux coins des couloirs, une ombre familière qui lui glissait entre les doigts et lui faisait revisiter de son regard émerveillé le manoir de son enfance.

Mais là, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait fouillé la demeure de fond en comble, et pas la moindre trace du Gryffondor. La maison comportait un certain nombre d'objets imbibés de magie noire, et cet imbécile était bien capable d'avoir mis la main dessus sans le savoir. Il soupira, de plus en plus angoissé. L'apparition soudaine de Dixy lui tira un sourire sournois.

« Dixy, où est Potter ? »

Il était un Serpentard après tout. Et ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient posé des règles explicites à leur jeu.

« Monsieur Potter est dans le jardin avec monsieur Anders » Répondit docilement l'elfe, s'inclinant si bas que son nez frôlait le plancher.

Draco grimaça et tourna les talons. A grand pas, il rejoignit la grande porte du manoir, sorti et contourna le vieux bâtiment de pierres. Et en effet, Potter était là.

Assis au sol, massacrant avec une indifférence terrifiante son pantalon à plusieurs centaines de gallions. Sa robe sorcière pendait de guingois sur la branche basse du grand chêne arc-en-ciel, superbe avec son feuillage multicolore et changeant. Il avait roulé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et il avait de la terre partout, que ce soit sur ses mains, sa chemise ou même ses cheveux. Une trainée de terreau noir ornait même l'arrondi de sa mâchoire et sa joue gauche, semblable à un étrange maquillage indien.

Il souriait, enchanté. Il était beau à en mourir.

Agenouillé à ses côtés se tenait Trent Anders. Il semblait expliquer quelque chose au brun qui l'écoutait avec un sérieux attendrissant.

Trent était entré au service de la famille Malfoy à l'âge de dix sept ans, et leur était resté fidèle depuis presque vingt ans. Fils d'un père volage, sang pur respectable, et de sa maitresse sans titre de noblesse, il avait été élevé toute son enfance par des nourrices. Le hasard l'avait fait étudier à Poudlard la même année et dans la même maison que Narcissa Malfoy. Dès ses fiançailles avec Lucius, cette dernière exigea de lui qu'il engagea Trent. Une fois de plus, Narcissa avait eu le nez fin. Rapidement, Trent se révéla comme un prodige de la magie végétale. Les offres d'emplois avaient affluées, entre ministère de la magie et familles nobles ayant eu échos de ses talents incroyables et de la beauté presque insupportable du jardin qu'il avait créé pour la famille Malfoy. La famille Anders elle-même s'était soudain souvenue de son existence et avait essayé de lui faire réintégrer ses rangs, en pure perte. Il n'avait jamais quitté l'agréable maison construite pour lui au fond de la demeure Malfoy.

« Tiens, Malfoy, tu t'étais perdu ? »

La voix taquine du brun fit sortir le Serpentard de ses pensées. Il haussa un sourcil sarcastique et Harry ricana, fier de lui.

« Bonjour Trent » le salua poliment Draco. L'homme se redressa, dépliant avec une grâce étonnante son immense silhouette. Il sourit et, sans signe précurseur, enferma Draco dans une étreinte digne d'un ours. Le blond poussa un grognement étouffé de réprobation mais ne protesta pas.

Depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher, l'homme avait été son compagnon de jeu malgré leurs vingt ans d'écart. Sa gentillesse et sa patience l'avait rendu complice de ses nombreuses bêtises, et il avait en autre été le premier à le faire monter sur un balai. Draco se souvenait toujours de la veine battant sur sa tempe quand son premier atterrissage avait détruit un massif de fleurs particulièrement précieuses. Trent lui avait même construit, par magie, une cabane flottant dans les airs entièrement végétale et fleurie, changeant de couleur et de parfum selon l'heure du jour. L'habitation devait encore être accrochée à la ramure d'un des nombreux arbres du jardin Malfoy.

« Ca faisait longtemps Draco. Tu es devenu encore plus beau si c'est possible. Tu dois avoir un succès fou à l'école.»

L'homme lui adressa un sourire entendu et le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de se dégager en bougonnant. Trent parti dans un éclat de rire clair et rauque et Draco fut incapable de retenir un sourire doux.

Ses yeux dérivèrent pour accrocher ceux contrariés de Potter. Surpris, Draco dévisagea ses traits crispés et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu louper. C'est en apercevant le regard mauvais que le brun laissa déraper sur Trent qu'il comprit. Draco eut un sourire fin. Cette expression, il l'avait vu si souvent chez son parrain ces derniers temps, qui vouait à l'homme une jalousie dévorante.

Trent, le célibataire endurci vivant seul dans le jardin même de la belle veuve. Trent et sa gentillesse, son intelligence et sa magie surpuissante.

Trent, si beau.

Avec affection, le regard de Draco décortiqua à nouveau la silhouette familière du jardinier. Sa haute taille, culminant à plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix, musclé à la façon des anciennes statues grecques, mais se déplaçant avec une grâce paresseuse, trompeuse, semblable à celle des grands fauves. Son visage aux traits fins, aristocratiques, même maculés de terre. La mâchoire carrée, le sourire doux, les mains épaisses mais étonnamment habiles. Les cheveux gris, presque blancs, malgré ses trente sept ans. Les yeux bleus, trop pâles, presque dérangeant, calmement moqueurs. Un charme corrosif et vénéneux .Le genre d'homme sur qui les foules se retournaient. Le genre de physique qui fascinait.

Le genre n'existant que pour sa passion, doucement décalé avec son époque. Avec le monde.

Draco avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter le nombre de femmes qui, lors des dîners au manoir Malfoy, avaient tenté de séduire le bel employé. Les plus belles s'y étaient cassé les dents, l'homme les ignorant purement et simplement. Il ne vivait que pour ses plantes, ne souriait que pour elles et ne semblait s'intéresser à rien d'autre. Le jardin de la famille Malfoy était son royaume, et grâce à son talent, il valait à lui seul le double du manoir.

Pour le simple plaisir de profiter encore un peu de ce Potter possessif et jaloux, Draco embrassa l'adulte sur la joue. Ce dernier sourit, pas dupe, et rit de nouveau devant l'air canaille du fils Malfoy.

« Tu m'as manqué sale gosse » conclut -il avant de retourner s'agenouiller au sol, ne semblant même pas remarquer les regards suspicieux et agressifs que Harry lui jetait.

Draco voulut s'accroupir à côté du Gryffondor mais Trent, avec un soupir excédé, l'attrapa par l'avant de sa chemise et le fit basculer. Draco ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur de ne pas finir le nez écrasé au sol.

« Je me souviens d'une époque où tu te moquais pas mal de te salir. Alors arrête de faire ton précieux et assieds toi » ordonna l'adulte, agacé. Draco lâcha un juron bien senti mais obéit docilement, à la grande surprise du survivant qui en oublia même son antipathie soudaine pour le jardinier.

« Malfoy, assis par terre comme le commun des mortels. Décidemment, c'est une journée pleine de surprises »Se moqua Harry, tout sourire.

« Va te faire foutre Potter » Grogna le blond, mortifié.

« Mais avec plaisir.. » Répondit-il seulement, d'un ton sirupeux proche d'un ronronnement. Draco tourna la tête vers lui si rapidement qu'il fut persuadé d'entendre un craquement sinistre au niveau de ses cervicales. Il devait avoir l'air passablement traumatisé car il entendit Trent éclater de rire et féliciter Potter pour son sens de la répartie. Le blond s'ébroua et jeta un regard noir au survivant qui lui renvoya un sourire carnassier.

Ce fut un projectile boueux qui fit avorter la tentative de réplique du Serpentard, lequel ne retint que de justesse un glapissement outré. Après analyse plus approfondie, il cru reconnaitre dans cette mini statue de glaise animée ce qui fut un jour un fléreur. Deux immenses yeux bleus émergeaient d'un tas de boue noirâtre, parsemée ici et là de touffes de poils orange. Ses moustaches engluées de terre pendaient lamentablement et il gardait ses oreilles fermement plaquées sur sa tête, visiblement terrifié.

« En voilà un qui a essayé d'aller grignoter l'herbe du tigre au fond du jardin. Décidément, mes marécages de boue sont efficaces, même si à la base ils ne sont censés attraper que des lutins de Cornouailles. C'est à toi cette bestiole Draco ? » demanda Trent avec curiosité.

Belette éternua, projetant de la terre sur les quelques centimètres carrés de tissu encore propres des vêtements de Draco. Ce dernier resta stoïque.

« C'est un…cadeau » articula-t-il d'un air crispé. Trent hocha la tête d'un air vaguement compatissant et Harry éclata de rire. Il se rapprocha et gratouilla avec précaution le haut de la tête du petit fléreur, qui se mit à ronronner avec satisfaction, toute peur oubliée. Quand l'animal fini par bondir sur les genoux du Gryffondor, Draco le laissa faire sans protester, observant ses vêtements maculés de traces de patte d'un air navré. Le regard torve qu'il lança au fléreur fut proprement ignoré, le petit félin faisant le dos rond pour profiter des caresses d'un Potter amusé.

« Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ? » se renseigna Draco le plus naturellement possible, tentant d'oublier l'air goguenard de Trent Anders.

« J'apprenais à ton ami-que tu n'avais d'ailleurs pas jugé bon de me présenter-comment faire pousser des plantes par magie » d'une voix que le sarcasme ne rendait que légèrement plus acide. (manque surement un mot genre « répondit-il » ou quelque chose dans le style, après le dialogue)

« Encore ? Décidemment tu adores enseigner ça toi… »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'on ne juge plus utile d'apprendre ca en botanique à Poudlard ! Comme si rempoter des plantes ou tailler leurs branches en hiver avait un quelconque intérêt en magie végétale ! C'est un art tellement passionnant, je trouve ça révoltant qu'il soit réduit à ça !» grondait (gronda) l'homme, véritablement outré. Draco sourit, il connaissait ce discours par cœur. Il n'essayait même plus de lui faire comprendre que seuls des génies comme lui parvenaient à rendre cette technique intéressante, mais qu'elle présentait pour tous les sorciers normaux un intérêt mineur. Potter semblait pourtant très intéressé et Draco comprit rapidement pourquoi.

« Monsieur Anders, est ce que cela vous dérangerait que je vous mette en contact avec un ami ? Il s'appelle Neville Londubat et il est passionné par tout ce qui touche aux plantes. »

Le regard du jardinier s'enflamma et Draco ricana. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il plaignait ce pauvre Londubat. Il aurait du mal à se débarrasser de Trent à présent.

« Mais avec plaisir ! » confirma en effet le jardinier avec fougue « Je lui écrirais moi-même ce soir. Londubat tu dis ? Comme Enid Londubat ? »

« Heu. Peut être » répondit Harry en clignant des yeux, incertains. Belette miaula, mécontent, et le brun se remit à le caresser machinalement.

« Bref. Harry, tu lui montre ce que tu as obtenu comme fleur ? »

Alors seulement Draco remarqua la plante qui s'élevait entre eux. Potter semblait surexcité, comme un enfant une veille de noël, alors que le blond se penchait pour mieux l'examiner. Le cœur, d'un noir profond, entouré d'une corolle plissée et soyeuse d'un rouge sang. Perchée en haut d'une tige trop fine, elle oscillait dans une brise presque imperceptible. Draco avait l'impression qu'elle allait se désagréger à chaque seconde et pourtant il sentait qu'elle était plus résistante que si elle avait été taillée dans le marbre. Il en émanait une impression envoutante, mélange fascinant d'un parfum sucré, entêtant, et de la magie de Potter qui semblait l'enrober.

« C'est un…coquelicot ? » Le mot lui semblait tellement banal, tellement faux et fade face à cette petite merveille.

Elle était née de Potter, de sa magie, et l'observer lui serrait le cœur.

« Oui. Elle est belle hein ! »

Il semblait tellement heureux alors, tellement lumineux que Draco du combattre une pulsion subite qui l'incitait à le serrer contre lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Au lieu de ça, il captura le plus discrètement possible sa main dans la sienne. Trent trouva soudain un intérêt profond à une motte de terre près de son genou droit.

« Elle est magnifique » répondit le blond avec sincérité. Potter sembla enchanté de sa réponse et il se pencha vers lui avec des airs de conspirateur.

« Je voulais te l'offrir donc monsieur Anders m'a promis de la mettre dans un pot. » Il lui avait soufflé ça à l'oreille, comme un secret et le blond s'en sentit bêtement ému. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, pour le remercier et, un peu, parce que le contact de sa peau lui manquait. Les choses commençaient à devenir prometteuses, parce que Potter sentait affreusement bon et qu'il venait de pousser un soupir affolant, mais une voix amusée le fit redescendre sur terre avec l'efficacité d'une douche froide.

« Et toi Draco, si tu nous montrais ce que tu sais faire ? »

Il lui lança une graine et Draco se surpris lui-même en parvenant à l'attraper alors que son cerveau restait concentré entièrement sur l'odeur de terre et de menthe qu'il venait de respirer à pleins poumons. Il soupira et jeta un regard accusateur à Trent qui haussa les épaules.

Le blond se concentra à peine et la graine se mit à vibrer au creux de sa paume. Trent lui avait fait faire tellement souvent cet exercice, essayant de lui faire obtenir des résultats différents-et échouant- qu'il était capable d'y parvenir sans même y réfléchir à présent. Un petit craquement sec, semblable à un coup de feu retentit alors que la graine se fendait en deux. Une pousse vert tendre s'élança immédiatement vers le ciel, longue tige qui s'orna rapidement d'une multitude de petits bourgeons violacés. Il y eu un instant de flottement avant qu'une succession de détonations ne déchirent le silence, les bourgeons implosant pour laisser place à un bouquet de minuscules fleurs bleutées, au cœur d'un jaune pâle, presque blanc.

Draco lui jeta un regard désabusé. Décidemment, il n'était pas original. Trent leva les yeux au ciel mais le blond l'ignora.

« Elles sont tellement belles » s'émerveilla Harry avant de s'en rapprocher pour mieux les voir. Il effleura de sa main libre les corolles bleutées, et le mouvement libéra une odeur délicieuse. Draco releva les yeux vers Trent et le regard légèrement embarrassé du plus jeune croisa celui terriblement amusé du plus âgé.

C'était bien la première fois que cette fleur possédait un parfum de menthe poivrée.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » murmura Harry, fasciné et inconscient de l'embarras du Serpentard.

« Un myosotis » répondit le jardinier. Le brun hocha la tête, visiblement peu intéressé en réalité.

Le jeune Malfoy se souvint, comme toujours, de la première fois qu'il avait fait apparaitre cette fleur, l'été de sa première année à Poudlard. Malgré leur douceur, les mots de Trent tombaient toujours comme un couperet dans sa mémoire, trop justes.

_« Myosotis. En langage des fleurs, elle signifie ''Aimez moi ; Ne m'oubliez pas'' »_

« Tu n'aurais pas un pot pour la planter Trent ? Enfin, si tu la veux bien sûr Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête avec ferveur et Draco eu un sourire le moins amer possible. Le jardinier indiqua à Harry un petit cabanon au fond du jardin, lui expliqua rapidement où trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le brun sauta sur ses pieds et parti en courant, suivit immédiatement par la silhouette enthousiaste et boueuse de Belette.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, l'homme se tourna vers l'adolescent qui était retombé dans la contemplation d'un petit coquelicot dansant dans le vent. Il observa son expression pensive, presque tendre, et il sourit. Il avait été horrifié l'année passée de le voir vieillir si tôt, s'étiolant comme une plante poussant trop vite ou privée de soleil, obligé de grandir pour une guerre qui n'aurait pas dû le concerner. Mais, enfin, l'enfant doux et l'adolescent heureux semblaient rattraper l'adulte torturé par trop de souvenirs.

Il n'avait pas menti, Draco devenait incroyablement beau, et Trent ressentait la même fierté que celle que lui procurait une plante particulièrement choyée en finissant par donner une fleur parfaite. Il se permit un petit sourire satisfait avant de se pencher vers le jeune Malfoy.

« Un coquelicot. La beauté qui pousse même au milieu des champs de bataille, dans le sang et la mort. Elle veut aussi dire ''ardeur fragile''. Ou, si tu préfères, ''Aimons nous au plus tôt'' »

Draco se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise et Trent lui fit un clin d'œil complice alors que Harry revenait en courant, deux petits pots de terre cuite à la main. Quand le regard de Draco intercepta la silhouette débraillée et rayonnante du Gryffondor, Trent aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir imperceptiblement et il détourna la tête pour dissimuler son sourire narquois.

Voilà qui allait se révéler intéressant.

Après tout, même les plus belles fleurs avaient parfois besoin d'un peu d'aide pour ne pas disparaitre à la première bourrasque.

Assis en tailleur devant la cheminée où ronflait un feu un peu trop virulent pour ne pas être magique, Draco fixait les flammes aux reflets bleutés sans les voir. La nuit était tombée et les fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière blafarde d'une lune presque pleine. Les silhouettes fragiles de deux petites fleurs magiques s'y découpaient et projetaient des ombres immenses, presque menaçantes.

Il était nerveux. Et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de raison objective à cela l'agaçait. Il jeta un regard noir à ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement, assez pour que ce soit visible dans la lumière mouvante du feu. Il secoua la tête, affligé de se voir si pitoyable, et serra les poings dans une vaine tentative de se contrôler.

Il sursauta légèrement et se raidit en percevant une présence dans son dos. Rapidement, celle-ci se précisa alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux derrière lui, se coulant contre lui. Potter sortait de sa douche et Draco pouvait sentir la fraicheur de son tee-shirt dans son dos, contrastant férocement avec la chaleur infernale qui s'échappait de l'âtre, ainsi que celle ses cheveux encore humides, avec leur éternelle odeur de menthe, qui venaient lui caresser la joue. Son souffle chaud et paisible venait s'échouer dans son cou.

Pour se donner contenance, il s'empara du verre d'eau qu'il s'était servi juste avant que le Gryffondor n'investisse sa salle de bain. Il se rendit rapidement compte que l'idée n'était pas judicieuse, même lui pouvait voir que la surface du liquide était troublée, agitée par les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains. Il reposa le verre sur le tapis d'un geste brusque, se moquant éperdument d'en renverser la moitié à côté, et espérant seulement que le brun n'avait rien vu.

Crispé, il sentit la main de Potter serpenter le long de son bras, en un doux frôlement qui le fit frissonner. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du poignet, qu'elle caressa du bout des ongles, puis elle alla se poser sur la main blanche et fébrile. Il entrelaça franchement leurs doigts, avant de porter leurs mains enlacées à sa bouche. Il embrassa délicatement la peau pâle et y frotta son nez avec un petit rire semblable à un ronronnement. Draco sentit des étincelles danser le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il resserra sa prise sur les doigts à la peau un peu calleuse, écorchée par des années de combat baguette en main.

« Tu ne vas pas te doucher ? » l'interrogea Harry à mi-voix.

« J'y suis déjà allé ce matin » confia Draco, la voix un peu trop vacillante à son goût mais se découvrant bien incapable d'y remédier.

« Je vois. Fatigué ? » reprit-il avec un petit sourire, lui laissant visiblement une porte de sortie.

Le blond hésita, tenté de saisir l'occasion pour fuir, comme il savait si bien le faire. A cet instant, son désir du corps bien trop beau derrière lui était noyé par l'angoisse. Il adorait ce sale Gryffy, bien plus qu'il n'avait pu imaginer pouvoir aimer quelqu'un un jour. Mais coucher avec lui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un point de non retour. Draco avait peur, purement et simplement. Peur de se découvrir finalement dépendant d'une relation aussi fragile, d'un être qui risquait de lui échapper à chaque seconde. Que ferait-il s'il se découvrait incapable de se désintoxiquer de sa peau, de son goût, de lui ?

Potter se pressa un peu plus contre son dos, visiblement inquiet de son silence. Il l'embrassa néanmoins avec douceur dans le cou. Draco apprécia la fausse innocence de la manœuvre, qui sous entendait bien qu'ils n'étaient forcés à rien, mais qui n'empêcha cependant pas une étincelle de plaisir de venir crépiter dans ses reins, le faisant frissonner. Il sentit contre sa peau le sourire satisfait du Gryffondor, et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sourit à son tour.

« Pas le moins du monde… » finit-il par répondre, d'une voix légèrement plus rauque mais redevenue ferme.

Après tout, il était déjà foutu. Autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et la mort que promettaient les bras de Potter semblait être la plus belle de toute…

La pression des lèvres douces contre sa jugulaire se renforça, le bout d'une langue joueuse venant effleurer sa peau et lui tirant un frisson violent. La main gauche de Harry vint danser au niveau de son nombril, se faufilant agilement sous la chemise légère. Les doigts tracèrent des arabesques lentes et appuyées le long de ses abdominaux et, dans un soupir, Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Ce dernier en profita pour grignoter le lobe de l'oreille à portée de dents avant de murmurer

« On va se coucher ? »

Le cœur du Serpentard eut un raté mais il hocha la tête. Harry sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, privant Draco de sa présence et manquant de le faire basculer en arrière. Harry se mit à rire doucement, de son éternel rire tout en souffle, devant le regard désabusé que lui lançait le blond du sol. Il lui tendit la main que Malfoy captura dans la sienne avant que le brun ne l'aide à se lever. Puis, toujours sans le lâcher, Harry recula de deux pas, tombant sur le matelas dans un éclat de rire clair.

Alors Draco sourit, pour s'empêcher de rire car Potter allongé sur son lit c'était un sujet sérieux. Mais il sourit, parce qu'en fait c'était tellement naturel.

Draco se pencha, posant leurs mains enlacées juste au dessus de la tête du brun. Puis il observa le Gryffondor, le souffle suspendu. Potter, alangui sur ses draps d'un vert pastel, avec un petit sourire et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pyjama blanc aux manches légèrement trop longues était l'une des plus belles visions qu'il n'ait jamais connues. Comment, pendant ces six ans, avait-il pu penser qu'il était banal ? Blaise lui affirmait que, même si le Gryffon était vraiment beau, sa vision des choses était surtout amplifiée par le fait qu'il était méchamment accro. Draco ne voyait pas le rapport. Certes, il adorait Potter. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pour lui qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué la finesse de ses traits, le dessin un peu trop tentant de ses lèvres ou encore l'angle doux de ses pommettes hautes.

Il était beau, tout simplement. D'une beauté pure et naturelle, sauvage, violente et sans artifices. Douloureuse.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur, et Draco eut un sourire rassurant. Délicatement, il monta à son tour sur le matelas, s'installant sans préambule sur le brun, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il vit le vert se troubler un instant avant de foncer brusquement, se teintant de noir.

Amusé, Draco se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à frôler son visage de son nez, qu'il frotta sur sa joue. Puis il se redressa un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir sentir le souffle chaud et déjà précipité du brun contre ses lèvres. Il laissa sa main frôler son épaule, caressant du bout du pouce la clavicule dénudée par le haut trop large, avant de continuer en une caresse flâneuse et légère le long du biceps, chatouillant au passage le creux du coude par-dessus le tissu doux des manches, et d'affirmer sa prise sur un poignet fin. Satisfait, il le porta à ses lèvres, et, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de Harry, embrassa la peau douce du dos de sa main. Avec précaution, Draco la retourna ensuite pour aller mordiller la pulpe des doigts, dardant parfois sa langue entre ses dents pour le seul plaisir de sentir le goût velouté de la peau dorée, avant de descendre sur la paume où il s'attarda. Enfin, il finit par poser ses lèvres sur le poignet, satisfait d'y sentir le pouls affolé du brun. Ce dernier rit doucement, un rire enchanté qui captiva Draco et qu'il s'empressa de venir voler au creux de ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement, blotti l'un sur l'autre, les yeux mi-clos. Les doigts du Serpentard avaient fini par aller enlacer ceux de son homologue alors que son autre main, comme mue par une vie propre, était allée se loger dans la chevelure rendue encore plus sombre par l'humidité. Mais la tendresse chaste s'envola bien vite quand Harry se coula littéralement contre le corps du blond, s'enfonçant dans le matelas et épousant chacun des reliefs du corps du jeune homme avec une perfection sadique. Draco gronda contre la bouche du brun et ce dernier eut un rire de gorge, chaud et satisfait, à la limite de la décence, alors qu'une étincelle sauvage passait dans ses yeux entrouverts. Malfoy s'éloigna légèrement pour dire quelque chose, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quoi, légèrement perturbé par la sensation affolante du corps de Potter sous le sien, mais le Gryffondor ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il posa sa main libre sur sa nuque, caressant avec douceur les cheveux courts qui s'hérissèrent en tirant un frisson violent à Draco, puis, avec fermeté, il le tira vers lui. Sa langue vint envahir la bouche du Serpentard, exigeante et affamée et Draco grogna en répondant avec autant d'impatience. Ses mains dérivèrent le long du corps souple, se faufilant sous le haut du pyjama pour atteindre la peau chaude et veloutée. Harry gémit doucement et le blond eut soudain un besoin aussi intense que brutal de voir disparaitre ces vêtements superflus.

Le brun retira lui-même son tee shirt, semblant décrypter à la perfection l'urgence qui avait enflammé les iris mercure, dévoilant sans fausse pudeur son torse que venait orner une cicatrice d'argent que Draco commençait à connaitre. La respiration vacillante, il approcha sa main. Le contact de ses doigts avec la peau satinée lui tira un nouveau frisson.

Le silence qui régnait alors dans la chambre lui semblait résonner d'une menace lourde, grandiose, semblable à celle solennelle des églises qui incitait à parler tout bas. Il avait déjà vu Harry aussi peu habillé, et ses mains connaissaient son torse aussi bien que celles d'un sculpteur perfectionniste, s'acharnant à retravailler à l'infini chacun des détails de son œuvre. Pourtant, à cet instant, le corps doré par le soleil de Harry lui semblait presque sacré, comme quelque chose de trop pur et parfait pour pouvoir être touché. Et ses doigts pâles, translucides en comparaison, sur sa peau brûlante ressemblait au plus beau des sacrilèges.

Sa main suivit avec application la cicatrice, caressant le biceps avant d'aller se couler le long de pectoraux musclés sans exagération, durs sous une peau bien trop douce. En croisant les yeux verts qui pétillaient d'un bonheur simple et enchanté, une vague de possessivité envahit le Serpentard. Une envie presque violente de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Un éclair aussi bref que brutal de colère à l'idée que, quand ils quitteraient cette chambre, d'autres regards que le sien se poseraient sur lui, qu'il ne serait plus le seul à pouvoir apercevoir ses sourires, ses rires.

Mais, sous lui, Harry eut un gémissement surpris alors que la main de Draco effleurait presque par inadvertance un de ses tétons. Le blond, sortit de ses pensées aussi subites qu'irréalisables, se pencha en avant et, sans hésitation, attrapa entre ses dents le bout de chair. Le brun eut un râle rauque et Draco, hautement satisfait et complètement enflammé, s'autorisa enfin à laisser ses mains découvrir en aveugle le corps qui s'abandonnait sous lui dans un concert de soupirs. L'une d'entre elle effleurait des abdos contractés et alors que la seconde dérivait innocemment à la lisière d'un bas de pyjama trop large. Il eut un grognement de contentement en sentant sur la chute de ses reins une main légèrement calleuse, juste assez pour tracer le long de son dos un chemin de frissons aussi délicieux qu'incontrôlables.

Potter murmura un mot et les vêtements du Serpentard disparurent purement et simplement. Il allait poser une question, étonné, mais le sourire lascif et rusé du brun et les étincelles de magie brute qui dansaient encore au bout de ses doigts lui répondirent. Alors Draco l'embrassa, laissant transparaître son amusement, sa tendresse, son excitation, et aussi le soupçon d'admiration qu'il ressentait pour ce sorcier capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette avec autant de nonchalance. Harry l'accueillit avec joie, faufilant immédiatement une langue joueuse et taquine entre ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Sans jamais interrompre le baiser, Draco laissa ses mains descendre plus bas, retirant avec une efficacité empressée le pantalon gênant. Enfin, il avait Harry nu sous lui, et cette constatation le paralysa presque. Il en rêvait depuis des mois, et pourtant il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point cela se révèlerait enivrant. Pressé contre lui, peau contre peau, leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser empli de promesses, Draco brûlait et il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Sans hésitation, avec un naturel qui le stupéfia, sa main alla rejoindre l'aine du brun. Il sentit sous sa paume les poils doux et enroula délicatement ses doigts autour du sexe vibrant de Potter. Dévisageant Harry avec une avidité légèrement anxieuse, le blond fut très satisfait de le voir écarquiller les yeux avant de basculer sa tête en arrière dans un grognement proche du gémissement. Alors il imprima un léger va et viens au désir tendu du brun, se laissant guider par chacune de ses réactions, ajustant ses mouvements pour l'emmener toujours plus haut.

Et c'est avec le détachement d'un spectateur fasciné, littéralement envouté, que Draco l'observa. Et certaines découvertes lui firent mal. Potter lui faisait mal.

Le corps ambré qui se cambrait sous lui, fin, souple, mais indéniablement masculin, tout en angles. La douceur de sa peau mate sous sa main libre, accrochant la lumière de plus en plus faible d'un feu de bois qui se mourait dans la cheminée. Cette aura féline, terriblement sauvage, farouche, et pourtant douce et câline, celle d'un fauve que l'on voudrait croire domestiqué. La façon dont ses mèches folles retombaient alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, sa gorge trop fine, ses clavicules marquées, la cicatrice qui venait barrer son torse de bas en haut, le grain de beauté juste à côté de son nombril, tout le corps du Gryffondor était affolant de détails. Il y avait aussi ce regard beaucoup trop sombre, affamé, des yeux vortex tapis derrière des paupières presque closes, auxquels il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir constamment, aimanté.

Mais surtout, il y avait la voix de Potter. Sa voix qui murmurait, gémissait, sifflait parfois. Suppliait, souvent. Une voix corrosive, toxique, brisée dans un abandon sensuel qui le faisait presque trembler.

Finissant par comprendre que le Gryffondor s'approchait dangereusement du point de rupture, il ralentit le rythme, s'attirant un juron étouffé qui le fit sourire. D'un mouvement pas vraiment assuré, il laissa descendre son autre main, qui errait quelque part au niveau du nombril, et alla caresser l'intérieur des cuisses douces qui s'écartèrent aussitôt. Draco ancra son regard à celui de Potter, remarquant soudain que le désir dans les yeux vert s'ombrait de crainte. Le besoin viscéral de protection que ressentait le Serpentard pour l'autre garçon balaya immédiatement de son esprit toute son angoisse. Il se baissa et l'embrassa sur le nez, qui se fronça sous la chatouille, avant de retrouver les lèvres douces et gourmandes, qu'il dégusta avec application. Et il ne s'en écarta pas, renforçant seulement la pression quand un de ses doigts infiltra finalement le corps chaud sans plus d'hésitation. Pour seule réaction, Harry haussa les sourcils, laissant échapper un petit « oh » surpris que Draco but à même sa bouche. Rapidement le brun se mit à onduler sous lui avec enthousiasme, enflammant les sens déjà maltraités de Draco qui serra les dents. Un deuxième doigt vint s'enfoncer dans le corps brulant, ne tirant à Harry qu'une grimace d'inconfort que Draco effaça en mordillant légèrement la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Durant de longues minutes, le Serpentard continua à préparer son amant avec précaution, essayant d'oublier sa propre impatience pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir du beau brun. Il commençait cependant à être persuadé qu'il allait tout simplement mourir de frustration, tout contre ce corps affolant mais inaccessible. Mais, soit qu'Harry soit parvenu au même point que lui, soit qu'il ait remarqué la façon dont le regard argenté se faisait affamé, presque bestial, il l'attira à lui avec urgence, l'embrassant dans un baiser si violent qu'il semblait proche d'une morsure. Comme pour s'excuser, ses mains allèrent caresser les reins du Serpentard, qui poussa un grognement d'encouragement.

Draco, essoufflé et légèrement étourdi, se redressa pour croiser le regard incendiaire et impérieux de Harry Potter qui lui donna la chair de poule tout en l'embrasant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses deux mains cessèrent leurs activités pour aller s'ancrer aux hanches fines alors qu'il s'installait un peu mieux entre les cuisses brunes. Les frôlements sur ses reins devinrent une caresse appuyée du bout des ongles, impatiente, et Draco haleta, ses mains se crispant sur la peau hâlée. Sous lui, Harry se redressa sur les coudes et l'embrassa calmement, fermement, dans un accord implicite et sans faille. Alors Draco lui sourit doucement et avança son bassin. Lentement, avec une possessivité farouche, il s'enfonça dans le corps chaud et accueillant du Gryffondor. Incapable de gérer l'affolement de tous ses sens, il ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir trop intense qui lui coupait le souffle et lui donnait l'impression que du feu liquide rampait dans ses veines, crépitait dans sa moelle épinière avant de venir embrumer délicieusement son cerveau.

Il s'immobilisa, parvenant alors seulement à respirer de nouveau. Dans une inspiration tremblante, il rouvrit alors les yeux. Il aperçut le visage crispé du brun et ses paupières closes, sa lèvre qu'il mordait à l'en faire saigner et ses doigts froissant avec violence le drap vert. Draco haleta, tentant en vain de retrouver une respiration normale, ravagé par une vague de culpabilité. Il se baissa sur le Gryffondor, et, avec un calme qu'il était bien loin de ressentir, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Les yeux de chats s'ouvrirent immédiatement, et Draco reconnu l'éclat douloureux qui y dansait. Il l'avait vu si souvent au cours des années, quand il ne connaissait encore le corps du survivant que du bout des poings. Mais cette fois, il crut apercevoir au coin de ses cils quelques larmes égarées qui le glacèrent. Le brun détourna la tête en fronçant le nez, gêné et agacé de sa propre réaction.

« Potter… » commença Draco avant de s'interrompre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au milieu du silence de la chambre, au creux de son corps à lui, le nom sonnait mal, creux, comme déplacé dans cette bulle d'intimité fragile. Le Serpentard secoua la tête, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées et d'oublier pendant une seconde le feu qui grondait dans ses reins et la chaleur presque insoutenable qui montait en lui par vagues. Puis, en observant le visage fin et tendu de son Gryffondor, la solution lui vint avec un naturel stupéfiant. Il embrassa avec tendresse et, il devait se l'avouer, un zeste de possessivité satisfaite, sa tempe où des mèches noires étaient plaquées par la sueur. Il alla ensuite mordiller doucement le lobe d'une oreille un peu trop bien dessinée pour ne pas avoir été créée dans le seul but de le tenter.

« Je suis désolé Harry »

La voix était encore beaucoup trop rauque, mais le blond la jugea satisfaisante. Il vit les yeux verts s'écarquiller et il se recula légèrement, tout de même inquiet de la réaction du petit brun sous lui. Mais il aperçu le sourire qu'essayait de réprimer Harry, et l'étincelle ravie qui venait éclaircir ses iris en une drôle de couleur menthe à l'eau, délavée et lumineuse. Il ne détourna pas son regard de celui du brun, même quand ce dernier desserra son emprise sur le drap pour aller poser avec délicatesse sa main sur sa joue. Il lui caressa la pommette du bout des doigts, la paume sagement posée près de sa mâchoire, l'air pensif. Puis il se redressa et alla effleurer les lèvres entrouvertes des siennes, les mordillant, les taquinant tranquillement avant de se frayer un chemin entre elles en un baiser cajoleur mais gourmand. Draco se laissa faire avec complaisance, allant jusqu'à changer son appui, reportant tout son poids sur ses avants bras reposant de part et d'autre de la tête du brun. Sous lui, il sentait le Gryffondor se détendre progressivement, ses muscles tétanisés se relâchant un à un alors qu'il bougeait légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, et Harry plongea aussitôt dans le cou de Draco. Il embrassa la jugulaire, la grignotant délicatement.

« Draco » souffla finalement Harry avec délectation tout contre la peau pâle, semblant savourer la sonorité de ce prénom si peu utilisé.

Draco eut un sourire gentiment moqueur, intérieurement navré de se trouver ému pour quelque chose d'aussi banal. Potter le faisait virer Poufsouffle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire, il capta le rictus clairement sadique du brun mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, Harry se redressa avant d'abaisser ses hanches en un mouvement implacable, un sourire à la fois innocent et sauvage aux lèvres. La voix de Draco mourut dans sa gorge, se transformant en un gémissement étranglé, une vague de désir étouffante. Avec cette même grâce ingénue, Harry croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Draco, ses mollets fins reposant sur le bas de ses reins et ne lui autorisant, l'air de rien, plus aucun mouvement.

« Ne te fous pas de moi » ronronna Harry contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Rapidement le baiser langoureux se fit sulfureux, empreint d'une sensualité suffocante. Draco étouffa un grognement approbateur contre les lèvres du Gryffondor en sentant l'une de ses mains venir lui caresser la nuque du bout des ongles. Le blond n'osait plus bouger, de peur de le blesser dans un geste maladroit ou trop empressé. Il se contenta donc de dévorer ses lèvres avec une ferveur teintée d'une certaine forme de désespoir frustré. Ce fut le brun sous lui qui mit fin à son dilemme, desserrant la prise de ses mollets sur ses reins.

« Viens » souffla-t-il simplement, d'une voix embuée.

Draco eut un grondement presque animal et, sans attendre plus longtemps, il se retira avant de reprendre avec une lenteur contrôlée et presque désagréable le corps qui brûlait contre le sien. Alors qu'il changeait sans le vouloir d'angle, cherchant une meilleure prise sur les hanches rendues glissante par la sueur, il vit le Gryffondor écarquiller les yeux, comme choqué. Puis il les referma presque complètement, avec un gémissement lourd, capiteux.

Draco était stupéfait par ce qu'il ressentait. Si pour l'autre garçon c'était une première fois, ce n'était pas son cas. Pourtant, c'était si éloigné de la sensation de satiété fade qu'il avait toujours ressenti qu'il ne parvenait pas à envisager qu'un tel plaisir puisse être réel. Il n'avait pas de point de comparaison, pourtant il était persuadé que le fait que son partenaire soit un homme et non pas une femme n'y était pour rien, mais que la différence était plutôt due au partenaire en question.

Le plaisir était intense, trop, presque douloureux. Il irradiait de son bas ventre, trop fort, trop violent, rendant les battements de son cœur erratiques et sa respiration irrégulière. A chaque inspiration, il lui semblait aspirer un air brûlant et pâteux. Le plaisir grondait dans ses veines, intoxiquant minutieusement chacune des cellules de son corps et y gravant chaque détail qu'il pouvait capter. Parfaitement synchronisées, ses sensations semblaient se dérégler pour accentuer le phénomène. Ses sens étaient à la fois infiniment plus aiguisés et incapable d'analyser ce qui ne venait pas de Potter, comme saturés par la présence du petit brun. Le grain fin de la peau mate, satinée et glissante de sueur sous ses doigts et ses lèvres. L'odeur entêtante, lourde, salée et musquée qui s'échappaient de leurs corps en mouvement, parfois piquée d'un résidu de menthe poivrée. Les gémissements, soupirs et supplications qui ne semblaient même plus passer par ses oreilles mais aller directement s'imprimer sur sa peau sous forme de frissons.

Alors que le plaisir montait encore, atteignant un seuil insoutenable dont Draco ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, il fut pris d'une frénésie aussi soudaine qu'incontrôlable de le sentir plus, de le sentir mieux. Sa tête plongea dans son cou, attrapant la peau fine entre ses lèvres avant de la lécher, profondément satisfait de sentir ce goût unique sur sa langue. Une de ses mains relâcha sa prise sur les hanches en mouvement, remarquant sans trop parvenir à le regretter que la marque de ses doigts s'y détachait nettement, tachant de rouge la peau dorée recouverte de sueur. Sa paume alla retrouver le contact lourd, brûlant, du sexe tendu. Le brun laissa échapper un cri rauque quand la main, désormais totalement désinhibée, lui imprima un va-et-vient en rythme. Incendié par la voix suppliante du Gryffondor, Draco feula et sa dégustation de la peau fine du cou devint morsure, légère mais assez appuyée pour laisser sa propre empreinte sur le corps affolant qui ondulait sous lui. Il lécha ensuite soigneusement l'imperceptible blessure, comme pour s'excuser, alors que contre lui Harry se cambrait un peu plus.

Le rythme s'intensifiait progressivement, une danse erratique menée par deux jeunes hommes fascinés par la découverte étourdissante de ce plaisir sans limite, qui les incendiait un peu plus à chaque seconde sans sembler vouloir cesser de croître. Draco avait totalement perdu la capacité de percevoir ce qui n'était pas Harry. Il ne sentait plus le drap sous eux, ne voyait plus sa chambre d'enfant aux murs blancs. La chaleur du feu avait disparue, remplacée par celle brûlante de la peau de Potter et le froid qui agressait chaque partie de son corps qui n'était pas en son contact. Il ne saurait dire quand son cerveau avait décidé de faire abstraction des détails, mais il soupçonnait que ce soit à partir du moment où Potter s'était mis à siffler quelque chose en fourchelangue de cette voix fiévreuse. Il sentait son sang battre entre ses tempes et il se demandait à nouveau avec un sérieux détaché si Potter n'allait pas finir par le tuer là, le cœur foudroyé par un trop plein de plaisir, et commençait à trouver cette fin de vie tout à fait acceptable.

Le Gryffondor de son côté ne pensait plus depuis longtemps, trop occupé à ressentir Draco le plus possible.

Sentant tous les deux quelque chose d'un peu trop puissant gronder dans leurs reins, ils ralentirent la cadence, tout empressement disparu. La main gauche de Harry vint rejoindre celle de Draco sur sa propre hanche, la caressant du bout des ongles, alors que l'autre se glissait doucement derrière sa nuque pour l'entrainer dans un baiser profond, sensuel, mais aussi tendre et paresseux. Il ne fallut que quelques coups de reins, renforcés par une main de plus en plus talentueuse pour que Harry se cambre, son gémissement lourd immédiatement dévoré par des lèvres affamées. Draco n'eut que vaguement conscience du liquide chaud qui éclaboussait son ventre, hypnotisé par le corps sous lui qui vibrait d'une beauté brute, affolante. Chacun de ses traits semblait remodelé par le plaisir, chacun de ses muscles contractés roulait sous cette peau rendue luisante par une mince pellicule de sueur alors que, paradoxalement, un profond abandon émanait du corps contracté à l'extrême. Il semblait tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai. Trop beau pour être à lui.

Et la simple pensée qu'il était le seul responsable de cette métamorphose lui suffit pour venir à son tour. En silence, ou presque, un simple hoquet étranglé par des lèvres douces, parce que cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'il ne respirait plus et qu'il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, mais que la vision de Harry et ses yeux flous lui donnait envie de hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Quand il retomba sur lui, le plus doucement que lui autorisaient ses bras ankylosés, il eut l'impression étrange que son sang s'était changé en lumière.

Il était bien, beaucoup trop, plongé dans une sorte d'exaltation émerveillée qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait vécu jusqu'ici que pour ce moment précis. Son corps était tellement épuisé qu'il tremblait légèrement, ses muscles noués par l'effort, alors que pourtant plus rien ne lui paraissait alors impossible. A l'instant, il était intimement persuadé qu'il pourrait, si on le lui demandait, se mettre à voler, s'il ne fallait pour cela qu'il se détache du corps alangui de Potter sous lui.

Tranquillement, il lécha la peau dorée du torse doucement musclé, s'amusant de le sentir vibrer alors que Harry ronronnait paresseusement. Il remonta en une caresse flâneuse et taquine le long de son corps, embrassant tout ce qui passait à portée de ses lèvres, avant de terminer son chemin en un baiser savoureux et superficiel, comblé. Il entendit Harry murmurer entre ses dents un sortilège de nettoyage et le Serpentard grimaça à la sensation rapide mais glacée qui en résultait. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, cessant d'écraser Harry qui eut l'air un instant déçu. Mais le blond lui ouvrit grand les bras et il vint s'y blottir. Le brun embrassa une de ses clavicules, accentuant assez la pression pour laisser une marque, et Draco posa un simple baiser dans des cheveux plus en bataille qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il glissa une de ses jambes entre celles du Gryffondor qui soupira de satisfaction. Le blond sentit les longs cils noirs papillonner farouchement contre son cou, luttant contre le sommeil.

« Bonne nuit » murmura Harry.

« Bonne nuit » répondit Draco sans oser élever la voix, craignant de briser cette chose qui flottait entre eux et qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à définir. Il perçut le sourire en esquisse de Harry sur sa peau, avant que les yeux émeraude ne se ferment. Presque immédiatement il sentit le corps contre lui s'alourdir, totalement détendu, alors que sa respiration ralentissait. Draco tenta en vain de rester éveillé, souhaitant observer le plus longtemps possible la belle image de Potter endormi, enfin totalement à lui.

Mais il finit par sombrer aussi, le cœur léger, et rangée soigneusement dans sa mémoire l'expression sereine de Harry et la sensation de son corps nu imbriqué contre le sien

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser une tempe où s'échouaient déjà quelques mèches d'un blond si clair qu'elles paraissaient blanches. Draco grogna avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux, tournant la tête pour fuir la lumière qui l'agressait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour analyser le fait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre de préfet, et qu'il avait visiblement oublié de fermer ses rideaux la veille. Alors seulement il consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui suffit d'apercevoir une cheminée ouvragée, taillée dans une pierre aussi blanche que de la craie et où luisaient encore quelques braises bleutées, pour resituer l'endroit. Et une respiration lourde et paisible brisant le silence pour que les événements de la nuit passée viennent heurter son esprit engourdi. Il revit en un flash le corps qui brûlait sous le sien, se souvint de chuchotements rauques qui l'embrasaient toujours plus et du plaisir trop intense, qui lui serrait la gorge et lui allégeait le cœur.

Avec un soupir entre résignation et satisfaction niaise, le serpent se tourna sur le côté. Il fut un instant déçu de remarquer que Potter, dormant d'un sommeil de plomb sur le ventre, avait le visage tourné de l'autre côté du lit, ne laissant à détailler aux yeux avides de Draco qu'une masse de cheveux bruns. Un peu plus bas, là où le drap avait glissé, une cuisse ferme, musclée par des années de quidditch trahissait la nudité du garçon endormi à ses côtés, rappel qui vint directement crépiter dans ses reins.

Avec un sourire malicieux, il tira innocemment sur un coin de drap pastel, ne le relâchant qu'une fois la chute de rein visible. Il se redressa légèrement, passant inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres en retenant un grondement appréciateur. Il observa les épaules larges, les muscles durs et bien dessinés, le tracé délicat de la colonne vertébrale qui s'incurvait gracieusement. Il se rapprocha et laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau dorée, précautionneusement, lentement, presque religieusement. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que l'homme profondément endormi à ses côté, indécemment beau, était à lui. Qu'il était le premier à avoir touché ce corps.

Avec une fascination qui ne s'émoussait jamais, il redécouvrit les diverses cicatrices éparpillées sur son dos. Du bout des doigts, il vint effleurer la peau blême, soyeuse et lisse, retraçant les yeux mi-clos, le circuit qu'elles dessinaient sur le corps bronzé. Il aimait ces marques d'argent. Elles lui serraient la gorge, elles lui faisaient mal au creux de la poitrine.

Il avait combattu, détesté pendant des années un être qu'il croyait invincible, chanceux, gâté et parfait à en devenir écœurant. Mais c'est cette fragilité gravée à même la peau, ces fêlures plus ou moins blanchies par le temps, ces preuves dissimulées mais pourtant tellement visibles que tout ne lui avait pas réussi, qu'il s'était débattu pour survivre qui l'avait attiré.

Il avait haï une icône saturée de qualités pour se laisser envouter par les faiblesses et les petits défauts d'un homme écorché vif au cœur d'enfant.

Il eut un petit rire en entendant Harry ronronner doucement sans se réveiller, un grondement assourdi déjà familier. Il continua sa caresse flâneuse, l'appuyant un peu plus, et le brun poussa un soupir de bien être.

Et c'est ainsi, ses doigts pâles sur une peau trop belle et hâlée, sa jambe blottie contre son mollet, enfoui sous des draps amandes qui s'étaient gorgés de ce parfum mentholé qu'il connaissait si bien, que Draco Malfoy accepta posément le fait d'être mortellement intoxiqué à Harry Potter. Et cette révélation ne souleva en lui qu'une angoisse vague, presque inexistante, tant ça lui semblait normal. Tant il savait que sa place était ici, à ses côtés, et jamais plus nulle part ailleurs. Et qu'importe s'il devait souffrir de cette faiblesse plus tard, tant qu'il pouvait se réveiller près de lui le plus longtemps possible.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de repousser les pensées poufsouffles qui affluaient par dizaine. Mais l'image paisible de l'homme endormi-'son amant' se corrigea-t-il avec émerveillement- lui fit rendre les armes. Il s'approcha, doucement, laissant sa main dériver pour aller se nicher au creux des reins. Puis, avec douceur, il embrassa une épaule nue.

Harry se réveilla immédiatement, au bruit léger de ses lèvres contre sa peau, comme doté d'un sixième sens. Ou plutôt la réactivité exacerbée d'une génération qui pour survivre n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'être constamment vigilante. Draco vit les cils noirs battre comme pour s'habituer à la luminosité un peu trop forte de la pièce, inondée par le soleil, et durant une fraction de seconde il s'en voulut de l'avoir dérangé alors qu'il semblait tellement paisible. Le blond accentua légèrement sa caresse sur le bas de son dos, effleurant presque par inadvertance la naissance d'une fesse pour lui rappeler sa présence. Il devina sans même le voir le sourire paresseux qui étira les lèvres du Gryffondor qui se retourna d'un coup de hanche. Allongé sur le côté, la tête blottie au creux de son coude, il dévisagea avec sérieux le Serpentard. Ce dernier se soumit calmement à l'inspection, amusé. Il redécouvrait d'un tout autre œil la façon dont un reste de fatigue brouillait la physionomie du brun, chiffonnant ses traits doucement masculins en une attendrissante moue enfantine. Désabusé, il sentit une étincelle de désir crépiter au niveau de son aine et il plissa les yeux.

Harry se redressa légèrement et vint embrasser délicatement son menton avant de frotter son nez contre sa joue. L'image d'un chaton capricieux fusa dans l'esprit de Draco qui éclata d'un rire clair, joyeux. Avec un sourire langoureux Harry rampa sur son torse, emmêlant au passage ses doigts aux siens avant de venir étouffer son rire dans un baiser affamé. Le blond l'accueillit avec gourmandise, attirant le corps souple plus près du sien en renforçant sa prise sur ses reins. Il eut un grondement engourdi de satisfaction en sentant que Potter se coulait docilement contre lui, entrelaçant leurs jambes.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut le brun qui s'éloigna sur un sourire avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour Draco » murmura le Gryffondor, d'une voix voilée par le sommeil parfaitement affolante.

« Bonjour Harry » répondit simplement Malfoy, souriant narquoisement en observant la lueur de triomphe émerveillée qui brillait dans les yeux verts. Harry lui tira la langue avant de se frotter les yeux avec ses paumes.

Puis Harry se redressa doucement, avec une grâce et une langueur toute féline, effaçant dans la seconde l'expression tendrement moqueuse de Draco. Les yeux ronds, le Serpentard observa le dos marqué qui s'arquait lentement, faisant jouer sans aucune pudeur sous son nez des muscles déliés. Le drap, complice involontaire, coulait le long de sa peau mate, la dévoilant avec une indécence totalement naturelle. Les yeux clos, les mains jointes au dessus de sa tête, Potter s'étirait, avec une sensualité aussi inconsciente qu'alarmante.

Draco, subjugué, s'agenouilla avant de se rapprocher jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur la marque encore légèrement rouge dans son cou, vestige de la morsure de la veille. Harry ouvrit les yeux, plissant le nez sous la chatouille, avant de laisser retomber ses bras sur les épaules du Serpentard. Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux dorés, jouant avec les mèches claires. Il les fit couler entre ses doigts, s'émerveillant de leur douceur et de leur couleur ivoire si caractéristique des Malfoy. Dans les rayons du soleil, ils semblaient presque transparents tant ils étaient lumineux. Quand il finit par baisser la tête, ce fut pour remarquer avec une sorte de surprise détachée que Draco l'observait par en dessous, les yeux mi clos, son souffle chaud s'écrasant contre sa mâchoire, l'éclat d'un chat joueur guettant un canari naïf blotti au creux des prunelles. Le Serpentard enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, remontant les mains le long des reins nus avec un sourire canaille. Harry se pencha avec un petit rire et l'embrassa doucement, ronronnant un peu quand les doigts blancs vinrent caresser son flanc gauche.

Une petite voix grêlée et pressée les fit soudain sursauter

« Jeune maître votre mère vous…argl !»

Dans un coin de la pièce, une petite créature verdâtre aux oreilles démesurées se retourna avec un glapissement, les mains sur les yeux.

Horrifié, le regard de Draco navigua de l'elfe de maison au corps dénudé de son petit ami statufié. Par réflexe, il tira à lui le drap qu'il enroula rapidement autour de Harry, mais dans sa précipitation il perdit l'équilibre et bascula du matelas. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos au sol, les bras en croix, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut le mouvement réprimé de son elfe de maison, à demi tourné, figé d'indécision, ne sachant s'il devait l'aider de peur de renforcer son humiliation. Du haut du lit, Draco entendit le rire clair, chaleureux mais encore rauque de leur réveil récent de Harry.

Pitoyablement étalé au sol sur les pierres froides, nu sous le regard mortifié de son serviteur qui réussissait l'exploit de rougir malgré sa peau verte, Draco leva les yeux pour voir dépasser du matelas la tête ébouriffée de Harry, le fixant de ses grands yeux pétillants de joie, drapé dans son drap comme dans une toge antique d'un vert amande. Draco éclata de rire à son tour, tout simplement trop heureux pour réagir autrement. Avec un sourire amusé, Harry descendit du lit. Il alla s'asseoir derrière lui, le redressa avec délicatesse et partagea avec lui son drap, camouflant avec soin chaque parcelle de peau pâle.

« Hum. Tu voulais quelque chose Dixy ? » demanda alors le Serpentard avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable, blotti entre les bras d'un Harry Potter aussi dénudé que lui.

« Vo…Votre mère vous demande dans le salon quand vous serez prêt » couina l'elfe, détournant son regard horrifié des deux hommes enlacés, en tortillant entre ses doigts le chiffon qui lui servait de vêtement.

« Va lui dire que nous la rejoindrons le plus tôt possible » finit par répondre distraitement Draco, son attention focalisée sur le corps nu collé contre lui. L'elfe s'inclina, les yeux fermement clos, avant de transplaner d'un air soulagé.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça. Bordel Harry, arrête de rire ! Dans quelques heures ça aura fait le tour du manoir. Ma mère sera au courant. Pire ! Trent sera au courant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais remettre les pieds ici sans qu'il ne me regarde avec ce sourire moqueur qui m'exaspère. C'est une catastrophe. »

Harry écouta ses plaintes, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son fou rire. Il caressait avec douceur les cheveux pâles de Draco dont la tête reposait paresseusement en arrière, posée sur son épaule. Malgré son discours alarmé, il était étonnement calme, somnolent, et un sourire de bien être étirait ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en soit réellement conscient. Les doigts de Harry vinrent retracer à tâtons l'arrête du nez fin avant de frôler une pommette haute, de glisser le long de la mâchoire, du cou, avant d'échouer sur une clavicule qu'il effleura du bout des ongles. Les frissons envahirent la peau blême et Harry embrassa sa nuque. Sans même y réfléchir, Draco vint se blottir contre lui, tournant la tête pour nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Une petite boule de fourrure rousse pointa prudemment son nez hors de la tanière de tissus où elle avait passé la nuit. Belette était assez intelligent pour comprendre que sa présence aurait été de trop durant la nuit et il avait réquisitionné un fauteuil près du feu, désormais éteint, où son maître avait abandonné son pull la veille. Il sauta à terre avec grâce avant de s'étirer paresseusement, ses griffes produisant un léger crissement sur le parquet. Il s'assit et bailla, dévoilant de petits crocs d'ivoire et une langue râpeuse, et frotta l'une de ses pattes sur sa truffe, comme pour lisser ses moustaches plissées. Semblant satisfait, il se redressa et fonça sur les deux sorciers.

Sans hésitation, il sauta entre les jambes de Draco, s'emmêlant un peu dans le drap et se débattant comme un tigre miniature. Quand il parvint à s'en extirper, il s'allongea de tout son long sur les cuisses de son maitre. Il leva sur lui son regard bleu, entre agacement, impatience et adoration. Draco sourit et laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la fourrure cuivrée, juste derrière l'oreille. Le fléreur ferma les yeux, satisfait, et laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur ses pattes, se rendormant presque.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, seulement bercés un ronronnement continu, la litanie à peine audible des grommèlements boudeurs du Serpentard et, parfois, par les rires étouffés du Gryffondor.

Derrière la porte entrouverte, Narcissa Malfoy souriait doucement.

« Malfoy, t'as pas l'impression de prendre toute la place là ? »

Draco daigna relever la tête pour jeter un œil à la belette. Ce dernier l'observait, à la fois exaspéré et goguenard, tassé dans un angle de la table avec une dizaine de grimoires. Draco referma les yeux et enfoui de nouveau son nez dans son coude, bien décidé à somnoler un peu. Il entendit la belette médire sur ces Serpentards qui envahissaient son espace personnel mais Draco ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait aussi bien que Weasley que ce dernier ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour échapper un peu à ce marathon de révisions, et le blond ne possédait pas la motivation nécessaire pour entamer une énième dispute avec le rouquin désespéré.

Un projectile léger rebondit sur son crâne avant d'atterrir au sol sans bruit. Vu la direction, Draco soupçonnait fortement Granger de lui avoir lancé une boulette de papier. Il grogna.

« Malfoy, révise un peu ! Les ASPICs ont lieu dans moins d'un mois ! »

Voilà, il savait bien que c'était la préfète en chef qui avait osé l'attaquer physiquement. Sa voix que le stress nichait une ou deux octaves trop haut lui arracha une grimace.

« M'en fous. »

Il espérait vaguement que la conviction de sa réponse l'arrêterait, mais il sous estimait la jeune fille qui avait réussi à mettre au travail durant sept ans deux paresseux de premier ordre.

« Tu t'en fous peut être maintenant. Mais si tu rates tes examens et que tu te retrouves sans rien, tu m'expliques comment tu vas bosser ? »

« Je suis riche. M'en fous. »

La réponse flegmatique du Serpentard rendit la Gryffondor muette - et passablement outrée. Le rire approbateur de Blaise retentit, suivi de celui de Théo, et Draco sourit, satisfait.

Des doigts frais vinrent se poser sur sa nuque, y traçant des cercles concentriques en une sorte de massage superficiel. Draco laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et il s'avachit un peu plus sur la table, toutes notions de tenue et de bienséance oubliées. Il voulait dormir, et les mains qui couraient sur sa peau étaient bien loin de l'inciter à des pensées plus studieuses.

« Draco, tu devrais quand même réviser un peu non ? Relis la défense contre les forces du mal avec moi »

De nouveau, Draco grogna mais il se redressa, faible face à cette voix trop douce. Il capta le sourire moqueur de Weasley et celui triomphant d'Hermione mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se leva avec difficulté et, suivant Potter, s'assis sur le canapé. A ses côtés, le brun ouvrait un énorme ouvrage à la couverture inquiétante, qu'il lui tendit.

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de réviser ça, tu es le meilleur de la classe en défense contre les forces du mal Harry » grommela-t-il sans conviction, en attrapant maladroitement le grimoire bien plus lourd qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« En même temps, vu le prof, ça n'est pas très difficile Malfoy. Et puis je veux être sûr d'avoir un optimal dans cette matière, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. »

Le Serpentard jeta un regard peu convaincu à son petit ami. Ce dernier avait déjà été admis à l'école des Aurors, et il était réellement l'un des sorciers les plus doués de leur génération dans cette matière. Il soupçonnait fortement Potter d'utiliser plutôt ce prétexte pour le faire réviser qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ouvrit la biographie de Salamandir Pervost au hasard.

« Quelles sont les caractéristiques d'une harpie, comment faire pour la reconnaitre sous sa forme humaine et la combattre ? »

A peine le survivant avait il commencé sa liste, d'une voix assurée et sans hésitation, que Draco décrocha. Il connaissait la réponse, bien entendu. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, il lui semblait que ce grimoire avait été un moment le livre de chevet de Potter. Il devait même le connaitre par cœur. Le regard du blond dériva, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer.

Granger, assise à la table qu'il venait juste de quitter, disparaissait littéralement derrière un mur d'ouvrages divers, variés et complexes. Rien que les glyphes qui ornaient la couverture d'une grande majorité d'entre eux lui faisaient mal au crâne. En face d'elle, Weasley tentait tant bien que mal de l'imiter, mais ses traits crispés montraient clairement que cette immersion forcée dans l'histoire de la magie le désespérait. Draco ricana. Sur la table d'à côté, Thomas et Finnigan étaient lancés dans un débat visiblement houleux mais discret –ils avaient retenus les leçons moralisatrices de leur préfète- un nombre impressionnant de grimoire de Sortilèges ouverts autour d'eux. Dans son coin, Neville Londubat lisait d'un air pensif un parchemin d'une longueur respectable. Draco ne doutait pas un instant qu'il parcourait de nouveau le courrier quasi quotidien de Trent : il avait reconnu sans peine l'hibou verdâtre qui s'était posé près du Gryffondor au petit déjeuner. Décidément, ces deux accros s'étaient trouvés.

Enfin, assis en tailleur sur le sol, Blaise et Théo, épaule contre épaule, révisaient respectivement les potions et la métamorphose. Le métis releva soudain la tête et, interceptant le regard morne de son ami, fini par lâcher la question que tous se posaient.

« Ben alors Draco ? Potter a été trop enthousiaste hier, il ne t'a pas laissé dormir ? »

Ledit Potter s'interrompit aussitôt dans un 'couic' sonore qui fit ricaner Seamus et Ron. S'apercevant que le Serpentard ne comptait pas répondre, et donc confirmer implicitement la suggestion de Zabini, ce fut Harry qui s'empressa de leur expliquer.

« Pas du tout ! On a fait un peu de Quidditch ensemble hier soir, je pense que je l'ai un peu fatigué. Que veux-tu, ils sont fragiles ces joueurs de Serpentard ! »

Les trois Serpentards grondèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit ça Harry » l'asticota Dean avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Vous êtes des abrutis, vous m'avez bien vu dormir au dortoir cette nuit. »

« Rien ne nous prouve que tu ne t'es pas éclipsé en cachette » Renchérit Seamus, amusé de voir Harry prendre leurs taquineries au sérieux.

« Ben voyons. Tout le monde est au courant mais je n'aurais que ça à faire de me lever au milieu de la nuit puis de revenir au petit matin. »

S'ensuivit un débat animé que Draco n'essaya même pas de suivre, trop occupé à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Blaise et Théo lui adressèrent un regard inquiet, se doutant bien que sa fatigue était due à toute autre chose que le quidditch. Il l'avait trop connu dans cet état depuis presque un an pour qu'il puisse les tromper.

Il sortait depuis bientôt deux mois avec Potter. Il avait peu à peu réussi à retrouver un sommeil normal. Mais parfois, quand Potter ne dormait pas avec lui, il arrivait que des images reviennent le hanter. Celui d'un regard acier semblable au sien, d'une flèche magique, de cadavres autour de lui et de sa mère si morte à l'intérieur. Et quand l'odeur de sang lui revenait trop précisément, que le silence l'étouffait à force de résonner de hurlements, il se levait et allumait toutes les lumières avant de se blottir devant le feu. Il ne buvait plus, Potter l'avait surpris une fois et il en avait été horrifié. Il se contentait donc de serrer contre lui Belette, qui restait éveillé à ses côtés et qui ronronnait jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Potter. Même si ses cauchemars devenaient plus fréquents. Même si ça angoissait Théo. Même si ça énervait Blaise. Car il savait très bien où se situait le problème. Les révisions effrénées pour les ASPICs ne lui permettaient plus d'oublier que la fin de leurs années à Poudlard approchait. Bientôt il devrait quitter le vieux château, abandonner leurs habitudes et ce qui restait de leur vie d'adolescents. Et surtout, il craignait de perdre Potter.

Draco était le premier conscient de la folie qui allait entourer le survivant dès sa sortie. Le monde entier semblait guetter son arrivée, retenant son souffle. Il suffisait de lire la gazette, ou de compter le nombre de hiboux qu'il recevait-et ignorait- tous les matins pour le comprendre. Sa popularité ne cessait de croitre. Et cela effrayait Draco plus que tout. Car si Weasley et Granger avaient déjà loué un appartement pour tous les deux, et que Théo allait emménager chez Blaise, eux n'avaient même jamais discuté de l'après Poudlard. Et certaines nuits qu'il passait seul, quand il cherchait par habitude un corps nu qu'il ne trouvait plus, la peur de l'abandon le prenait à la gorge. Il ne voulait pas en parler à Potter. Il craignait de le faire fuir avec ses peurs stupides, en lui demandant de s'engager à seulement dix sept ans et le monde quasiment à ses pieds.

'_Myosotis. Ne m'oubliez pas…'_

Draco soupira, fermant les yeux une seconde.

« Malfoy… » fit la voix menaçante d'Hermione.

« Hermione ? Laisse-le se reposer un peu, il révisera demain. Une petite pause n'a jamais tué personne » fit Théo à voix basse. Hermione sembla étonnée mais elle ne protesta pas. Il ne lui fallait pas plus que la demande du si studieux Théo pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Ron parut étonné, et relativement scandalisé, de voir que Malfoy était si facilement dispensé de révisions mais le regard noir de sa chère et tendre le fit replonger aussi sec dans son grimoire.

« Draco ? Dors un peu si tu veux, je te réveille dans une heure ou deux » lui proposa Harry à l'oreille.

« Hum. Un petit quart d'heure suffira » corrigea Draco.

« D'accord, un quart d'heure » répondit Harry en ayant la ferme intention d'oublier de regarder sa montre et de ne le réveiller qu'au moment de partir. Les cernes de Draco étaient alarmantes.

Inconsciemment, le blond se rapprocha un peu plus du Gryffondor qui sourit. Il s'empara du livre de Salamandir Pervost, qui commençait à osciller dangereusement, et le posa délicatement au sol sous le regard réprobateur mais résigné d'Hermione. Puis, doucement, il l'attira un peu plus à lui, lui ouvrant les bras. Le Serpentard se laissa faire, et cette docilité n'était pour le survivant qu'une preuve de plus qu'il était anormalement fatigué. Il caressa une de ses joues, observant avec une grimace ses traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Sa main alla se poser sur sa hanche pour raffermir sa prise et, après l'avoir embrassé discrètement sur le front, il blotti sa tête dans son cou. Il ignora royalement les piques moqueuses et grivoises de Dean et Seamus, soudain très tenté par une petite sieste.

Le canapé était confortable, le soleil le réchauffait, les murmures de ses amis l'apaisaient. Et surtout, la respiration de Draco se faisait lourde, il sentait affreusement bon et le contact de son corps contre le sien lui avait manqué comme si on l'avait amputé d'un membre.

--

Draco fut réveillé de son sommeil de plomb par une présence assurément féminine. En ouvrant un œil, il reconnu Granger accroupie près de lui qui lui souriait d'un air complice. Décidemment, cette fille gagnait à être connue loin de ses livres de cours.

« Les autres sont tous rentrés, mais comme vous aviez l'air épuisés j'ai choisi de vous laisser dormir un peu. Mais là le dîner va bientôt être servi et je pense que vous avez besoin de manger un peu quand même. »

Draco se redressa, groggy, et s'aperçut en effet que la bibliothèque était à présent plongée dans la pénombre, de rares chandelles permettant aux plus acharnés de pouvoir encore décrypter leurs livres. Granger avait déjà son sac sur l'épaule et elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons.

« Je te laisse le réveiller. On se retrouve au dîner »

Draco se secoua, essayant de s'empêcher de se rendormir dans la seconde. Il avait l'impression de dormir depuis trois jours, et l'idée de poursuivre ce sommeil réparateur durant une semaine ou deux lui paraissait terriblement séduisante. Il était exténué. C'est au moment où il cédait à la tentation qu'il s'aperçut que Potter lui servait de coussin, et qu'il dormait profondément, la tête basculée vers l'avant. Draco sourit, attendri, et il le secoua doucement.

« Hey, Harry? C'est l'heure d'aller manger. »

Les yeux verts papillonnèrent difficilement, comme s'il cherchait à faire le point sur son environnement. Il fronça le nez, visiblement contrarié par quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner. Amusé, Draco lui tendit ses lunettes qui avaient été posées sur l'accoudoir par une personne particulièrement prévoyante. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une vue à peu près normale, Harry tourna son visage encore embrumé par le sommeil et le scruta.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Tu fais un oreiller tout à fait acceptable. »

Draco tenta d'ignorer les frissons qui lui couraient le long de la colonne vertébrale après avoir entendu la voix trop rauque de Potter. Cet abruti de Gryffondor avait toujours été affolant au réveil.

Harry hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait et il le repoussa doucement pour pouvoir se relever. Harry s'étira et l'étincelle de désir que Draco ressentit en voyant apparaitre l'ombre de ses abdominaux s'effaça rapidement quand le brun grimaça. Evidement, passer plusieurs heures en tant qu'oreiller ne facilitait pas la circulation sanguine. Et il n'osait même pas imaginer les courbatures qu'il allait avoir le lendemain.

Face à son air inquiet, Harry lui sourit et haussa les épaules, semblant sous entendre qu'il en avait vu d'autres. C'était vrai, mais cela n'apaisa pas Draco pour autant.

« On y va ? Si j'arrive trop tard je n'aurais plus rien à manger à la table des Gryffondors. Ron est un rapide, et l'amitié ne compte plus quand il est en face d'un plat.»

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque en silence, sous le regard suspicieux de Mme Pince sur leur air légèrement débraillé. L'agitation des couloirs les frappa de plein fouet. Des élèves couraient dans toutes les directions. Beaucoup ralentissaient pour les saluer et même Harry semblait avoir du mal à gérer le trop plein d'informations qui les agressait. Il se contentait de garder un sourire crispé et d'avancer le plus vite possible.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans une zone d'accalmie, Draco ne put retenir un soupir profond. Rien qu'à la pensée du bruit de la grande salle, des conversations, des cris, des couverts s'entrechoquant, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : aller s'enfouir sous sa couette, avec Harry sous le bras si possible.

« Draco ? »

Le blond fit un effort pour reporter son attention sur Harry. Comme toujours, le simple fait de le sentir marcher à ses côtés le faisait se sentir mieux. Potter marchait toujours assez près, inconsciemment protecteur, mais n'envahissait jamais son espace. Epaule contre épaule, leurs doigts qui se frôlaient parfois. Pas de mains dans la main, ni autre geste dégoulinant de bons sentiments que Draco n'appréciait pas d'étaler en public. Il n'avait jamais aimé être collé par ses petites amies, mais il aimait cette possessivité discrète qui émanait de Potter.

« Hum ? » Répondit-il seulement

« J'ai oublié de te parler d'un truc. J'ai reçu un hibou de Kingsley tout à l'heure. Il me propose de me donner le terrain où se trouvait la maison de mes parents, à Godric's Hollow. Ca te dirait de vivre là bas ? Ou tu préfères qu'on prenne un appartement plus proche du centre de Londres ? J'ai bien conscience que Godric's Hollow c'est assez loin de tout, mais je me suis dis qu'en transplanant c'était gérable… T'en penses quoi ? »

Draco le fixa, les yeux ronds, stupéfait. Puis il éclata de rire. Un rire chaud, doux et joyeux, si spontané que le Gryffondor s'arrêta pour l'observer avec incompréhension.

Alors Draco s'approcha de lui avec un sourire carnassier. Une de ses mains vint s'ancrer à sa hanche pour le faire reculer alors que l'autre, d'un geste vif, remontait ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Plaqué contre le mur du couloir, une pierre lui rentrant dans le dos, Harry fixa le Serpentard avec une moue désabusée.

« Godric's Hollow c'est ça ? Ca m'a l'air intéressant… Mais à une condition. Il est hors de question que tes potes gryffis s'occupent de la décoration de la chambre d'ami. Et d'ailleurs, _je_ me charge de la décoration intérieure. »

Harry y réfléchit durant quelques secondes, les yeux plissés par la concentration et Draco en profita pour se rapprocher encore, complètement séduit. Finalement le brun hocha la tête d'un air grave et Draco dut retenir un nouvel éclat de rire enchanté. Des élèves commençaient à envahir le couloir, et il sentait leurs regards avides s'échouer sur son dos. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne lève les yeux au ciel en demandant pourquoi exactement il se donnait en spectacle à quelques mètres de la grande salle.

N'y tenant plus, Draco l'embrassa doucement, laissant une de ses mains errer quelque part au niveau d'une chute de rein qu'il avait appris à vénérer. Il ne fallu qu'une seconde au Gryffondor pour se remettre de sa surprise et répondre au baiser avec enthousiasme-un peu trop, Draco entendit nettement un élève demander si cela n'était pas considéré comme une atteinte aux bonnes mœurs. Les autres eurent tôt fait de lui montrer le badge de préfet en chef de Draco et de lui rappeler qui était Harry Potter et le gêneur pointilleux disparu dans la grande salle.

Contre ses lèvres, Draco perçut le rire tout en souffle de Harry.

Contre lui, Draco se souvint qu'avec Harry Potter, le bonheur c'était si simple au final.

_Fin_

**Note du champi **: Et voila, l'ombre est officiellement finie (pour de bon cette fois). Il était temps :p. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçues par cet épilogue.

Merci à vous d'être parvenu jusque là :)

Le dernier mot pour Sean, parce qu'elle roxxe et que je la nem *-*


End file.
